Entre deux feux
by Oliverkriss
Summary: Clint est face à un dilemme, et il a bien du mal à faire un choix, il va bien falloir qu'il prenne une décision avant que le sort ne décide pour lui. Wintersilver/hawksilver.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde, ayant terminé d'écrire la fic précédente, je me suis mise a en commencer une autre pour mon plus grand plaisir.**

 **Les idées de bases sont de Nagron (Val) ses idées m'ont tellement inspiré que j'ai commencé à l'écrire immédiatement. J'espère que nos idées vous plairont. Bisous.**

 **Pour les publications, je publierais une fois semaine pour l'instant.**

 **Merci à val pour ses idées. Bisous.**

 **.**

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 **.**

 **Titre:** Entre deux feux.

 **Perso** : Clint Barton, Pietro maximoff, Bucky Barnes, Laura Barton.

 **Rating:** M

 **Disclaimer :** Tout ce qui appartient à Marvel, reste à Marvel

 **Résumé :** Clint est face à un dilemme, et il a bien du mal à faire un choix, il va bien falloir qu'il prenne une décision avant que le sort ne décide pour lui.

 **.**

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Chapitre 01

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Clint, allongé sur l'herbe, profita du soleil, il se reposait. Cette mission n'avait pas été de tout repos même si au départ il pensait que ça allait être une mission sympathique. L'archer sourit, ce genre de mission était toujours sympa lorsque le Speed runner était dans les parages.

Il sourit en pensant à ce petit blondinet hyperactif lorsque le soleil disparu. Il ouvrit les yeux mais fut encore éblouis. Après une mise au point, il sourit de plus belle. Son bel ange blond était debout, face à lui. "T'es fatigué ?" Mumura le jeune.

\- Je profite du calme. Murmure Clint en refermant les yeux.

Le jeune s'assoit à ses côtés. "C'est passé vite cette mission."

\- On repart déjà demain. Où est Nath? Demanda Clint.

\- Avec Sam... Le silence gagn les deux hommes, ils peuvaient entendre le ronronnement du circuit frigorifique dul' magasin d'à côté. "Ça te dis un resto à deux." Proposa le jeune sokovien.

\- Va falloir qu'on trouve une bonne excuse pour s'éclipser à deux la veille du départ. Déclara Clint. Un soupir de la part du jeune se fit entendre puis le soleil disparu à nouveau. L'archer réouvrit les yeux. Le jeune était assis, il entourait ses jambes de ses bras, la tête pendante entre ses bras. Clint se redressa sur ses coudes. "Pietro." Chuhota t'il.

\- Oui, j'ai compris Clint. Il va falloir qu'on trouve une excuse. Et bien, j'en ai pas. Alors laisse tomber. On dînera avec Nath et Sam. Se résigna Quicksilver.

Clint leva la main et caressa lentement les cheveux de son amant. "Je suis désolé Pietro." Murmura t'il mais le jeune ne leva pas la tête pour autant. "J'aimerai moi aussi passer plus de temps avec toi. Rien qu'avec toi." Clint grimaça, il aurait dû se taire encore une fois. "On peut se retrouver pour le dessert... Avant un bon bain... Avec des bulles... Et des bougies... Pietro..."

Le jeune fini par lever la tête et croisa le regard de son archer. Il attrapa sa main puis il la fit glisser sur sa joue, puis sur ses lèvres. Il allongea les jambes doucement puis se retourna vers Clint. Le soleil éclairait la moitié de son visage. Il lâcha la main du plus vieux qui l'a fit à nouveau glisser dans ses cheveux jusqu'à sa nuque. "Je t'aime gamin, tu le sais. Je ferais le maximum pour que tu sois heureux mais..."

\- Chutttt. Profitons de ce moment. Chuchota Pietro.

Clint sourit et regarda les lèvres de Pietro se rapprocher des siennes. Leurs lèvres se caressèrent doucement puis leurs langues entrèrent en collision. Clint agrippa la nuque du jeune pour appuyer leur baisers. Tandis que le sokovien attrappa la mâchoire du plus vieux entre ses doigts. Les hommes rompirent leur baiser avant qu'ils ne soient démasqués. "J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir." Chuchota Clint.

\- J'ai juste hâte d'être au dessert. Ronronna le jeune.

\- Je suppose que ton dessert n'a rien à voir avec quelques chose de comestible. Déclara Clint en souriant pleinement.

\- Tu suppose bien. Répondit le jeune en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Clint se mord la lèvre. "Rhooo. C'est quand qu'on mange..." Ronchonna Clint, maintenant impatient d'être au soir.

\- Patience mon amour, patience. Sursurra le jeune en se levant.

Clint pencha la tête en arrière pour observer le jeune se diriger vers la porte, puis il se remit face au soleil.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Le couple étaient face à face lors du dîner. Clint faisait semblant de s'intéresser à la conversation tandis que Pietro titillait son archer préféré. En dessous de la table, le jeune glissait son pied le long du tibia de Clint, qui tentait de ne pas réagir face à cela.

Heureusement pour l'archer du groupe, le diner ne s'eternisa pas, les quatre amis rejoignirent leur motel. En arrivant à leur étages, les Avengers se séparèrent et chacun rejoignirent leur chambre. Clint fut le dernier à ouvrir sa porte, il envoya un SMS à Pietro.

De Clint, À Pietro; 9.57PM.

[Tu vas chercher les desserts, je nous fais couler un bain.]

De Pietro ; À Clint; 9.59PM

[Avec bulles et bougies parfumées.]

De Clint, À Pietro; 10.01PM.

[À vos ordres monsieur.] Répondit Clint qui se mordait déjà la lèvre. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit la porte de son amant s'ouvrir puis il l'aperçut à l'autre bout du couloir. Un échange de regard rapide entre les deux puis le plus jeune disparu en un éclair. Le plus vieux fini par entrer dans sa chambre et fit couler un bon bain chaud.

L'archer fouilla dans son sac mais ne trouva pas ce qu'il cherchait. Pietro avait dû déjà reprendre tout ce qui pourrait trahir l'archer auprès de sa femme. Il grimaça puis commença à se déshabiller lentement. Il retira lentement ses chaussures, puis se débarrassa de sa veste d'uniforme. Il enleva son maillot puis grimaça à nouveau quand il entendit frapper à sa porte. Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, le jeune s'engouffra dans sa chambre. Clint soupira. "T'as repris les bougies et le bain moussant?"

\- Ah oui... J'avais oublié. Dit seulement le jeune en découvrant la tenue très légère de son archer.

\- Mince. Le bain coule quand même. Tu vas les chercher où on prend un bain sans rien? T'as pris quoi comme dessert? Demanda encore Clint mais le jeune avait déjà tout occulté, trop troublé par la tenue de l'archer. Juste vêtu du pantalon en cuir de son uniforme. "Pietro?"

\- Oublions le bain. Marmonna Pietro en posant les desserts à l'aveuglette. Il s'approcha de son archer et l'embrassa directement à pleine bouche l'emmenant progressivement sur son lit.

Clint se laissa faire par le jeune. De toute façon ce que Pietro voulait, Pietro avait. Clint cédait toujours tout. Que pouvait il faire face à ce regard? Que pouvait il dire face à ce sourire? Il se sentait pris au piège par cet homme. Le jeune savait parfaitement comment arriver ses fins. Il commençait à connaitre ce corps parfaitement et connaissait les moindres faiblesse de son partenaire. Clint se mordait la lèvre souriant face à son sokovien qui s'installa à califourchon sur lui. Les mains du speed runner caressèrent directement le buste de Clint qui lui glissait ses mains sous le t shirt de Pietro.

Clint souleva le maillot de Pietro puis le retira complètement. Le jeune s'excitait sur le corps de son amant créant chez le plus vieux une érection qui lui faisait mal, tellement il était serré dans ce pantalon. Pietro s'allongea sur le corps de son archer et commença à lui dévorer le cou. Clint gémit lorsque le jeune planta ses dents sur son cou. Pietro sourit au son produit puis continua à parsemer son amant de baiser, descendant de son cou jusqu'à sa clavicule pour ensuite glisser sur le buste entier du plus vieux.

Clint avait fini par glisser une main sur les fesses du jeune, l'autre ne tarda pas à rejoindre la première. Le jeune se releva d'un coup, laissant l'archer la bouche ouverte, le regard vitreux complètement à la merci du jeune qui le regardait en déboutonnant son jean lentement.

\- Pietroooo... Rala Clint qui aurait voulu que son jule use de son pouvoir pour se déshabiller en un éclair. Mais le jeune fit durer le plaisir et commença un léger strip tease face à Clint qui se torturait la lèvres. Clint enleva le bouton de son pantalon puis la fermeture éclair. Il entreprit d'enlever son pantalon lorsque Pietro l'en empêcha.

Le jeune posa ses mains sur celles du plus vieux et hocha négativement de la tête. "Te te te. Laisse le." Chochuta Pietro en attrappant tout de même le sexe de son amant, commençant un léger va et vient. Les amants se dévoraient du regard pendant que Pietro masturbait lentement son aîné.

Le jeune sourit en coin puis se releva et reprit son long strip tease. Une main glissa sur son torse, l'autre glissa le long de sa cuisse faisant bouillonner le seul spectateur qui avait attrapé son sexe et se masturbait lentement face à cet image.

Pietro fini par clore son supplice en enlevant complètement son jean, mais il lui restait encore à enlever le dernière bout de tissus qui les séparait. Le jeune se mit dos au plus vieux et s'accroupi lentement puis remonta tout aussi lentement.

\- Mon aaaaaange. Arrête ce supplice et viens. Ronronna Clint dans un état d'excitation avancé.

Le jeune sourit face à la remarque du plus vieux et commença à faire descendre son boxer en bas de ses pieds. En se retournant il aperçut son amant, relevé sur un coude, le dévorant du regard tout en se masturbant. Le jeune embrassa l'archer puis se mit à califourchon sur lui. Leur sexe se caressèrent doucement, tout comme leur langue qui connaissaient la mesure.

Clint avait lâché son propre sexe et caressait à présent les fesses de son jeune amant, puis progressivement le jeune glissa le long du sexe de Clint.

\- T'aurais mieux fais d'aller chercher ton sac tout de même. Murmura Clint.

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça. Tu m'excite de trop. Répondit le jeune en continuant à se frotter contre l'archer.

Clint esquissa un sourire, il comprit que Quicksilver était parfaitement détendu. Le jeune fit quelques mouvement d'excitation puis se positionna correctement sur le sexe de son amant. Clint, les doigts enfoncés dans la chaire de ses fesses fit quelques mouvement de va et vient pour aider Pietro à s'introduire en lui.

Les mouvements devinrent peu à peu plus grand et rapproché aussi. Puis l'agent Barton sentit qu'il était à présent complètement en lui. Le jeune posa les deux mains sur le buste du plus vieux et commença un va et vient plus accéléré, gémissant à chaque introduction de son amant en lui. Il se releva un peu et laissa le plus vieux donner la cadence, qui lui, accélérait la cadence tout s'enfonçant de plus en plus.

L'archer accéléra encore ses mouvements faisant vaciller son homme d'avant en arrière puis il l'entendit gémir plus fortement. Les sanglots du plus jeune se firent plus rapprochés et cela excitait de plus belle l'archer qui s'activa encore jusqu'à qui se déverse en son ventre. Un long gémissement de la part des deux hommes se firent entendre puis le sokovien se laissa tomber sur le buste du plus vieux.

Les hommes restèrent un moment l'un contre l'autre puis se mirent tout les deux sur le dos, souriant comme jamais. Les hommes prirent une douche rapide les pieds dans l'eau du bain puis décidèrent de dormir l'un contre l'autre pour leur dernière nuit ensemble en Autriche.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Pietro sentit du vent caresser ses cheveux. Il sourit doucement. "Lève-toi, marmotte, il est l'heure." Ajouta Clint. Mais le jeune ne voulait pas se lever, il était bien là. "Mon ange... Il faut vraiment que tu te lèves." Ajouta encore l'archer en soufflant.

\- Encore un peu. Rala le jeune.

\- Il est 9h15 Pietro.

\- On part dans dans une heure. Se plaignit Pietro.

\- Oui et Nath va débarquer ici, d'ici 10 minutes pour être sûre que je sois réveillé. Ajouta encore Clint les bras croisés sur son torse.

\- Et bien, je me lèverais à ce moment là.

\- Pietro. Peste Clint légèrement énervé.

\- Je plaisante Clint. T'inquiète pas , je serais parti de TA chambre avant qu'elle n'arrive. Persifla le jeune. Le couple échangea un long regard. De reproche pour l'un, sur la défensive pour l'autre. "C'est bon Clint... Je me lève." Cracha t'il en retirant les draps d'un coup sec. Il ramassa ses habits jonchant le sol et voulu sortir de la chambre en petit tenue. Mais le plus vieux le retint.

\- Tu vas pas sortir comme ça?

\- Qu'est ce qui te dérange? T'as peur que je tombe sur Sam où sur Nath? Et qu'ils me voient sortir en calbute de ta chambre. Défia le plus jeune, le regard noir.

\- C'est juste pas une tenue pour sortir d'ici. Habit toi! Ordonna le père de famille.

Le jeune le défia du regard puis soupira d'exaspération. Il s'habilla en moins de 10 secondes. "C'est bon, je peux y aller maintenant?" Pesta le jeune.

\- Pietro... Tenta de dire Clint en lui attrappant le poignet.

\- Lâche-moi Clint, je dois me barrer. Ajouta le jeune, Clint lâcha son poignet et laissa filer son jule. Il soupira fortement avant de finir de préparer ses affaires.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Dans le taxi qui les emmènaient, le silence règnait, aucun dessus quatres protagonistes ne parlaient. Le taxi les déposa au croisement de deux routes, puis chacun prit son sac et rejoignit le quinjet.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, la russe fini par demander ce qu'il se passait, mais tous avaient une bonne excuse. "Je suis naze." Lâcha Sam

\- Je ne devrais même pas être là. Répondit Pietro.

Clint lui lança un regard noir, il ne l'avait jamais obligé à le suivre. "Mes enfants me manquent." Déclara t'il.

\- Et sa femme aussi. Ajouta le jeune. Clint souffla et regarda à nouveau devant lui. Le silence continua jusqu'au quinjet. Clint grimpa et balança son sac puis s'installa au poste de pilotage, suivit par Natasha qui s'installa au co pilote.

Dans un silence de plomb, Clint démarra le quinjet et décolla. Le plus vieux sentait le regard de sa meilleure amie sur lui, mais il fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer. Personne ne devait savoir pour Pietro et lui. Personne.

La route jusqu'au QG se passa dans le même silence, un silence pesant pour Clint et Pietro. Reposant pour les deux autres. Natasha s'était même endormie face à ce silence.

Clint regarda sa montre en voyant New York à l'horizon. 14h. Ils avaient à peine mis 3h30 pour arriver à New York. Ils ne sont pas attendu en débrief avant 16h30. Il aura peut-être le temps de téléphoner à Laura et aux enfants après manger. Clint se retourna et s'aperçut que les deux autres à l'arrière dormaient eux aussi profondément. Il mit le pilotage automatique avant d'amorcer l'atterrissage et alla attacher ses collègues à l'arrière.

Il s'assit à nouveau au poste de pilotage et s'annonça à la tour de contrôle. La rousse ouvrit les yeux à l'entente du mot. Atterrissage.

\- On est déjà là? Demanda t-elle en se redressant.

\- Oui... On a mis que 3h30.

La jeune femme se retourna et sourit en voyant Sam et Pietro bien attachés à leur siège. "T'as toujours pris soin des autres. T'es un amour. " Murmura t-elle.

Clint sourit amèrement. Il avait toujours pris soin des autres, de sa femme, de ses enfants, de tous les Avengers, sauf de lui, de Pietro. Et de lui même aussi.

Clint releva les yeux et enclencha quelques boutons avant d'entamer la descente.

Ce fut lorsque le jet toucha le sol que les deux hommes sortirent de leur sommeil. Nath sortie la première du jet suivi de Sam, qui se plaignait de devoir aller aux toilettes. Clint resta dans le jet pour être ne serait ce que deux seconde avec Pietro et pouvoir enfin lui demander pardon, mais le jeune ne laissa pas le temps à l'archer et fila lui aussi.

Clint soupira et ramassa son sac, il regarda à nouveau sa montre. 14h20. Il appellera Laura après s'être restauré. Son estomac criait famine. Doucement, il rejoignit la rousse au réfectoire.

Un plateau dans les mains, garni d'un repas diététique, Clint s'installa face à sa meilleure amie. "Je sais pas ce qu'ils avaient Sam et Pietro mais ils avaient l'air de faire la gueule."

\- Tu crois. Lâcha seulement Clint un peu ailleurs.

\- Attend, ça n'a jamais été aussi silencieux dans ce quinjet. Ajouta la rousse.

\- Sam était claqué, il te l'a dit. Le défendit Clint.

\- Et Pietro, il avait quoi? Il est jamais silencieux. Ajouta telle.

\- Il était peut être claqué aussi. Proposa Clint.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est qui nous a sorti?

\- De quoi?

\- AH oui, "je suis pas sensé être là"... on l'a pas forcé, c'est lui qui s'est proposé comme quatrième homme. Se defend t-elle.

\- Hummmm... Lacha seulement Clint avant de voir le deuxième binôme arriver. Sam semblait plus souriant, que dans le quinjet mais ce n'était pas le cas de Pietro qui mangea son plat dans le silence. Clint savait pourquoi il ne disait rien. Il lui avait mal parlé ce matin. Il s'en voulait terriblement, il faudrait qu'il s'explique avant demain. En attendant il devait passer un appel.

Clint se leva et débarrassa son plateau avant de saisir son sac et d'aller à l'écart pour téléphoner. La conversation avec Laura fut brève, il l'informa juste qu'il rentrait comme prévu demain en milieu de matinée, puis madame Barton lui passa tout de même ses deux plus grands enfants.

Clint s'était posté face aux vitrines où était affichées toute sortes de médailles et de distinctions. Il souriait à l'entente de la voix de son fils puis sourit à la voix de sa fille. Le père de famille était fière de ses enfants, il mettait toujours ses enfants en avant. Ils étaient sa fierté, bien plus que ses prouesses d'archers, bien plus que tout réunis.

Il sourit encore en entendant sa petite princesse lui raconter sa semaine puis il pivota légèrement, regardant ces médailles affichées qu'il connaissait par cœur. C'est alors que dans le reflet de la vitre, il dintingua un visage familier au loin. Celui de son amant, le regardant sourire au téléphone. Il se retourna mais le jeune avait déjà filé. Clint pesta entre ses dents pour ne pas que sa fille l'entende puis entreprit de raccrocher. "Tu me raconteras tout ça demain ma puce. D'accord?"

\- D'accord. À demain papa.

\- À demain ma fille. Mumura Clint avant de raccrocher et de filer directement dans la chambre de Pietro. Il regarda tout de même l'heure.15h25. Il devait, avec Sam, Nath et Pietro rejoindre la salle de débriefing pour 16h30.

Clint frappa à la porte de la chambre de Pietro mais personne ne répondit. Il insista lourdement. "Pietro ouvre moi..." Clint soupira en entendant aucunes réponse de sa part. "Pietro, je sais que t'es là. Ouvre moi s'il te plaît."

Le jeune fini par ouvrir la porte, torse nu, un pantalon de survêtement et pied nu. Il enfila un maillot rapidement avant de pester. "T'as fini d'appeler ta femme."

\- Pietro arrête.

\- T'avais l'air si souriant, si heureux.

\- Quoi ça fait 20 jours que j'ai pas vu mes gosses. C'est normal non que je prenne des nouvelles d'eux, non?

Pietro se mordit la lèvre nerveusement, il n'avait pas pensé à cette réponse. Il chercha une réponse valable mais ne trouva rien d'autre que. "C'est toi qui a choisit de les délaissé, ne me reproche pas ça.

La phrase du jeune eut plus d'impact que Pietro n'espérait. Clint serra les poings. "Je pensais pas qu'un jour on me claquerait ça."

\- C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire... Lâcha aussitôt le gamin.

\- Mais tu l'as dis. Et t'as pas tord. Je délaisse mes gosses, pour tenter de rendre le monde meilleur. Je pensais que toi au moins tu me comprenais. Répondit Clint en plongeant son regard dans celui du sokovien.

\- Clint c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire... Mais comprends moi. T'as l'air de me repprocher de délaisser tes gosses pour passer du temps avec moi. Ajoute encore Pietro en s'éloignant de la porte.

\- J'ai jamais dis que je te repprochais quoique se soit à propos de mes enfants. Mais comprend que... Clint respira profondément, puis s'approcha doucement de Pietro. "Il faut que je passe du temps avec eux." Le jeune se retourna, les bras croisés, les larmes aux yeux. Clint se plaça derrière Pietro et l'enveloppa entre ses bras. "Mon Ange... Ça va s'arranger..." Chuchota le plus vieux dans son oreille.

Pietro resta dans les bras de son amant puis murmura. "Quand... Quand ça s'arrangera Clint?" Le jeune se retourna et fit face au père de famillle. "Tu parles de ne pas voir tes gosses mais on se voit pas plus."

Clint ne sut quoi répondre face au désarroi de son amant. Il caressa doucement la joue de Pietro du bout des doigts. "Je suis désolé Pietro."

Le jeune, les larmes aux yeux regardait l'homme qui l'aimait, ne sachant plus quoi dire d'autre. Clint de son côté, n'avait plus de mot également. Il glissa sa main sur la nuque de son amant et l'entraîna contre lui. Le père de famille serra son jeune amant contre lui. Il savait qu'il lui faisait du mal, ainsi qu'à son épouse et à ses propres enfants. Mais ils les aimaient tellement tous les cinq. Le jeune se laissa emporter par l'émotion et passa ses bras autour de son amant. Il l'aimait tellement, qu'il ne voulait pas le lâcher, qu'il préférait le partager plutôt que ne pas l'avoir du tout.

Les hommes restèrent un moment l'un contre l'autre, puis Clint abandonna à nouveau son amant pour aller se changer et lui laisser le temps de se changer lui aussi avant qu'ils ne rejoignent la salle de débriefing.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour je vous donne le deuxième chapitre. J'espère que pour l'instant l'histoire vous plaît en espérant que vous soyez pas déçu par la suite. Bisous. Aline.

.

 **Val:** hello, je suis heureuse que pour l'instant ça te plaît. En sachant que tu es à l'origine de l'histoire.

La relation de Clint et Pietro est assez particulière, et avec Laura c'est encore une autre histoire.

Je pense pas que Sam entende quoique se soit. Ils sont au QG quand même. Les murs ne sont pas en papier carton. Ah et patience pour Bucky. On pose doucement le cadre lol.

Pour les publications je les laisse comme ça pour cette semaine. En sachant qu'il ne reste que deux chapitre à road Trip. Et après je verrais pour modifier l'ordre s'il faut. (et puis ça ne me dérange pas de publier le samedi ;) ). Je te fais de gros bisous et merci pour comm.

.

Deryous: hello, oui ça faisait longtemps, contente que tu sois de retour. Ce n'est pas grave pour la fic précédente. Et l'écriture est une drogue donc pour l'instant j'arrive pas à m'en passer.

Ahhh l'appel de Bucky t'a fait venir , heureuse de savoir ça. Parcontre il faudra patienter un peu. Il n'arrive pas de suite.

Voilà. Merci pour ton comm et gros bisous.

.

Lio-CJanton: hello, je suis heureuse que le début t'a plu et le fait que Clint soit infidèle, ça change du Clint nounours je confirme. (Et c'est bien rare que je le décrive de la sorte, c'est vrai)

J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Bisous et merci pour ton comm.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Entre deux feux

Chapitre 2

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

En entrant dans la salle, Pietro sourit automatiquement à Clint. Le père de famille lui rendit son sourire par courtoisie. L'archer savait cacher ses émotions, Natasha était la meilleure enseignante pour ça. La réunion fut longue et aussi bien Pietro que Clint aspiraient être au soir, pour se retrouver une dernière fois avant que l'archer ne reparte dans sa famille. La réunion fini tout de même à 20h30. Heureusement que Clint avait prévu de rester, car il était épuisé. Les 4 agents dînèrent ensemble et Natasha pu remarquer que Pietro avait l'air plus détendu. Clint, de son côté, était lui aussi plus souriant, il savait que cette dernière nuit ensemble serait exceptionnelle. Elles l'étaient toujours avec lui.

Pietro se retira de la table en premier pour pousser Clint à le rejoindre prochainement. L'archer resta un petit moment en compagnie de Nath et de Sam puis prit la décision d'aller se coucher lui aussi. Il remonta le couloir des habitations en souriant. Il frappa à la porte de Pietro puis composa le code secret du gamin, "0701" Une date d'anniversaire que Clint connaissait par cœur puisque c'était sa propre date de naissance.

Clint entra sur la pointe des pieds. "Dans la salle de bain!" Cria le jeune. Clint sourit et ouvrit la porte. Un nuage de buée sortit de la pièce, une odeur de fraise lui parvint au nez, une mousse épaisse recouvrait l'eau. "Je me suis dis qu'on devait rattraper ce bain moussant. Lacha le jeune à présent bien plus detendu.

\- T'as bien fais. Lâcha Clint en se déshabillant. "Tu m'invites?"

\- Vu que t'es déjà presque à poil, oui. Répondit Pietro d'un sérieux inouïe.

Clint sourit et fini de se déshabiller avant d'entrer dans l'eau chaude. Le plus vieux cala son dos contre le buste du plus jeune qui l'enveloppa dans ses bras, Clint ferma les bras contre ceux du jeune. Les deux hommes se prélasserent en silence, appréciant tout deux le calme. Ce bain moussant leur firent le plus grand bien. Clint avait basculé progressivement sa tête contre l'épaule de son amant, le silence était bien reposant. Les deux hommes se prélasserent pendant une grosse demie heure puis finirent par sortir de l'eau. Pietro enfila un peignoir tandis que Clint passa uniquement une serviette autour de sa taille.

Pietro enserra la taille de son jules, il passa sa main sur les abdos du plus vieux tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à se brosser les dents. "J'ai envie de toi." Chuchota le jeune. Clint sourit seulement.

\- Laisse-moi le brosser les dents et je suis à toi. Lui répondit il tout de même.

Le jeune hocha négativement de la tête. Clint regarda son reflet dans le miroir et rit nerveusement. "Maintenant." Ajouta le jeune.

L'archer remit en place sa brosse dans le verre, se retourna et passa ses bras autour du cou du plus jeune. Pietro caressa les hanches du plus vieux, puis attira Clint contre lui. Il lui caressa doucement le dos en lui parsemant le cou de baiser.

\- Tu me laisse m'essuyer? Demande tout de même Clint. Mais Pietro ne lui répondit pas et continua à lui dévorer le cou. "Pietroooooo." Murmura Clint la main gauche enfoui dans ses cheveux blond. Le jeune releva la tête et plongea son regard aguicheur dans celui de l'archer. Clint n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'embrasser son amant à pleine bouche. Les hommes s'embrassèrent sensuellement puis Pietro attrappa la main de l'archer pour l'emmener dans la chambre.

Clint suivit son partenaire, qui le fit s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Il se laissa tomber sur ses coudes et comtempla Pietro qui se mit à califourchon sur lui. Le jeune embrassa directement son cou, puis descendit du lit pour s'attaquer de suite à son buste.

Doucement le jeune embrassa chaque parcelle de son buste, puis s'agenouilla au sol et enleva sa serviette. Pietro sourit en voyant son ami qui etait déjà au garde à vous. Le jeune ne lui laissa pas une minute de répis et commença à le titiller doucement. Clint s'était redressé sur ses coudes et se mordait la lèvre, tout en épiant le jeune qui commença à le lécher doucement. Le jeune prenait un malin plaisir à titiller le plus vieux de sa langue, Clint tressaillit à chaque coup de langue.

Il s'appuya d'un seul coude pour agripper les cheveux de Pietro de l'autre main. Ses doigts s'enfouirent entre les mèches blondes du jeune qui lui, commença un léger va et vient sur son sexe. Clint laissa faire le jeune puis lui agrippa le bras pour le ramener contre sois. Il avait un besoin de le sentir contre lui.

Pietro sourit et se remit à califourchon sur lui. Les hommes se sourirent puis s'embrassèrent. Clint dégagea les mèches du visage de pietro derrière ses oreilles et le contempla. Le jeune s'approcha et lui déposa un baiser avant de s'en prendre à nouveau à son cou. Quelques baisers firent trembler le plus vieux, puis Pietro lui chuchota. "J'ai trop envie de toi."

Pietro glissa sur le côté, puis fit pivoter le corps du plus vieux pour se placer derrière lui. Clint obéit et se laissa parsemer de doux baiser. La main du jeune se ballada sur le torse du plus vieux, puis vint se poser sur son sexe en faisant quelques mouvements de va et vient.

Clint était allongé sur le côté, se laissant dévorer le cou, les yeux fermés, la bouche ouverte, appréciant les caresses du sokovien. Le jeune cessa ses caresses, se retourna puis revint vers lui, Clint se doutait de ce que Pietro allait faire. Le gel froid entre ses fesses confirma ses doutes. Pietro enfila ensuite un préservatif, et commença à se faufiler entre les fesses de l'archer. Le jeune commença quelques mouvement pour pouvoir s'enfoncer en lui, puis lorsqu'il arriva à se faufiler, attrappa à nouveau le sexe de l'archer entre ses doigts, et continua de le masser doucement entre ses doigts.

Clint était détendu, il connaissait maintenant par cœur tout les gestes et intentions du sokovien. C'était son quotidien lorsqu'il était au shield et en mission. Il aurait pu prédire ce qu'allait faire Pietro à la minute, tellement il le connaissait. Le jeune sentit que Clint était assez détendu et accéléra ses va et vient. Clint avait replié son bras en arrière pour attraper les cheveux de son partenaire.

Il était à présent bien détendu et suivait les mouvements du jeune en lui. Ses gémissements confirmaient qu'il aimait ce que le jeune lui faisait qui, lui, en profita pour intensifier ses va et vient. Puis quelques minutes après, Pietro bascula Clint sur le ventre et continua à le pénétrer. Les mains du jeune avaient lâché son sexe et s'étaient calés sous son buste. Tandis que celles de Clint avaient agrippés l'oreiller le serrant contre son visage pour ne pas gémir trop fort.

Le jeune allait de plus en plus loin en lui, accélérant encore les mouvements, puis il se déversa dans le latex, lâchant un long gémissement roc. Il fini par se laisser tomber contre le dos du plus vieux.

Les hommes restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, tentant de reprendre leur souffle. Puis le jeune sokovien qui avait vite repris des forces parsemant de baiser ses épaules. Le jeune se retira ensuite, laissant un peu de temps à l'archer pour reprendre sa respiration. Le jeune se leva et tendit la main au plus vieux qui le regardait d'un seul œil, l'autre étant enfouis dans l'oreiller.

Clint soupira fortement, épuisé, mais attrapa tout de même la main tendue de Pietro et le suivit jusqu'à la douche. Sous le jet, les hommes en profitèrent pour se prendre dans les bras, ne sachant pas quand ils auront l'occasion de se retrouver. Puis Clint décida de rester dormir avec Pietro.

 **.**

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 **.**

Clint fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux, il contempla le jeune qui dormait profondément. Du bout des doigts, il dégagea quelques mèches de ses yeux, ce fut à cet instant que le plus jeune ouvrit les paupières. "Bonjour mon amour." Chuchota Pietro

\- Bonjour mon ange, bien dormi?

\- Comme un bébé. Répondit Pietro en s'étirant, puis il se cala contre lui. "Je resterais bien là." Marmonna t'il le visage écrasé contre la clavicule de l'archer.

\- Je sais... Mais il faut que je prenne ma douche et j'ai pas préparé mes affaires encore.

Le jeune ne répondit pas, trop déçu de voir son homme s'en aller. Clint regarda l'heure et grimaça comprenant que son amant était triste de le voir partir. "J'ai besoin d'une vingtaine de minutes pour préparer mes affaires. Si je pars vers 11h. Ça nous laisse un peu moins d'une heure pour toi et la douche. Ou toi sous la douche." Le jeune ne répondit toujours pas. Clint remonta le visage de Pietro pour le voir. "Hey... tu fais la tête?"

\- Tu vas me manquer. Marmonna Pietro.

\- À moi aussi tu vas me manquer... tu m'accompagnes sous la douche? Demanda Clint mais ne lui laissa pas le choix de répondre et déposa un baiser sur la joue du jeune. "Allez go." Lâche t'il en se décollant de Pietro.

Clint alla dans la salle de bain et alluma l'eau puis se mit de suite sous l'eau chaude. Il se savonna et se demanda si le jeune allait le rejoindre puis il sourit lorsqu'il vit tout de même le plus jeune entrer dans la salle de bain. Le plus vieux ouvrit directement les bras sachant que son amant voudrait qu'il le sert contre lui. Les hommes restèrent ainsi sous l'eau chaude.

\- Tu reviens quand? Fini par demander le jeune, le visage plaqué sur son épaule.

\- Je sais pas encore. Répondit seulement Clint puis il reprit quelques minutes plus tard. "Tout dépendra des besoins du shield." Le jeune releva la tête. Clint remarqua le regard du jeune qui avait l'air si triste. "J'ai pas de mission de prévu avant trois semaines." Murmura Clint. Le jeune ne répondit toujours pas et se replaça contre son épaule. "Pietroooo." Rala Clint. Mais le jeune resta dans la même position. "Fury ne m'a jamais laissé aussi longtemps sans mission, ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrais avant trois semaines."

\- Pour partir en mission. Fini par dire Pietro.

\- Et tu partiras avec moi. Murmura Clint mais le jeune n'avait plus envie de répondre quoique se soit et resta collé contre son partenaire. "Mon ange..." Chuchota Clint mais aucunes réactions ne vint de la part de Pietro. "Tu me fais la tête?" Pietro se détacha de Clint et sortit de la douche. Clint le regarda pantois. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait? Il n'avait rien dis de particulier pourtant. "Mon ange? Ça va pas?"

\- Si ça va. Mis à part que pour voir mon mec, il faut que j'aille en mission. Lâcha le jeune en s'essuyant.

\- Je t'oblige à rien Pietro. Avait répondu clint sèchement mais regretta très vite sa réponse lorsque le jeune se défendis.

\- Je sais, mais si je te suis pas en mission, je te vois pas. Alors quelques part je suis quand même obligé.

Clint regarda le jeune s'essuyer, les larmes aux yeux et fini par sortir lui aussi. "Je pensais que ça te plaisais de partir avec moi en mission." Dit seulement Clint.

\- Si je pars en mission avec toi c'est pour toi et non pour la mission. J'en ai d'autre des missions quand t'es pas là. Lâcha le jeune.

\- T'es fatigué? Demanda Clint.

\- Non! Enfin si, mais c'est pas ça. Le jeune posa ses mains sur le lavabo et soupira fortement.

Clint passa ses bras autour du buste de Pietro et lui déposa quelques baisers sur le cou. "Je suis désolé mon ange." Chuchota Clint qui commençait à comprendre ce que Pietro voulait dire.

\- Hum. Lâcha seulement le jeune. Il se retourna et plongea son regard dans le sien. Clint l'entourait toujours. "J'aimerais que... J'aimerai te voir en dehors des missions aussi." Chuhota le sokovien .

Clint passa la main dans les cheveux du jeune. "Tu penses que je suis resté ici pourquoi hier? Hein? C'est pour toi que je suis resté." Chuchota t'il.

\- Je te parles pas d'une journée ou d'une soirée. Je te parles de... Le jeune baissa la tête. Clint glissa ses doigts sous son menton et releva son visage. "Le temps d'une mission. Ta femme ne le saura jamais. Tu lui dis que t'as une mission et... on s'en va, juste toi et moi."

\- Mon ange je peux pas faire ça. Murmura Clint.

\- Pourquoi? Demanda le jeune les larmes aux yeux.

\- Parce que... Chuchota Clint qui n'avait pas d'autre excuse à lui donner. Il trompait déjà son épouse. Acceptait toutes les missions afin d'être avec lui mais il comprenait le désarroi de son amant et ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas blesser non plus Laura et puis, ses enfants lui manquait aussi.

\- Je suis désolé mon ange. Le jeune ne dit rien et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de filer dans la chambre et de s'habiller.

Clint termina de s'essuyer et rejoignit son homme pour s'habiller mais celui ci resta silencieux. Le jeune était prêt à partir, mais Clint le retint par le bras. Pietro avait la tête baissée, l'air triste. "Tu vas pas partir sans me donner un baiser." Murmura Clint en relevant son visage. "Hey..." Chuchota Clint en caressant son visage. "Viens la." Murmura t'il en prenant le jeune dans ses bras. Les hommes se calinerent quelques minutes, puis Pietro sortit tout de même de la chambre, laissant Clint finir de s'habiller et de rejoindre sa propre chambre pour faire son sac.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, tout le monde, désolé de publier aussi tard mais aujourd'hui 4 heures d'oral pour mon examen . Qui me semble assez correct. Je croise les doigts. Bref. Voilà l'heure du chapitre 3. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Gros bisous à vous et bonne lecture. Aline.

.

Nagron: Hello, oui je trouvais ca mignon aussi le code secret de Pietro avec la date d'anniversaire de Clint. Et oui ça fait un petit moment qu'ils sont ensemble, ils ont leurs petites habitudes. Et Clint ne dort pratiquement pas dans sa chambre au QG. Il est soit, toujours en mission, soit à la ferme.

Et effectivement pour Sam, le couple était bien en Autriche, mais l'hôtel avait des murs épais XD. Et puis ce serait pas drôle si Sam était au courant de suite de ce qu'il se passe entre les deux. Voilà. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Merci pour ton comm et bisous.

Deryous50: Bonjour, ou même bonsoir. Je te remercie pour ton comm et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Et oui, ils s'entendent vraiment bien et c'est vrai que aussi dur pour l'un que pour l'autre. Après il faut parfois faire des concessions s pour avancer. Gros Bisous.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Entre deux feux.

Chapitre 3

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Clint était dans sa voiture, il n'avait pas revu Pietro depuis qu'il l'avait laissé dans sa chambre. Il aurait voulu l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de partir. Son petit ange blond va terriblement lui manquer. Il regarda une dernière fois dans son rétro, comme si quitter le QG, signifiait qu'il quittait pietro à jamais. Il démarra en soupirant, puis mit directement la radio pour ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à la route qu'il devait faire.

La route lui parut bien courte lorsqu'il aperçut sa ferme au loin. Il sourit directement en pensant à ses enfants et à Laura qu'il allait retrouver. Clint se gara sur le côté de la ferme et entendit ses enfants crier à peine qu'il fut sortit de la bagnole. Il n'eut pas le temps de prendre son sac que Lila lui sauta déjà dans les bras.

Le père l'embrassa aussitôt, il attrapa son sac et porta sa fille jusqu'au perron. Cooper vint les rejoindre, il embrassa son père sur la joue tandis que Clint déposait la petite au sol. Les enfants coururent dans la maison, Laura râla un peu mais semblait les comprendre tellement elle était excitée de voir son mari elle aussi. Clint déposa son sac dans l'entrée, puis enleva manteau et écharpe.

Il entra doucement dans le salon et découvrit le Benjamin de la fratrie dans les bras de son épouse. Le père avança vers eux et embrassa son apouse tandis que son jeune fils lui attrapa son pull. Clint sourit et attrapa l'enfant dans ses bras. Lila revint à la charge et lui montra déjà son travail.

La maman râla, mais Clint la reprit, il était pressé lui aussi de voir ses progrès. Clint s'assit sur le sofa, le petit Nathaniel dans les bras, regardait les travaux de la petite, assise à même le sol, montrant fièrement à son papa les beaux dessins qu'elles devaient faire. Laura pouvait à présent finir de mettre la table.

Le repas servi, la table mise, Clint appela Cooper, et invita Lila à passer à table. Clint déposa fièrement le petit dans sa chaise haute, il était ravi de déjeuner avec sa famille. Il regarda un à un ses enfants, et en était fiers. Plus particulièrement Nathaniel qui commençait à manger comme un grand. Ça faisait seulement trois semaine qu'il était parti, mais à cet âge, les enfants changeaient tellement vite.

Le déjeuner se passa plutôt bien, les enfants étaient ravis de retrouver leur père. Lila proposa de suite d'aller faire une ballade. Les parents acquiescerent mais Clint somma tout de même les enfants à l'aider à débarrasser la table pendant que Laura débarbouilla le petit dernier. Clint commença la vaisselle avec les enfants pendant que Laura préparait un goûter

La table débarrassée, la vaisselle faite et le goûter dans le sac, la famille Barton pouvait aller faire une ballade. Clint attrappa la poussette et la fourra dans la voiture. Les enfants étaient très surexcités. Ce fut le chef de famille qui conduit le pickup de Laura.

Il ne leur fallut pas plus de 30 minutes pour arriver au parc, Clint déplia la poussette, puis plaça le petit dernier dans celle ci. C'était bientôt l'heure de la sieste pour le petit bambin.

Doucement, ils avancerent sur les chemins du bois. Lila arrachait toutes sorte de fleur tandis que Cooper jouait avec un bâton en bois. Le couple profita du calme et de la verdure. Ce fut après une petite vingtaine de minutes qu'ils déciderent d'aller à la plaine de jeux. Lila et Cooper se presserent dans les jeux. Nathaniel s'etant endormi dans sa poussette. Clint et Laura s'assirent dans l'herbe.

La mère de famille s'assit sur ses genoux tandis que Clint entoura ses jambes pliées de ses bras. "Comment s'est passé ta mission?" Demanda la mère de famille.

\- Plutôt bien. Un peu longue mais on a géré. Répondit seulement Clint en regardant ses deux grands enfants jouer dans les jeux en bois.

\- Avec qui y es-tu allé au fait?

\- Nath, le faucon et Maximoff. Répondit-il au tac au tac, en tentant de ne pas vaciller.

\- Pietro? Demanda la mère qui regardait, elle aussi ses enfants jouer.

\- Oui. Dit seulement Clint qui sentit son coeur rater un battement rien qu'à l'entente du prénom de son amant. Le silence arriva entre le couple puis Laura le brisa.

\- C'est un bon gars. Lâcha la femme.

\- Hum hum. Acquesca Clint.

\- Fury sait déjà quand tu auras une autre mission? Demanda tout de même Laura.

\- Rien est prévu avant trois semaines. Mais il y a toujours des imprévus. Lâcha Clint en haussant les épaules, l'air fataliste.

\- Dommage que les enfants ont l'école. Marmonna Laura.

\- On a nos après midi. Je pourrais aller les chercher à l'école. Dit Clint en regardant sa femme. "Tu devrais en profiter pour faire quelques heures." Proposa ensuite Clint.

\- Faire quelques heures. Tu plaisantes? Moi aussi je veux profiter de toi. Lança la femme en se collant à son mari. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Clint et inspira profondément avant d'en expirer tout l'air. " Je suis trop heureuse que tu sois là. Tu me manques tu sais."

\- Je sais... Mais. Commença l'archer.

\- Le boulot c'est le boulot. Compléta la femme en grimaçant.

\- Désolé. Murmura Clint.

\- On te changera plus Hawkeye. Conclut la femme. Clint sourit et reporta son regard sur ses enfants. Le silence revint à nouveau, il fit une seconde fois rompu par la mère de famille.

\- T'as prévu quelques chose avec les enfants?

\- pas encore mais j'ai quelques petites idées. Je veux profiter un maximum d'eux. Confia Clint. Laura sourit à cet annonce. Clint Barton était un père merveilleux lorsqu'il était présent.

\- La journée les enfants, la soirée c'est pour moi. Annonça t-elle fièrement.

Clint sourit à son épouse et lui déposa un baiser. Clint s'allongea sur ses coudes et ferma les yeux. Il profitait des premiers rayons de soleil du mois de mars. Il faisait un peu froid mais les Barton étaient toujours ravis d'être dehors.

Nathaniel se réveilla près d'une heure plus tard. Le garçonnet sourit aussitôt à ses parents. C'était bientôt l'heure du goûter. Laura commenca à tout preparer. Pendant que Clint alla chercher les enfants.

Clint en profita pour jouer un peu avec eux, puis, ils rejoignirent tout de même Laura qui commençait à donner le goûter à Nathaniel. Cooper s'assit aussitôt à côté de sa mère tandis que Lila se plaça entre son père et sa mère. Clint se chargea de donner le goûter. Un paquet de cookie, un de gâteau recouverte de tablette de chocolat, une compote, et une boisson lactée complètait le tout.

Après ce goûter, les Barton décidèrent de marcher un peu dans le parc, puis ce fut l'heure de rentrer tout de même. Il fallait encore préparer le repas. Et puis les enfants avaient l'école le lendemain.

Tout doucement la famille rejoignit la voiture. À l'arrière les enfants ne bronchaient pas. Ils avaient l'air épuisé. Clint sourit à ce tableau. Il était 18h15 lorsque la famille fut à la maison. Chacun se répartissa les tâches, Laura préparait le repas tandis que Clint prenait le bain de Lila et de Nathaniel. Cooper, lui, aida sa mère à mettre la table etalla ensuite à la douche.

À 19h30, tous les enfants étaient lavés et se presserent autour de la table de la cuisine. Laura sourit, elle paraissait radieuse, et avait l'air complètement detendue et heureuse.

Le repas fut silencieux contrairement à celui du midi. Les enfants étaient très fatigués. Et ils ne se firent pas prier pour aller se coucher. Clint se porta volontaire pour la lecture du soir. Cooper et Lila se presserent dans la chambre du plus vieux.

Clint opta pour un conte de fée. Juste quelques pages, car clint comme les enfants étaient épuisés. Le père de famille embrassa l'aîné de la famille puis mit Lila au lit. Un dernier baiser et un câlin clôtura sa journée. Il pouvait enfin se prélasser dans le canapé.

En descendant il aida sa femme à terminer la vaisselle, puis elle lui prit une bière et se fit un thé. Le couple alla s'installer dans le canapé. Clint s'assit correctement tandis que Laura se cala contre lui, sa tasse dans les mains, Clint passa son bras autour des épaules de son épouse, puis regarda les informations." T'emmène les enfants à l'école demain ou tu veux profiter de dormir un peu?" Demanda Laura.

\- C'est comme tu veux, tu devrais profiter de dormir toi. Répondit Clint en regardant son épouse.

\- Tu as l'air si fatigué. Murmura la femme qui comtempla son mari avec émerveillement.

\- Pas plus que toi.

\- Tes missions sont plus courtes mais plus rapprochées. Le défend t-elle.

\- Tu élèves nos enfants vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept. Repose toi un peu. Je vais les accompagner à l'école. Décida le père.

La femme sourit et se colla un peu plus sur son mari. "Lila a sport demain, il ne faut pas qu'elle oublie son sac. Ah! Cooper doit rendre son devoir. Veille à ce qu'ils prennent bien leur petits déjeuner. Pas de sucreries..."

\- Laura, Laura... Coupa Clint. "Ne t'inquiète pas. "Tout ira bien." Murmura Clint. La femme grimaça puis se cala à nouveau contre son mari. Il passa son bras autour du buste de sa femme.

Le couple regarda le film du soir, puis Clint se leva à la fin et alla se chercher une deuxième bière. La mère de famille resta un moment avec son époux puis le délaissa pour aller se coucher. Clint resta un petit moment sur le canapé, il sorti son téléphone machinalement et regarda une photo cachée de son amant. Il sourit puis referma la photo avant d'envoyer tout de même un message à Pietro.

"Bonne nuit mon ange." Il supprima directement le message, puis rejoignit son épouse.

En ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, il découvrit son épouse vêtue d'un déshabillé en dentelle couleur chair qui l'attendait à demi allongée dans le lit, un livre à la main. La femme sourit et déposa son livre sur le chevet.

\- Tu m'attendais? Dit seulement Clint en enlevant ses chaussures.

\- Non j'attendais mon amant, mais comme tu es là. Se moqua premièrement Laura. "Viens la idiot." Dit-elle ensuite en se levant.

Laura s'approcha de Clint et l'empêcha de se déshabiller, c'était à elle de le faire. La mère de famille déshabilla complètement son homme, c'était elle, qui s'occuperait de tout ce soir. Clint à présent nu, elle l'emmena dans le lit conjugal puis se mit à califourchon sur lui. Clint posa avec délicatesse ses mains sur les hanches de son épouse. Bien qu'elle eut trois enfants, Laura avait toujours un corps sublime.

Clint laissa Laura s'occuper de lui, elle commença à lui dévorer le cou, puis elle glissa progressivement sur son torse avant de finir sur son pubis. La mère de famille avait prévu de fêter le retour de son mari en lui faisant une petite gâterie. Clint était allongé sur le dos, les yeux fermés, il tentait de ne pas penser à Pietro. Certe ces pensées pourraient l'aider à s'exciter d'avantage mais ce n'était pas bien vis à vis de ses partenaires de penser à l'un quand il était avec l'autre.

Après quelques va et vient de la part de son épouse, Clint reprit tout de même les choses en main. Il allongea sa femme sur le dos et commença à caresser sa poitrine. Laura avait l'air tout le excitée. Il ne chercha pas longtemps pour se glisser en elle.

Appuyé sur son bras droit, une main caressant son sein droit, Clint commença un doux va et vient. Laura avait elle aussi fermé les yeux et semblait prendre du plaisir. Clint quant à lui, malgré qu'il tentait de faire abstraction à son amant, n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'image de son sokovien.

La jeune femme semblait déjà au bord de l'extase grâce à l'accélération des mouvements de Clint. Il ne fallut pas plus longtemps pour que la mère de famille gémisse profondément. Clint de son côté voulait clore rapidement leurs ébats et continua à accélérer ses mouvements.

Entendant que sa femme jouissait déjà, il ferma les yeux et imagina pietro à sa place. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps non plus pour qu'il se déverse en elle et se remit aussitôt sur le dos. Ilreprit doucement son souffle puis alla à la salle de bain se débarbouiller un peu.

Son épouse le rejoignit et entoura son mari de ses bras qui était face au lavabo. "Je vais prendre une petite douche, tu viens avec moi?"

\- Je suis mort. Se plaignit Clint.

\- Dommage. Dit elle.

\- Je suis vraiment naze. Dit seulement Clint. La femme lui embrassa tout de même la joue puis entra dans la douche. Clint quant à lui, alla se réfugier en dessous des couvertures. Il regarda son téléphone. Même s'il savait que Pietro ne lui répondrait pas de peur d'être grillé, il vérifia ses messages, puis se mit en position pour dormir.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, Encore un chapitre avec Clint et Laura malheureusement mais ne vous inquiétez pas on reviendra rapidement sur Pietro...

Et bientôt l'arrivée de Bucky...

Bisous et merci pour vos commentaires. Aline.

.

 **Nagron:** Hello, Mais tu es horrible mdrrrr, il aime quand même sa femme. (Un minimum) même si j'avoue que c'est dur de ne pas penser à Pietro dans ses moments là. Le pauvre. Penses tu que Pietro viendra en catimini voir son Jules. Ah ah tu penses à _bon baiser de l'archer._ Ce n'est pas encore là même situation. Pour info dans cette fic, ça fait environ quatre mois qu'ils sont ensemble. Voilà. Bisous et merci pour ton comm.

 **D** **eryous50** : Hello, oui je veux d'abord poser le cadre avec la situation de chacun et ensuite on aimrrivera dans le vif du sujet pour voir comme ce n'est pas facile pour Clint.

Heureusement que ses enfants sont content de le voir. C'est pour eux qui revient finalement à chaque fois. Bisous et merci pour ton comm. XOXO

 **Lio-CJanton:** Hello, merci pour ton comm, j'ai essayé d'être succinct je ne voulais pas trop entrer dans les détails. J'aime "le Laura me fait de la peine mais c'est le but." XD. On verra comment super papa et super mari se dermerdera avec ça. Merci pour ton comm. Bisous.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Entre deux feux.**

 **Chapitre 4**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Le réveil de Laura sonna, Clint l'eteignit et se leva directement. Il prit une bonne douche pour bien commencer la journée, puis alla voir son plus jeune fils qui gazouillait dans son lit. Il lui changea sa couche puis le descendit. Clint se fit un café puis prépara la table du petit déjeuner.

Il regarda l'heure et alla réveiller les deux plus grand. Cooper se réveillait lorsque Clint entra dans sa chambre. Lila, elle, dormait encore à point fermé. Le père de famille caressa doucement les cheveux de sa fille, puis chuchota. "Ma princesse, il est l'heure de se réveiller."

\- Papa... Murmura la petite en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Bonjour ma princesse, bien dormi?

\- Ouiiii, mon prince! Dit la petite en s'étirant, puis elle tendit les bras vers son père. Le papa cèda aux beaux yeux endormis de sa fille et la prit dans ses bras pour l'amener jusqu'à la table de la cuisine.

Les enfants déjeunèrent tranquillement dans le calme, le matin était très reposant chez les Barton. Le petit déjeuner terminé, Clint envoya les enfants se préparer pendant qu'il habillait et préparait le plus jeune de la tribu.

Cooper fut le premier à descendre puis Lila ne tarda pas non plus. Ils s'installèrent un peu devant la télé en attendant qu'ils soit l'heure de partir.

Clint profita de ce moment pour se caler entre ses enfants qui souriaient, heureux de retrouver leur père. Puis ce fut vite l'heure pour aller à l'école.

 **.**

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Les enfants déposés, Clint rentra tout doucement avec son bambin de 10 mois à peine. Il le mit dans son parc puis débarrassa la table et fit la vaisselle. Il profita pour débarrasser un peu la maison et passer un coup de balai.

Il était en train de finir de passer le balai lorsque Laura descendit. Clint sourit et lui versa un café avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue et de s'asseoir face à elle. "Bien dormi?"

\- Hum, hum et toi?

\- Ça va... Alors tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui? Demanda aussitôt Clint.

\- Je sais pas encore. Je vais peut-être aller à la boutique. Et toi? Lui retourna t-elle

\- Je vais t'accompagner et je verrais après avec les enfants. Qu'est-ce-que t'en dis?

La femme sourit puis fini sa tasse de café. "Je vais aller prendre le bain de Nathy. Tu veux manger quoi ce midi?"

\- Une paella. Proposa Clint.

\- Je dois avoir ça dans le congélateur. Lâcha Laura encore souriante.

Clint regarda sa montre et se lève. "Je vais aller bricoler un peu. Tu m'appelles pour le déjeuner. "

Laura sourit et acquiesça. Clint sorti de la maison et alla se réfugier dans sa grange. Il commença par réparer quelques planches qui commençait à tomber des étagères, puis arrangea son atelier avant que Laura ne vienne le chercher.

Clint s'installa à table et dégusta la paella surgelée. Laura parlait de la boutique pour laquelle elle travaillait. Ellle fabriquait des bijoux,collier, bracelet, boucle d'oreille, bague, puis les exposait et les vendait dans une boutique spécialisée d'objets fait main. Ça ne lui rapportait pas beaucoup mais ce n'était pas pour l'argent que Laura avait choisi ce métier. Cela lui procurait beaucoup de bien, elle adorait ça et puis elle pouvait travailler de chez elle dans son petit atelier si elle ne trouvait pas de nounou. Après avoir bu un bon café, le couple se prépara pour aller à la boutique de Laura avant qu'il n'aille chercher les enfants à l'école.

Devant la boutique, Clint prit Nathaniel dans ses bras et suivi sa femme. Il salut sa patronne puis la première vendeuse. Enfin, il fit la connaissance du nouveau vendeur qu'elle venait de recruter. Laura confia Nathaniel à la première vendeuse pendant qu'elle fit le tour du propriétaire avec Clint. Elle lui montra même les ateliers, où elle et d'autre comme sa patronne fabriquait leurs objets. Daisy, sa patronne était aussi dans la création, elle fabriquait des vases et pots en argile.

Daisy proposa à Clint un café, qu'il accepta volontier. Elle lui parla des talents de son épouse. Elle était remarquable, Clint était très fiers de Laura. Il savait ce que représentait la création de bijoux pour sa femme. Clint resta une grosse demie heure, puis s'éclipsa de la boutique en compagnie de son fils.

Tout les deux rejoignirent l'école de Lila et Cooper. Clint sortit la poussette de la voiture, il était un peu à l'avance et voulu profiter un peu d'être dehors. Il alla se poser sur un banc en compagnie de son plus jeune fils et en profita pour appeler son amant.

Il sourit aussitôt en entendant l'accent de son sokovien . "Allô Clint.. "

\- Mon ange, comment vas-tu? Demanda aussitôt l'archer.

\- Ça va... Et toi? Comment vont tes enfants ? Demanda Pietro.

\- Ils vont bien, je suis devant l'école, je suis un peu à l'avance. Murmura Clint. Il plaça son fils face à lui.

\- OK. Sinon... Quoi de neuf? Dit seulement le sokovien un peu mal à l'aise au téléphone, et surtout après les dernières tensions entre eux.

\- Rien de neuf depuis hier. Lâcha seulement Clint en regardant son fils. "Ah si, j'ai été à la boutique de Laura. J'ai rencontré les gens avec qui elle bosse." Clint ricana puis repre'it. "Ils viennent d'embaucher un petit vendeur, il m'a fait penser à toi." Chuchota t'il.

\- quoi? Lâcha Pietro, légèrement jaloux.

\- oui... Il est tout jeunot entouré de tous ses quadragénaire. Se moqua t'il .

\- il t'a fait penser à moi... T'en as pensais quoi de lui? Questionna le sokovien l'air de rien.

\- Comment ça, j'en ai pensé quoi?

\- Tu le trouve beau? Demanda directement Pietro.

\- Je dois avouer qu'il est pas mal. Mais tu es plus beau toi. Se rattrapa Clint.

\- Mouais, rattrape-toi bien. Marmonna le jeune.

\- T'es jaloux? Titilla Clint.

\- N'importe quoi. Pesta Pietro.

\- D'accord. Le silence s'installa puis Clint reprit. "Tu fais quoi?"

\- Rien de particulier, j'ai eu un entraînement ce matin. Et là je traine au QG. Marmonna Pietro.

\- Devant un jeu vidéo? Supposa Clint.

Pietro ricana. "Entre autre."

Clint regarda son fils puis caressa sa joue. "Nathaniel commence à bien manger seul."

\- Ah... C'est cool ça. Il a dû bien grandir.

\- Oh que oui... Je t'enverrai une photo. Dit Clint en souriant.

\- D'accord. Dit seulement Pietro.

Le silence s'installa, Clint reprit. "Peut-être qu'un jour tu le verras en vrai."

\- Ça m'étonnerais. Murmura le jeune.

\- Pourquoi ça? Demanda Clint.

\- Parce que... Tu sais bien que... Pietro se tut.

\- Que? Demanda Clint.

\- Je veux pas me retrouver face à Laura. Alors... Marmonna le jeune.

Clint comprenait très bien ce que Pietro voulait dire.

\- Je sais oui... Je comprend. Bon... Je vais devoir te laisser. J'ai la poussette ça va pas être simple de téléphoner en même temps. Dit Clint en se levant.

\- Ok. Je t'embrasse mon amour. Chuchota Pietro comme si Laura aurait pu l'entendre.

\- Moi aussi mon ange. Bisous. Répondit Clint sur le même ton.

\- Bisous.

Clint raccrocha, soupira puis se leva et prit la route de l'école. Ses pensées étaient à présent toutes concentrées sur lui, Pietro. Les cris des enfants le sorti de ses pensées. Il attendit patiemment l'arrivée de ses enfants. Les enfants sortirent peu à, Clint leur proposa de suite d'aller goûter. Les enfants acquiescèrent et les voilà parti manger une gauffre et boire un chocolat chaud dans une brasserie. Autour de la table les Barton se régalent, puis Clint proposa aux enfants de faire une sortie. Il demanda l'avis de Cooper et de Lila.

\- Ça vous plais de goûter ici? Demanda t'il aux mômes.

\- Ouiiii papa! Dit de suite Lila. Cooper sourit seulement.

\- Tant mieux, j'ai décidé de prendre du temps avec vous. Alors voilà, je viendrais vous chercher après l'école pendant mes congés et ensuite on ira faire une activité. Qu'est ce que vous en dites?

\- On pourra aller à la piscine? Proposa de suite la petite.

\- Oui par exemple.

\- Et au zoo? Demanda encore Lila.

\- Oui aussi.

\- Chouette! Lança la petite enjouée. Cooper lui, resta muet mais semblait toujours souriant.

\- Et toi Cooper, tu voudrais faire quoi? Demanda le père qui vit de suite que son fils n'osait rien proposer.

\- Je sais pas... marmonna le gosse.

\- T'as pas d'idée?

\- Je sais pas, on pourrait aller au musée de la guerre. Proposa tout de même le garçon.

\- Ça c'est une chouette idée et c'est super intéressant. Ajouta Clint qui était heureux que son fils voulait se cultiver.

\- Au planétarium. Ajouta Cooper.

\- T'as vraiment de bonne idées mon fils. On va se faire un petit planning, pour satisfaire tout le monde. Vous êtes partant?

\- Oui. Répondit Lila.

\- Bon, en attendant qu'est-ce-qu'on peut faire aujourd'hui?

\- On peut aller voir Suzy? Questionna Lila. Clint leva le menton vers son fils pour avoir son avis. Le gamin haussa les épaules et semblait d'accord.

\- D'accord, on va aller voir Suzy. Allez, fini ta gauffre ma puce. Dit aussitôt Clint.

Le goûter fini, la famille se dirigea vers le ranch où se trouvait le poney de Lila, Suzy. À peine sortie de la voiture, la petite couru jusqu'à l'entrée. Cooper aida son père à sortir la poussette. Les hommes de la famille rejoignirent doucement Lila qui était déjà entrée dans le box de son poney.

Cooper alla de suite caresser Suzy, Clint alla voir le palfrenier. "Bonjour Félix."

\- Bonjour Monsieur Barton. Comment allez-vous? Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne vous avez pas vu. Déclara l'homme d'une cinquantaine d'années.

\- Et oui le boulot me prend beaucoup de temps. Avoua Clint.

\- Comment va madame Barton ? Demanda aussitôt Félix.

\- Elle va très bien, elle profite que je sois là pour travailler un peu plus. Répondit Clint.

\- C'est bien dommage, elle devrait profiter de vous avoir à ses côtés. Déclara l'homme en souriant pleinement.

\- C'est vrai... Comment ça se passe avec Lila? Demanda tout de même Clint en regardant sa fille caresser son poney.

\- Votre fille est une passionnée. On voit qu'elle aime beaucoup son poney et Suzy lui rend Bien. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si madame Barton vous en a parlé, mais on réfléchit réellement à intégrer Lila dans l'équipe des moins de 11 ans. Elle a beaucoup de potentiel. Enchaîna Félix en souriant.

\- Elle n'est pas trop jeune ? S'inquiéta le père de famille en regardant encore sa fille prendre une brosse.

\- Pour les compétitions ? Non! Et puis de vous à moi, votre fille est très compétitive. Déclara l'homme.

\- Oh... Ça... Ça m'étonne qu'à moitié. Avoua Clint qui se souvint comment lui-même , l'était à son âge. "Laura ne m'en a pas parlé mais je vais lui en parler. Si Lila se sent prête... Pourquoi pas et le sport est très important pour ma part."

\- Je dois vous laisser monsieur Barton.

\- Oui bien sure, je vais aller faire un tour au petit ranch avec les enfants. Si Lila veut bien lâcher Suzy.

\- Oh... Elle peut rester ici, Max jettera un œil sur elle. Si vous voulez. Déclara Félix.

\- Bien... Je passerai la prendre dans une petite heure.

\- Très bien, aurevoir monsieur Barton.

\- Aurevoir Félix et merci pour elle. Dit Clint en serrant la main du palfrenier.

\- De rien.

Clint rejoignit les enfants puis comme convenu, il laissa Lila s'occuper de brosser son poney pendant que les garçon partirent au petit ranch.

Pendant plus d'une grosse demie heure, les garçon firent le tour du petit ranch. Les poules, les chèvres, le cochon, et les vaches émerveilla le petit Nathaniel puis Clint s'assit sur un banc pour lui changer les fesses pendant que Cooper lui, grimpait aux arbres.

Le petit changé, Clint le déposa sur ses genoux et comtempla le paysage face à lui. Cet image lui rappela instantanément sa dernière mission. Il repensa à son amant, qui devait se sentir bien seul. Il fut prêt de 17h30 lorsque Clint décida d'aller récupérer Cooper et Lila et de rentrer.

Lila délaissa Suzy, puis la famille repartie tranquillement rejoindre leur maman. Clint se gara non loin de la boutique et appela Laura. Celle ci la rejoignit puis tous, rentrèrent à la ferme.

Clint s'occupait de prendre le bain de Nathaniel tandis que Laura s'occupa de celui de Lila. Puis le couple se mit aux fourneaux pendant que Cooper prenait sa douche et que les deux petits jouaient tranquillement dans le salon .

\- Alors, vous êtes aller voir Suzy? Demanda la mère de famille qui sortait de la volaille et quelques légumes.

\- Oui... Elle était aux anges. Ajouta Clint en sortant les poêles.

\- Tu as vu Félix? Demanda Laura en commençant à couper la volaille tandis que Clint s'occupait d'émincer poivrons, tomates et oignons.

\- Oui, il m'a parlé des compétitions.

\- Il pense que Lila ferait une bonne cavalière.

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, je lui ai dis que je t'en parlerai. Dit seulement Clint. Laura regarda son mari et grimaça.

\- Je devais le faire, j'en ai pas eu l'occasion. Avoua la femme.

\- Je m'en doute. C'est pas grave... Alors... Qu'est-ce-que t'en penses? Demanda Clint en faisant cuire la volaille.

\- Elle est encore petite non? Grimaça Laura en le regardant cuisiner.

\- C'est ce que je lui ai dis mais il m'affirme que ça ira... Et puis c'est pas une jument c'est qu'un poney. Lança Clint.

\- C'est vrai... Tu penses que l'on devrait accepter? Demanda la femme avant de sortir la vaisselle et de mettre la table.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait demander l'avis de Lila. Répondit seulement Clint.

\- T'as raison mon amour, comme toujours.

\- Alors, toi, le boulot? Ça a été ?

\- Très bien, on a bien avancé, t'avais raison... encore... Lâcha la femme en riant. "Ça m'a fait du bien de retrouver mes collègues... Même si..." Marmonna Laura en finissant de mettre la table.

\- Même si... Dit Clint en mélangeant les épices au poulet.

\- Même si... J'aimerai bien passer un peu de temps avec mon mari... Dit aussitôt Laura en passant ses bras autour du buste de son époux. Clint lâcha sa poêle puis se retourna pour prendre son épouse dans ses bras. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux en lui souriant, puis attira le visage de sa femme contre sa clavicule. La mère de famille resta un moment contre son époux puis se détacha pour laisser Clint finir de préparer le repas.

Laura sorti les galettes, puis elle disposa tout sur la table. Clint fini de cuire les blanc de poulet aux épices, puis appela les enfants qui vinrent en courant. Ils sont heureux de manger à la mexicaine. Autour de la table, Clint et Laura profiterent de parler de Lila et des compétitions. La petite fille semblait motiver pour monter son poney. Les Barton prirent la décision de céder à sa demande. Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bon humeur les enfants étaient toujours ravis de se servir eux-même.

Ce soir là, Clint s'occupait de débarrasser la table et de faire la vaisselle tandis que Laura couchait les deux plus grands. Clint débarrassa la table, fit la vaisselle et alla se poser dans le canapé. Il alluma la télé et sorti son téléphone. Il regarda juste l'heure, puis quelques photos de ses collègues, de tous ses collègues. Il repensa à Pietro. Sa présence lui manquait terriblement. Il sourit faussement lorsque Laura descendit. Puis il se leva et leur prépara deux thés.

La jeune femme se cala immédiatement dans les bras de son mari, Clint serra son épouse contre lui, il l'aimait tout de même. Il l'avait épousé, il en était amoureux, il avait choisi de l'épouser et de fonder une famille. Clint se serra encore plus contre elle, il plaqua son visage contre son épaule et caressa doucement ses cheveux. La jeune femme releva les yeux vers lui et lui déposa un baiser. Clint ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir. Il caressa sa joue du bout des doigts, puis rompu le baiser. Il lui avait promis fidélité, et Pourtant il la trompé depuis des mois. Il l'aimait, mais il n'était plus autant amoureux qu'il l'était de Pietro, mais elle était son épouse, la mère de ses enfants. Laura sourit doucement, puis se posa à nouveau contre son épaule.


	5. Chapter 5

Et voilà chose promise, chose dûe. Je vous livre un deuxième chapitre cette semaine. Ce chapitre ci sera plus centrée sur Pietro. Et Bucky fait enfin son apparition . Je vous fais de gros bisous.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

 **Nagron:** Hello, merci pour ta review. Oui Clint est bel et bien revenu pour ses enfants et non pour Laura. Ah ah, concernant natahaniel c'est déjà dur de faire dire à un bébé son premier mots alors Piero je t'aime c'est impossible lol.

Clint commence à se poser ses questions sur son avenir et se demande un peu ce qu'il fout avec Laura. Mdrrr. Je pense que la suite te plaira puisque ce chapitre sera basé sur Pietro... Et... Bucky... Merci encore pour ton comm. . Gros bisous.

.

Deryous50: hello, Je suis contente que ça te plaise et oui le titre est parfaitement bien choisi. Tout comme toi, j'aurais pas aimé être à leur place à eux deux, car ce n'est pas simple du tout. Aussi bien pour l'un que l'autre. Et oui Clint est un papa modèle. Je lai toujours vu ainsi. Papa modèle. Quant il est là biensure, ses absences répétées, sont son seul défaut.

Et je suis contente de te livrer ce chapitre plus centré sur Pietro. D'ailleurs la fic tournera plus autour de Pietro que de clint. Mais je reviendrais quelques fois sur le papa modèle quand même.

Merci pour ton comm. XOXO.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Entre deux feux.**

 **Chapitre 5**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Cela faisait deux jours que le Speed runner tournait en rond dans le QG. Il était en repos, mais la moitié de ses collègues étaient, soit en mission comme, Steve, Rhodey, Tony et la vision, soit partis, comme Thor et son amant. Pietro pouvait toujours compter sur sa soeur jumelle, l'unique personne qui était au courant de ce qu'il se tramait entre eux. Bien qu'elle n'était pas d'accord, elle ne s'opposa à eux. Mais malheureusement aujourd'hui elle avait décidé de faire les boutiques avec la seconde femme du groupe. Pendant deux jours entiers il trainait dans le QG à jouer au jeux vidéo, à courir, à s'entraîner, il avait été heureux d'avoir reçu un appel la veille. Même si il n'avait pas su quoi lui dire.

Ce matin, il s'était levé aux aurores, il n'avait pas sommeil. Il avait couru une bonne partie de la matinée, puis s'était réfugié ensuite sous un arbre et s'était assoupi en regardant les photos de son archer.

Non seulement son amant lui manquait, mais aussi son ami, car Clint n'était pas seulement son amant mais aussi quelqu'un qui le comprenait tellement bien, une des seules personnes à qui il pouvait se confier, tout lui dire. Pietro ne lui cachait rien. Il se sentait merveilleusement bien avec lui, c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il s'était perdu corps et âmes dans les yeux de l'archer. Il était tombé amoureux au premier regard mais avait renoncé à son amour lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il était marié et que sa femme venait d'accoucher d'un troisième enfant. Mais à force de le côtoyer, il avait perçu que son archer n'était pas indifférent lui non plus et avait gardé espoir.

Et puis un jour, il avait tenté sa chance, il se souvint de cet instant, Clint était allongé sur un lit d'appoint dans une des planques du shield. Ils venaient de terminer une mission de longue haleine, ils étaient sales, avaient froid, étaient trempés, c'était le 16 novembre 2015. Il avait approché ses lèvres de ceux de l'archer. Le plus vieux avait légèrement sursauté, mais s'était laisser envahir par ses lèvres.

Thanksgiving approchait à grand pas et Clint était retourné chez lui pour célébrer cette fête que lui ne comprenait pas trop la signification.

Pietro ne lui avait jamais demandé de quitter son épouse. Clint ne lui avait rien promis non plus de son côté, mais au fond Pietro espérait secrètement qu'un jour, il quitterai Laura pour lui.

Allongé dans son lit, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait bien faire. Il aurait préféré partir en mission plutôt que de trainer dans les couloirs. Il regarda l'heure sur son réveil tandis que son ventre criait famine. Il était l'heure d'aller se nourrir. Il se leva d'un pas las et alla directement vers le frigo.

Il se fit un sandwich avec du jambon, un restant de salade et deux tranches de fromage. Le sandwich composé, Pietro se dirigea dans le salon. Il vit le soldat d'hiver qui lui faisait un peu moins peur qu'à sa première rencontre. Il s'affala sur le canapé, à ses côtés, tandis que l'ancien militaire buvait une tasse de café, tout en lisant le journal. Pietro machouilla son sandwich sans conviction jusqu'à ce que les deux hommes sursautèrent en voyant débarquer le faucon.

Un costard noir, une chemise blanche et une cravate rouge l'habillait. Il se tourna devant eux, leur montrant sa tenue. "Comment me trouvez-vous?" Demanda Sam.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent puis grimaçérent. Bucky roula des yeux et reprit son journal.

\- Tu vas où? Demanda tout de même Pietro.

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec une jolie demoiselle. Lança le noir fièrement.

\- Ouahhh. Se moqua le soldat d'hiver sans lever les yeux.

\- Trouve-toi une copine toi! Et on en reparlera. Lâcha Sam énervé. Le brun leva son majeur en guise de réponse. Pietro rit à son geste. Mais le noir reporta sa haine contre le sokovien. "Toi aussi trouve-toi une copine." Lança t'il à Pietro.

Pietro croisa les bras. "Hey oh! J'ai rien dis moi!" Se défendis le jeune.

\- Ouais, ben, tu ferais de te trouver une copine quand même. Ajouta le noir en mettant ses lunettes de soleil.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'ai pas déjà quelqu'un. Répondit Pietro aussitôt.

\- Tu serais pas ici mon gars. Se moqua le faucon.

\- Ouais, ben... On est pas obligé d'être collé h/24. Rétorqua Pietro.

\- Ouais, ouais. Dit seulement le faucon. "Bon, allez, j'y vais. Ciao les celib!" Lança t'il en partant.

Pietro soupira, Bucky lui fit une tape sur la cuisse. "Ne l'écoute pas. Je sais même pas pourquoi tu lui réponds d'ailleurs. Vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné." Grommela le brun.

\- T'as entendu ce que je viens de dire. J'AI QUELQU'UN DANS MA VIE! Se braqua t'il.

\- C'est cool. Dit seulement l'ancien militaire.

\- Tu me crois pas c'est ça? Pesta le jeune.

\- Mais si je te crois. Soupira Bucky Barnes.

Pietro termina de manger son sandwich puis alluma la télévision. Bucky posa son journal sur la table en ronchonnant légèrement.

\- Je te dérange peut-être. Lança Pietro en levant un sourcil

\- Non... Je vais descendre m'entraîner de toute façon.

\- Ok. Dit seulement le jeune.

Bucky s'étira, puis se leva. Pietro leva les yeux vers lui. "Tu veux qu'on se fasse un combat?" Proposa l'ancien militaire.

\- Au corps à corps? Je suis pas fou, je tiens à la vie. Lâcha Pietro en roulant des yeux.

Le brun ricana. "T'as peur de moi?"

\- Bah, un peu oui, j'ai pas un bras bionique. Ajouta le jeune.

\- Allez viens, j'ai envie de frapper dans un sac. Annonça Bucky en partant.

Pietro sourit en coin et se leva à présent tout souriant. Il rejoignit le soldat d'hiver et l'accompagna. Pietro commença par maintenir le sac tandis que Bucky frappait le sac du bras droit, son bras bionique aurait probablement envoyé Pietro au bout de la pièce.

Puis, ils échangèrent les rôles, Pietro ne faisait jamais de boxe, ce n'était pas son truc. Pour se défouler, il préférait courir, mais il apprécia tout de même la séance. Les deux garçons enchaînèrent avec des petits sacs de frappe, puis vers 16h30, ils s'arrêtèrent, prirent une douche et remontèrent à la salle commune.

En arrivant, ils se firent un petit plateau goûter: Un grand verre de jus de goyave, papaye et grenade. Deux donuts chacuns, un muffin au chocolat, un yaourt, un kiwi et un chocolat chaud pour Pietro, une banane et un café pour Bucky. Ils prirent la décision d'aller manger devant le match hockey qui passait à la télé.

Les garçons repus, digérèrent tranquillement devant la fin du match. Ils furent dérangés par les filles qui revenaient de leurs emplettes. Elles se firent une salade de fruits devant la fin du match, puis Bucky quitta ses collègues, Natasha fit bientôt de même, laissant les jumeaux dans le salon.

\- Alors t'as acheté quoi? Demanda Pietro sans lâcher le match des yeux.

\- Un chemisier en soie rouge, une paire de pompes, un rouge à lèvres et des boucles d'oreilles. Et toi qu'est-ce-que t'as fais? Lui retourna t-elle.

\- Un peu de boxe... avec Bucky. Dit seulement Pietro tristement.

\- Ça va toi? Demanda tout de même Wanda qui se doutait que son frère n'était pas très bien en l'absence de l'archer du groupe.

Pietro soupira puis regarda enfin sa soeur. "Ça va... Clint me manque déjà." Avoua le jeune. La femme grimaça. "Je sais que t'es contre mais..." Marmonna Pietro en soupirant.

\- Je suis pas contre c'est pas ça... Enfin... Je comprends bien que tu l'aimes mais ce n'est pas une vie... Se défendit sa jumelle.

Pietro tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. "Je dois faire quoi? Je dois lui laisser ? Pourquoi moi je devrais être malheureux ?" Murmura t'il la voix tremblante.

Wanda caressa lentement ses cheveux. "J'ai pas dis ça Pietro. Je n'ai pas dis que tu devais le laisser, je sais bien que tu l'aimes et je pense que lui aussi t'aime beaucoup mais... j'adore Clint, tu le sais, mais je trouve que... Ce n'est pas bien ce qu'il fait. Tu n'es pas heureux Pietro. Tu n'es qu'à moitié heureux..." Chuchota Wanda puis elle éleva la voix."Et il trompe son épouse bon dieu! Comment puis-je accepter une telle situation... Je ne peux pas..." Conclut-elle. Pietro se leva et tenta de s'enfuir de la pièce. "Pietro... Reste là... Pie-" Trop tard le Speed runner avait déjà disparu.

Le gosse avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour sortir du bâtiment, il couru jusqu'à l'extérieur du domaine et s'arrêta dans un petit bois, il s'effondra sur le tronc d'un arbre. L'avant bras posée sur l'écorce, son front contre son avant bras, Pietro laissa ses larmes s'échapper. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa sœur était contre leur relation. Elle savait pourtant qu'il l'aimait, qu'ils s'aimaient Mais à cause de Laura, Pietro ne serait jamais heureux.

Pietro pleura un moment puis s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre au sol. Il comprenait que sa soeur n'approuvait pas leur relation mais Pietro ne pouvait pas rompre avec Clint il l'aimait de trop et il espérait que Clint ne puisse pas le faire non plus.

Après s'être calmé, le sokovien revint au QG, Natasha et Wanda faisaient à manger. Pietro entra dans un silence morbide, il se servir un grand verre d'eau, puis commença à mettre la table doucement.

Pietro mit la table pour cinq bien qu'il se doutait que Sam ne donnerait pas avec eux ce soir. Il s'installa puis le soldat d'hiver rejoignit les autres à table. Pietro se força à être un minimum sociable, pour ne pas que Natasha comprenne qu'il va mal et qu'elle fasse le rapprochement avec le départ de Clint.

Les Russes décidèrent ensuite de se faire un apéro devant la télé. Wanda décida de préparer des amuses gueules, Pietro rejoignit Nath et Bucky qui préparaient des cocktails à la vodka noire. Il s'installa au bar, Natasha fini par remarquer la tristesse du plus jeune. "Quelque chose ne va pas Pietro?" Demanda la jeune femme en mesurant les doses de vodka.

\- Si... Si tout va bien... Murmura Pietro, la visage toujours triste.

\- On dirait pas, tas l'air tout tristounet. Ajouta la veuve noire.

\- Ça me fait bizarre qu'on se retrouve qu'à Quatre. Déclara Pietro.

\- T'as déjà oublié Sam. Pouffa Nath..

Pietro acquiesca seulement en grimaçant.

\- Ça va aller Roméo. Ajouta Bucky en lui mettant un verre entre les mains.

\- C'est vrai que ça fait drôle. Avoua la rousse.

\- Vous plaignez pas Juliette et moi on est resté seul pendant deux jours entier en attendant que vous reveniez de mission. Dit Bucky en mettant des pailles dans chaque verre.

\- C'est vrai que ça fait drôle quand on est pas nombreux. Ajouta Natasha en grimaçant.

\- Clyde te manque pas? Demanda Bucky.

\- Tu peux arrêter avec tes surnoms à la con. Se plaignait la rousse.

\- Non Bonnie. Plaisantais bucky.

\- Il va falloir qu'on te trouve un surnom avec ton binôme. Ajouta t-elle. Elle réfléchit puis sort. "Boule et bill."

\- Tom et Jerry. Proposa Pietro sans lever les yeux.

\- Minus et cortex. Se moqua t-elle.

\- Tintin et milou . Ajouta Pietro.

\- Adjugeeeeeee. Tintin et milou! S'exclama la veuve noire.

\- Qui est tintin? qui est milou? Demanda Pietro en levant enfin ses yeux en souriant.

\- Milou, c'est lui. Désigna t-elle en pointant le doigts vers le soldat d'hiver.

\- Je vous emmerde. Pesta l'ancien militaire.

\- Nous aussi Milou, allez, allons rejoindre ma Julietta. Se moque Pietro de lui même.

Le trio alla rejoindre Wanda devant la télé. Pietro fini par se caler contre sa soeur. Ils regardèrent la télé, une émission de variété, les quatres Avengers restèrent silencieux écoutant l'émission sagement puis après ce cocktails, allèrent tous se coucher.

Pietro entra dans sa chambre, se deshabilla puis se mit au lit. Au bout de quelques minutes. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il se redressa puis somma d'entrer. La belle Wanda dépassa sa tête puis rejoignit son frère. Elle se cala contre lui." Je suis désolé frérot pour ce que je t'ai dis. Ce n'est pas contre toi... C'est à Clint que j'en veux,... Il te fait souffrir, fait souffrir son épouse et souffre lui aussi par la même occasion."

Pietro regarda sa soeur. "Si je rompts avec lui, Laura seulement ne souffrira pas..." Murmura t'il. Il se cala à nouveau contre sa soeur puis murmura. "Est-ce-que ça vaut le coup..."

Wanda ne répondit pas et serra son frère contre elle, avant qu'elle s'endorme. Pietro lui, ne ferma pas les yeux et réfléchit à ce que serait sa vie sans l'archer.

Est-ce-que Clint serait plus heureux sans lui? Est-ce-que Laura le serait? Et enfin, lui, le serait-il sans son archer? La seule question à laquelle il pouvait répondre était la sienne. Il savait très bien que sans Clint, il serait toujours malheureux. Mais quelques part, il l'était quand même avec. Était-il egoiste de penser qu'à son bonheur ? Les larmes glissèrent encore une fois sur ses joues. Que devait-il faire? Pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux d'un homme marié ? Pourquoi Clint ne prenait pas la décision de quitter sa femme. Peut-être l'aimait-il plus elle que lui, c'était fort probable. Elle était la mère de sa enfant et il l'avait épousé.

Est-ce-qu'un jour il pourrait être heureux avec un homme? Est-ce-qu'un jour il pourrait vivre une vie de couple au grand jour avec un homme? C'était presque impossible avec Clint. Peut-être qu'il fallait qu'il rompt? Peut-être qu'il fallait le mettre au pied du mur? Peut-être que Pietro réfléchissait trop. Il fini par fermer les yeux et sombra lui aussi dans le sommeil.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello les filles, je suis désolé de vous prévenir mais la fin de road Trip n'est pas encore fini d'être écrite donc je ne sais pas quand vous l'aurez. Je pense en fin de semaine mais ce n'est pas sûre. Je vous livre un nouveau chapitre d'entre deux feux à la place.

Comme val à eut du mal avec les surnoms je me suis dis que je vais faire un récapitulatif. En sachant qu'au la fic les pseudos vont changer.

.

Clint: Clyde

Natasha: Bonnie

Pietro: Roméo

Wanda: Juliette

Bucky: Milou

Steve : Tintin

.

 **Deryous50:** Hello, moi aussi je suis contente de la venue de Bucky, c'est un perso que je détestais et que j'adore à présent.

Le point de vue de pietro est très important et malheureusement on aura pas trop de news de Clint.

J'espère que la suite te plaira. Merci pour ton comm. XOXO

 **Nagron:** Hello, oui Bucky était déjà là mais au QG, eux étaient en mission donc c'est pour ça qu'on le croisait pas.

Ah pour ce qui est de Pietro et Bucky je vais pas trop en parler pour ne pas tout te spoiler. Je pense que pour le surnom, le mp t'a aidé. Bisous et merci pour ton comm.

 **Misa** : Hello, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Bon courage pour le bac. Bisous et merci pour ton comm.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Entre deux feux**

 **Chapitre 6**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Pietro passa son bras autour de sa sœur puis caressa ses cheveux, c'est à ce moment qu'il se rappela que ce n'était pas les cheveux de Clint qu'il caressait mais ceux de sa soeur. Il la laissa se reposer puis alla prendre une bonne douche.

En sortant de la salle de bain, il vit Wanda se réveiller doucement. Il se rallongea à ses côtés. "Je t'aime ma sœur."

\- Je t'aime mon frère.

\- Je... J'ai réfléchis et... Et... Bafouille Pietro en trifouillant les draps.

\- Tu ne veux pas lâcher ton archer. Se doutait la sokovienne.

Pietro leva ses yeux vers sa soeur. "Je l'aime de trop."

\- Je le sais frérot. Je suis contre votre relation car Clint est en couple, marié avec une famille mais mise à part ça. Je vous aimes tout les deux. Et je n'irai pas contre vous, même si je ne suis pas pour.. tu comprends frangin? Demanda t-elle en prenant son frère dans ses bras.

Pietro acquieca seulement et serra lui aussi sa soeur dans les bras. Les jumeaux restèrent un moment puis Wanda prit elle aussi sa douche. Lui, rejoignit les autres à la cuisine.

Natasha était déjà attablée et prenait son petit déjeuner. "Salut." Lâcha t'il en ouvrant le frigo.

\- Salut, bien dormi ? Demanda la rousse en terminant de déjeuner.

\- Hum hum... Acquiesça seulement le jeune en sortant pain et pâte à tartiner.

La rousse regarda sa montre. dois aller au shield, Fury à besoin de moi ce matin. Vous avez tous entraînement, maître akino vous attend en salle 6 à 9h15." Déclara black Windows en buvant sa tasse.

\- D'acc. Dit Pietro en plaçant son bol de lait au micro onde.

\- привет. Lâcha Bucky en entrant.

\- Salut. Répond dit Nath.

\- Salut. Lâcha le jeune en sortant son bol du micro onde.

\- Bon allez, j y vais. Déclara la femme en se levant.

\- Tu vas où? Demanda l'ancien militaire en se servant une tasse de café.

\- Shield. Dit elle seulement.

\- Nous,on a entraînement à 9h15. Déclara Pietro en s'asseyant face à lui.

Bucky regarda sa montre. "делать дерьмо.." ronchonna Bucky légèrement.

\- Tu sais que je parle pas russe. Lâcha le jeune en levant un sourcil.

\- Fais chier. Traduit seulement Bucky.

\- Ok.

\- Tu ferais mieux de saquer ta soeur. Ajouta le brun.

\- Elle est sous la douche. Marmonna Pietro en Talant une bonne dose de chocolat sur une tartine.

\- Et Sam ?

\- J'en sais rien je suis pas sa mère. Pesta le mome avant de dévorer la tartine.

\- À qui? Demanda justement le concerné.

\- À toi. Dit la rousse en partant.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Sam.

\- Entraînement 9h15. Marmonna Bucky en volant une tartine à Pietro.

Pietro grogna puis lui reprit sa tartine. Wanda débarqua au même moment. "Dépêche toi soeurette, on a entraînement." La belle salua tout le monde puis vola également une tartine à Pietro qui lui la laissa.

Les ventres à moitiés repus les quatres membres rejoignirent le shield.

L'entrainement était basé sur des katas, Wanda avait apprécié, Sam également, ce n'était pas le cas de Pietro et Bucky qui étaient beaucoup plus bourrin qu'eux. Les Avengers décidèrent de déjeuner au shield en compagnie de Natasha puis ils repartirent au QG.

En rentrant Sam défia Pietro aux jeux vidéos, Wanda s'incrusta avec eux. Ils jouerent à un jeu de voiture. Wanda arriva huitième, Cinquième, puis septième sur huit. Sam, lui était premier, et deux fois deuxième. Pietro était arrivé deuxième puis premier deux fois. Wanda lâcha l'affaire et alla se prendre un bon bain tandis que Bucky prenait sa place. Lui, bizarement jouait carrément mieux que la sokovienne.

Il arriva deuxième une fois, Sam en était dégouté, il était troisième. Il laissa les deux bourrins jouer l'un contre l'autre.

\- Je savais pas que tu savais jouer aux jeux vidéos. Ça existait pas quand t'es né. Dit seulement Pietro sans arrière pensée.

\- Пошел на хуй! Grogna le soldat d'hiver.

\- Que veut dire cette belle phrase?

\- Va te faire foutre! Lâcha naturellement Barnes.

\- Ok... C'est classe. Lâcha seulement Pietro.

\- Tu l'as cherché morveux. Je vais t'exploser! Pesta le brun.

Pietro rit à plein poumon pendant qu'il tentait de se maintenir à la première place. Le duo se batta pendant plus d'une heure mêlant agressivité et rigolades, puis ils finirent par faire une pause. "J'ai faim.." se plaignit Pietro.

\- Pareil. Tu sais ce que j'ai envie là, maintenant? Dit aussitôt le brun en posant la manette.

\- Non quoi? Demanda Pietro en sauvegardant et en quittant le jeu.

\- Une putain de glace énooooorme! Lâcha Barnes. Pietro se mordit la lèvre et regarda son accolyte. "Et je sais où ils font les meilleurs glace de tout New-York." Pietro le regarda avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Bucky sourit, Pietro fut troublé de le voir sourire ainsi, il était vrai que le soldat d'hiver souriait rarement. "Allez viens, Roméo, je t'emmène." Abrége à Bucky en se levant.

Pietro se leva, attrappa son manteau et suivit Bucky. Le brun descendit au garage et lança un casque au jeune. Pietro l'attrapa au vol, surpris que Bucky l'emmène en moto. Le jeune sourit en coin et s'installa derrière le soldat d'hiver. Il se tint à l'arrière de la moto, puis se laissa emmener dans les rues de New-York, il en profita pour se laisser emporter plet sentir le vent légèrement décoiffer ses cheveux puis Bucky se gara devant un troquet.

Le bâtiment avait l'air un peu ancien, Pietro suivit Bucky en silence puis ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. Sur les murs, il y avait des tas de photos d'artistes en tout genre. Des acteurs, des chanteurs, des musiciens... Les tables et les chaises étaient aussi rétro que le reste de la décoration. Ils s'installèrent à une table et Bucky attrappa la carte en souriant pleinement.

Bucky fut le premier à commandé sa glace une fraise Melba, supplément meringue. Pietro lui hesita mais fini par prendre un chocolat liégeois. Ils commanderent également deux milkshake, un fraise, un vanille, et deux donuts chacuns. Deux chocolat, deux vanilles.

\- Tu viens souvent ici? Demanda Pietro en regardant la salle.

\- Quand je peux. Avec ses fichus missions, on a pas une minute à nous. Bucky inspira une longue bouffée d'air en regardant autour de lui. "Ça me rappel des tas de souvenirs." Murmura t'il.

\- Tu viens là depuis quand?

\- Depuis mes 14 ans environ. Dit Bucky avant de regarder la serveuse qui venait les servir. Elle leur déposa toutes leur gourmandises puis parti. "Ce n'est plus la même propriétaire." Ajouta Bucky en grimaçant en voyant la patronne qui n'était pas très agréable à regarder. "Les femmes n'étaient pas aussi sophistiquées qu'aujourd'hui, mais pour moi elles étaient beaucoup plus jolies."

\- Tu devais en avoir eu des rendez vous avec elles.

\- Et pas que... Ici c'était un peu le lieu des rencard. Tout le monde venaient ici. En couple, en célibataire ou juste entre amis... Avec mes amis de l'époque on allait jouer chez Nancy, c'était un bar semblable à celui là. Mais sa particularité c'était d'avoir un flipper, une machine à sous mécanique et un baby-foot. On s'éclataient là bas et puis on venait ensuite ici. Pour s'amuser ou pour faire la coure à une jolie fille.

\- Ça devait être une belle époque. Dit seulement Pietro en commença à déguster sa glace.

\- Ça l'était. Bien que j'aime celle ci aussi. Avoua Bucky.

\- Pour la technologie? Smproposa le jeune.

\- Entre autre... Bucky et Pietro mangerent plus de la moitié de leur glace puis le soldat d'hiver reprit la parole.

\- En fait ce que j'aime à cet époque ci. c'est plutôt la liberté de pensée. La liberté de pouvoir vivre comme on le souhaite. On peut vivre où l'on veut. On peut aimer qui on veut... Tu sais à mon époque par d'exemple les homosexuels étaient enfermés. Alors qu'aujourd'hui tu peux te ballader Main dans la main sans aucun préjugés ... ou presque.

Pietro leva les yeux de surprise, il ne pensait pas que Bucky etait aussi ouvert d'esprit. "Il y a encore des cons tu sais... Comme partout." Répondit il seulement.

\- Oui c'est sure mais la communauté a avancé, et maintenant ils sont fiers de qui ils sont. Ajouta Barnes.

\- Certain homo se cachent encore. Murmura Pietro pour lui même et pour Clint aussi.

\- C'est bien dommage. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'il ont. Dit seulement Bucky avant de terminer sa glace.

Il boit plus de la moitié de son milkshake puis entame un donut à la vanille, parsemé de vermicelle coloré.

\- Si t'es sage, un jour je t'emmènerai chez Nancy. Décida le brun.

\- C'est toujours ouvert? Demanda Pietro en prenant un donut tout chocolat.

\- C'est une salle de billard maintenant il y a encore la machine à sou... et le baby-foot.

\- J'aimerais trop y aller oui.

\- on échange les donuts?

\- T'as envie de chocolat.

\- Juste un peu.

\- D'accord. Dit Pietro souriant qui attrappa celui à la vanille. Les hommes finirent de manger leur donuts puis tranquillement ils font irent leur milkshake avant de rentrer au QG.

Dans son rétro, Bucky constata que Pietro avait fermé les yeux et semblait être transporté par la course, ça lui faisait sûrement beaucoup de bien d'être à l'extérieur. Bucky decida de faire un léger détour et l'emmena dans un coin qu'il appréciait durant son adolescence. Quand Bucky s'arrêta Pietro ouvrit les yeux puis les fronça lorsque le soldat d'hiver enleva son casque. Pietro souleva la visière de son casque. "On est où?"

\- Descend de là. Je t'emmène quelques part. Ordonna Barnes. Pietro fut surpris mais obéit au soldat d'hiver. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, Pietro comprit où son nouvel ami l'emmenait.

Le brun grimpa sur des barres métalliques et aida le plus jeune à faire de même. Pietro suivit Bucky en faisant attention à ne pas tomber puis s'installa à ses côtés, les pieds dans le vide. "Je me doutais que tu m'emmenais ici. "

\- J'aime bien cette vue. Confia le brun en regardant l'horizon.

\- Steve nous en a beaucoup parlé de ce pont. Murmura Pietro émerveillé par la vue.

\- Le pont de Brooklyn... c'était notre pont... On venait ensemble parfois. Pour se ressourcer. Sur ce pont, rien n'existait. Pas de guerre, pas de famine, pas de gonzesse, juste nous deux. Chuchota le brun.

Pietro regardait Bucky lorsqu'il parlait, et se demanda un instant si le soldat d'hiver n'était pas amoureux de Captain america.

Bucky pivota sa tête, le regarda lui aussi puis lui sourit avant de regarder à nouveau la vue. Les hommes restèrent ainsi pendant plus d'une heure puis vers 18h30, ils décidèrent de redescendre et de rejoindre tout de même le QG.

À leur arrivé, Sam et les deux filles commençaient à faire le repas. Wanda attrappa le bras de Pietro et l'emmena à l'écart. "T'étais où?"

\- Avec Buck! Informa seulement le jeune.

\- Et... Ça va? S'interrogea la sorcière rouge inquiète.

\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas? Dit Pietro en frnacant les yeux.

\- Bucky... Il est super sociable. Siffla telle.

\- Et bien détrompe toi. Il est super sociable. Il faut juste apprendre à le connaite c'est tout. Le défendit le sokovien.

\- D'accord... Je te fais confiance... J'espère que ton jugement est bon... Allez... Aide moi à mettre la table. Ordonna sa soeur.

À table, Pietro souriait , il avait retrouvé le sourire, ça lui faisait du bien d'avoir un ami, et bizarement même qu'il n'était pas sûre à cent pour cent que Bucky était gay, il sentait tout de même soutenu.

Pietro épia son nouvel ami, mais il restait très discret et pas très sociable, il était totalement différent avec lui. Pietro avait l'impression d'entrer dans son cercle d'amis. Car jusqu'à présent seul, Steve et Natasha pouvaient l'approcher. Pietro fut fiers de se dire que lui aussi pouvait à présent l'approcher sans s'en prendre une.

Après ce repas, tous se mirent devant la télé, même Bucky, qui ronchonna du contenu mais resta là, Avec les autres. Clint sentit son téléphone vibrer et décrocha de suite lorsqu'il vit le nom de Clint scintiller. Ce n'était pas une heure habituelle pour appeler il devait se passer quelques chose. "Allô!" dit il en partant du salon.

\- Mon ange... Comment va tu?

\- Je vais bien et toi? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Pietro en remontant le couloir.

\- Tu me manque voilà ce qui se passe. Mumura la voix de son amant.

\- Sérieux? Dit Pietro en fronçant les yeux.

\- Beh oui.

\- Enfin je veux dire... je suis heureux, tu le manques aussi. Je suis surpris que tu m'appelles à cet heure ci c'est tout. Bafouille Pietro

\- Ah... Je suis dans la grange. Il y a une fuite et comme il doit pleuvoir, j'ai colmaté tout ça avant d'aller me coucher.

\- D'accord... Comment vont tes enfants? Demanda le gosse en composant la date de naissance de Clint sur son pavé numérique.

\- Ils vont bien, on a été à la piscine aujourd'hui, ils étaient content. On va inscrire Lila aux competitions d'équitation à poney. Déclara le papa fièrement.

\- Cool, ne savais pas qu'elle savait monter. Dit seulement le gosse. En e levant ses chaussures

\- C'était juste un passe temps au départ... Tony lui a offert un poney, elle en prends soin... Elle le brosse tout ça. Et le club pense qu'elle serait parfaite en cavalière. Déclara Clint.

\- C'est bien tout ça. Et ton grand? Demanda seulement Pietro en s'allongeant sur son lit.

\- Toujours au foot, mais il est pas trop sportif, il est passionné d'histoire et d'astronomie. Il ressemble à sa mère pour ça. Marmonna Clint.

\- Et le petit dernier?

\- Il gambade, il mange seul, il fait ses nuits. Il est top, je suis trop fiers de lui.. et toi... Qu'est ce que t'as fais de beau aujourd'hui ?

\- Euh... Ben... Pas grand chose... On a eut un entraînement ce matin ... Des katas.. et puis... J'ai joué aux jeux vidéos cet aprèm... Comme dab... Dit le gamin en choisissant de ne pas révéler à Clint qu'il avait passe l'après midi avec Bucky.

\- Tu devrais assortir un peu... Voir du monde...

\- J'ai pas envie de voir du monde Clint... C'est toi que je veux voir... un silence s'installa puis Clint rompu ce silence pesant.

\- Je vais essayer d'appeler Fury pour voir s'il n'y a pas une mission... Pour que je puisse rentrer. Murmura Clint. Rentrer. Le mot était dit, Clint voulait rentrer et non revenir. Comme si le QG était son point de repère, comme si le QG était son foyer.

\- Tu me manque Clint.

\- Je sais ... A moi aussi tu me manques mon ange... Je vais te laisser Laura s'est réveillé.

\- D'accord... Je t'embrasse, je t'aime mon amour.

\- Je t'aime aussi mon ange, bisous.

Pietro raccrocha et posa son téléphone sur la table de chevet. Il repensa à ses mots, surtout à celui de "rentrer". Lentement le sokovien se deshabilla et entra dans les draps. Il repensa à sa conversation avec Clint puis s'en voulait à présent d'avoir menti à son homme. Il aurait dû lui dire la vérité. Il lui manquait mais ne se laisser pas abbattre comme il a pu lui faire entendre . Il aurait dû lui dire qu'il avait été faire un tour avec le soldat d'hiver. L'aurait il cru? Sans doute pas, Bucky Barnes avait le surnom d'ours ronchon au sein du QG. Pietro se retourna sur le côté puis ferma les yeux en tentant de ne plus penser à rien.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, nous sommes vendredi et je n'ai toujours pas la fin de road Trip. On devait terminer de l'écrire à deux avec scorpionne mais trois jours avec aller retour Lille Metz inclus dedans ça fait short... Scorpionne devrait la terminer seule, mais Petit problème d'emploi du temps, mais je vous la publierai dès que je la reçois. Promis.

Heureusement que j'ai toujours une fic en cours lol. Trêve de bavardage.

.

 **N** **agron** **:** Oh la la. Tu commence déjà à faire des hypothèse mdrrr. Oh... Peut être que tu as tout bon, ou peut être pas. Laissons le temps nous le dire.

Et c'est sure qu'on dirait que Bucky profite de l'absence de Clint, faut bien que Pietro arrive à vivre sans lui et peut être que Clint va inventer une mission. Qui sait?

Bref on en saura plus par la suite. Bisous et merci pour ton comm.

.

 **Deryous50** : Hello, je suis heureuse que sa venue te fasse tant plaisir. Euhhhh... Pourquoi penses tu qu'il se passerait quelques chose entre Pietro et Bucky?

Clint va revenir oui, mais pas pour l'instant.. laissons le un peu avec sa famille.

Merci pour ta review. XOXO.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Entre deux feux.**

 **Chapitre 07**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Du côté de la ferme, Clint gérait très bien son rôle de père de famille. Il avait tenu ses promesses envers ses enfants. Il avait donc emmené Cooper au foot du mardi pendant que Laura profitait de travailler un peu plus. Le père de famille et les enfants avaient même passé toute l'après midi du mercredi au zoo. Du jeudi, Clint avait écouté son plus grand et les avaient emmené au musée de la guerre ou une partie du musée était dédié au célèbre Captain America et à son accolyte de toujours James Buchanan Barnes. Cooper avait l'air très intéressé par leur histoire et posait des tas de questions à Clint qui ne savait répondre.

Clint profitait ainsi de toutes ses après midi avec eux. Ça lui faisait du bien de se consacrer à eux. Et ça l'empêchait de penser à son amant. Il l'avait tout de même appeler jeudi pendant la visite du musée, il avait profité qu'il y avait une animation pour les enfants pour appeler pietro et prendre de ses nouvelles.

Au soir, c'était Laura qui profitait de lui, en se calant contre son mari, profitant pleinement de lui. Clint avait eut du mal le premier soir à se laisser caresser par son épouse mais avait très vite repris le dessus. Laura ne méritait pas qu'il ne prenne pas soin d'elle. Même si ça lui arrivait encore de penser à Pietro lorsqu'elle l'embrassait ou le caressait.

Ça faisait à peine 5 jours qu'il était revenu mais Pietro lui manquait déjà. Il pensait souvent à lui lorsqu'il était avec Laura. Car il aurait préféré que se soit Pietro qu'il le caressait, l'embrassait, ou juste posait sa tête sur son épaule. Il aurait préféré le prendre lui dans les bras plutôt que Laura même si elle le méritait autant que Pietro. Le soir était le plus pénible pour lui. Il aspirait qu'on le rappel pour une mission, même si ça voudrait dire qu'il faudrait qu'il se détache de ses enfants.

Pour Pietro c'était tout autre chose, puisque lui s'était trouvé un nouvel ami. Bucky lui avait même proposé d'aller faire du tir sur cible. Le Speed runner avait de suite accepté. Bien que Clint était classé parmis les meilleurs tireurs, celui-ci ne lui avait jamais proposé d'y aller.

Pietro suivit son nouvel ami jusqu'à la salle de tir, il regarda l'aisance du soldat d'hiver avec toutes ces procédures. Les armes étaient vraiment sont truc. Pietro attendait à l'entrée du stand pendant que Bucky préparait leur affaires. Le brun revint avec une paire de lunette, une paire de cache oreille et surtout avec un revolver. Il lui fit signe de le suivre.

Les hommes placés dans les box, le sergent Barnes lui ordonne de mettre les lunettes puis lui mets les caches oreilles autour du cou. Bucky lui montre rapidement comment charger son arme et la mettre en sécurité, puis il l'invite à tirer. Pietro souffla et attrappa l'arme. Il tenta de bien se positionner puis tira mais fut surpris du recul. "T'as jamais tirer?" Se rendit à l'évidence le sergent Barnes. Pietro hocha négativement de la tête. "C'est étonnant."Dit seulement le brun qui se plaça derrière Pietro.

Il plaça l'apprenti en position . "Attend-toi à ce qu'il y ait du recul mais ne sois pas crispé non plus." Lui chuchota t'il.

Pietro acquiesça puis tira une nouvelle fois. Il fut moins surpris par le recul de l'arme. Puis au bout d'un chargeur, il se sentait déjà plus à l'aise. Après avoir vidé quelque chargeur, les hommes burent un verre au bar du stand de tir.

\- Je savais pas que t'avais jamais tirer. Dit seulement Barnes avant de trinquer avec son ami.

\- On m'a jamais appris. Répondit seulement le Speed runner.

\- Il faudrait peut-être que le shield se réveil. Même si tu en as pas besoin, t'es un agent du shield, ils ont le devoir de te former. Ajouta Bucky toujours aussi remonté envers la hiérarchie.

\- Ça fait à peine 8 mois que je suis au shield. Les défendit tout de même le jeune.

\- Romanoff aurait pu t'apprendre. Steve aussi. Et Barton, il t'a jamais proposé ? Demanda le brun en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Euh... Non... Le nom de Barton dans la bouche de Bucky fit une drôle de sensation au jeune. Pourquoi Bucky lui parlait-il de lui? Et pourquoi Clint?

\- C'est un excellent tireur. C'est mon rival avec Romanoff. Ajouta le brun qui répondit malgré lui aux réponses que Pietro se posaient.

\- Ah... Je savais pas. Bafouilla Pietro qui se sentait mal à l'aise de parler de Clint.

\- Tu savais pas quoi ? Que Bonnie and Clyde sont d'excellents tireurs ou que je puisse avoir des rivales à la hauteur. Plaisantais l'ancien militaire.

Pietro sourit à la remarque. "Les deux. Enfin je... J'ai entendu les exploits de Nath et pour ce qui est de Clint. Il suffit de le voir dégainer une flèche pour s'en apercevoir mais tu es Bucky Barnes bordel l'accolyte de Captain America!" Lança le jeune.

Bucky eut un rictus puis regarda les bouteilles au fond du bar. "Et toi? Pourquoi tu n'as jamais demandé à ce qu'on t'apprenne à tirer?" Demanda soudainement Bucky.

Le jeune but une longue gorgée de son verre puis se lança. "Les armes à feux c'est pas du tout mon truc. Les armes engendrent la guerre." Dit Pietro se souvenant de tous ces morts sur le sol sokovien.

\- Parfois la guerre a du bon. Qui veut la paix prépare la guerre. Ajouta le brun.

\- C'est vrai que je parle avec un sergent de l'US Army largement décoré. Lâcha le jeune en souriant tout en grimaçant.

Bucky eut un rictus, Pietro regarda avec douceur ce petit sourire en coin que Bucky arborait et qui était bien rare à voir. Le jeune sourit lui aussi à son ami, puis Bucky perdu son sourire. Les souvenirs du passé refirent surfaces. "La guerre a apporté beaucoup de chose positives. Ce sont les conséquences ou la malchance, comme moi qui sont négatifs. J'ai entendu parlé de votre histoire à ta soeur et toi. Et de la bataille de Sokovie en règle général. Je peux largement comprendre ta réticente face aux armes." Murmura Bucky en regardant à présent Pietro. Il pivota la tête à nouveau vers le fond du bar et poursuivit. " J'ai perdu beaucoup de chose moi aussi. J'ai perdu mon bras, j'ai perdu tout mes amis et famille. Et surtout on a tenté de me faire disparaitre, enfin Bucky. On m'a enlevé la vie, celle de bucky, pour mettre celle du wintersoldier à la place. Et pourtant cette guerre, je l'ai faite, les peuples s'en sont sortis libre. Jusqu'à la bataille de sokovie. Je suis fiers d'avoir combattus avec les miens et si c'était à refaire, je le referais sans hésiter." Murmura Bucky pensant encore aux méandres de son passé. Pietro n'avait pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois, trop suspendu aux lèvres du soldat de l'hiver, trop concentré sur ses paroles qui le tiraillaient.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux en buvant leurs verres. Lun pensait aux années 40, à l'insouciance de l'avant guerre, à ses compatriotes morts aux combats, le second pensait à ceux qu'il avait perdu durant la bataille de la Sokovie. La sonnerie du téléphone de Pietro les firent sursauter. Pietro s'éloigna avant de décrocher.

\- Allô... dit Pietro en sortant du stand de tir.

\- Bonjour mon ange. Chuhute aussitôt Clint.

\- Bonjour, comment tu vas? Demanda de suite Pietro en s'asseyant sur le rebord d'une fenêtre.

\- Ça va.. je profite des enfants et toi?

\- Je fais aller... Enfin ça va.. Je gère. Avoue Pietro.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Alors vous avez fais quoi?

\- Mardi, Cooper avait football, hier on a passé toutes l'après midi et même une bonne partie de la soirée au zoo avoua le père.

\- Cool, c'est Lila qui devait être contente. Lâcha aussitôt Pietro.

\- Exactement. Tu commences à bien cerner mes enfants. Souligna le père fièrement.

\- À force de t'entendre parler d'eux... Dit Pietro. "C'est pas un reproche!" Se rattrapa t'il de suite.

\- Je me doute bien, oui. Murmura Clint.

\- Tu fais quoi là, tes où,? Ça résonne. Constata le sokovien.

\- Je suis au musée de la guerre.

\- Ah oui? C'est marrant j'en parlais... De la guerre ... marmonna Pietro en se retournant vers la vitre de la porte.

\- Il y a toute une partie sur cap! Ajouta Clint.

\- Ah oui...

\- C'est marrant de voir des photos de Steve d'y il y a plus de 70 ans. Et je te raconte même pas Barnes. Ajouta l'archer en riant.

\- Ça doit être sympa. Dit seulement Pietro en apercevant Barnes au bar, buvant son verre calmement.

\- Oui c'est pas mal, et toi... Qu'est ce que t'as fais alors?

Pietro se demanda s'il devait encore lui mentir ou non. Il choisit de ne pas lui mentir. "Bucky m'a proposé de faire du tir sur cible."

\- Bucky? c'est cool. Et alors? Tu aimes? Demanda aussitôt Clint qui savait que son Jules ne savait pas tirer.

\- Ça va... Il était surpris que je savais pas tirer.

\- T'as d'autre cordes à ton arc. Se justifiait Clint.

\- Oui... Il m'a parlé de toi. Il m'a dit que tu faisais partie de ses rivales. Annonça le jeune.

\- De ses rivales?dit Clint surpris du mot employé. De quoi parlait Pietro? Du tir? Ou de lui?

\- Je pense qu'il voulait dire adversaire en terme de compétition. Ajouta le gosse qui comprit seulement à cet instant la double signification du mot rival.

\- Ok, Natasha est bien meilleure que moi au tir à l'arme à feu. Ajouta Clint.

\- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit aussi. Avoua Pietro.

\- Au moins t'es pas seul, et ça va? Il est pas trop... Taciturne? Demanda Clint l'air moqueur.

\- Bizarrement non, ça va... On se supporte. Lâcha le gosse pour défendre le sergent Barnes.

\- D'accord. Tant mieux.. Bon, je vais te laisser... L'animation des gosses se fini. Lâcha Clint à contre cœur.

\- Ok... Prends soin de toi et des gamins. Ajouta tout de même Pietro

\- Prends soin de toi aussi. Je t'aime. Bisous.

\- Bisous, je t'aime. Murmura Pietro avant de raccrocher. Le jeune prit une grosse inspiration puis entra à nouveau, il se dirigea aussitôt vers Bucky, il ne voyait que ses cheveux bruns, l'ancien militaire semblait encore perdu dans ses pensées, il semblait morose d'avoir parlé de son passé. Pietro s'assit silencieusement à ses côtés. Le brun relève la tête vers lui. Ses yeux brillaient, Barnes avait l'air vraiment perturbé. C'était la première fois que Pietro le voyait dans cet état et ça lui vrillait le coeur.

\- C'était ta copine? Demanda seulement le soldat d'hiver.

\- Ah.. euh... Ouais... Bafouilla Pietro.

\- Tu peux la rejoindre si tu veux. Murmura Pietro en se remettant face à son verre.

\- Ah non... Non... Elle... Elle est pas là... Elle bosse beaucoup et euh... J'ai faim... Pas toi? Demanda Pietro voyant bien que Barnes avait besoin de compagnie.

\- Un peu...

\- Un hotdog? Proposa le plus jeune.

\- Tu me prend par les sentiments. S'amusait de dire Bucky.

\- Tu parles à un converti, Bucky. Répondit Pietro en riant.

Le brun fini par sourire et même délaissée son verre. Les hommes se dirigèrent aussitôt vers la moto, puis filèrent jusqu'à un stand de hotdog. Les deux membres des Avengers prirent chacun deux hotdog et se posèrent sur un banc non loin de là. Ils les déguster entre en silence en se souriant comme si ils étaient au régime et qu'ils détournaient le règlement en se régalant. Après avoir fini le menu repas, ils restèrent un peu sur ce banc face à l'océan.

Pietro coupa le silence. "Tu pourras m'aider à me perfectionner au tir?"

\- T'as du boulot. Se moqua le brun.

Pietro grimaça puis les deux hommes éclaterent de rire. "Biensure que je t'aiderai. De toute façon... J'ai que ça a faire... Moi qui pensait que rentrer au shield me permettrait d'être au front... " Lâcha Bucky en soupirant.

\- Je t'oblige à rien. Dit aussitôt Pietro qui avait pris la remarque pour lui.

\- Non t'inquiète pas je le ferais.

\- Merci. Les deux hommes profiterent encore un peu du silence puis se mirent en route pour rejoindre leurs coéquipiers.

Aussitôt rentrer, chacun regagnèrent finalement leur chambre. Prenant tout deux une douche avant de retrouver Sam, Nath et wanda dans le salon devant des pizzas.

Pietro s'installa à côté de sa soeur et se servi dans la boîte. "T'étais où?" Demanda t-elle soudainement.

\- Avec Bucky, il m'a apprit à tirer. Dit naturellement le jeune.

\- Tirer de quoi? Lâcha telle en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Au flingues. Dit il simplement.

\- Depuis quand tu cautionnes les armes à feux? S'étonna sa soeur.

\- Depuis que des hommes s'en sont servi pour libérer un peuple. Lâcha le sokovien qui avait comprit le message du sergent Barnes.

Wanda leva les sourcil de désolation et se concentra à nouveau sur le film. Ce fut a cet instant que le sergent Barnes vint justement saluer les membres puis reparti dans sa chambre. Pietro fit une grimace en voyant que Bucky ne restait pas avec eux, puis se cala un peu contre sa soeur en regardant le film avant d'aller se coucher.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Pietro se leva illico ce matin et rejoignit Wanda pour leur entraînement. Il s'aperçut très vite que Bucky n'y participait pas. Il était sûrement déjà assez entraîné se dit-il. Il participa à l'entraînement sans aucunes conviction. Et se demanda ce que faisait Bucky. Se morfondait-il sur son passé ?

Aussitôt l'entrainement fini, il prit une douche et rejoignit ses coéquipiers au réfectoire. À quatre en compagnie de Wanda, Nath et Sam, ils ne parlerent pas du soldat d'hiver. Comme si c'était normal et habituel qu'il n'était pas parmis eux. Peut-être qu'ils en ont parlé pendant qu'ils étaient au tir? En rentrant au QG, Pietro tenta de rejoindre le soldat d'hiver. En remontant vers la salle commune, il le croisa habillé d'une veste en cuir, son casque à la main.

\- Tu t'en vas? Demanda Pietro.

\- J'allais faire un tour. Dit seulement le brun.

\- Ah.. ok...

\- Tu veux venir? Proposa soudainement le soldat d'hiver.

Pietro se mordit la lèvre, il adorait la moto et c'était bien rare que quelqu'un lui proposait d'en faire. Il finit par acquiescer, les hommes rejoignirent le garage.

Pietro emprunta le second casque de Steve et grimpa derrière Bucky. Ils parcoururent près de 140 kilomètres longeant la côte du Connecticut, puis le soldat d'hiver finit par s'arrêter aux environs de New-Haven et descendre de l'engin. Pietro fit de même et suivit le militaire sans rien dire. Le brun s'installa à une terrasse de café et commanda deux bières. "Il faut s'hydrater." Se défendit seulement le soldat.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, les joies du Djorgnia étant fini et normalement road Trip aussi. (Prochainement je vous le promet) je me suis dis que j'allais changer les jours de publications. Un le lundi et un le jeudi. Comme çà, ça fait deux par semaines. J'espère que vous vous hydratez bien. N'est ce pas Bucky. Bisous a vous.

.

 **N** **agron** **:** Oui c'est vrai que les deux personnages ont beaucoups de point de communs. C'est peut être ça qui les rapprochent et puis Bucky fait parti des jeunes. ( Enfin biologiquement) la relation entre les deux hommes est compliqué. Pietro n'a pas beaucoups d'amis. Bucky non plus. Ce n'est pas qu'ils ne veuillent pas s'en faire c'est qu'ils ont effectivement perdu tous leurs amis.

Et oui espérons que Clint rentre bientôt. Il nous manque notre clintounet d'amour.

Bisous et merci pour ta review.

.

 **Deryous50** : Hello, oui Clint est un rayon de soleil. C'est sure qu'il manque au QG. Il reviendra bientôt.

Bucky et Pietro passent effectivement beaucoups de temps ensemble. En même temps il n'y a pas grand monde au QG et tous, ont leur hobbies.

Moi aussi je voudrais bien qu'il m'apprenne à tirer. Je kifferais faire de l'airsoft avec lui. En mode ( viens on va jouer les sniper dans les tranchées)

J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous et merci pour ton comm.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Entre deux feux.**

 **Chapitre 8**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Pietro emprunta le second casque de Steve et grimpa derrière Bucky. Ils parcoururent près de 140 kilomètres longeant la côte du Connecticut, puis le soldat d'hiver finit par s'arrêter aux environs de New-Haven et descendre de l'engin. Pietro fit de même et suivit le militaire sans rien dire. Le brun s'installa à une terrasse de café et commanda deux bières. "Il faut s'hydrater." Se défendit seulement le soldat.

Pietro sourit et ascquiesca seulement ses dires. Le serveur leur amena leurs boissons. Ils trinquèrent sans rien dire puis Bucky fini par entamer la discussion. "T'as copine bosse encore?" Demanda Bucky.

\- Oui je t'ai dis.. elle.. elle bosse beaucoup sur.. elle... Bafouilla Pietro. Il se rapprocha de Bucky et chuchota. " Elle bosse dans les renseignements..." Menti le jeune.

\- Pas besoin de chuchoter tu sais. Pouffa Bucky.

Pietro grimaça puis se laissa tomber à nouveau contre son dossier. "Tu me crois pas c'est ça?"

\- Pourquoi tu t'inventerais une vie de couple ? Je vois pas l'intérêt. Le défendit Bucky. Pietro ne dit rien. Quelques part il s'en inventait une, enfin du moins il s'inventait une copine. "Parcontre, je sais comment ça se passe aux RG. Trouve un autre boulot, personne ne te croira sinon." Ajouta t'il tout de même.

Pietro fronça les yeux. Et se sentit cerné. Il était grillé c'était sûre. Mais que voulait-il dire avec son "trouve un autre boulot?" Personne ne le croirait qu'elle bosse au renseignement ? Ou personne ne le croirait qu'il avait quelqu'un? Le croyait-il finalement ? Se demanda Pietro. Bucky le sortit de ses songes.

\- Alors l'entrainement de ce matin ça a donné quoi?

\- Rien de transcendant... Pourquoi t'es pas venu? Questionna le sokovien.

\- J'avais pas envie. Dit seulement Bucky.

\- Ça a le mérite d'être clair. Elle te dit rien Nath?

\- Que veux tu qu'elle me dise... souffla le brun.

Pietro grimaça c'était sure que personne ne lui dirait rien, Steve était le chef et Bucky était sans doute comme un frère pour lui. Alors c'était sure que même Nath ne dirait rien à Bucky.

\- Tu pars souvent en ballade? Fini par demander Pietro.

\- Ouais... Rester au QG, rester enfermé, c'est pas mon truc... J'ai besoin de m'évader... J'ai besoin de vivre... De voyager, de connaître cet époque... Lâcha Bucky en regardant autour de lui. Pietro remarqua un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu as l'air de t'y faire à cet époque. D'après Clint, Steve a du mal à s'y faire... Alors que toi... Je trouve que tu t'adaptes très bien.

\- Steve a toujours été vieux jeu. Pas moi. Et puis... Je suis un bon vivant et la vie est simple ici. Lâcha le brun en souriant en coin.

Pietro sourit au brun qui semble à présent souriant. Ça faisait du bien de le voir ainsi. Les deux hommes profitèrent de la terrasse puis reprirent la route doucement.

Le duo s'arrêta une nouvelle fois aux abords de Greenwich à une station essence. Bucky fit le plein pendant que Pietro allait leur chercher une bouteille d'eau. Le soldat d'hiver remarqua qu'il était 18h, il proposa à Pietro de se faire un resto.

Le jeune accepta sans vaciller et les voilà reparti sur la route. Après 70 km tout de même, Bucky se gara sur une île.

\- Je t'ai déjà parlé du restau où l'on mange les meilleurs hotdog de tout le pays? Demanda Bucky.

\- Tout le pays? Dit Pietro en levant un sourcil septique.

\- Et oui, le Nathan's famous. Dit aussitôt Bucky en souriant.

\- Sam m'en a parlé ou Steve je sais plus.

\- Ça m'étonnerait pas de Steve, il adorait venir ici. Allez suis-moi. Ordonne t'il au jeune qui le suivit illico.

Les hommes entrèrent dans le restaurant bondé, ils se prirent un menu. Frite, double hotdog royal et boisson XXL.

Le silence règna aussitôt qu'ils commencèrent à manger, puis dès qu'ils eurent fini de manger les conversations reprirent.

\- T'as des loisirs au fait? Demanda Barnes.

\- Pas vraiment... Mise à part les jeux vidéos.. lâcha le jeune en grimaçant. "Je lis un peu." Ajouta t'il.

\- C'est bien ça.

\- Des comics. Avoua le jeune en grimaçant. Se moquant de lui même.

\- Moins bien. Lâcha Bucky en riant. "Non, je plaisante, je sais ce que c'est Steve était passionné de BD étant jeune."

\- Je cours aussi. Depuis que je suis optimisé, j'aime courir.

\- Moi aussi, ça fait du bien de courir... Ça libère la tête. Lâcha Bucky.

\- On peut courir ensemble si tu veux. Proposa aussitôt le sokovien.

\- Cool, oui, à défaut de courir avec Steve. Marmonna le brun en grimaçant.

\- Il te manque? Murmura Pietro qui remarqua le désarroi de son nouvel ami.

\- Bah... Je suis resté ici pour lui. Enfin... Il me l'a demandé, j'ai accepté. Mais c'est vrai qu'on se voit rarement. Avoua Barnes.

\- Et bien, j'ai pas de partenaire, enfin si y'a Sam qui court aussi. Mais je préfère largement ta compagnie à la sienne. Avoua Pietro.

\- Marché conclu alors. Demain je te saque aux aurores. Prévins le plus vieux en se levant.

\- Pas de soucis... Dit Pietro en souriant. Il regarda sa montre puis soupira...

\- Il est tard? Demanda Bucky.

\- non, il est même trop tôt... j'ai pas envie de rentrer... Dit seulement Pietro

\- Ça tombe bien, on ne rentre pas. Lâcha Bucky en partant vers la sortie. Pietro rit. "Mais je plaisante pas, je t'emmène chez Nancy." Lâcha Bucky en mettant son casque.

Pietro grimpa à l'arrière et se laissa emmener jusque à l'établissement. Sur la route, Pietro souriait, il était clair que ça lui faisait du bien d'être en dehors du shield et pas en mission. Les seules fois où il sortait c'était en compagnie de sa soeur. Il était heureux de s'être fait un nouvel ami.

Le milliardaire se gara face à l'établissement et Pietro pu constater que la déco rétro était vraiment jolie. Bucky ouvrit la porte et invita le jeune en entrer. Pietro fut surpris de l'ambiance qu'il y régnait. L'établissement avait sans doute surmonté tout les époques d'après la décoration des années 40 à 80 et les jeux rétros qui allaient avec. Clint sourit en voyant un jeu d'arcade. Bucky l'invita à faire un jeu, Pietro accepta de suite. "Mon baby-foot!" Lâcha Bucky le sourire aux lèvres.

Pietro répondit à son sourire, puis s'attaqua à la partie. La partie fut rapide et Bucky s'en sorti vite vainqueur.

\- T'es trop fort...

\- On avait que ça comme jeu, ou les cartes... Alors j'en ai passé du temps au baby.

\- Et le billard?

\- On avait des billard. Ça te dis. Demanda Bucky en désignant le jeu.

\- Partant. lâcha Pietro.

\- Prépare la partie, je vais nous chercher un verre. Lâcha Bucky en partant vers le bar.

Pietro mit en place les boules puis attendit son accolyte. Bucky arriva avec deux vodka RedBull.

\- Vodka! Me suis dit que ça nous allait bien.

Pietro sourit et attrappa son verre. Les hommes trinquèrent puis Pietro cassa le jeu. Il obtint les jaunes.

La partie commença bien puisque Pietro avait déjà empoché deux boules en premier. Puis Bucky enchaîna de la même manière, mais le jeu fut tout de même long et les hommes avaient déjà bu trois verres. Et cette fois ci ce fut Pietro qui gagna. "Bon. Je vais arrêter de boire moi... Sinon on va pas rentrer en vie.

\- Ouais.. On va y aller. Répondit Pietro en rangeant sa queue.

\- On peut rester... C'est pas ça. Je bois plus c'est tout. Tu peux boire toi... Mais t'as intérêt de bien t'accrocher à la moto. Lâcha Bucky en ricanant.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai. Bafouilla Pietro qui commençait à être un peu à l'ouest. "Non mais... On va rentrer ... je veux juste faire une seule chose... Jouer à Pac-Man!" Ajouta t'il.

Bucky rit et passa son bras autour des épaules de Pietro. Le brun l'emmena jusqu'aux jeu d'arcade. "Je savais que t'allais adorer venir ici." Chuchota Bucky à son oreille.

\- C'est trop sympa, j'adore sérieux... On reviendra? Demanda Pietro.

\- Si tu veux oui, je vais pisser... Lâcha Bucky soudainement... Pietro pouffa de rire puis commença son jeu.

Pietro perdu au bout d'une dizaine de minutes mais était trop heureux tout de même. Il attendit Bucky puis fini par le rejoindre. À côté de la porte des toilettes, le jeune entendit l'ancien militaire parler à quelqu'un. Ils semblaient bien se connaître puis la porte s'ouvrit. Pietro fila à vitesse grand V et attendit un peu plus loin.

Il aperçut un homme d'une trentaine d'année sortir et rejoindre une blonde au bar, puis Bucky suivit lui aussi. Le soldat sourit dès qu'il vit Pietro et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. "On y va Piet?"

\- Je t'attendais. Répondit seulement le jeune. Bucky sourit encore et laissa son bras autour de ses épaules jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la moto.

Du fait qu'il était un peu pompette, Pietro s'agrippa fortement au pilote, il ne voudrait pas tomber. Durant le trajet, il repensa à Bucky aux toilettes. Il n'avait pas entendu la conversation mais les hommes semblaient se connaître et Bucky avait carrément changé d'attitude en sortant de là. Il se demanda ce qui liaient les deux hommes.

Il était plus de minuit lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, Bucky fit seulement une tape dans le dos à Pietro pour lui dire aurevoir et rejoignit directement sa chambre. Pietro fit de même.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO.**

.

Pietro se réveilla aux aurores aujourd'hui, il était motivé à aller courir. Il prit une douche rapide et descendit directement. Il sourit pleinement aux filles, puis commença à préparer son petit déjeuner. "Bucky est déjà réveillé ? Vous savez?" Demanda t'il innocemment.

\- Bucky? Je l'ai pas encore vu... Répondit la veuve noire.

\- Pourquoi? Demanda aussitôt Wanda septique.

\- Comme ça... On va aller courir petit soeur. Ajouta seulement le sokovien.

\- Ah. Hum. Ok... Lacha t-elle pas trop rassuré non plus.

\- Sam est déjà levé si tu veux. Lança Natasha mais Pietro n'y prêta attention et continua de déjeuner. Sam Arriva à son tour, puis Bucky suivit.

\- Ah, ben, t'es levé... On va courir? Demanda Pietro en voyant son ami en tenue de sport.

\- Oui. Dit de suite le brun. Pietro se leva illico. Sam les regarda surpris, puis le duo reparti déjà.

Ils commencèrent par faire quelques étirements, Bucky en profita pour lancer une idee."Dis, hier quand je suis allé aux toilettes, j'ai vue une pub pour une expo sur les jeux videos du 7 au 10 mars." Annonça t'il.

\- C'est aujourd'hui le 10! Lança Pietro en arrêtant aussitôt ses mouvements.

\- Ouais... Ça te dit d'y aller? Proposa le brun en continuant ses étirements.

\- Mais carrément! Lança Pietro souriant.

\- Et bah, voilà on a déjà le programme de la journée. Lâcha Bucky.

Les hommes finirent doucement leurs étirement puis se mirent à faire le tour du QG. Les deux hommes étaient côte à côte et appréciaient courir en silence. Ils se souriaient comme des gamins mais ne se parlaient pas. Un peu avant 12h, ils décidèrent d'arrêter, d'aller prendre une douche et d'aller rejoindre les autres pour déjeuner.

Nath avait commandé des sandwich, on était samedi et elle n'avait pas envie de faire à manger. Les hommes s'installèrent à table puis dévorèrent leur sandwich avant de filer pour se préparer.

Pietro embrassa à peine sa soeur et fila en compagnie de Bucky. Il n'attendit pas l'approbation de son ami pour emprunter le casque de Steve et grimper à l'arrière de la moto. "Tu deviens accro à la moto toi!" Lança Bucky en riant.

Le jeune leva la visière. "Pourquoi tu comptais y aller en voiture?" Lâcha t'il seulement pour se défendre.

\- Non.

\- Bah alors... Lâcha Pietro en remettant sa visière. Bucky sourit en coin et emjamba lui aussi sa moto avant de partir vers l'exposition.

Sur la route Pietro était tout excité d'arrivée. Il n'avait jamais vu d'exposition de gamer et était pressé de voir à quoi ça ressemblait.

En arrivant le jeune ne fut pas déçu, des écrans géants, des fauteuils, des consoles récentes et des jeux rétros remplissaient la salle. Des stands de vente de jeux vidéos et de goodies étaient aussi installés. C'était le pied.

Le duo fit tout d'abord un tour dans les jeux et goodies, puis dans les jeux rétro pour faire plaisir à Bucky. Ils avaient même pu essayé quelques vieux jeux. Pietro fut heureux de convertir Bucky à ses anciens jeux. Sonic, Mario et street fighter tous les jeux de toute son enfance étaient réunis dans un même bâtiment. Les deux amis passèrent toute l'après midi à jouer à toutes sorte de jeu.

Bucky était tombé amoureux du petit hérisson, il kiffait jouer à Sonic. Pietro le laissa jouer et profita pour faire un tour et vit qu'un concours de jeux vidéos était ouvert, un jeu de voiture, leur jeu de prédilection. Ni une, ni deux, Pietro les inscrivit. Itchy et Scratchi furent les noms qui leur avait choisir. Les inscriptions faites, Pietro alla rejoindre son accolyte, il s'arrêta sur le parcours lorsqu'il sentit son téléphone vibrer.

\- Allo. Fit une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre milles

\- Mon amour comment vas-tu? Demanda aussitôt le jeune.

\- Je vais bien, je suis dehors là. Répondit seulement Clint.

\- Quoi de neuf?

\- Rien... Je suis sur le perron, Laura a invité ses collègues... Je les attend en fumant une tite clope. Lâcha seulement Clint.

\- Cool. Dit seulement le jeune.

\- Elles sont cinq... Enfin je dis elles. Il y a un gars, un petit vendeur, d'ailleurs... Il me fait trop penser à toi. Je t'en ai pas déjà parlé ?

\- Si... soupira Pietro.

\- Ouais, je me disais bien aussi... Il doit avoir ton âge... Enfin il est sympa... Ça m'étonnerait pas qu'il soit gay. Ajouta Clint en ricanant légèrement.

\- Et il te fait penser à moi? Parce qu'il est gay...

\- Ben, un peu du coup. Avoua Clint en grimaçant comprenant qu'il avait ancore fait une bourde.

\- D'accord... Lâcha seulement Pietro.

\- Je dois te laisser Laura arrive. Bisous je t'appelle ce soir. Abregea Clint.

\- Ok. Dit seulement Pietro en raccrochant.

Clint rangea discrètement son téléphone. Il se retourna vers Laura. "Ils arrivent ?"

\- Oui, ils ne devraient pas tarder. Lança Laura en s'appuyant elle aussi sur la rembarde. "Ah ben, les voilà." Dit-elle en souriant. Clint se redressa et accueillit leurs invités. La première fut sa patronne accompagnée de son associée.

Clint se redressa et accueillit leurs invités. La première fut sa patronne accompagnée de son associée.

\- Bonjour Daisy, comment allez-vous? Dit de suite Clint.

\- Très bien et vous... Je vous présente mon associée. Carry. Dit aussitôt la femme.

\- Bonsoir enchanté. Entrez. Clint regarda sa femme, qui courait dans toute la maison pour préparer l'apéro, bien qu'elle avait déjà tout préparé. Puis une seconde voiture se gara. Laura servait l'apéro, Clint lui ordonna d'aller leur ouvrir, pendant qu'il servit lui-même les boissons. Clint servit deux kir royal, puis vit entrer la première vendeuse et une autre créatrice. Laura les firent s'asseoir et les présenta. Clint connaissait déjà kateryn la première vendeuse mais fit la connaissance d'une seconde créatrice, Pamela, qui gravait des photo sur bois. Puis le dernier arriva, le petit vendeur dont Clint avait parlé à Pietro. Riley.

Clint prit l'apéro en leur compagnie, puis fit manger les trois enfants dans la cuisine. Il profita pour envoyer quelques SMS à Pietro.

[De Clint, À Pietro; 8.17PM: On a pas eu beaucoup le temps de parler. J'espère que tu vas bien.]

[De Clint, À Pietro; 8.20PM: J'essayerais de t'appeler tout à l'heure.]

Laura entra dans la cuisine, Clint glissa son téléphone discrètement dans sa poche. Elle essuya la bouche du petit dernier puis Clint décida d'aller mettre les enfants au lit. Il commença à coucher Nathaniel, pendant que Lila et Cooper lisaient un livre puis il alla embrasser chacun des deux enfants avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et profiter d'appeler Piero une seconde fois.

\- Allô, Pietro. Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure mais ils venaient d'arriver et..

\- C'est Barnes. Coupa une voix roque.

\- Ah... Euh... J'appelais pour prendre des nouvelles. Bafouilla Clint.

\- J'ai bien compris... Il est en compétition. Dit seulement le brun.

\- En compétition? Demanda Clint surpris.

\- On est à un meeting sur les jeux vidéos. Il est qualifié pour les huitièmes. Dit seulement Bucky. Clint se demanda depuis quand ils étaient là. Et pourquoi Pietro ne lui avait rien dit.

\- Ok... Bon... Alors... Euh.. tout va bien à la tour? Bafouilla Clint.

\- Oui. Répondit seulement Bucky sèchement.

\- Ok. Bon, ben, à plus tard. Lâcha Clint.

\- Ouais salut. Abregea le soldat.

\- Salut. Dit Clint en grimaçant. Clint rangea son téléphone et fronça les yeux. Peut-être que Pietro voulait lui en parler mais il était vrai que Clint ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de dire quoique se soit. L'archer se mordit la lèvre, lui qui pensait que Pietro était mal, il changea d'avis. Laura frappa à la porte.

\- Clint? Tu viens?

\- J'arrive chérie.

Clint se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage et rejoignit sa femme et leurs invités.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour les filles, je viens d'avoir mes résultats de mon titre professionnel qui est positif alors très heureuse ce jour. Je vous fais de gros bisous. Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

.

 **Nagron** : Hello, merci pour ton comm. Et oui publication le lundi et le jeudi. Bucky et Pietro passent effectivement beaucoups de temps ensemble, ils n'ont que ça a faire en même temps.

Pour Wanda, elle protège son frère. Je trouve sa réaction normal en fait. Je me mefierais moi aussi même si j'adore Clint mon frère passe en premier.

Pour la conversation. C'est tendu c'est sure. Et Bucky à décroché car il a vu que l'appel venait d'un autre Avengers sinon il n'aurait pas décroché

Tu penses que Clint trompera Pietro vec riley? Et bien il lui faut beaucoups d'amant à Clint mdrrr. J'espère que la suite te plaira quand même. Bisous

PS: pour l'épilogue des pères noëls je suis en train de m'y mettre ... Tout doucement.

.

 **Deryous50** : Hello, merci pour ton comm... Et oui c'est super tendu entre les hommes... En même temps ils n'ont rien à se dire, ils se connaissent à peine.

Ahaha pas mal de monde voudrait passer du temps avec Bucky, mais c'est Pietro qui en profite :p

J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Entre deux feux**

 **Chapitre 9**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Le réveil de Clint sonna, il soupira dans son sommeil avant de se lever. Il avait promis à ses enfants de les emmener à la piscine aujourd'hui. Il prit une douche rapide et prépara le pic nic pour se midi avant de préparer le petit déjeuner.

Laura descendit peu de temps après avec Nathaniel. Suivit de près des deux plus grand. À cinq, la famille prit leur petit déjeuner puis Clint envoya les enfants préparer leurs affaires, pendant qu'il s'occupait de Nathaniel et que Laura s'occupait des affaires de la famille.

Ce fut à 10h, qu'ils furent tous prêt. Dans la voiture les enfants étaient pressés d'arriver à bon port. Le couple Barton avait organiser une journée aquatique. Il fallait bien une petit heure pour arriver au parc.

Après avoir fait la queue pour entrer dans le parc, il était déjà l'heure de déjeuner. Ils décidèrent d'aller prendre leur pic nic sur l'herbe du parc. Avant d'aller jouer dans les jeux en bois et de pouvoir aller se baigner.

Clint avait préparé des sandwichs au beurre de cacahuète pour tout le monde, seul Nathaniel avait eu le droit à un petit pots de bébé, puis il alla leur acheter à tous une petite glace. Le couple ainsi que Nathaniel restèrent à se prélasser sur l'herbe pendant que Lila et Cooper jouaient dans les jeux.

Puis peu après, Clint emmena Lila et Cooper dans le grand bassin pendant que Laura et Nathaniel se prélasserent dans la pataugeoire pour bébé. Clint aimait nager, et il était un bon nageur, ce n'était pas le cas de Lila qui se servait de son père comme d'un sous marin. Mais ça amusait Clint et se laisser volontier transformer en taxi d'eau.

Au bout de quelques heures, Clint décida de sortir un peu de l'eau et d'aller prendre une petite collation. Les enfants se doutèrent qu'ils ne reviendraient pas dans l'eau mais le père avait une autre idée pour terminer cette belle journée en beauté.

Ils rejoignirent Laura et Nathaniel puis allèrent goûter, l'eau ça creusait. Les Barton mangèrent une gauffre, une glace et une boisson rafraîchissante. Puis Clint emmena sa famille vers les pédalos.

Clint et Cooper étaient à l'avant tandis que les trois autres se laissaient transporter à l'arrière. Puis au bout d'une grosse demie heure, ils se laissèrent dériver lentement. Lila remplaça son frère mais fut vite épuisée. Laura la remplaça pendant un moment tandis que Cooper prenait bien soin de Nathaniel. Laura était souriante, passer une journée entière avec sa famille au complet était une bénédiction. C'était bien rare que Clint était avec eux. Elle en profita au maximum et décida même de dîner sur place au restaurant de la piscine. Clint approuva ainsi que toute la petite famille.

De son côté Pietro s'était réveillé de bon heure lui aussi. Il avait passé une superbe journée la veille et se demanda si son ami allait courir ce matin vu qu'on était Dimanche. Pietro se leva rapidement et pris une douche avant de rejoindre les autres à la cuisine. Il comprit aussitôt en voyant que son ami était encore en caleçon qu'il n'irait pas courir ce matin.

\- Salut Itchi. Dit aussitôt Bucky en voyant son pote entrer dans la pièce.

\- Salut scratchi, je suppose que tu vas pas courir aujourd'hui. Dit Pietro en attrapant un bol et du lait.

\- Nope, on est dimanche, aujourd'hui c'est farniente. Et toi? Demanda le brun.

\- Moi? Et ben... J'en sais rien encore. Dit seulement Pietro en plaçant son bol au micro onde.

\- Bonjour quand même frérot. Râla Wanda.

\- Ah euh oui.. Bonjour tout le monde. Dit Pietro en grimaçant.

\- Salut. Marmonnerent Sam et Nath.

\- Ça te dis d'aller à la piscine? Proposa le soldat d'hiver. "Pour patauger pas pour faire des longueurs."

\- Euh... Oui pourquoi pas. Lâcha Pietro en ouvrant le micro onde.

\- Je peux venir? Demanda Sam.

\- Non! Pesta aussitôt Bucky.

\- Scratchi te va super bien. Pesta le faucon.

\- On y va quand? Demanda Pietro en s'installant à côté de son ami.

Bucky regarda sa montre. "Dans une heure?"

\- Ok, dans une heure. Lâcha Pietro en piquant la tartine de Bucky qui sourit seulement en se faisant dépouiller devant une Wanda qui ne voyait pas ce rapprochement d'un bon œil.

Les hommes déjeunerent, puis se preparerent. À moto, comme toujours, ils filèrent à la piscine.

Dans l'eau, le duo avait l'air de deux gamins. Ils se sautaient dessus, tentaient de se noyer l'un, l'autre, et firent même un concours de saut. Aucun des deux gagnerent, ils finirent par se poser dans un coin de la piscine qui faisait office de jacuzzi. "Ça fait trop du bien d'être avec des gens qui nous comprenne.. hein?" Lanca Bucky.

\- C'est vrai. On est un peu des reclus de la société tout les deux. Avoua Pietro.

\- On est trop différent pour les autres. Toi ça va, tu as ta soeur, je suppose qu'elle te soutiens quoique tu fasses. Murmura Bucky en soupirant.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai de la chance de ce côté là.

\- Il y a que Steve qui sache tout de moi. Il accepte tant bien que mal. Dit le brun.

Pietro se demanda de quoi parlait Bucky bien qu'il ne comprenait tout le sens de la conversation, il acquiesça seulement. Les deux hommes regardaient les autres nager, puis le regard de Bucky s'arrêta sur un corps. Pietro vit le regard de Bucky et chercha des yeux ce que Bucky semblait regarder avec tant de passion. Mais tout ce qu'il voyait était une bande d'amis. Tous des hommes. Pietro se demanda si Bucky était attiré par les hommes, peut-être est-ce de cette différence qu'il lui parlait tout à l'heure?

Après s'être prélassé toute l'après midi dans l'eau, Bucky proposa d'aller manger un bout. Les voilà partis en plein Brooklyn. Ils optèrent cette fois pour un hamburger.

\- Au fait, j'ai oublié de te dire. Clint a appelé hier, pour demander des nouvelles du QG.

\- Clint? Où ça? Demanda Pietro en paniquant légèrement.

\- Sur ton téléphone, tu jouais, du coup quand j'ai vu que c'était lui, j'ai décroché. Avoua Bucky.

\- Ah bon... Et ... Euh... Qu'est ce qu'il a dit? Bafouilla t'il.

\- Rien de particulier, il voulait savoir comment ça allait.

Pietro sourit puis le silence regagna le duo. Pietro se demanda comment s'était passé la conversation entre eux. Il aurait préféré que Bucky ne réponde pas. Et en même temps, si c'était pour lui parler de son petit vendeur, il était bien content ne pas avoir décrocher lui-même. Le silence continua puis Pietro proposa d'aller faire un cinéma. Il ne voulait absolument pas rentrer.

Bucky accepta l'idée et voilà reparti pour un cinéma. Ils choisirent de regarder star Wars. Bucky avait du mal à comprendre, il n'avait jamais vu les autres mais s'en foutait, il était bien là, avec son nouvel ami.

Pietro, lui, avait vu tout les autres épisodes de la trilogie et était aussi heureux d'être en très bonne compagnie. Durant le film, les hommes se lançaient furtivement des regards. Pietro doutait fortement de l'homosexualité de son ami. Bucky Barnes homo? C'était presque impossible et pourtant il en doutait fortement. "C'est la première fois que je vais au ciné avec un mec, enfin mise à part avec Steve mais c'est pas pareil." Avoua Bucky.

\- Ça fait longtemps que je n'y suis pas allé moi aussi. Et en général j'y vais seul, ou avec Wanda. Avoua lui aussi Pietro.

\- Tu n'y vas jamais avec ta copine? Demanda Bucky en levant un sourcil.

Pietro le regarda la bouche ouverte. Pourquoi lui parlait-il de sa copine, lui qui pensait que Bucky parlait de leur homosexualité comme d'une différence, il s'était trompé, sinon il ne parlerait pas de sa copine. "Euh... Non... Pas vraiment non." Fini par dire Pietro.

\- Pourquoi? À mon époque le cinema était idéale pour passer du temps avec son aimé.

\- Elle a pas vraiment le temps. Et puis c'est compliqué... On... Notre couple est... Officieux... On va dire ça comme ça. Marmonna Pietro.

\- Officieux? Donc vous faites rien ensemble?

\- Si... Mais à l'extérieur...

\- C'est bien dommage. C'est elle qui veut pas? Demanda le brun.

\- Oui. Elle préfère pas.

\- Elle est très con. À sa place je profiterai un max. Dit aussitôt Bucky.

Pietro ne répondit pas, il aurait aimé que Clint et lui sortent comme Bucky et lui le faisaient, il aurait aimé faire tout ce qu'il avait fait avec Bucky mais avec Clint, mais hélas, ils vivaient une relation officieuse et devaient sans cesse se cacher aux yeux de tous.

Durant le reste du film, Pietro ne cessa de penser à leur relation. Il se demanda si un jour Clint l'emmènerait quelques part. Si un jour, ils iraient eux aussi au cinéma, dans un bar, ou dans un resto. Les seules fois où ils pouvaient être à deux c'était lors des missions. Car mise à part leur coepuipiers personne ne les connaissaient.

Le film fini, les garçons sortirent du cinéma. "Bon..." Dit Bucky en regardant sa montre.

\- Il est quel heure? Demanda Pietro.

\- 15h45.

\- Un goûter? Dit aussitôt le gosse, le brun éclata de rire.

\- Tu me fais trop rire toi! La bouffe, la bouffe, la bouffe! Lança Bucky en riant encore. Pietro baissa les yeux et grimaça de honte. "Je suis pareil que toi pour ça. Allez, allons manger un truc en face." Ajouta t'il en emmenant le plus jeune dans une brasserie.

Les hommes prirent un milkshake et une crêpe au chocolat, puis ils décidèrent d'aller au stand au tir.

Les deux hommes s'eclaterent au tir. Bucky prit de son temps pour perfectionner Pietro au tir. Le plus jeune en était ravi. Puis ils décidèrent de boire un verre sur place avant de rentrer. "Tu te perfectionnes toi au tir, c'est cool. " Dit le brun.

\- Merci de prendre du temps pour moi. C'est sympa. Marmonna Pietro.

\- C'est normal.

\- Tu pourrais passer du temps avec tes amis... Plutôt qu'avec moi. Ajouta Pietro en grimaçant.

\- Je pensais qu'on était amis, donc... Ça me dérange pas. Avoua le brun en grimaçant face à la remarque du jeune.

\- Oui, si biensure qu'on l'est mais.. tu dois avoir d'autre amis non? Dit Pietro en pensant au mec de chez Nancy.

\- Quelques-uns oui, mais bon, ils connaissent pas mon passé, pour eux je suis James. Murmura le soldat.

\- Je préfère Bucky. Lâcha aussitôt Pietro en posant sa main sur son épaule. Le brun releva les yeux et sourit à sa remarque, Pietro reprit. "Comment tu les as rencontré?"

\- Qui ça?

\- Tes amis...

\- Ah euh... Bucky ricana puis lâcha... "Dans les bars... En leur faisant la coure." Dit-il en riant.

Pietro ricaa lui aussi. "Ok, donc c'est amie avec un e." Lança le jeune.

\- Ouais entre autres... abregea Bucky. "Bon j'ai une envie d'une pizza."

\- Han! Tu sais comment me parler toi! Lâcha Pietro les yeux grand ouvert.

Bucky sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se lever. Le duo se précipita à la pizzeria. Les garçons étaient heureux d'être à deux. Ils s'appreciaient de plus en plus et s'entendaient à merveille. En rentrant, ils firent par se séparer. L'un, reclu dans sa chambre, le second dans la salle commune.

\- Te revoilà toi! Lança Wanda en voyant son frère entrer dans la pièce.

\- Pardon? Dit Pietro en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- T'étais où encore? Demanda t-elle légèrement inquiète.

\- Je suis sorti ! Se défendit il.

\- Tu pourrais prévenir Pietro. Soupira t-elle

\- C'est bon, je suis allé à la piscine, je te l'ai dis ce matin. Râla le sokovien.

\- Il est 23h Pietro !

\- Ouais, ben, on est allée au ciné et au stand de de tir. Soupira le jeune.

\- Tu as mangé ? Demanda tout de même sa soeur.

\- Ouais, Pizza. Lâcha seulement Pietro, la femme soupira puis grimaça. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a soeurette ? C'est parce que je passe pas de temps avec toi que t'es comme ça?"

\- Non... C'est cool que tu te fasses des amis. C'est juste... Bafouilla Wanda.

\- C'est juste?

\- Tu t'entends vraiment bien avec Bucky? Demanda la sokovienne en levant un sourcil.

\- C'est un gars extra, si t'essayais de le connaître, tu le saurais. Lui reprocha t'il.

\- Et Clint? Chuchota t-elle.

\- Quoi?

\- Il va pas être jaloux? T'es h/24 avec Bucky. Son pire ennemi en plus. Ajouta t-elle.

\- Déjà, ils sont pas ennemis! Et Bucky est juste un ami et il est pas gay... et puis je te signale que Clint est avec sa femme! Tu penses qu'il fait quoi avec elle? Qu'il joue à la belote? S'énerva aussitôt Pietro.

\- Hummmm. C'est vrai... Mais j'ai des doutes moi! Lâcha t-elle encore.

\- Sérieux Wanda, tu crois qu'il fait quoi avec Laura... Je suis pas con non plus. Soupira Pietro.

\- Non je parle de Bucky. On l'a jamais vu avec une fille. Se justifiait elle.

\- Bucky connait personne mis à part toi et Nath.

\- C'est vrai. Acquieca.

\- Bon, allez, je vais me coucher bonne nuit soeurette. Dit Pietro en embrassant sa soeur.

\- Bonne nuit frérot. Lui dit-elle en souriant tout de même.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello les filles nous sommes lundi. C'est l'heure d'un chapitre. Gros bisous à tous.

.

 **Nagron** : Hello, et oui tout le monde à la piscine mdrrr. Pietro à du mal à percuter. Oui Bucky lui dit qu'il a dragué ses amis. Mais à l'oral on entend pas le E. Parcontre il aurait dû relever le con au lieu de conne. Bucky saurait il quelques chose?

Pour ce qui est de Wanda. Elle veut le meilleur pour son frère. Je trouve ça normal qu'elle se méfie. Voilà la suite.

.

 **Deryous50:** Hello, merci pour ton comm. Oui Wanda voit le rapprochement d'un mauvais œil et on va dire qu'elle et Bucky ce n'est pas le grand amour non plus.

Et Clint profite de sa famille. Il veut pas revenir TT. Bisous.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Entre deux feux.**

 **Chapitre** **10**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

À son réveil, le sokovien prit sa douche aussitôt et descendit rejoindre les autres. Aujourd'hui ils avaient entraînement, Pietro se demanda si Bucky viendrait. En arrivant à la cuisine, seules les filles étaient déjà levées. Elles déjeunaient tranquillement, puis Sam fit son apparition.

\- Alors comment va ta copine Pietro? Demanda Sam dès que les filles partirent se préparer.

\- Elle va très bien Sam, merci. Répondit sèchement Pietro.

\- Tu vas nous l'as présenter un jour? Demanda le faucon en souriant.

\- Et toi tu nous la présente ta meuf? Peste Pietro.

\- Soit pas si agressif, c'est juste que je serais très heureux de la rencontrer. Dit sam très souriant.

\- T'as pas besoin de la connaître.

\- Mais si, on serait ravi. Lança Sam premièrement puis son regard dévia sur le couloir et aperçu le ronchon de la tour arriver. "Hey... Dis lui qu'on serait ravi de rencontrer sa copine." Lança Sam à Bucky.

\- De quoi?! Grogna le ronchon.

\- Pietro ne veut pas amener sa copine. L'informa t'il.

\- Elle est sûrement trop bien pour la ramener ici. Surtout avec toi dans les parages. Ajouta le brun en se servant un café.

\- Tu insinues que je l'a lui piquerait? Demanda Sam devant un Pietro qui ne cessait de soupirer.

\- J'insinu qu'elle serait choquée qu'un de ses collègue soit aussi immature que toi. Cracha le brun. Pietro sourit discrètement, remerciant son ami de le défendre ainsi.

\- Je vais me préparer. Lanca t'il en se levant.

\- Tu vas où? Demanda aussitôt le soldat.

\- À l'entraînement...

\- Ah... Fit le brun.

\- Tu viens avec nous? Proposa Pietro.

\- J'en sais rien .

\- Hum. Lâcha Pietro qui remonta le couloir en pestant encore contre Sam, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver celui là.

Il etait assis sur son lit et finissait de mettre ses baskets lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. "Entrez." Pesta t'il. Il fut surpris de voir que c'était pas le faucon mais Bucky qui entra." Je pensais que c'était Sam." Dit il ensuite pour se justifier du ton qu'il avait employé.

\- Hey... J'ai sous entendu à Sam que tu m'avais présenté ta copine. Confia le brun.

\- Ah bon?

\- Ouais au moins, il te fera plus chier. Dit le brun en attrappant un bon homme gluant collant.

\- Et bien... Merci... Bafouilla Pietro qui ne savait quoi dire.

\- Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas l'écouter, c'est qu'un gamin qui connait rien à la vie. Le gronda Bucky.

\- Ouais... Je sais... Il me soul. Pietro soupira et se laissa tomber sur ses coudes. "Tu viens à l'entraînement?" Bucky grimaça en jouant avec le bonhomme collant sur la porte. Pietro se leva et attrappa la bonhomme de ses mains. "S'te plaît, il va me faire chier sinon." Demanda Pietro.

\- D'accord... Cèda le soldat de l'hiver.

\- Cool. Lâcha Pietro en jetant le bonhomme sur sa porte de salle de bain qui dégringola jusqu'en bas. Les hommes rejoignirent les autres, puis ils commencèrent l'entrainement doucement.

L'entrainement fut interrompu par l'équipe qui revenait enfin de mission. Tous cesserent l'entrainement et décidèrent d'aller prendre une douche et de manger tous ensemble. Wanda se rapprocha aussitôt de la vision, elle était redevenue rayonnante tandis que Steve s'était mis à l'écart avec Bucky. Rhodey et Tony racontaient leur mission.

Après avoir déjeuner tous ensemble, Sam proposa de faire une sortie de jeu vidéo. Vision ne voulant pas participer aux jeux, constitua les équipes. Tony demanda à Jarvis de créer une fiche de compétition.

La vision avait pris soin de mixer les équipes. Un joueurs a l'aise avec un qui l'était un peu moins. Nath avaient était mise avec Sam. Tony avec Rhodey. Steve avec Bucky et Pietro avec sa soeur. Au bout de quelques heures. Il ne restait plus grand monde. Natasha et Wanda décidèrent d'arrêter et se retirer. Steve fit de même. La vision décida d'éclater les binôme. Rhodey fut classé dernier, Tony en quatrième , Bucky troisième et Sam deuxième. Le grand vainqueur du tournoi fut Pietro.

Steve, Wanda, Natasha et vision s'étaient occupé de faire le repas pendant que les garçons finissaient leur concours.

À table, Pietro fut en bout de table, entre la vision et sa soeur. Bucky était tout au bout de la table face à son ami de toujours Steve Rogers.

Les Avengers passèrent la soirée devant la télé. L'équipe qui revenait de mission s'endormait dans les canapés, puis Nath et Wanda allèrent se coucher eux aussi. Pietro alla se coucher lui aussi. Il ne voulait pas rester avec Steve et Bucky.

Son téléphone sonna quasiment dès qu'il fut sorti de la pièce. Il espérait que se soit Clint, il aurait bien aimé lui parler ce soir, il en avait tellement besoin mais fit surpris de voir "Scratchi" clignoter.

\- Itchy? Lâcha Bucky.

\- Scratchi. Dit seulement Pietro.

\- Ça va pas? Demanda aussitôt le militaire.

\- Si... Mentit le jeune.

\- Pourquoi t'es parti ?

\- Steve est revenue... Je voulais pas vous déranger. Avoua le sokovien.

\- Tu nous dérange pas, tu me dérange pas. Et Steve est en train de comater. Murmura Bucky.

\- De toute façon j'ai entraînement demain alors... Répondit seulement le jeune.

\- Ok... Bon on se voit demain?

\- Ouais.

\- À demain dors bien. Murmura Bucky.

\- Toi aussi. Répondit sokovien.

\- Salut. Ajouta encore Bucky.

\- Salut. Pietro soupira puis se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il ferma les yeux et se senti bien seul tout à coup. Les seuls personnes à qui il tenait avait tous quelqu'un auprès deux. Clint était avec Laura. Wanda étaient avec la vision et même Bucky était avec Steve. Le jeune nse deshabilla lentement puis se mit dans son lieu.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 **.**

Pietro se leva en trainant les pieds. Il rejoignit les autres au petit déjeuner. En entrant il regrettait déjà le retour des autres car c'était bien plus bruyant que la veille. Pietro s'installa entre Nath et Rhodey qui déjeunaient tranquillement puis alla se changer pour l'entrainement. Il se souvint que Bucky ne serait pas là, puisqu'il ne l'avait pas vu au déjeuner.

Comme tout le monde était réunis ou presque, Steve organisa un bon entraînement. Pietro fut mis en binôme avec Nath. Wanda était avec vision. Tony avec Rhodey et Steve s'occupa de Sam. Tout le monde s'éparpilla aussitôt le entraînement fini. Pietro alla se prendre une douche puis alla se faire un sandwich avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Il mangeait son sandwich devant sa petite télé puis s'allongea sur le dos. Qu-allait-il faire cet après midi? Il fini par s'assoupir. Quelqu'un le réveilla en frappant à la porte.

\- Hey... Ils veulent se faire un sortie ce soir, tous ensemble.

\- Ah ouais... dit seulement Pietro.

\- Ouais... Pour l'instant y'a ta soeur et vision, Stark et Pott. Sam et sa copine. Et Steve.

\- Et toi non? Lâcha Pietro.

\- Moi je sais pas... Et toi ça te dit? Bafouilla Bucky en s'asseyant sur le lit du plus jeune.

\- J'en sais rien... marmonna le sokovien qui ne voulait certainement pas se retrouver face à tout ses couples.

\- Ils veulent faire un resto et un billard. Sam ramène sa petite amie et ça m'étonnerait pas qu'il te tanne pour que tu ramènes la tienne.

\- Elle viendra pas. Marmonna de suite Pietro.

\- C'est si compliqué que ça entre elle et toi?

\- Elle... Ouais... Tu veux y aller toi? Demanda Pietro.

\- Nath se tate à y aller. Du coups y'aura que des couples, si elle ne vient pas, Rhodey je sais pas.

\- Steve est en couple?

\- Il compte inviter une fille du shield... avoua Bucky tristement.

-Pffff ça me dit rien...

\- Tu sais ce qu'on fait. On va avec eux. On va au resto, on fait leur partie de billard et on s'éclipse.

Pietro sourit et ricana. "Ça nous ressemble trop bien ça. "

\- Top là. Tu descend s? Demanda Bucky en se levant.

\- Euh... Ouais.. j'arrive. Dit Pietro à présent souriant.

\- À toute.

Pietro continu de sourire, il a l'impression d'avoir 15 ans à nouveau et de faire le mur.

Il se leva et tenta de défaire les plis sur sa chemise. Il descendit rejoindre les autres, un peu plus souriant que ce matin. Tous les Avengers étaient présents, et buvaient un apéro avant d'aller au resto.

Pietro s'assit au bout du canapé. Wanda le prévint que Pepper et la copine de Sam seront là. Ainsi qu'une certaine Sharon. Pietro l'informa qu'il le savait, que Bucky lui avait déjà dit.

Après un deuxième verre, les messieurs se levèrent. Sam, prit sa voiture pour aller chercher sa petite amie. Steve prit aussi la sienne et se rendit au shield. Tony alla chercher Pepper.

Finalement Nath accepta puisque Rhodey venait aussi ainsi que Pietro et Bucky. Les autres habitants attendirent un peu à la tour avant d'aller au restaurant.

Nath, Rhodey, Wanda et la vision prirent une seule voiture pour se rendre au restaurant. Bucky et Pietro prirent la moto sans surprise.

En arrivant devant le restaurant, Bucky et Pietro arrivèrent les premiers, puis Steve et Sharon arrivèrent juste après. Steve présenta de suite l'agent 13 à Bucky puis à Pietro. Puis peu après, tout le monde arriva.

Bucky et Pietro attendaient impatiemment que Sam ramène sa mystérieuse copine et ils furent déçu de voir que le faucon avait bel et bien une petite amie et très jolie en plus. Tout le monde entra dans le resto. Bucky et Pietro se mirent en bout de table.

Pendant le dîner Bucky et Pietro tentaient de suive les conversations mais ils étaient pressés de mettre les voiles en réalité. Même si l'ambiance était au beau fixe. Tout le monde riait, discutait, échangeait. La copine de Sam était très discrète et très jolie, posée et calme. Sharon semblait impressionnée par tout ce monde mais se laissait pas démonter par les hommes. Pepper, elle, restait elle même.

Wanda et vision avaient l'air heureux de se retrouver tandis que Tony, Sam et Steve semblaient sous le charme de leurs petites amie. Bucky, Pietro Rhodey et Nath eux, semblaient heureux pour leurs amis. Après le dîner, comme prévu, l'équipe proposa d'aller faire un billard. Tous acquiescerent Bucky et Pietro y comprit.

En arrivant au billard, Bucky alla directement au bar, suivi de Nath et de Tony qui se fit engueuler de suite et qui fit demie tour pour retourner après sa fiancée. Pietro rejoignit le binôme et s'installa entre eux. Tony fini par réussir à persuader Pepper de le laisser au bar pour que les huits autres puissent jouer au billard. Bucky, Natasha et Pietro se prirent une vodka, Tony opta pour un cognac.

Les quatres Avengers picolerent deux verres chacuns, puis se firent une partie de baby foot pour finir, ils rejoignirent les autres. Bucky profita pour faire signe à Pietro qu'il était l'heure pour filer à l'anglaise. Au bout de la salle Bucky lui fit signe de la tête de le rejoindre. Pietro attrappa sa veste et le suivit illico, Wanda tenta de rattraper son frère. Mais il était déjà sorti, elle ne vit que la moto de Bucky filer.

Les hommes roulerent aussi vite qu'il le purent puis Buck s'arrêta au pied du pont. "Ça fait longtemps qu'on est pas venu." Marmonna Buck.

\- Tu parles de nous comme si ça faisait des années qu'on se connait. Glissa le jeune.

\- J'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis longtemps. Avoua le brun.

\- C'est vrai qu'on s'entend bien.

\- Je t'aide à grimper. Proposa le brun.

Pietro lui tendit la main et le soldat l'aida à monter sur le pont. Sur les hauteurs, bien que le soleil était déjà couché les hommes regarderent l'horizon en silence, puis au bout d'une bonne heure Bucky cassa le silence. "Ça fait du bien du calme." Dit il.

\- On a bien fait de se barrer. Dit aussitôt Pietro.

\- Toi aussi ça t'enerve ces couples parfait. Lâcha le brun en grimaçant .

\- Si ça se trouve leur couple ne sont pas aussi parfait qu'ils le pensent. Murmura Pietro qui pensait aux Barton.

\- Si ça se trouve oui.

Le silence s'écrasa sur eux puis Pietro lança. "Elle est mariée. Je suis que son amant." Avoua t'il.

Bucky regarda immédiatement son ami. "Elle te mérite pas." Dit le soldat.

\- Je tiens à elle. Je suis amoureux mais... Je serais toujours que son amant. Et toi? Raconte moi. Demanda Pietro en s'allongeant sur le métal froid.

\- J'ai pas de petite amie donc ça c'est fait...

\- Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un? Demanda Pietro sans regarder son ami.

\- Autrefois. Elle n'était pas pour moi.

\- Elle était pour Steve. Lança Pietro. Bucky pouffa de rire.

\- Tu pense que j'aimais Carter... J'aime pas les brunes... non, c'était pas carter. Dit seulement Bucky en souriant encore à la remarque.

\- Et depuis tu n'as plus jamais aimé quelqu'un? Demanda Pietro.

Bucky soupira et s'allongea lui aussi. "J'ai eu des petite amie. Mais rien de sérieux. J'attend la bonne maintenant. Tu me croiras peut-être pas mais je suis un romantique. J'ai peut-être couché à droite et à gauche. Mais je m'engagerai qu'avec une seule personne. Pas comme ta copine. Elle s'appelle comment d'ailleurs?" Demanda seulement wintersoldier en regardant son amie.

Pietro pivota son visage et chercha un nom a donné. "Attend que je cherche." Pouffa Pietro.

\- T'as pas de copine c'est ça. Lâcha Bucky en poussant légèrement le jeune.

\- Si... Mais...

Bucky se releva légèrement et attrappa le visage de Pietro. "T'as une copine? Dis moi la vérité... "Chuchota Bucky en plongeant son regard dans le sien

\- J'ai quelqu'un mais c'est vraiment trop compliqué. Je préfère même pas en parler... Peut-être plus tard.. mais c'est trop tôt. Dit Pietro en admirant le visage de Bucky de près.

\- D'accord... Mais je persiste à dire qu'elle te mérite pas... chuchota le brun.

\- Tu l'as connais pas.

\- Elle ne s'occupe pas de toi. Alors elle te mérite pas. Insista t'il.

Pietro savait que Bucky avait raison. Il était clair que Clint ne le méritait pas. Pietro détourna le regard, trop perturbé par celui du soldat qui le regardait avec tant de compassion. Il pivota la tête pour ne plus voir les yeux bleus de son ami particulier.

\- Allez, viens on rentre. Ordonna Barnes.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour les filles. Ça y'est j'ai repris le taf. Et j'ai validé mon titre. Je ne vous l'avais pas dis?

Voilà quoiqu'il en soit. Mes horaires ne sont pas fixes. Vive le commerce! Voilà voilà pour les nouvelles.

Bonne lecture à vous.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

.

 **Nagron:** Et oui malheureusement dès que tout le monde est là, des petits clans et Duos de forment ... Comme partout je pense.

Ah... Pour le fait d'avouer à Bucky pour Clint, c'est encore tôt. Peut être qu'il est effectivement au courant en sachant que la seule à savoir est Wanda. Mais peut être l'a t'il deviné.

Peut être que Clint va rentrer aujourd'hui... Ou pas... Lol... Gros bisous et à lundi. (Je sais c'est long, mais je mets plus de temps à ecrire en ce moment)

.

 **Deryous50** : Hello, oui ça fait du bien qu'ils se retrouvent tous et manquait que Clint et Thor aussi ;) ah oui Bruce aussi lol.

J'aime bien la relation qui s'instaurent entre Bucky et Pietro. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous.

.

 **Misa:** Ahhhh, ça, je peux pas le cacher. Pour moi même en dehors des fics je suis sûre que ces deux là étaient ensemble ou du moins se tournaient autour. Donc dans les fics c'est pareil lol.

La suite est là. Gros bisous et félicitations pour ton bac!

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Entre deux feux.**

 **Chapitre 11**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Le réveil fut dur pour Pietro, un léger mal de crâne lui vint. Son téléphone sonna, il le chercha à tâton et décrocha. "Allô frérot."

\- Wandaaaaaa. Râla t'il.

\- On a entraînement Pietro, faut se réveillé.

\- Quel heure? Demanda le jeune.

\- Il est 7h30. D'habitude, tu es déjà debout.

\- J'arrive. Marmonna Pietro. Il raccrocha puis vit plusieurs message et un appel en absence.

[De Clint, À Pietro; yesterday, 9.57PM: Hello, je rentre demain. J'ai une mission jeudi.]

[De Clint, À Pietro; yesterday, 10.17PM: Tu viens avec moi?]

[De Clint, À Pietro; yesterday, 10.24PM: Je reviens dimanche normalement. ]

Pietro ferma les yeux, Clint revenait aujourd'hui, il était à la fois heureux et perturbé par son retour, il le craignait. Il prit une douche rapide puis envoya tout de même un message.

[De Pietro, À Clint; 7.54AM: Salut, je suis content que tu reviennes. Tu pars avec qui en mission?]

Le jeune ne dit pas grand chose sur le SMS de peur qu'il soit encore avec sa famille puis descendit déjeuner.

\- Salut.. Marmonna t'il.

\- Salut... Dit Nath en regardant sa montre.

\- On est en retard? Demanda t'il à Steve.

\- Pas encore. Clint revient aujourd'hui. Répondit Nath souriant.

\- Je sais... Marmonna t'il.

\- Il part en mission demain. Reprit-elle.

\- Je vais sûrement y aller avec. Déclara Steve. Bucky leva la tête et soupira.

\- Déjà? tu viens de rentrer. Se plaignit t'il.

\- Je tiens pas en place. Se défendit Steve.

\- Prems pour la mission. Lâcha la femme.

\- Il manque donc un quatrième homme. Dit de suite Steve en regardant Bucky et Pietro à tour de rôle.

\- Demandons à Clint ce qu'il en pense. Proposa la femme.

\- Où est Wanda? Demanda Pietro.

\- Elle fini de se préparer. Je crois que vision et elle... ont dormi ensemble. Avoua Nath.

\- Ils ont enfin conclus... Marmonna Bucky.

\- Et toi ? Pesta la russe.

\- Moi, celib. Dit seulement l'ancien militaire. Steve lit ses SMS puis déclara.

\- Sam nous rejoint à l'entraînement. Tony est déjà parti à Stark industrie et Rhodey reste avec sa femme. Tu viens avec nous à l'entraînement ? Demanda t'il à Bucky.

\- Ouaip. Lâcha t'il en s'étirant.

\- Cool. Fit le jeune.

Pietro fini de déjeuner puis se rendit directement à la salle d'entraînement. Il s'assit au sol et fit quelques étirements en attendant les autres. Son ami le rejoignit.

\- Hey... Itchi... Tu fais quoi cet aprèm ? Demanda t'il en restant debout.

\- Heu... J'attend l'appel de... De ma copine. Bafouilla Pietro en levant la tête.

\- Ok... Bah... Tu me dis quoi? Lâcha le brun qui avait l'air déçu de la réponse.

\- Ouais..

Le reste du groupe arriva suivi de Sam. L'entrainement pouvaient commencer. Pietro choisi de faire de la musculation tandis que Bucky courait sur un tapis. Bucky ne cessa de regarder Pietro. Le jeune savait pour quelles raisons, il faisait cela. Il était déçu qu'il ne reste pas avec lui. En milieu d'entraînement, Pietro fit une pause. Il regarda ses SMS.

[De Clint, À Pietro; 8.58AM: Sûrement avec Nath. ]

[De Clint, À Pietro; 9.37AM: Je me met en route. ]

[De Clint, À Pietro; 10.03AM: J'espère que t'as rien prévu pour cet aprèm parce que t'es à moi. Je t'aime à tout à l'heure. ]

Pietro reprit aussitôt l'entrainement, il ne cessait de penser à Clint. Qu'allaient-ils faire cet après midi. Et quel excuse trouverait t'il pour s'éclipser?

\- Alors? T'as des news? Demanda Bucky qui le fit sursauter alors qu'il se désaltérait.

\- Euh... Elle veut qu'on se voit. Bafouilla encore Pietro.

\- Ok... Dit Bucky le visage complètement défait.

\- T'as l'air déçu... Je suis désolé. Murmura le sokovien.

\- C'est pas grave. Lâcha Bucky en souriant mais Pietro voyait bien que ça l'affectait.

\- Je vois bien que ça te fait chier.

\- Tu sais ce qui me fait chier? C'est qu'elle ne prenne pas le temps pour toi pendant des jours et tout à coup. Elle siffle et tu rappliques. Je suis peut-être abrupte mais c'est la vérité. Lâcha Bucky.

\- Je suis désolé. Pietro se mordit la lèvre en voyant Bucky partir comme une furie dans les vestiaires. Il attendit un instant et lu ses SMS.

[De Clint, À Pietro; 11.38AM: J'arrive sur New-York York dans 30 minutes. ]

Il passa vite fait sous la douche puis répondit à Clint avant de remonter à la salle commune.

[De Pietro ; À Clint; 11.49AM: On va passer à table. À toute ]

[De Clint, À Pietro; 11.54AM: Rejoins-moi en bas, je viens te récupérer à 12h20. Je t'aime à toute. ]

Pietro s'installa parmis les autres. Wanda semblait très souriante aujourd'hui. Peut-être que la rousse avait raison tout compte fait. "J'ai appris que Clint rentrait aujourd'hui. " Lui chuchota t-elle en sokovien.

\- Je sais, j'ai rendez vous avec lui en bas. Lui chuchota t'il en retour.

À peine fini son repas, Pietro fila rejoindre son amant. Il était 12h25 et il n'était toujours là, puis il le vit arriver. Pietro grimpa illico dans la bagnole.

\- Hey.. fit Pietro en tentant de lui voler un baiser mais l'archer accéléra aussitôt de peur de se faire prendre. Pietro soupira et croisa les bras. "On va où?"

\- Je vais nous trouver un coin sympa. Répondit simplement l'archer.

\- À l'abri des regards. Supposa le plus jeune en roulant des yeux.

\- Exactement. Pietro souffla une nouvelle fois.m et se laissa emmener par les bons soins de Clint. La route fut longue et bizarement silencieuse. Clint se gara face à un hôtel. Pietro en fut subjugué. Il n'était vraiment que son amant et rien d'autre. " T'es sérieux là?" Fut la seule chose que Pietro avait pu dire.

Clint sourit puis lui fit un clin d'œil. Il descendit de la bagnole. Pietro soupira une nouvelle fois et suivit son amant. Clint paya la chambre en liquide. Comme ça m'aurait étonné. Le couple grimpa les deux étages à pied, puis l'archer ouvrit la porte. À peine qu'ils furent entrés dans la chambre que Clint l'embrassa. Le jeune fut surpris mais se laissa faire. "Tu m'as trop manqué." Chuchota Clint.

\- À moi aussi. Murumura Pietro sans conviction. Clint commença à embrasser le cou de son homme et lui enleva aussitôt son t-shirt.

Plaqué contre la porte le sokovien se laissait tout de même aller face à ses baisses ardents. L'archer descendit ses lèvres sur son buste, tandis que le jeune avait basculé la tête contre la porte et caressait doucement les cheveux de Clint. L'archer ne perda pas de temps pour déboutonner le pantalon de Pietro. Et entama un va et vient sur son membre.

Pietro se mordit la lèvre face aux lèvres qui entouraient son sexe. Puis ne tint plus et força Clint à se lever. Le jeune enleva le pull et le t-shirt de Clint en second et l'emmena sur ce lit. Il mit pas longtemps non plus à lui enlever son pantalon. Clint était allongé face à lui et semblait être totalement à sa merci. La bouche ouverte, les yeux flous, la respiration longue et espacée.

Pietro se glissa entre les jambes de Clint et ne chercha pas longtemps avant de le pénétrer. Il vit les traits de Clint se crisper face à la douleur. Mais c'était de sa faute se dit Pietro il fallait qu'il y réfléchisse a deux fois avant de l'exciter comme ça. Pietro attrappa les poignets de Clint et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il vit qu'il serrait les dents pour ne pas lui montrer que ça lui faisait mal, Pietro hésita un instant. Il n'avait pas le droit de le traiter ainsi et en même temps c'était le plan de Clint, pas le sien.

Après quelques mouvement de va et vient, Pietro s'enfonça de plus en plus en lui et il pu constater que les traits de douleurs qu'arborait Clint laissaient place au plaisir. Le plus vieux ne tarda pas gémir fortement, excitant de plus belle Pietro qui accéléra ses va et vient en lui.

\- Mon aaaaaange. Gémit Clint.

Pietro se mordit la lèvre rien qu'à l'entente de ce petit surnom qu'il aimait tant. Il fini par lâcher les poignets de Clint et s'allongea complètement sur lui. Les mains de Clint agrippèrent les hanches de Pietro tandis que le jeune le percutait encore. Leurs va et vient furent intenses et désordonnés. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'étaient pas vu que Pietro ne tarda pas à se répandre sur ses abdos.

Pietro épia un instant son homme. Les yeux fermés, la bouche entre ouverte, tout en sueur. "Je suis désolé." Murmura le sokovien.

\- De m'avoir fait prendre mon pied. Chuchota Clint en souriant.

\- C'était un peu abrupte. Marmonna Pietro confus.

\- Je l'avais cherché... Avoua Clint

\- Je vais prendre une douche. Lâcha le jeune encore confus en se relevant.

\- Attend deux minutes... Reste là. Ordonna Clint en attirant le jeune contre le matelas. Clint attrappa la main du sokovien et entrelassa leurs doigts. "Tu m'as trop manqué Pietro." Chuchota le plus vieux encore.

\- À moi aussi. J'avais hâte que tu rentres. Murmura Pietro.

\- Pareil. Alors... Au fait... Tu m'as pas répondu, tu viens avec moi? Demanda Clint.

\- J'en sais rien. Marmonna Pietro.

Clint ouvrit les yeux et pivota la tête. "Tu veux pas venir?"

\- J'en sais rien Clint.

\- Ok... Je... Je te force à rien. Murmura Clint.

\- Bon, on la prend cette douche. Coupa Pietro.

\- Ouais. lâcha Clint en se levant.

Clint se releva lui aussi et rejoignit son homme. Il se glissa aussitot dans ses bras. Les hommes se regardèrent et s'embrassèrent avec douceur, profitant tout deux de l'autre. Les hommes se savonnèrent rapidement et profitèrent encore un bon moment de la douche. Ils se retrouvaient enfin, se calinaient enfin. Pietro sorti le premier de la douche puis se laissa tomber sur le lit. Clint le rejoignit peu après et s'allongea sur le côté face à lui. "Alors comment ça s'est passé cette semaine?"

\- C'était dur... Surtout au début. Avoua le jeune en se mettant lui aussi sur le côté face à son homme.

Clint caressa les cheveux de son amant. "Je suis désolé mon ange, mais il faut que je rentre parfois... Pour au moins voir mes enfants. Trois semaines en Autriche ça fait un peu beaucoup eux."

\- J'ai adoré moi.

\- Je m'en doute bien... Tas l'air fatigué toi, t'as fait la fête cette semaine? Demanda Clint en ricanant.

\- Un peu... pour la fatigue, pas pour la fête. Quoique hier on est parti se faire un resto tout ensemble et un billard.

\- C'est cool ça. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Hummmm. J'aurais préféré que tu sois là. Avoua Pietro.

Clint posa ses lèvres délicatement sur celles de son sokovien, puis son téléphone sonna. Il rompu le baiser, puis soupira lorsqu'il aperçu le nom de Nath clignoter. Il décrocha tout de même. "Allô."

\- Hello... Tu arrives quand ? Demanda la rousse.

\- Bientôt, je me suis arrêter cinq minutes dans le New Jersey pour boire un verre, histoire de se désaltérer.

\- Ok, Donc dans Combien de temps? S'impatienta la femme.

Clint regarda son amant. "2h?"

\- 2h? Soupira la Russe.

\- Bah oui c'est ce qu'il faut. Lâcha t'il en caressant la joue de son amant.

\- Bon, ok, á toute à l'heure. Abrégea la femme.

\- À toute. Clint raccrocha et soupira. "Bon... J'ai deux heures pour te déposer et profiter de toi."

\- Profiter de moi? Demanda le jeune en souriant.

\- Hum hum... Ronronna Clint en caressant à présent ses cheveux blancs.

Le jeune sourit et attrappa la nuque de son amant pour lui prendre ses lèvres. Les amants s'embrassèrent quelques minutes puis se prirent dans les bras, profitant encore de la douceur du moment.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Pietro sourit une dernière fois à son amant avant de sortir de la voiture. Il remonta la rue puis rentra l'air de rien. Natasha se leva aussitôt qu'il fut entrer.

\- Ah merde, je pensais que c'était Clint. Soupira la femme en s'asseyant à nouveau.

\- Ah... Désolé de t'avoir fait espérer. Il arrive quand? Demanda Pietro l'air de rien.

\- Il y a 2h30, il m'a dit 2h. Souffla la rousse.

Pietro grimaça pour faire style et se laissa tomber dans le canapé. "Alors au fait qui part en mission?"

\- Cap, Sam, moi, et Clint du coup.

\- Ok. Lâcha Pietro qui fut déçu car après réflexion aurait voulu y aller mais c'était trop tard à présent.

\- Bon, il fait quoi Legolas! Râla Tony.

Clint arriva une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Tout le monde se leva. Nath se pressa de servir l'apéro, Tony la suivit.

\- Je vais aller sortir des chips. Déclara le chef des Avengers. "Sam, Buck, vous venez m'aider?" Demanda t'il.

Bucky se leva et proposa à Pietro de les aider lui aussi. "Itchi ?"

\- J'arrive. Lâcha seulement Pietro en se levant lui aussi. Les quatres allèrent dans la cuisine, Clint leva un sourcil et pouffa.

\- Itchi?

\- C'est leur nouveau surnom. L'informa la vision.

\- Itchi et Scratchi, ça leur va bien je trouve. Pouffa Rhodey.

Clint se demanda depuis quand ils s'appelaient comme ça. Et surtout pourquoi Pietro ne lui en avait pas parlé. Wanda regarda Clint, et remarqua qu'il n'était pas vraiment au courant de la bon entente entre Bucky et son frère.

Clint resta avec Wanda, la vision et Rhodey qui eux leur parlèrent de leur mission. Puis Natasha et Tony revinrent avec quatres cocktails. Cap et Sam revinrent eux aussi avec quatres cocktails peu après. Il ne restait plus qu'à Bucky et à Pietro de revenir avec les deux cocktails restant.

\- Bon, ils font quoi Itchi et Scratchi ? Se moquait Sam.

\- Je vais aller les voir. Se décida Clint. Il se leva et alla rejoindre les hommes. Les deux hommes se chamaillaient en riant à plein poumon pour faire une déco sur les plats. On aurait dit deux gosses ou plutôt un couple se dit soudainement Clint.

\- Alors... Vous faîtes quoi? Vous venez? Demanda Clint légèrement jaloux.

\- Euh Oui... Bafouilla Pietro.

\- Ah, c'est bon, on arrive. Coupa Bucky sèchement.

Clint attrappa leur cocktails et les amena sur la table de salon. Les deux hommes ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Pietro s'installa à côté de Clint qui sourit aussitôt. Bucky, lui, s'assit à coté de Pietro

\- Clint se demandait pourquoi Itchi? Lança Rhodey.

\- Itchi et Scratchi. C'est nos surnoms. Lâcha Bucky souriant, face à un Pietro assez mal à l'aise.

\- Je t'annonce que nous c'est Bonnie and Clyde. Lâcha la veuve noire.

\- Et moi? Demanda aussitôt Rhodey.

\- On y a pas réfléchi. Mais je propose Starsky. Lança Bucky.

\- Et Tony, Hutch. Ajouta Pietro.

\- Wanda c'est Juliette. Dit Sam.

\- Pietro était Roméo au départ mais je propose que se soit la vision maintenant. Dit Bucky en souriant pleinement.

\- Adjugé Scratchi. Lâcha Pietro.

\- J'ai peur pour nous. Marmonna Sam.

\- Tu fais bien barbeük. Lacha buck. Le faucon leva un sourcil vers Bucky.

\- Barbeük et biaphynn ! Pouffa Pietro. "Bien vu Scratchi." Acquiesça le sokovien .

Tous rirent de leurs surnoms en prenant l'apéritif puis Tony décida de commander des pizzas.

.

Voilà les nouveaux surnoms. Certains sont restés mais d'autre ont changes.

.

Pietro: Itchi

Bucky : Scratchi

Wanda : Juliette.

La vision. Roméo

Nath : Bonnie.

Clint: Clyde

Sam. Barbeük

Cap: biaphynn

Rhodey: starsky

Tony: hutch


	12. Chapter 12

Bonsoir tout le monde, désolé du retard mais je commence un nouveau poste avec de nouveaix horaire alors c'est pas toujours simple.

Bonne lecture à vous. Bisous.

.

 **N** **agron** : Hello, et oui Clint est enfin de retour! J'espère que ces retrouvailles t'ont fait plaisir.

Pour ce qui est de Bucky, il ne parle pas le sokovien, il parle anglais, allemand, russe, japonais et comprend le français donc logiquement il n'a pas compris.

Pour ce qui est de la relation Clint- Pietro. Il est vrai que Pietro était un peu froid mais en même temps Clint, fait plein d'erreur avec lui. Il est largement temps qu'il fasse un choix et vite.

Tu dis que ça va travailler Clint lorsqu'il sera chez lui, mais peut être que durant la mission il s'en fera aussi. Et peut être bien qu'il se passera déjà un truc entre Bucky et Pietro pendant que Clint sera en mission... Qui sait... mystère...

J'espère que la suite plaira. Merci pour ton comm.

Gros bisous.

.

 **D** **eryous50** : Hello, oui c'est bien dommage que Pietro n'accompagne pas Clint en mission, et puis les retrouvailles auraient pu être encore mieux. Toujours (cf: hotel) XD

Peut être que Clint va rien gérer ou être indifférent, et effectivement Bucky n'est pas content du retour de Clint. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

Merci pour ton comm. XOXO

.

 **Lio-CJanto** **n** : Hello, ce n'est pas grave pour les commentaires, moi même je suis un peu débordée avec le boulot. Nouveau poste, nouveaux horaires, ce n'est pas simple.

Ahhhh... Tu es la seule à avoir souligné la joulisie de Bucky. En même temps, c'est vrai que Pietro passe son temps avec lui et quant Clint est là, il le délaisse un peu.

Leurs retrouvailles sont toujours parfaites, si ça pouvait continuer sur cette lancée se serait parfait. Bref. Merci pour ton comm et gros bisous.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Entre deux feux**

 **Chapitre 12**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Les Avengers se retrouvèrent à passer la soirée tous ensemble, puis vers 0h00, tous sans exception allèrent se coucher.

En rentrant dans sa chambre, Pietro envoya un SMS à Clint.

[De Pietro ; À Clint; 11.49PM: Tu viens ou je viens?]

[De Clint, À Pietro; 11.51PM: C'est comme tu veux.]

[De Pietro ; À Clint; 11.52PM: Tu fais la tête?]

[De Clint ; À Pietro; 11.53PM: Non.]

[De Pietro ; À Clint; 11.54PM: Tu viens, je nous fais couler un bain.]

[De Clint ; À Pietro; 11.56AM: J'arrive.]

Clint frappa à la porte et entra dans la chambre. Il rejoignit Pietro dans la salle de bain. Il se glissa contre Pietro dans l'eau. Le jeune sourit et entoura son amant de ses bras. Clint voudrait lui demander pourquoi il ne veut pas le suivre en mission mais ne le fais pas. Peut-être que Pietro est fatigué? De la mission, de leur situation, de tout ça cumulé. Pietro de son côté voudrait lui parler de sa semaine mais ne le fait pas non plus, de peur que Clint prenne mal le fait qu'il a passé la semaine avec Bucky.

Les garçons restèrent donc, silencieusement dans l'eau, se reposant tous deux. "On dort ensemble ce soir." Demanda Clint.

\- Comme tu veux. Répondit Pietro.

\- J'aurais préféré un oui ou un non catégorique plutôt qu'un, si tu veux. Avoua Clint. Le jeune ne sut pas quoi répondre. Clint continua. "Je t'ai pas manqué ?"

\- Si c'est juste que je me suis habitué à dormir seul. Donc, moi ça me dérange pas de dormir seul. Répliqua le jeune.

\- Excuse-moi t'as raison... Alors Itchi... C'est marrant comme surnom. Ça vous est venu comment cet histoire? Demanda innocemment Clint.

\- Je sais plus. Bucky sûrement. Lui et ses surnoms à la con. Pouffa le sokovien.

\- J'aurais jamais cru que tu t'entenderais bien avec lui. Avoua l'archer.

\- Moi non plus mais... Il est sympa quand on le connait.

\- C'est cool. Dit seulement Barton.

\- T'es jaloux? Demanda Pietro.

\- Ben, non... Pourquoi? Je devrais l'être? Demanda Clint en pivotant légèrement la tête vers son interlocuteur.

\- Non. Dit de suite Pietro.

\- Bon, alors... Lâcha Clint qui se remit au creux de ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé pour la mission. Je suis claqué et en même temps, j'aurais voulu partir avec toi... Il est trop tard maintenant. Steve voudra jamais me laisser y aller. Murmura Pietro.

\- Çà c'est sure... C'est pas grave mon ange. Murmura Clint.

\- T'as l'air déçu. Chuchota Pietro.

\- Un peu mais c'est pas grave et c'est une petite mission. Marmonna Clint.

\- Tu peux toujours refuser. Dire que tu es malade. Ou je sais pas... Comme ça... Tu restes avec moi... Lâcha Pietro en serrant son amant plus fort contre lui.

\- Je peux pas Pietro.

\- Biensure que si tu peux. Chuchota le jeune en dévorant le cou de son amant.

\- C'est pas sympa de faire ça. J'ai accepté la mission. Je suis revenu pour çà. Lâcha Clint.

\- Sympa pour moi. Moi qui pensait que tu revenais pour moi. Cracha le jeune en cessant de lui embrasser le cou.

\- Pietro... Râla Clint

\- Non c'est bon, j'ai compris. Bouge s'te plaît. Je sors. Grogna le jeune.

\- Pietro arrête. Ordonna Clint mais le jeune ne l'entendis pas comme ça.

\- Laisse-moi sortir. Je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher. Pesta Pietro. Clint le laissa sortir de l'eau. Le jeune s'essuya devant Clint qui s'en voulait déjà. Pietro sortit directement de la salle de bain et se glissa dans les draps. Clint resta un moment dans l'eau en réfléchissant à tout ça. Il aurait dû réfléchir avant de parler se dit-il. Clint resta pensant 10 minutes puis décida d'aller rejoindre sa propre chambre.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Pietro se réveilla seul ce matin. Comme tous les autres matins. Se dit-il. Avait-il eu raison de rembarrer Clint? Probablement que oui. Il passa vite fait sous la douche puis descendit rejoindre ses coéquipiers. Son coeur battait la chamade, il angoissait de se retrouver face à Clint. Il fut soulagé de voir que Clint n'était pas encore réveillé. Tout le monde était présent sauf lui, Sam et Rhodey. Il salua ceux, présent puis se prépara son chocolat chaud. Il s'installa à côté de Bucky.

\- Ça va pas? Lui demanda son ami.

\- Si... Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Marmonna Pietro. Sam arriva lui aussi dans un silence de plomb, il se servir un café.

\- Ok. Répondit seulement le soldat de l'hiver.

\- Tu viens en entraînement ce matin? Demanda Pietro sans même regarder son ami.

\- Tu veux que je vienne? Rétorqua le brun.

Pietro grimaça puis murmura. "C'est toi qui vois."

\- Bonjour. Coupa justement Clint qui s'assit face au duo. Pietro n'osait même pas relever les yeux vers lui.

\- Tu viens en entraînement Clint? Proposa Captain america.

\- Pourquoi pas. Lâcha Clint en regardant Pietro.

\- Manque plus que Rhodey et on serait au complet. Dit seulement Steve souriant.

\- Et Scratchi. Lança Sam qui reçu un regard noir de la part de Bucky.

\- Je viens tout compte fait. Lâcha Bucky. Pietro regarda discrètement Bucky. Celui-ci souriait pleinement, puis le jeune croisa le regard de son aimé. Clint les regardait sans aucunes expression. Pietro baissa aussitot les yeux face à lui.

Le petit déjeuner se passa sans aucun autre encombre puis, tous sans exception se preparèrent pour l'entrainement.

Steve avait divisé les groupes par deux. D'un côté, ceux qui savaient voler. De l'autre, ceux qui ne le peuvaient pas.

Clint fut donc avec Steve, Nath, Bucky et Pietro. Tandis que Tony, Rhodey, Sam, Wanda et la vision s'entraînaient ensemble.

Les cinq Avengers sachant voler, devaient tenter de se stabiliser en évitant des projectiles et bourrasques de vent. Les autres furent déplacés dans une autre salle d'entraînement.

La séance d'entraînement portait sur l'agilité. Vu que la moitié ne savait pas voler, il fallait ruser pour éviter les projectiles. Steve avait mis en place quelques obstacle que tous devaient surmonter par tous les moyens. Quel quels soient.

Sachant comment procéder, Steve passait en dernier. Il ordonna à Natasha et à Pietro de commencer les épreuves. Puis ce fut au tour de Clint et de Bucky à passer les obstacles. Steve avait mis la barre trop basse et n'avait pas envisagé que ses collègues allaient passer le parcours d'obstacle aussi facilement. Il proposa de faire quelques exercices de souplesse pour commencer puis de faire quelques combats. Pietro angoissait déjà à l'idée de voir Bucky et Clint combattre.

Steve et Natasha s'installèrent sur des tapis, tandis que le deuxième binôme s'installa face à eux. Steve s'était assis entre les deux. Tout doucement tous commencèrent à faire des mouvements d'étirement. Puis heureusement pour Pietro, Clint fut mis en binôme avec lui, tandis que Bucky et Natasha combattaient ensemble.

Pietro se plaça face à Clint, son objectif était de le stabiliser et de le plaquer au sol, sans son pouvoir biensure. Clint ne se laissait pas faire et le combat fut rude, puis Steve mit un terme à l'entraînement du matin.

Tous passèrent sous la douche, puis ils se réunirent pour le déjeuner. Au repas, tout le monde parlait de leur entraînement puis Steve profita que tout le monde soit là, pour informer l'équipe que Tony prendra en charge les entraînements à défaut, qu'il ne soit pas là, ce sera Sam qui prendra le relais. Tous acquiescèrent puis chacuns s'occupa de ses affaires.

Les quatres Avengers qui partaient en mission allèrent préparer leurs sacs tandis que les autres vaquaient à leurs occupations. Pietro profita de cet instant pour parler un peu avec sa soeur. Il la rejoignit dans sa chambre.

Il frappa, puis la jeune femme lui somma d'entrer, Pietro eut juste le temps de voir vision s'éclipser à travers le mur.

\- Je te dérange pas. Marmonna t'il.

\- Non biensure que non. Qu'est ce qu'il y a? T'as pas l'air bien. Dit-elle en se levant.

Pietro soupira et se laissa tomber sur le lit de sa soeur.

\- Clint, je suppose. Lâcha t-elle en grimaçant.

\- Des fois, il ferait de tourner sa langue quinze fois avant de parler. Pesta t'il.

\- C'est trois fois Pietro. S'amusait de dire la sorcière rouge.

\- Wanda... J'ai pas vraiment envie de rigoler.

\- Pietro. Lâcha t-elle en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés. "Raconte moi." Lâcha t-elle en caressant les cheveux de son frère. "Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit?"

\- En gros, qu'il revient uniquement pour les missions. Lâcha Pietro mais sa soeur ne réagit pas. "C'est grave non?"

\- Bah... Dans un sens, oui, il revient pour les missions.

\- Et moi? Je suis quoi moi? Râla Pietro.

\- Son amant... Dit seulement Wanda.

\- C'est pas drôle Wanda!

\- J'ai pas dis que ça l'étais. Se justifia t-elle. Je te dis juste que tu es son amant. "Tu savais très bien comment ça se passerait Pietro." Le gronda t-elle légèrement.

\- J'ai l'impression que je suis qu'un jouet pour lui. Se plaignit Pietro.

\- Tu en as parlé avec lui?

\- Bah non, on s'est pris la tête et depuis on s'est pas vu. Dit-il en grimaçant.

\- Et vous avez fait quoi hier?

Pietro regarda sa soeur en coin. Celle ci roula des yeux. "D'accord, j'ai compris. Épargne moi les détails s'te plaît." Le silence gagna les jumeaux puis Wanda reprit. "T'aurais pu en profiter pour lui parler plutot que... Enfin tu vois." Abregea t-elle.

\- Ouais ben, figure toi, qu'il m'en a pas laissé le temps. Se plaignit encore Pietro.

\- Il t'a pas violé non plus à ce que je sache. Lacha t-elle en roulant des yeux.

\- On en était pas loin!

\- Pietro... râla t-elle.

\- J'ai pas envie de faire le premier pas, d'aller vers lui et de m'excuser, d'ailleurs j'ai pas à m'excuser c'est lui qui est en tord. Se défendit le sokovien.

\- Ça c'est pas faux. Mais si tu tiens à lui, il va falloir que l'un de vous deux se décide de le faire. Wanda se tù puis elle chuchota. "Il n'a rien à perdre lui, il a une femme."

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là? Demanda t'il en levant un sourcil.

\- Si vous vous séparez, tu seras seul, alors que lui...

\- Donc c'est à moi de faire le premier pas. Lâche t'il en grimaçant.

\- Fais comme tu veux frérot. Fais comme tu le sent. Murmura t-elle en caressant à nouveau ses cheveux.

Pietro soupira puis lâcha. "En plus de ça, j'ai l'impression qu'il est jaloux que je passe du temps avec Bucky."

\- Ah ça... Fallait s'en douter. Gronda Wanda.

\- Attend, il passe du temps avec Laura. Se justifiait t'il.

\- C'est son épouse, c'est pas la même chose.

Pietro passa ses mains sur son visage et marmonna. "Ouais mais moi je couche pas avec Bucky."

\- Ça, il le sait pas. Parle lui Piet. Lui conseilla sa soeur.

Pietro se rongea les doigts pendant quelques minutes puis prit son courage à deux mains et alla affronter Clint. Il se rendit directement dans la chambre de l'archer et composa son code secret. Clint fut surpris de le voir entrer. Il était occupé de plier quelques affaires dans un sac.

\- Excuse moi de... Je... Bafouilla Pietro. Clint s'arrêta aussitôt et vint vers le jeune. Il ferma sa porte et attrappa ses mains.

\- Je suis désolé... Hier... J'ai... J'ai encore dis des choses qui ne faut pas. Je suis pas rentré uniquement pour les missions. Enfin si, je rentre pour les missions mais surtout pour les passer avec toi. Pardonne moi Pietro. Murmura Clint.

Le jeune aurait pu céder face à ces aveux et à ses regard mais il décida de lui dire ce qu'il avait ressenti. "Ça m'a fait mal, que tu me dises ça. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être juste... Un plan cul."

\- Tu l'es pas. Dit aussitôt Clint en accompagnant sa parole par un hochement vif de la tête.

\- Ouais mais parfois j'ai l'impression de l'être. Ajouta Pietro, la voix tremblante.

\- Ne pense pas ça. Supplia Clint.

Le jeune baissa les yeux, puis releva sa tête. "Tu m'en veux pour la mission?"

\- Biensure que non. Lâcha aussitôt Clint.

\- Je voulais aller voir Steve et demander d'y aller.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, je serais très vite de retour. Si tout va bien, je suis là dimanche et on passera quelques jours à deux. D'accord? Demanda Clint.

Le jeune hocha puis Clint l'attira contre lui. Pietro passa aussitôt ses bras autour du cou du plus vieux. Les amants restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes. Clint remit doucement les cheveux de Pietro en place, pout dégager son visage, il caressa sa joue puis lui déposa un baiser un chaste. "Tout va bien se passer. N'oublie pas que je t'aime. D'accord."

Le jeune hocha de la tête puis se recula. "Je te laisse faire tes bagages. Il va bientôt être l'heure. "

\- Je t'appellerais dès que je peux. Dit Clint en fourrant maintenant ses affaires en vrac. Il déposa un ultime baiser à son amant, puis ouvrit sa porte de chambre.

\- Attend... Fit Pietro en attrappant le bras de son amant avant qu'il ne parte. "Tu sais on sera le combien demain?"

\- Non? Dit Clint en souriant.

\- Le 17. Murmura t'il.

\- Ah c'est le jour de la date de ton anniversaire c'est ça? Le jeune perdit son sourire aussitôt que Clint ait ouvert la bouche. Le 17 mars était surtout leur anniversaire. Ça faisait quatre mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Pietro tentaient de ne pas montrer ses faiblesses et lâcha juste un "Ouais."

Clint lui sourit une dernière et passa son sac sur son épaule. "Je t'appel." Lâcha t'il en allant vers le garage. Le gosse le regarda partir, puis alla rejoindre sa chambre. Il ne voulait voir personne à présent.

Le jeune alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, mais sa jumelle le força à rejoindre les autres. Si ils ne voulaient pas dévoiler leur relation, il fallait continuer de réagir normalement. Il rejoignit le reste du groupe en traînant les pieds, faignant une grosse fatigue. Il fit un signe bref aux quatre Avengers puis remonta dans sa chambre faire une sieste.

Le jeune s'allongea et tomba immédiatement dans un sommeil profond, il avait besoin de repos. À son réveil, il rejoignit le reste de l'équipe pour le dîner. Son ami se préoccupa aussitôt de lui. Pietro lui dit seulement qu'il devait couvrir quelque chose, qu'il était fatigué, et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à aller se recoucher à nouveau. À contre cœur, Bucky le laissa aller se recoucher.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien. Moi ça va, je bosse donc le temps passe vite. Il faut dire aussi que je manque un peu de temps. Et du courage surtout pour corriger les écris. Et la rédaction se fait de moins en moins vite. Mais j'ai des chapitres d'avances donc ça va.

Je vous fais de gros bisous.

.

 **Nagron:** Mdrrr, oui moi aussi je vois bien les deux mecs derrières leur téléphone. Et dans cette fic Clint à un problème de communication et de diplomatie aussi XD. Oui c'est le problème, Clint lui dit qu'il l'aime, qu'il n'est pas un plan cul mais il ne le montre pas non plus.

Clint aurait voulu que Pietro vienne. Mais on a pas toujours ce qu'on veut. L'entraînement c'est bien passé, mais ça peut vite dégénérer. Bref Clint est reparti en mission. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Gros bisous. Et merci pour ton comm.

.

 **Deryous50** : Hello, merci pour ce comm. C'est sure que c'est dommage entre Clint et Pietro. On dirait que la discussion mènent à rien. Mais heureusement superbucky est la. XD.

Je comprend aussi la position de Pietro, ça doit pas être simple. J'ai vecu à peu près la même chose. Et c'est pas évident. Bref. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

XOXO.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Entre deux feux.**

 **Chapitre 13**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Au petit matin, Pietro râla lorsque son téléphone sonna, il ronchonna puis fini par décrocher sans même ouvrir les yeux. "Ouais..." Marmonna t'il.

\- Pietro, il est 8h...

Le jeune soupira à cette simple phrase prononcée par sa soeur. "Laisse moi dormir..."

\- T'es toujours au lit? T'es souffrant ? Demanda la jeune femme, mais le gosse marmonna quelques chose d'inaudible. "Pietro... Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a?"

\- J'ai pas envie... Lâcha t'il seulement.

\- Allez viens au moins déjeuner, il faut prendre des forces.

\- J'arrive. Marmonna t'il en se levant. Le jeune se leva tout doucement, il ne prit pas la peine de se doucher et de s'habiller, il se dirigea tel un zombie vers la salle commune. Le sokovien traîna sa carcasse dans le couloir juste vêtu d'un caleçon et d'un t-shirt.

Il s'installa entre Rhodey et La Vision, la seule place qui restait, puis Wanda lui servit son chocolat chaud. La jeune femme caressa ses cheveux, puis les embrassa et alla s'asseoir à nouveau. Pietro releva la tête et salue tout le monde de la main, puis replongea son nez dans chocolat.

Les autres membres finirent de déjeuner silencieusement laissant le jeune se reposer puis allèrent en entraînement. Pietro lui, fini tout doucement son chocolat et alla sous la douche. Il se laissa tomber ensuite dans son lit. Il regarda le plafond et se demanda comment allait son archer, puis quelqu'un vint le tirer de ses pensées en frappant à la porte. Pietro entra dans les draps et ordonna à l'IA d'ouvrir la porte.

Il fut à demi étonné que se soit Bucky qui entrait. L'ancien militaire arborait un doux sourire. "Je suis venu voir si tu allais mieux." Chuchota t'il en s'approchant du malade.

\- Je suis un peu naze. Marmonna le jeune

\- Il te faut de la vitamine C. Mange beaucoup de fruits et bois beaucoup d'eau pour éliminer les toxines. Pietro sourit aux préconisations de son ami.

\- Pour tout te dire. J'ai une grosse flemite. Le brun se gratta la tête cherchant ce que voulait dire Pietro. "J'ai la flegme Bucky. J'ai pas envie de m'entraîner." Lâcha Pietro en enlevant les draps. Le soldat d'hiver remarqua alors que Pietro était tout habillé, le brun ricana puis profita de l'occasion pour contempler la chambre du jeune homme. "Que cherches tu?" Demanda Pietro qui le remarqua.

\- Des indices. Lança seulement Bucky.

\- Des indices? Reprit Pietro.

\- Une photo de ta femme. Avoua Bucky.

\- Ma femme? Tu grilles des étapes. Elle est loin de l'être tu sais.

\- Alors... Tu m'as pas raconté ta journée. Comment va ta copine? Demanda Bucky en attrapant une photo de lui, Wanda et du binôme Barton - Romanoff. Pietro se leva, attrapa le cadre et le reposa sur son bureau.

\- Elle va bien. Dit seulement Pietro.

\- C'est tout? T'as pas vu ta copine depuis au moins une semaine et tout ce que tu arrives à me dire c'est elle va bien? Demanda le sergent Barnes en remettant correctement la veste de Pietro sur sa chaise.

\- Que veux-tu que je dise? Soupira le jeune en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Bucky soupira et s'assit à ses côtés. Je ne sais pas à vrai dire. Le silence prit les deux hommes puis Bucky reprit. "Tu vas faire quoi cet après-midi ?"

\- Je sais pas encore.

\- Ok. Bon, Je... J'ai promis à Tony de l'épauler pour l'entrainement. Avoua le brun en se levant.

\- Et ben, Scratchi... Tu m'étonnes de jour en jour. Lâcha le gosse en regardant le brun s'attacher les cheveux afin d'aller s'entraîner.

Bucky se moqua de lui-même également puis reprit son sérieux. "Repose toi ce matin et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dis. Boire beaucoup d'eau. Et manger des fruits et des légumes."

\- Oui papa. Se moqua le gamin. Bucky roula des yeux et s'enfuit de la chambre.

Pietro lui, pouffa de rire et attrapa le cadre posé sur le bureau, il contempla la photo, les deux femmes étaient bras dessus dessous, et eux, juste derrière elles. Souriant à les voir heureuses. C'était à leur debut. Pietro se souvint de cette journée, lui et Clint avaient échangé leur tout premier baiser. Le jeune alla se faire couler un bain, et regarda une série via son starkphone dans l'eau bien chaude.

Après avoir regarder quelques épisode, Pietro fini par sortir de l'eau. Il se vêtu seulement d'un survêtement et d'un t-shirt puis rejoignit les autres membres qui revenaient progressivement de l'entrainement. Wanda et Bucky prirent directement des nouvelles du gamin, celui ci les informa qu'il allait mieux.

Cet après midi, Wanda et la vision profitèrent pour se retrouver ensemble tandis Tony, Rhodey, Bucky et Pietro se finirent une après midi jeu vidéo.

Les garçons s'affrontèrent sur toutes sorte de jeux. Ça leur faisait du bien de jouer entre mecs et en communauté restreint. Les garçons se firent tout de même une pause pour prendre un goûter puis s'affrontèrent à nouveau. Au retour du couple, ils les aiderent à faire le ménage et à faire le repas du soir.

Au dîner, l'ambiance était au rendez vous. Tout le monde riaient et racontaient leurs après midis. Puis les hommes décidèrent de se faire un Irish coffee. Autour de la table du salon, tous dégusterent leurs cocktails. Puis Pietro reçu un appel. Il s'isola et décrocha aussitôt.

\- Allô?

\- hello, ça va? Demanda Clint.

\- Ça va et toi? Retourna seulement Pietro.

\- Ça va. Dis, c'est pas le 13 ton anniv? Demanda aussitôt l'archer.

\- Si. Le 13 juin. Précisa le jeune en grimaçant.

\- C'est ça je me disais bien. Lâcha Clint. Un instant de silence s'immisça entre eux. Pietro se doutait que Clint ne comprenait toujours pas la signification de cette date. Il décida d'aller droit au but.

\- C'est juste que... Ça fait quatre mois aujourd'hui qu'on est ensemble. Avoua le gamin.

\- Ah oui exact, et bien ça passe vite. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Oui. Lâcha le gamin complètement dépité de la réaction de Clint.

\- On fêtera ça à mon retour. Lança Clint gaiement.

\- Ok. Finit par dire Pietro ne sachant plus quoi dire. Le silence revint une seconde fois entre les hommes puis Clint fini par le couper.

\- Bon... Je vais y retourner, on a du taf.

\- D'accord. .

\- À dimanche mon ange, je t'embrasse.. Murmura l'archer.

\- À dimanche. Je t'embrasse aussi. Répondit Pietro avant de raccrocher.

Le gamin soupira longuement, Clint n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte ce que ça représentait pour lui. Il retourna s'asseoir en compagnie des autres. Lorsqu'il s'installa, Rhodey quittait la pièce et Tony se servait un autre Irish. Le jeune prit son verre et le sirota doucement en silence.

\- Ça va? Chuchota Bucky.

\- Oui... Oui t'inquiète. Mentit le jeune.

\- C'était ta copine? Dit de suite Bucky. Pietro avala sa salive difficilement, le fait de repenser à Clint, lui faisait aussitôt repenser à cet histoire d'anniversaire. "Pietro?" Dit aussitôt Bucky qui commençait récemment à s'inquiéter. "Viens!" Ordonna Bucky en se levant. Le jeune le regarda pantois et le suivi jusqu'au petit salon. "Ça va pas?" Lui demanda t'il aussitôt.

\- Si ça va... Je.. c'est juste que... Bafouilla Pietro en baissant la tête. Le brun redressa la tête du jeune.

\- Raconte! S'impatienta le brun.

\- Ça fait quatre mois aujourd'hui que... qu'on est ensemble... Je voulais faire un truc mais, elle peut pas.

Bucky soupira. "Elle te mérite vraiment pas." Souffla le soldat d'hiver.

\- Elle... Elle est au boulot, c'est hyper important. Le défendit-il tout de même

\- Et toi tu l'es pas? S'énerva Barnes.

\- C'est vraiment compliqué Buck.

\- Tu sais quoi? On faire la fête ce soir. On va les fêter ces quatres mois, crois moi. Va te changer ! On sort. Ordonna le brun.

\- Bucky... Soupira Pietro.

\- Ne discute pas, je t'attend dans 15 minutes au garage. Ajouta Bucky.

\- Mais! Voulu protester Clint mais Bucky fronça les yeux, fit pivoter le jeune homme, puis lui envoya un coup de pied au cul.

\- allez oust. Ajouta t'il.

Le jeune jeune sourit en coin, ce mec ne cessait de le surprendre. Pietro alla vite fait se changer en souriant encore.

Pietro s'habilla d'un simple jean et passa tout de même une chemise. Comme convenu, Pietro rejoignit son ami, celui-ci l'attendait sur sa moto, allez grimpe. Annonça t'il. Le jeune obeit de suite et les voilà parti dans les rues New-yorkaise.

Les garçons commencèrent par se prendre un verre chez Nancy. Ils étaient tout deux attablé au comptoir. Ils se fixèrent les règles de la soirée.

\- 1: on s'appellera uniquement Itchi et Scratchi. Annonça Bucky d'un sérieux inouïe.

\- 2: on ne parle pas de ma copine. Ajouta Pietro seulement.

\- 3: Pas plus de deux verres par bar. Conclut Bucky.

Voilà les règles qu'ils s'étaient imposés. Bucky connaissait pas mal de bar, et fit découvrir au jeune tout les endroits sympa de New-York.

Ce fut après leurs quatrième bar, que les garçons décidèrent de rentrer, bras dessous, bras dessus, en chantant, riant et surtout titubant, c'est ainsi qu'ils appelerent un taxi pour rentrer.

Dans le taxi, le jeune comattait, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant bu, sa tête commençait à être très lourde, et ses paupières se fermaient progressivement. Il sursauta lorsque sa tête bascula sur l'épaule de son ami. Il regarda le brun avec appréhension. Comment allait il le prendre?

Le militaire le regarda, les yeux aussi embrumés et vitreux que lui puis passa son bras autour de son cou et le plaqua contre lui. Pietro se laisse faire, il était mort, mais ne pouvait plus fermer les paupières. Car à présent, il se demandait s'il devait pas retirer le bras de Bucky, vis à vis de Clint ce n'était pas honnête.

À force de réfléchir aux conséquences, le jeune s'endormi finalement contre le sergent Barnes. Ce fut lorsque qu'il sentit une légère caresse sur sa joue, qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait face à un joli sourire et un doux regard, le bleu des yeux de Bucky contrastait avec ses mèches brunes qui lui tombaient sur le visage. Pietro contempla un moment ce visage, puis l'arrêt du taxi le sorti de ses pensées. Ils étaient arrivés au QG. Le militaire paya la note de taxi puis aida son jeune ami à sortir de la voiture.

Le brun repassa à nouveau son bras autour de son cou. "J'ai passé une très bonne soirée." Chuchota Bucky dans son oreille. Le jeune appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et regarda le brun.

\- On devrait se faire ça plus souvent. Murmura t'il.

\- Quand tu veux. Si t'as le moindre souci, si t'es triste, si ça va pas. Je suis là. D'accord.? Murmura Bucky en remettant le col du jeune correctement.

Le jeune hocha la tête, le regard planté dans celui de l'autre. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit, ils s'engouffrerent à l'intérieur.

\- Je pense que je vais faire la grasse mat demain. Annonça le soldat d'hiver.

\- Grave. Pareil pour moi.

Le silence s'installa dans l'ascenseur, les hommes sont épuisés. En sortant de l'ascenseur, Pietro sert la main de Bucky mais celui, lui déposa un baiser sur le front. "Repose toi Scratchi."

\- Bonne nuit Itchi. Dit seulement Pietro.

\- Bonne nuit. Abrégea le brun en allant vers sa chambre.

 **.**

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 **.**

Pietro se leva vers 11h, il s'était bien reposé. Il sourit directement mais son crâne lu rappela que la soirée avait été rude. Doucement, il alla se prendre une bonne douche et descendit rejoindre les autres.

Wanda et la vision s'attelaient à la cuisine, Rhodey mettait la table et Bucky était au bar. Pietro embrassa sa soeur, et salua les deux autres, puis s'installa directement à côté de son ami. "Salut." Marmonna t'il.

\- Salut. Oh... T'as une sale gueule aussi. Se moqua Bucky. Pietro sourit seulement et attrapa le tube d'aspirine qu'il lui tendait. "Tu vas en avoir besoin je crois."

\- On a trop bu.

\- Trop? non. On s'est bien amusé, c'est le principal, non? Demanda le brun.

\- C'est vrai. Je crois que je vais squatter le canapé aujourd'hui. Lâcha le jeune en grimaçant.

\- Pareil. Souffla t'il.

\- À table les garçons! Ordonna Wanda. Les deux hommes se traînèrent jusqu'à table et se laissa servir par la femme. Tony débarqua et regarda un à un les deux hommes. Bucky remarqua qui le fixait et beugla. "Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Y'a un problème Stark?"

\- Nope. C'est marrant comment vous vous ressemblez. Pietro leva un sourcil. "Vous êtes comme des frères. Cheveux mi-long, yeux bleus, et gueule de bois. Vous avez passé la soirée ensemble ou quoi?" Lâcha Tony un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

\- Ils passent TOUT leur temps ensemble. Déclara Scarlet witch.

\- C'est un reproche? T'es jalouse? Répondit aussitôt Pietro.

\- Jalouse de quoi s'te plaît? Se défendit elle.

Pietro allait lui répondre lorsque Bucky glissa sa main de métal sur sa cuisse pour l'empêcher de l'ouvrir. Pietro fut surpris de ce geste, avala sa salive et baissa la tête vers son assiette. Le repas continua sur une note silencieuse, chacun s'occupait de son plat. Pietro se leva directement après avoir fini son assiette, il alla se réfugier sous un arbre de la résidence.

Il s'assit contre le tronc d'un arbre et sorti son téléphone. Il glissa doucement son doigt de droite à gauche et visionna les photos de son amant. Il ferma les yeux et repensa à l'altercation qu'il avait eu avec sa soeur. Heureusement que Bucky l'avait calmé en posant sa main de fer sur sa cuisse.

Ce geste le fit automatiquement repensé à Clint, jamais l'archer n'aurait eu ce type de geste envers lui au QG, il était très pudique et refusait catégoriquement que les autres sachent ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Il frissonna lorsqu'il se rappela du contact de la main de fer de son ami contre sa cuisse.

Le jeune secoua vivement la tête pour chasser ses souvenirs puis se leva et marcha doucement le long des arbres qui entouraient le site. Les mains dans les poches, la tête dans les nuages, le gamin marcha pendant un long moment puis son téléphone chez. Il s'attendait à voir un SMS de Clint mais sourit lorsqu'il s'apperçut que c'était Scratchi.

De Scratchi, À Pietro; 3.13PM. [Gran Turismo?]

De Pietro ; À Scratchi; 3.14PM. [J'arrive.]

De Scratchi, À Pietro; 3.14PM. [ ;-D ]

Pietro rangea son téléphone et rejoignit son accolyte. Il le trouva assit dans le canapé, une manette dans les mains.

\- Tricheur. Se moqua le jeune en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- J'm'entraine, t'es trop fort. Se justifia le brun.

\- C'est pour moi ce cocktail?

\- À ton avis Itchi... Dit Barnes en roulant des yeux.

Pietro sourit et attrappa le cocktail pendant que le brun lançait les paramètres du jeu. "C'est super bon, mais j'ai encore un peu la gueule de bois moi!" Se plaignit Pietro.

\- Faut soigner le mal par le mal. Lança Bucky en posant la manette tout en récupérant son verre.

\- C'est pas faux. Santé Scratchi! Lâcha Pietro enfin souriant.

\- Santé Itchi. Les hommes trinquèrent puis reprirent les manettes en main. Un duel acharné s'installa entre les hommes. Tout les deux savaient quel serait le vainqueur mais ça ne les dérangeaient pas. Le principal était de rire et de s'amuser. Ils s'entendaient à merveille.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello les filles nous sommes lundi un nouveau chapitre est arrivé, je suis heureuse que Bucky vous plaise et que l'histoire aussi. Je vous fais de gros bisous. Aline.

.

 **Nagron:** Hello, oui c'est un peu le problème, Bucky est bien plus présent pour pietro peut être que Pietro ne sait pas pour eux. On n'en sait pas plus. Et effectivement on dirait un vieux couple.

Alors comme ça tu as cru qu'ils allaient s'embrasser. Mais voyons Pietro est avec Clint... Il n'a pas le droit d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre.

C'est vrai qu'une fic sur Bucky et Pietro pourrait être pas mal à moins que celle ci est déjà une fic sur eux, on en sait rien. Mystère.

Pour ce qui est du père Noël, j'ai essayé mais j'arrive pas à me remettre dedans sûrement parce que j'écris celle là j'essayerais de l'écrire tout de même. Gros bisous et merci pour ton comm.

.

 **Deryous50** : Salut, j'avais prévenu qu'on verrai plus Pietro et Bucky que Clint. Et effectivement, heureusement que superbucky est la. Merci pour ton comm. XOXO

 **Holybleu :** Hello, merci pour ton comm. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Et peut être qu'ils finiront ensemble qui sait. Bisous à toi.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Entre deux feux.**

 **Chapitre 14**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Après que Pietro ait gagné cinq manches sur sept. Bucky déclara forfait et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil. Pietro éteignit la console et se tourna vers l'ancien militaire. Le brun avait les yeux fermés, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres, il avait l'air d'un ange ainsi. "Tu dors?" Murmura Pietro.

\- Nope... Dit Bucky, puis rit doucement. "Pas encore du moins. Je suis claqué mais..."

\- Mais? Dit Pietro en débarrassant la table.

\- Je dois aller récupérer ma moto. Marmonna Bucky les paupières toujours closes.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai. J'avais oublié.

\- Pas moi. Jamais je l'oublie. Pietro se leva et ramena tout à la cuisine, les verres et le bol de chips. Lorsqu'il revint au salon, Bucky avait définitivement sombré. Pietro se demanda s'il devait le laisser dormir ou le réveiller. Mais du bruit venant de l'ascenseur le força à le sortir du sommeil.

\- Scratchi... Hey... Buck... Bucky... Réveille toi... T'as ta moto à aller chercher. Chuchota Pietro.

\- hein.. Ouais... Marmonna le brun. Pietro attrapa sa veste et l'enfila. Le brun ouvrit un œil, et marmonna. "Tu viens avec moi?"

\- On l'a laissé à deux, on va la récupérer à deux.

Le brun ferma les yeux et sourit en coin avant que Tony et Rhodey n'arrivent dans le salon, ce qui poussa le brun à se lever.

Le duo parti sans rien dire aux autres. Ils optèrent pour marcher un peu dans les rues de New-York, puis le duo prit le métro et marcha à nouveau. Bucky connaissait la ville par cœur. Enfin en 40, il faut dire que Brooklyn avait bien changé. Les amis se paumèrent. Et bien qu'ils auraient pu regarder le GPS de leur starkphone, ils prefererent se balader dans les rues de New-York. Ils commençaient à retrouver la route lorsqu'ils tombèrent face à un petit casino. "Tiens y'a un casino ici! Avant c'était un maraîcher." Déclara Bucky.

\- Les temps changent. Lâcha le jeune en riant.

\- Fout toi de ma gueule toi. Lâcha le brun en poussant légèrement l'épaule de son ami. "On va faire un tour?" Proposa t'il.

\- Je suis jamais allé au casino.

\- Faut une première à tout. Conclut Bucky en passant la main dans le dos de Pietro pour l'inviter à y entrer.

Bucky laissa sa main sur le dos du jeune pour le diriger vers son jeu favori. Le poker. Il ne jouait qu'à ça avant. Enfin du moins aux cartes. Il en avait passé des soirées dans les dortoirs à jouer aux cartes avec ses compatriotes. "Tu m'emmènes où?"

\- J'ai trop envie de jouer aux cartes. Lâcha le brun en souriant pleinement.

\- Au poker? Bucky sourit, mais Pietro cassa son engouement. "Je sais pas jouer."

Le soldat d'hiver pila net dans la salle et se retourna vers lui. "C'est vrai?"

\- Oui... Bafouilla le gosse en grimaçant.

\- Tu sais quoi je vais jouer en ligne! Faut vivre avec son époque... lança Bucky en riant.

Pietro sourit. "Je t'empêche pas d'aller aux table. Va les déplumer.."

Bucky rit et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. "Non, tout compte fait on va se faire une petite roulette. Là y'a pas besoin de savoir jouer."

\- D'accord... finit par dire Pietro. Les hommes se dirigèrent vers la roulette et perdirent une bonne partie de leur mises. Puis ils optèrent pour les machines à sous et lorsque les poches commençaient à se vider. Bucky décida d'aller faire une partie de poker ou deux. Juste histoire de se remplumer.

Après avoir gagné plusieurs parties devant un Pietro subjugué, Bucky proposa de fumer un cigare. Le jeune grimaça une seconde fois, en ricanant légèrement.

\- Tu fumes pas, c'est ça! Déclara Bucky en riant lui aussi.

\- Mais vas y, je t'en prie, je dois passer un coup de fil.

\- Ok... Ah... Tu peux m'échanger ça. Lâcha Bucky en lui donnant quelques jetons.

\- Euh... Oui... Le jeune attrapa les jetons puis alla dans le hall des toilettes. Il était 19h30, et il se demandait si Clint allait décrocher. Logiquement il devrait rentrer demain, et il se demandait si c'était toujours d'actualité. Le jeune fit sonner le téléphone de Clint mais l'archer ne décrocha pas. Pietro n'insista pas et passa aux toilettes avant de passer au bureau de change.

À l'accueil, Pietro fut étonné de voir que seulement cinq jetons donnaient autant d'argent. Le jeune reçu en main propre 1150 dollars alors que Bucky en avait misé seulement 200.

Le jeune rejoignit Bucky et s'installa à ses côté, au bar fumeur du casino. Bien qu'il ne fumait pas, Pietro appréciait l'odeur du cigare, ça lui rappelait l'odeur des chemise de son père, imprégné de cigare. "Tu sais que t'as gagné six fois ta mise?"

\- Bah oui, on était 8 et deux se sont couchés. Lâcha Bucky simplement. Pietro pouffa de rire car il ne comprenait rien du tout.

\- Votre table et prête monsieur. Déclara le barman.

\- Merci. Répondit Bucky.

\- Quel table? Demanda Pietro en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Avec tout ça je peux t'inviter au resto. Dit Bucky en se levant.

\- Ici? Mais t'es un malade?! Lâcha le jeune en se levant également.

\- C'est pas mon argent Itchi ! On s'en fout. Déclara Bucky en le forçant à faire demi tour vers les tables du restaurant.

Au restaurant, les deux hommes se refusèrent rien, entrée froide, entrée chaude, plat quatre étoiles et vins de France. La soirée se passait merveilleusement bien, les hommes riaient, ils jouaient à épier tout le monde et à se moquer des autres.

Puis le jeune senti son téléphone vibrer lorsqu'ils commençaient à entamer leur coupe glaceé. Bucky remarqua la gène du jeune et détendit l'atmosphère. "Décroche Itchi ça doit être ta copine." Bucky sortit son téléphone et s'éloigna un peu.

\- Allô...

\- Hey... Salue... Désolé j'ai pas entendu, j'étais en bagnole. Alors comment ça va? Demanda Clint aussitôt.

\- Bah écoute ça va, j'appelais pour avoir des nouvelles.

\- Pour nous tous roule, on rentrera demain, c'est quasi sûre. T'es où là?

\- Au... Au casino. Dit Pietro avant de se mordre la lèvre.

\- Avec Bucky. Supposa Clint.

\- Oui... On est tombé dessus par hasard... se défendit le gosse.

\- Ok. Dit seulement Clint. Le silence s'immisca entre les hommes puis Pietro reprit.

\- Donc tu reviens demain?

\- Oui... Je sais pas à quel heure exact encore...

\- Essaye de m'envoyer un message quand tu décolle, comme ça on se voit ailleurs qu'au QG. On pourrait... Aller se ballader... Proposa le gamin.

\- Oui... On pourrait oui,... Je... Je vais voir ça d'accord? Bafouilla Barton.

\- Oui. Marmonna Pietro qui comprit que son Jules en avait pas réellement envie.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait revenir en début d'après midi.

\- Cool... On pourra aller se faire un billard. Proposa le jeune.

\- Un billard, tu sais jouer au billard toi? Se moque l'archer.

\- Bah oui... J'ai appris...

\- Ok... On essayera de faire ça.

\- Ouais...

\- Bon allez, je vais aller me pieuter, ma mission n'est pas encore terminée.

\- Ok... Bonne nuit. Dit seulement Pietro qui aurait voulu que son homme soit heureux de cette proposition.

\- Bonne nuit mon ange à demain.

\- À demain. Abregea Pietro en raccrochant. Le jeune prit une grosse bouffée d'air. Il était à la fois heureux de retrouver bientôt son homme et déçu de son comportement. Il rejoignit son ami.

\- Alors? Comment va t-elle? Demanda aussitôt Bucky.

\- Elle... Elle va bien... bafouilla Pietro légèrement perturbé par sa conversations avec Clint.

\- Toujours au taf? Supposa le brun.

\- Elle revient demain. S'empressa de dire pietro.

\- Cool. Vous allez pouvoir passer du temps ensemble. Suggéra Bucky en souriant pleinement.

\- Ouais... On va essayer ouais...

\- Allez mange ta glace ... Elle est en train de fondre. Déclaration le brun.

Le gosse sourit et mangea sa crème glacée avant que le duo part enfin récupérer la moto.

Au soir au fond de son lit, Pietro repensa aux phrases sans vie de Clint. Est ce qu'un jour, Clint lui prouvera qu'il aime autant qu'il aime sa femme. Est ce qu'un jour Clint pourrait être naturel. Pietro le connaissait par cœur, il le connaissait lui, car son Clint n'avait rien à voir avec le Clint Barton que les autres connaissaient. Son Clint était un romantique, un homme doux, sensible. Son Clint était parfait.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Au petit matin, Pietro était tout excité, son Clint revenait. Il avait chassé ses idées moroses de la veille. Son Clint était parfait et il revenait. Le jeune passa sous la douche en chantant, puis choisit avec minutie ses habits. Il rangea toute sa chambre puis descendit à la cuisine. Tony et Rhodey levèrent tout deux un sourcil interrogateur quand ils le virent sourire amplement.

\- Ohhhh, ça un sourire du speed runner, C'est étonnant. Dit seulement Rhodey.

\- Quoi, je fais pas tout le temps la gueule. Signala justement la jeune.

\- Bah... Depuis que tu traines avec Bucky c'est limite. Se moque Tony.

\- Arretez avec Bucky. On s'entend bien et alors... Dit le gosse en se servant son petit déjeuner.

\- Alors rien. Dit seulement le noir.

\- Bon alors lâchez moi avec lui... Pesta Pietro en s'asseyant à table.

\- Bien, bien. Lâcha Tony en roulant des yeux.

Le jeune commença son petit déjeuner en souriant toujours. Les deux hommes partirent le laissant pleinement apprécié le calme de la tour. Puis ce fut sa soeur qui entra dans la pièce. "T'as des nouvelles de Clint?"

\- Il rentre cet aprèm... Normalement...

\- Ok... T'es content?

\- Bah oui... Le jeune boit son chocolat d'une traitre, s'essuya les lèvres avec le revers de sa main puis lâcha. "On va aller se faire un billard cet après midi. Tu voudrais venir avec nous? Mais seulement toi. "

\- Clint ne sait pas que je suis au courant Pietro.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai et puis déjà qu'il a honte alors...

\- Mais non il n'a pas honte, c'est juste compliqué pour lui.

\- Il a honte, je te dis... Mais je vais essayer de le décoincer un peu. Je veux lui faire comprendre qu'un couple même seulement amant c'est pas seulement une partie de jambe en l'air.

\- Oh je ne veux pas savoir Pietro!

\- Ouais et ben je te le dis... Les seules fois que je suis en contact avec lui, c'est au lit ou au téléphone...

La jeune femme ne dis rien et grimaça avant d'embrasser la tempe de son frère. "Profite bien mon frère."

Pietro sourit et débarassa sa table avant d'aller squatter le canapé.

.

O **ooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

La mission de Clint avait été courte et bien ficelée. Les quatre Avengers revenaient content du résultat et de leurs performances. Les ennemis avaient été arrêtés et les innocents sauvés. Clint comme à son habitude pris le poste de pilotage. Avant que tout le monde ne s'attache, il envoie discrètement un message à son amant. Il lui donna rendez-vous à 14h à central Park.

Il trouva comme excuses qu'il devait voir un pote sur New York. Heureusement pour lui, les trois autres ne cherchèrent pas à comprendre, trop pressés de rentrer. Et le voilà parti rejoindre son amant.

Lorsqu'il arriva au point de rendez-vous, il repéra aussitôt son Pietro, assis sur le dossier d'un banc. Le jeune se leva et le rejoignit en souriant. Comme il était heureux de le revoir. Pietro tenta d'embrasser son amant mais Clint esquiva le baiser. "Salut mon ange, comment vas-tu ?"

\- Je... ça va...

\- On se ballade un peu? Proposa Clint.

\- Pourquoi pas, oui.

Clint sourit et fourra les mains dans les poches avant de prendre la route. "Alors comment s'est passé ta mission ?"

\- Ça a été. Tout s'est bien passé. Et toi comment s'est passé ta semaine ? Demanda à son tour Clint.

\- Ça va. Dit seulement Pietro en omettant de parler de Bucky.

Les hommes marchaient dans central Park, tous deux les mains dans les poches.

\- Il fait beau aujourd'hui, on a de la chance. Lâcha le plus vieux des deux.

\- C'est vrai. Tu m'as manqué Clint. Murmura Pietro

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi. Avoua l'archer.

Le jeune sourit en coin et attrapa son homme dans ses bras et alla se réfugier sous les arbres. Clint pesta, il n'aimait pas ce genre de sensation puis se tût grâce au baiser de son sokovien. Le dos plaqué contre un arbre et se laissa embrasser par le jeune. Doucement il déposa ses mains sur ses hanches, puis rompu le baiser. "Calme-toi mon ange." Chuchota t'il.

\- Tu m'as trop manqué. Dit encore le jeune. Clint remonta sa main vers la nuque de son amant.

\- Je sais... Tu m'as trop manqué aussi mais... Grimaça le plus vieux. Pietro se réfugia directement dans les bras de son aimé. Clint le serra contre lui. Sa main auparavant sur sa nuque caressa doucement ses cheveux. "Tu voulais pas faire un billard toi?" Chuchota l'archer dans son oreille. Pietro releva les yeux vers Clint et sourit. "Allons-y." Proposa le plus vieux.

Pietro n'essaya pas de prendre la main de son amant dans la sienne, il savait qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire, mais il souriait. Il voyait que son amant faisait des efforts. Rien que le fait de se balader en plein New York était un exploit en soit. Les hommes se dirigèrent vers un café billard.

Clint prépara la table de billard et le jeu pendant que Pietro leurs commandaient une bière.

Le jeune glissa une cannette dans ses mains, puis les hommes trinquèrent ensemble puis commencèrent à jouer.

Les hommes jouèrent en riant et se taquinant gentiment. Durant le billard, on pouvait s'apercevoir de la complicité qui régnait entre les eux. Leurs regards et leurs sourires en disaient long. Clint abrégea la partie en gagnant haut la main. "Partons d'ici." Murmura Clint.

Pietro attrapa le reste de sa bière." Ça te plaît pas ?" Lâcha-t-il en ronchonnant légèrement.

\- Si ... Ce n est pas ça. Lâcha Clint en souriant.

\- Tu veux aller à l hôtel ? Insinua Pietro en soupirant.

\- Non... Enfin, si, ... mais Non,... J'ai faim, j'ai envie d'un donut et d'un bon café et de discuter un peu avec toi. Chuchota Clint.

\- Discuter ?

\- Hum hum... Savoir comment tu vas ? Comment s'est passé cette semaine ?" Clint s'approcha discrètement et chuchota. "J'ai besoin d'être au calme, avec toi." Chuchota-t-il. Le jeune se mordit la lèvre. Puis vida sa bière.

\- Allons y. Décida Pietro. Les hommes sortirent du café sordides et remontèrent la rue en silence. Ils entrèrent dans un petit troquet et commandèrent plein de bonnes choses à manger. Les hommes ne parlèrent pas tout compte fait, ils se remplirent l'estomac, puis décidèrent d'aller se balader à nouveau.


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour les filles, à ce que je vois, vous êtes heureuse de retrouver Bucky dans cette fic et vous commencez aussi à mettre des pronostics de fin. J'espère que je ne vous décevrait pas. Bisous.

.

 **Nagron:** Hello, j'aime beaucoup aussi le casino. Et c'est sur que ça doit agacé un peu Clint. Je dis bien un peu car au moins Pietro n'est pas seul.

Pietro est trop pressé de revoir son clintounet et cette situation le bouffe c'est sure. Clint fait des efforts? Ah bon... Et bien ça ne se voit pas assez mdrrr. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout de même. Bisous. Et merci pour ton comm.

.

 **Deryous** : Hello, oui c'est un peu froid entre les deux. Peut être Pietro saura minimiser les choses avec ses explications ou peut être que qu'il n'aura pas le courage de s'expliquer avec Clint. Mais comme tu le dis si bien. On pourra toujours compter sur superbucky au pire.

Bisous et merci pour ton comm.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Entre deux feux.**

 **Chapitre** **15**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Le couple opta pour traverser tous central Park. Pietro eut la bonne idée, de passer par la forêt. Tout doucement ils marchèrent en discutant de tout et de rien puis la discussion "Bucky" arriva.

\- Alors tu tentends bien avec Bucky à ce que j'ai compris. Murmura Clint.

\- C'est un bon gars, il est un peu... Perturbé on va dire... C'est pas simple ce qu'il vit. Chuchota Pietro en baissant les yeux.

\- C'est sûre... C'est vrai que je le connais pas bien. J'ai jamais voulu apprendre à le connaître non plus. Se défendit Clint.

\- c'est un bon vivant tu sais. Je rigole bien avec lui. On devrait se faire un truc ensemble un jour, un billard, ou un truc dans le genre. Proposa Piero les yeux toujours rivés sur le sol.

\- j'adorerai, mais tu vois. Murmura Clint en passant son bras autour du cou du plus jeune qui fut surpris de ce geste. "Je préfère passer du temps rien qu'avec toi." Ajouta-t-il en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue.

Le jeune le regarda en souriant puis passa son bras autour de ses reins. Clint s'arrêta et enveloppa le jeune dans ses bras. Le blond plaqua aussitôt son front contre le sien. "J'aimerai t'avoir tous les jours."

\- Je sais... Chuchota Clint qui glissa sa main sur sa joue puis dégagea les mèches de son visage. Avec tendresse, il lui déposa un baiser chaste puis le plaqua à nouveau contre lui. Les hommes profitèrent de cet instant puis Clint se recula afin de le regarder. "Bon je vais te déposer au QG. "

\- Bah c'est pas la peine. Le temps qu'on arrive à ta bagnole j'irais plus vite à pied.

\- D'accord... à toute à l'heure mon ange. Murmura Clint.

\- À toute à l'heure mon amour.

Le jeune couru jusqu'au QG et alla aider les autres en cuisine. Dans la cuisine presque tous étaient présent, il ne manquait que Clint, cap et Bucky. Le jeune se demanda où était ce dernier d'ailleurs. Il comprit après coup, qu'il devait être avec son ami Steve.

Pietro aida ses coéquipiers à finir de préparer le repas et à mettre la table. Il finissait de mettre le couvert lorsque Clint arriva également. Rhodey et Tony titillèrent l'archer sur son absence en insinuant qu'il avait une maîtresse, Clint se défendit sur le ton de la rigolade. Tous se mirent à table, le repas commença sans les anciens militaires. Les deux hommes débarquèrent après la bataille dans un silence morbide. Pietro épia discrètement son ami, il avait le visage si triste, la tête baissée et les yeux rivés dans son assiette, il semblait vraiment mal en point. Ce se serait-il disputé avec Steve ?

Après ce repas pris tous ensemble, le groupe alla se poser dans les canapés et se mirent un bon film. Sur les canapés, Clint et Pietro étaient séparés l'un de l'autre. L'archer était en bout de canapé, à côté de Sam, Pietro, lui, de son côté, s'était installé, comme à son habitude, à côté de sa soeur. De là où il était placé, il avait aussi bien vue, sur Clint, que sur Bucky qui paraissait toujours aussi morose.

Ce fut à la fin du film que le couple Wanda/vision se retira, ainsi que Rhodey, Nath et Steve. Clint finit son verre, puis déclara qu'il allait se coucher également message subliminal à l'intention de Pietro. Il ne restait plus que Sam, Tony, Bucky et le Speed runner au salon. Pietro aurait voulu aborder la conversation avec Bucky afin de voir ce qu'il se passait, mais la présence de Sam et Tony contraient ses intentions. Au bout de quelques minutes, le sokovien sentit la poche de son pantalon vibrer. Il se douta de suite qui était l'expéditeur. Il sortit son téléphone discrètement.

[De Clint à Pietro, 10.57PM :je suis dans ton bain.]

Pietro lu le massage et rangea son portable. Le jeune hésita un instant, il attendait depuis tellement longtemps d'être avec Clint et en même temps, il aurait voulu parler avec Bucky. Le sokovien se mordit la lèvre. Que devait-il faire ? Rejoindre son amant ou rester avec son ami? Le choix fut rude, mais Pietro décida tout de même d'aller rejoindre l'archer.

Pietro fit un bref signe aux trois autres et parti rejoindre son amant. En rentrant dans la salle de bain, il sourit directement à l'archer en se déshabillant doucement. Le jeune se glissa entre les jambes de l'agent Barton, qui, lui referma ses bras sur son torse. Le couple profita du calme pour se ressourcer, ils avaient même fermé les yeux et somnolaient légèrement. Le couple officieux aimait être l'un contre l'autre sans un bain moussant. C'était presque devenu un rituel pour eux.

Après s'être prélassé dans l'eau, les garçons se réfugièrent dans les draps. Sur le côté, face à face, le couple se dévorait du regard. Pietro sourit timidement lorsque Clint caressa du bout des doigts sa tempe et sa mâchoire. Ils auraient pu profiter d'être ensemble dans le même lit pour se câliner, mais au lieu de ça, ils n'en firent rien.

Pietro n'avait pas le coeur à ça, son ami était trop mal en point pour qu'il se détende. Clint de son côté, ne tenta rien, pour ne pas que Pietro pense qu'il profite de la situation. Au lieu de ça, Clint prit son sokovien dans les bras et lui caressa les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Pietro fut le premier à ouvrir l'oeil, il navait pas beaucoup dormi, il était un peu naze mais se souvint davoir promis à Clint d'aller courir avec lui. Il allait réveiller son amant lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Clint fit un bond et se réveilla aussitôt. Le père de famille ramassa discrètement ses fringues et alla se planquer dans la salle de bain. Pietro souffla doucement et alla ouvrir la porte. Son coeur rata un battement lorsqu'il vit que cétait son ami qui était face à lui.

\- Hey. Bafouilla-t-il.

\- Hey. Lâcha Bucky également en pénétrant dans la pièce. "Tu sors du lit?" Murmura t'il.

\- Euh ouais... J'étais mort. Bafouilla Pietro en se mordant la lèvre nerveusement.

\- Ok... Tu vas faire quoi ce matin? Demanda le brun.

\- Je sais pas...

\- Ok. Bon... Je vais te laisser te laver. À toute! Enchaîna bucky en sortant.

\- À toute oui. Conclut Pietro. Le jeune souffla aussitôt le soldat sorti, il se laissa tomber sur le lit. Son amant déverrouilla la porte et et s'assit à ses côtés.

\- T'as l'air déboussolé. Murmura Clint en regardant son amant de biais.

\- J'avais peur qu'il nous grille. Chuchota Pietro les mains jointes entre ses cuisses. Clint attrappa une mèche de Pietro et la glissa derrière son oreille.

\- Ça va?

\- oui... Oui ça va, bon allez, on va passer à la douche. Abrégea Pietro. Les hommes se presserent sous la douche, puis à peine sortit, on frappa à nouveau à la porte. Pietro sauta rapidement dans ses fringues puis ouvrit la porte.

\- Hey... Lacha Pietro, surpris de voir à nouveau son collègue.

\- Hey... Tu vas courir? Lâcha Bucky

\- Heuuuu... Oui. Dit Pietro pris au dépourvu.

\- Cool. Lâcha le brun. Steve sera la également.

\- Ok. Dit seulement le jeune. Il aurait voulu en profiter pour lui parler mais Clint était toujours dans la salle de bain, prêt à déguerpir.

Aussitôt Bucky parti, Clint sortit une seconde fois de la salle d'eau. "Il a l'air de vraiment t'apprécier."

\- Oui, on s'entend bien, oui. Bafouilla Pietro un peu confus. Clint se plaça derrière son amant et l'entoura de ses bras.

\- Bon d'après ce que j'ai compris, on va courir avec Cap et Bucky. Le jeune pivota son visage puis grimaça face cet annonce.

\- Pourquoi tu grimaces?

\- J'aurais préféré courir rien qu'avec toi. Avoua le sokovien en se retournant complètement.

Clint ne lâcha pas son jeune, et ressert même sa prise. "Ça change quoi qu'ils soient là ou non, ça change rien." Se défendit Clint.

\- Hummmm.

\- Allez descendons avant que ton pote revienne te chercher. Annonça Clint.

Pietro avala sa salive difficilement à cette phrase prononcée, puis les deux hommes rejoignirent la salle commune et déjeunerent calmement. Pietro regarda discrètement Clint qui, lui épiait Bucky, et ça mettait mal à l'aise le jeune. Clint serait-il jaloux de ce rapprochement?

Après ces longs échanges de regards, dans un silencieux déjeuner, Steve, Bucky, Clint et Pietro allèrent courir autour du QG. Les quatres Vengeurs coururent en silence les uns à côtés des autres. Puis petit à petit, deux binômes se formerènt. Steve et Bucky ouvraient la marche tandis que Pietro et Clint la refermaient. Discrètement Pietro tentait de regarder son amant de biais, celui ci semblait pensif, voir perdu. Pietro ralentit le pas, afin que le deuxième binôme s'éloigne un peu plus. Lorsqu'ils furent assez loin des autres, Pietro emmena de force son amant à l'abri des regards.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais? Pesta l'archer en esquivant le baiser du jeune.

\- J'avais envie d'être un peu seul avec toi. Se défendit seulement Pietro en tentant à nouveau de lui voler un baiser.

\- Arrête tes conneries! Souffla Clint. "Pas ici Pietro." Ajouta t'il.

\- Pas ici, pas là bas, pas maintenant, c'est jamais le bon moment avec toi! Cracha le jeune excédé.

\- Je te signale qu'on devait aller courir à central Park au départ et rien qu'à deux. Ajouta le plus vieux.

\- Parce que là on est pas à deux ? Rétorqua seulement Pietro.

\- Pietro... soupira l'archer.

Le jeune soupira en pivotant son visage sur le côté. "Il fallait que je lui dise quoi?" S'énerva le sokovien.

Clint ferma les yeux et comprit qu'il avait été encore une fois rude avec lui. "Excuse-moi mon ange... Cet après midi on reste qu'à deux, on va se faire un truc juste toi et moi" Déclara Clint mais le jeune semblait toujours aussi énervé. Clint insista. "Allez mon ange... Fais pas la gueule, je suis désolé."

\- Allez viens, on va rejoindre les autres , ils vont se demander où l'on est. Abrégea le jeune en reprenant la route. Clint soupira puis le duo rejoignit le binôme Steve /Bucky.

Le reste de la course fut silencieuse, personne ne parlaient et Bucky lançait quelques fois des regards furtifs envers le couple. Aurait-il comprit ce qu'il se tramait entre eux?

Pour le déjeuner, tous les Avengers se réunirent autour d'un bon repas. Pietro déclara qu'il avait rendez vous avec sa copine et laissa Clint se démerder seul pour son excuse à lui.

Le jeune alla directement à centrale Park après le repas. Assis sur un banc, il repéra Clint au bout de quinzaines de minutes plus tard. Le jeune laissa l'archer venir vers lui. "C'est quoi?" Demanda Pietro en désignant le sac qu'avait Clint sur l'épaule.

J'avais envie de t'apprendre à tirer à l'arc. Pietro sourit directement à cette phrase. Le tir à l'arc était une chose que voulait apprendre Pietro. L'arme de prédilection de son amant ne pouvait que l'intriguer. Il acquesca directement et tout deux se dirigèrent vers une compagnie d'archerie

En rentrant dans l'établissement, Pietro regarda chaque détail, le plus vieux le délaissa à l'entrée et alla réserver un green

Il appela ensuite son amant. Sur la pelouze Clint commença par sortir son arc et quelques flèches, puis il lui montra sommairement la procédure. Pietro regardait les moindres gestes du plus vieux. Et applaudit sa performance lorsque l'archer fit une bulle. L'agent Barton plaça ensuite Pietro dans le bon axe. Et lui fourra l'arc dans les mains. C'était un arc de gaucher mais peu importait, le principal, était qu'ils s'amusent.

Clint se plaça derrière le jeune et le laissa bander une flèche, puis le jeune lâcha sa flèche qui alla se planter loin de la bulle centrale mais tout de même sur le blason. Les garçons retentèrent de tirer. Le ciel était un peu couvert, il ne faisait pas très beau, mais ils respiraient le bonheur. Bien que Clint n'était pas tactile avec Pietro, le sokovien sentait qu'ils étaient tout de même proche. Comme deux amis banales, mais c'était déjà ça, Pietro ne devait pas trop lui en demander. Au bout d'une dizaine de flèches, Pietro commençait à toucher la cible. Clint laissa le jeune tirer toute l'après midi, en le conseillant de temps en temps. En lui donnant quelques filons, puis vint doucement l'heure d'arrêter de tirer.

Les garçons décidèrent d'aller boire un verre avant de rejoindre le QG. Ils se posèrent en terrasse. Le silence les regagna, Pietro ne savait pas de quoi parler, mise à part de sa semaine en compagnie de Bucky, de fait, il se tut. Clint de son côté, avait justement envie de lui en parler. Il ne connaissait pas très bien le soldat d'hiver, et il s'était toujours méfié de lui. Clint fini par aborder le sujet.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu traines avec Bucky au fait? Demanda t'il innocemment.

\- Oh je sais plus... ah on s'est ligué contre Sam, ça nous a forcément rapproché. Lâcha le jeune en riant.

\- D'accord. Lâcha Clint en souriant jaune.

Le jeune remarqua le faux sourire. "T'as pas confiance en lui." Constata le jeune.

\- Je le connais pas. Et j'ai peur qu'il te fasse du mal tu comprend? Se défendit Clint.

\- Je comprends mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire. C'est un gars très bien. Défendit encore Pietro.

\- Humm. humm. Lacha seulement Clint qui semblait ailleurs. Pietro tenta de saisir la main de l'archer dans la sienne mais le plus vieux ne le laissa pas faire et retira de suite sa main.

Pietro soupira à sa réaction. "Personne nous connait Clint." Souffla le jeune.

\- On sait jamais. Se défendit seulement Clint.

Le jeune soupira encore une fois. Et but sa bière d'une traite, déçu de la réponse de son bien aimé. Clint dégusta tranquillement la sienne puis les hommes repartirent vers la bagnole doucement.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello, nous sommes lundi... J'espère que la fic vous plus toujours autant. Elle est fini d'être écrite et je vous annonce déjà qu'il y aura une suite à cette fic. Bisous à vous. bon chapitre à tous.

.

 **Deryous50** : Hello, merci pour ton comm. Et oui, pas d'explication. Ça serait trop simple et ça signerait la fin de la fic. Et pour ce qui est de Bucky on aura saura plus , plus tard aussi.

Superpietro et superbucky à la rescousse ! Je dérape que crois. Bisous à toi.

.

 **Nagron:** Hello, merci pour ton comm et tes petites idées mdrrr. Il y en a une de valable sur les trois. Oui c'est sur que Clint fait des efforts avec les sorties mais il reste toujours aussi parano. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout de même. Ce chapitre va prendre un tournant inattendu. Bisous.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Entre deux feux.**

 **Chapitre** **16** **.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Sur la route qui menait à la voiture, Pietro repéra un stand à hotdog et passa son bras autour du cou de Clint pour lui proposer d'en acheter mais le plus vieux dégagea son bras aussi sèchement que le jeune en fut estomaqué.

Il s'arrêta net et beugla. "T'es obliger de m'envoyer bouler comme ça?"

\- Pietro... Tu sais bien que j'aime pas les truc comme ça en public. Se défendit seulement l'archer en tentant de reprendre la route tranquillement mais le jeune n'avançait pas et voulait s'expliquer une fois pour toute avec son amant.

\- Ouais ben c'était amical, ok? C'était qu'un geste amical Clint.

\- Je préfère pas que tu le fasses. Rétorqua l'archer.

\- Si c'est pour ne pas se calculer autant rester au QG. Déclara Piero en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

\- Quoi? T'es pas content d'être ici?

\- Je m'en fout Clint, c'est pas ça. Je peux comprendre que t'as peur mais là, ça n'a pas de connotation... Amoureuses... C'est amical putain! Y'a rien de... C'est un geste que je fais tout le temps, avec tout le monde. Ajouta le sokovien qui s'énervait.

\- Tu fais ça avec qui tu veux en public. Mais pas avec moi. Pietro... Je veux pas que ma femme l'apprenne comme ça. Dit Clint.

\- Ouais ben là, j'ai même pas l'impression qu'on est ami, alors imagine amant... personne ne pourrait le croire. Même Bucky est plus tactile que toi avec moi! Cracha le gosse en le pointant du doigt.

\- Bucky! Encore lui. Souffla Clint en roulant des yeux.

\- Ah ça va.. c'est qu'un pote Clint, il est sympa c'est tout.

\- Sympa. Repéta l'argent Barton en roulant encore des yeux.

\- Ouais. Il fait attention à moi lui, quand il me propose d'aller faire un tour, il prend pas autant ses distances que tu les prend. Dis première Pietro sur un ton de repproche, puis il adoucit le ton. "Il s'occupe de moi, il sort, il rit, il boit, il s'amuse, il se prend la tête, il en a rien à foutre du regard des autres." Lanca le jeune, il soupira longuement, se tut et reprit. "J'aimerai que tu sois un peu comme Bucky." Cette phrase fut celle de trop pour Clint. Le père ne su rien dire. Il bloqua sur mon amant. "Je suis désolé Clint j'aurais pas dû dire ça."

\- Mais tu l'as dis... Rentrons... Je suis naze. Marmonna Barton en reprenant la route. Le jeune ferma les yeux un instant puis suivit l'agent Barton.

Dans la voiture c'est le silence radio. Aucun des deux ne parlaient que pouvaient-ils se dire après cette dispute? Pas grand chose à vrai dire.

En arrivant au QG, chacun parti de son côté, Pietro alla se réfugier dans sa chambre et prit une longue douche, Clint de son côté fit de même. Tout le monde se retrouva dans le salon.

À table, Pietro reçu un appel, il se leva et sorti de la pièce. L'agent Hill lui apprit qu'il partait en mission le lendemain pour 5 jours. Sa soeur avait été aussi désigné. Il ne manquait plus que deux autres agents. Sur base du volontariat bien sure, car tous revenait de mission, tous sauf Bucky qui refusait sans cesses les missions qu'on lui donnait. Pietro revint à table sans rien à dire à personne, il finit son repas, puis parti dans sa chambre.

Il envoya quelques messages.

[De Pietro, À sestra, 9.23PM: On a une mission demain pour 5 jours.]

[De Sestra, À Pietro; 9.24PM: Je sais, vision nous accompagne, tu vas demander à Clint de nous accompagner.]

[De Pietro ; À Sestra; 9.24PM: Sûrement oui]

[De Sestra, À Pietro; 9.25PM: Ok. Bonne nuit.]

[De Pietro, À Sestra; 9.25PM: Bonne nuit soeurette.]

Pietro soupira et se demanda vraiment s'il devait demander à Clint de l'accompagner. D'un côté Clint était différent en mission de l'autre peut être qu'ils se disputeraient encore plus, de plus, il n'avait pas envie de lui demander après la dispute d'aujourd'hui. Le jeune ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Aussitôt son téléphone rangé qu'il sonna.

[De Clint, À Pietro; 9.31PM: J'ai appris que tu partais en mission?]

Le jeune se mordit la lèvre. Devait il le lui demander? Comment l'avait il su?

[De Pietro, À Clint; 9.31PM: Oui, je pars demain, pour 5 jours.]

[De Clint, À Pietro; 9.32PM: Cool, ça va nous faire du bien je pense.]

[De Pietro, À Clint; 9.32PM: Tu devrais rester ici, tu as vraiment l'air naze, repose toi un peu.]

[De Clint, À Pietro; 9.32PM: Tu veux pas que je vienne?]

[De Pietro, À Clint; 9.33PM: Je préfère pas non.]

[De Clint, À Pietro; 9.33PM: D'accord, bonne nuit.]

[De Pietro, À Clint; 9.33PM: bonne nuit.]

Pietro laissa tomber son téléphone sur son lit et se pris le visage entre les mains. Il avait été rude avec Clint, il le savait. Et en même temps, il était tellement déçu de son comportement qu'il devait se défouler de temps en temps. Le jeune se déshabilla lentement puis entra dans les draps. Il tenta de s'en dormir mais n'arriva pas. Il envoya un message à Bucky.

[De Pietro, À Scratchi; 9.51PM: Ça te dis une missions ?]

[De Scratchi, À Pietro; 9.51PM: Quand? Avec qui?]

[De Pietro, À Scratchi; 9.52PM: Demain pour 5 jours. Avec ma soeur, vision et moi.]

[De Scratchi, À Pietro; 9.52PM: C'est quoi comme mission?]

[De Pietro, À Scratchi; 9.52PM: Je sais pas en fait, j'ai accepté sans savoir.]

[De Scratchi, À Pietro; 9.52PM: D'accord...]

[De Scratchi, À Pietro; 9.53PM: D'accord pour la mission je veux dire.]

[De Pietro, À Scratchi; 9.53PM. Lol. Bonne nuit à demain.]

[De Scratchi ; À Pietro; 9.53PM : À demain repose toi bien.]

Pietro ferma les yeux, un peu de douceur lui faisait du bien. Il repensa à toutes ses phrases qu'il avait claqué à Clint. Rien n'était faux, il aurait tant aimé que Clint fasse pareil que Bucky, qu'il réagisse comme lui. Il aurait voulu que Clint soit Bucky.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Clint se réveilla confus ce matin, il était seul dans ce lit où il ne dormait jamais et se souvint de la dispute de la veille. Il se souvint aussi lorsqu'il appris que Pietro allait en mission avec Wanda et vision, et se rappela surtout des SMS échangés et de la rudesse des mots qu'avait employé le jeune. Dans un sens, ça lui avait brisé le coeur que Pietro ne veuille pas de lui sur la mission et en même temps, peut-être qu'il devait lui laisser le choix.

Peut-être que son sokovien n'était pas prêt pour vivre en couple? Peut-être ne voulait-il pas la même chose que lui? L'archer s'en alla prendre une douche qui lui fit le plus grand bien. Cette nuit, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, il n'avait fait que penser à Pietro. Il avait tellement peur de le perdre. Il s'était trop attaché à lui pour le perdre maintenant. Maintenant qu'il se demandait s'il n'était pas temps de lui dire qu'il voulait plus que des parties de jambes en l'air. Qu'il commençait à s'impatienter. Pietro serait-il prêt à tenir le coup face à son divorce? Serait-il là pour épauler Clint lorsque Laura apprendrait la vérité? Toutes ses questions étaient celles de Clint cette nuit. Après cette foutue mission, il lui en parlerait. Il fallait qu'ils avancent. Ensemble.

Après cette douche bienfaisante, Clint descendit à la cuisine. La moitié des Avengers étaient présent. Dont le fameux soldat d'hiver qui commençait à l'énerver, même s'il n'y était pour rien.

Clint s'installa et but son café tranquillement, écoutant partiellement les conversations. Sam arriva en riant à gorge déployée. Il salua tout le monde et se posta face à Bucky. "Le soldat d'hiver qui part en mission? C'est nouveau ça?" Demanda le faucon en riant encore.

Le brun grogna comme à son habitude vers Sam, puis Rhodey réagit lui aussi à la nouvelle. "C'est Fury qui te l'a demandé?"

\- Non c'est Pietro. Pesta le brun. Le coeur de Clint rata un battement. Bucky? Avec toutes les personnes qui étaient présentes, il avait fallut que Pietro lui demande à lui de l'accompagner. Clint se mordit la lèvre, il savait que l'équipe était au complet. Sur ce genre de mission, il ne fallait que 2 personnes, et là, ils étaient déjà 4. Clint fini son café et se réfugia dans la salle d'entraînement, trop énervé.

Clint bandait son arc lorsqu'une jolie rousse entra dans la salle. "Hey..." Fit-elle.

\- Hey... Répondit seulement Clint.

\- Ça va? Demanda tout de même la rousse.

\- Ça va pas trop mal. Murmura Clint.

\- Je vois ça. T'avais pas l'air bien ce matin. Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'arrive Clint? Demanda la femme en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

Clint rit nerveusement. "Rien." Il lâcha sa flèche qui alla se planter dans le mille.

\- Dis... Je dois aller voir ... Le psy ... Ça te dérangerait de m'accompagner ? Demanda Nath qui appréhendait à chaque fois ce genre de rendez-vous.

\- Bien sure que non, tu sais bien que j'ai une dette envers toi. Lâcha Clint. La femme sourit à sa réflexion.

\- Clint... Dit-elle en s'asseyant en tailleur. Clint s'installa à ses côtés.

-On se voit pas beaucoup en ce moment." Murmura t-il.

\- Oui, t'as l'air débordé.

\- Entre le taf, laura, Et puis les autres... C'est compliqué en ce moment. Avoua l'archer.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui est compliqué ? Finit-elle par demander.

Clint rit encore nerveusement. "Je crois que... Je suis à un tournant de ma vie. Et un gros... Enfin je le pensais. Là je sais plus. " Bafouilla le père de famille.

\- Clint... Chuchota t-elle en passant la main sur la nuque de son ami. "T'as l'air vraiment perdu."

\- Je suis pas malheureux! Lâcha t'il. "Je suis pas heureux non plus. C'est quitte ou double. Soit je prend ma décision au risque de me retrouver... Seul... Soit j'attend de voir comment se déroule les choses." Déclara l'agent du shield.

\- Je sais pas trop de quoi tu parles mais tu ne seras jamais seul... Tu sais que je serais là pour toi. Rassura la femme.

\- Je parle pas de présence physique. Je parle de soutiens... Clint cherchait ses mots pour se confier à son amie sans trop lui en dire non plus.

\- Morale ? Proposa la rousse.

\- On peut dire ça. Bon... Il est à quel heure ton psy? Finit-il par demander.

\- Cet après midi.

\- D'accord.

\- Bon, allez, je vais aider Sam à cuisiner. Lâcha Nath en se levant. Le père de famille se leva également.

\- Je tire quelques flèches et j'arrive. Lâcha t'il.

Comme convenu, Clint tira quelques flèches puis remonta avec les autres. Pietro semblait calme, voir confus aussi. Clint était déchiré entre compassion et colère. Il l'aimait, il était amoureux, il le savait. Sinon il n'aurait jamais trompé laura. Jamais ça ne lui avait traversé l'esprit de tromper son épouse, mais lorsqu'il fut face au sokovien, Clint ne s'était posé aucunes questions. Il avait cédé en une fraction de seconde. Comment ne le pouvait-il pas face à cet hommes.

Clint rangea son matériel et remonta en salle commune. Il aida comme convenu Nath et Sam à mettre la table, puis tout le monde arriva. Le déjeuner était animé, tout le monde riaient et s'amusaient. Le départ pour la mission était prévu à 17h. Pietro, Wanda, la vision et Bucky préparer leurs affaires. Pietro en profita pour envoyer un message à Clint et lui demander de le rejoindre. Le plus vieux obéit mais ne resta pas longtemps, il avait promis à Natasha de l'accompagner chez le psy. Le jeune fut déçu et il ne laissa pas le temps à Clint de se justifier qu'il abregea l'entretien.

Pietro tenta de se réfugier auprès de Bucky mais celui-ci n'était pas dans sa chambre, il opta donc pour s'aérer l'esprit et choisi de prendre l'air. Le jeune resta un moment seul sur un banc derrière le QG puis rejoignit le salon.

Personne y était, il attrappa une BD sûrement laissé par le deuxième passionné de ce type de lecture, Steve. Il feuilleta doucement les pages puis un homme de 75 ans s'assit à ses côtés.

\- T'es pas avec ta copine ? Demanda Bucky.

\- Pfff, non... Elle est pas foutu de prendre du temps avec moi. Elle se trouve tout le temps des excuses. Quand c'est pas sa femme, c'est son taf, elle me gave. Ronchonna Pietro en refermant la BD.

\- D'accord. Dit seulement Bucky. "Bon, tu veux qu'on aille au shield en même temps que ta soeur où tu préfère qu'on aille se balader avant?

\- J'en sais rien. Marmonna Pietro perdu en se laissant tomber sur le dossier du canapé. L'ex militaire remarqua le désarroi du jeune.

\- T'as vraiment l'air mal. Et tu mérites tellement mieux qu'elle. Pesta le brun.

\- Tu ne l'as connais pas. Le défendit tout de même Pietro.

\- Et j'ai pas envie de la connaître. Sérieux. Bon, allez, prends tes affaires et sortons. Décida Bucky.


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour tout le monde, je voulais publier plus tôt mais je suis bloqué du dos. Alors je mets dix fois plus temps à faire les choses. Vous imaginez même pas la galère pour mettre ne serait ce que des chaussettes. Bref. J'espère que la suite vous plaira. J'ai condensé les derniers chapitres. J'en avais prévu 32 et je suis passé à 27 de 4000 mots environ. Plus un épilogue. Bisous à vous.

.

 **Nagron :** Hello, merci pour ton comm. Et oui Clint à bien du mal à gérer son homosexualité. Et c'est qu'il devrait être honnête et tout avouer, mais ce n'est pas chose simple.

Je pense pas qu'il rejette la faute sur Pietro c'est juste que ces deux là, ont un problème de communication, aucun des deux ne savent ce que veulent l'autre.

C'est sure que de prendre Bucky en mission ça va lui faire tout drôle à Clint.

Ah... Le "sa femme" est venu tout seul. Peut être que Bucky n'a pas fait attention ou peut être que si.

Il ne reste que 10 chapitres un peu plus long que ceux déjà publié. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous.

.

 **Holybleu:** Hello, oui, là est tout le problème, ils se font souffrir mutuellement car au fond, Clint en souffre aussi. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Merci pour ton comm. Bisous à toi.

.

 **Deryous50** : Hello, oui, Pietro y a été fort, mais je pense que c'est un mal pour un bien. Dans cette fic, il se sent pas trop à sa place, et ne parle qu'avec Nath et Steve. Et Pietro maintenant. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Entre deux feux**

 **Chapitre 17**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Dans le taxi, les hommes étaient calmes, Pietro ne savait pas du tout où Bucky les emmenait. Cela tracassa Pietro pendant une bonne partie de la route, puis le jeune finit par le lui demander. Le brun rit doucement puis lui chuchota." Fais-moi confiance."

Ces simples mots firent frissonner le jeune. Il se demanda vraiment où il les emmenait, puis le taxi s'arrêta et Pietro comprit de suite. "Chez Nancy." Murmura t'il en voyant l'établissement.

\- Et oui, je me suis dis, qu'un bon vieux Pacman te remonterai le moral. Répondit Bucky en passant son bras autour du cou du jeune.

\- T'es génial Bucky. Sérieux. Marmonna Pietro les yeux rivés sur l'enseigne.

\- Allez viens.

Le bras autour du cou du plus jeune, Bucky emmena son ami à l'intérieur, il le déposa devant le jeu et glissa quelques pièces. "Éclate-toi." Ordonna t'il avant d'aller au bar. Bucky commanda deux sodas et épiait de temps en temps son ami, il méritait tant qu'on s'occupe de lui. Bucky attrapa les deux consommations et le rejoignit. Il s'appuya sur le côté du jeu d'arcade en regardant chaque expressions de son visage. Pietro souriait amplement. La mission de faire sourire Pietro était réussi pour Bucky.

Le jeune fini tout de même par lâcher son jeu et attrapa son soda. Les hommes trinquèrent à deux. "À toi Itchi."

\- À toi Scratchi. Ils dégustèrent leur verre et décidèrent de se poser tout de même. Ils avaient un peu de temps devant eux. Leur sac à leur pieds, les deux hommes buvaient tranquillement leur soda se souriant doucement. Ils avaient tous les deux, l'air reposé à présent puis il fut l'heure de repartir vers le Shield. Les hommes grimpèrent dans le taxi silencieusement.

Les garçons arrivèrent pile-poil pour le brief du départ, les quatres agents récuperèrent leur dossier. Bucky et Pietro se sourirent aussitôt qu'ils comprirent qu'il s'agissait d'une mission de surveillance. Quoi de mieux pour passer du temps ensemble ?

Dans le quinjet, vision était aux commandes, Wanda se mit aussitôt au co-pilotage de l'engin. Bucky et Pietro s'installèrent à l'arrière, côte à côte. Le trajet ne dura que 45 minutes. Décollage et atterrissage y compris. Le duo ne parla que de la mission.

Les agents atterrirent à 18h sur place, la mission commençait seulement le lendemain. Ils prirent un taxi et regagnèrent leur hôtel. Ils déposèrent leur sac puis allèrent se balader en ville avant de choisir un restaurant pour le repas. Un italien fut la spécialité du restaurant choisie

Les quatres agents continuèrent de parler de la mission dans un premier temps, puis de la ville, dans un second. Le repas fut assez convivial même si on ressentait tout de même de la tension entre Bucky et Wanda.

Le quator décida de retourner à l'hôtel car le réveil était prévu très tôt le lendemain.

Les garçons rejoignirent leur chambre puis Bucky profita de prendre une douche, pendant que Pietro zappait les chaînes de la télévision.

Pietro souriait, une main soutenant son crâne, l'autre sur la télécommande, les jambes croisées, il était détendu. Cette mission allait être bien agréable, se dit-il. Bucky sorti de la salle de bain, juste vêtu d'un bas de survêtement, il se jeta sur son lit. "Alors tu nous as trouvé un film?"

\- Il y a pas grand chose... Ronchonna Pietro.

\- Demain, on a rendez-vous à 5h... Dit seulement l'ancien soldat.

\- Ouaip, dur dur... Marmonna Pietro.

\- Ça va aller... Le rassura Bucky.

\- Je crois, je vais essayer de dormir... Décida le plus jeune. "Ça te dérange si je laisse la télé en fond?"

\- Non, ça devrait aller. Dit Bucky ... Pietro se leva puis se déshabilla avant de se faufiler sous les couvertures. Le brun entra, vêtu toujours de son survêtement sous ses couvertures. "Bonne nuit Itchi." Chuchota Bucky.

\- Bonne nuit Scratchi. Répondit Pietro, les yeux fermés, le sourire aux lèvres.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

La nuit fut courte, le téléphone de Bucky sonna à 4h, il se leva en premier et s'assit sur son lit, le temps d'émerger. Le regard du brun dévia sur le corps étendue sur le lit voisin. C'est qu'il était tout de même bien foutu le gamin. Pietro sentit le regard de Bucky sur lui, le jeune ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le regard endormis de son collègue. "Bien dormi?" Marmonna Pietro.

\- Non. Répondit honnêtement le soldat d'hiver.

Pietro grimaça et se remit sur le dos. Le brun prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Bucky se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage. Le jeune entra à son tour dans la pièce. "Je te la laisse dans 30 secondes." Dit de suite Bucky.

Pietro acquessa seulement en se regardant dans le miroir. Le brun regarda le blond dans le miroir. "On a l'air réveillé." Se moqua Bucky deux même.

Le jeune sourit puis Bucky fini par sortir de la pièce, laissant Pietro prendre une douche.

Le jeune se doucha et passa un simple pantalon et un t-shirt blanc. Il rejoignit Bucky qui était habillé d'un treillis noir et d'un maillot de la même couleur. Pietro regarda aussitôt l'heure sur son téléphone. "On a encore 15 minutes." Annonça Bucky en lassant ses bottes. Pietro enfila rapidement ses baskets et alla fouiller dans son sac à la recherche d'un déodorant.

Les hommes décidèrent de rejoindre le couple. Le quator se réunirent dans la salle de restauration, ils déjeunèrent ensemble en scrutant le dossier de mission. Ils se décidèrent de se répartir les tâches.

Wanda et la vision décidèrent d'aller en planque dans l'hôtel face à l'homme qu'ils devaient surveillés tandis que Pietro et Bucky fut attitré dans le fourgon face à la porte de service arrière de l'hôtel du conseiller suprême de krakovie.

Dans le fourgon du shield, tout l'arsenal du parfait espion avait été déployé. Caméra, micro, lampe torche, armes blanches, armes à feu, corde, sérum de vérité... Les garçons s'assirent face aux caméras, braquées sur les fenêtres du conseiller et la porte d'entrée principale. À travers les vitres teintées, ils avaient vu sur la porte de service.

Les garçons passèrent la matinée à regarder les entrées et sorties. C'était pas du tout ce qu'ils avaient espèré quant ils ont signés pour la mission mais maintenant qu'ils étaient là, il fallait faire le boulot jusqu'à bout.

Bucky décida de laisser son compagnon et d'aller leur chercher des burger. Ils aspiraient qu'ils soient 14h, le conseiller avait un rendez vous et ce n'était pas à eux de s'occuper du transfert. C'était bien long.

14h sonna enfin, et les garçons s'enfuirent du fourgon. Ils rejoignirent le couple et décidèrent d'aller se balader. La vision et Bucky décidèrent de rester dans un bar, tandis que les jumeaux allèrent faire les boutiques. Ils se rejoignirent ensuite et allèrent se ballader en ville.

Pietro en profita pour prendre tout de même des nouvelles de Clint. Celui ci lui appris qu'il partait en mission lui aussi. Durant deux jours en compagnie de Steve. Cela rassurait Pietro de le savoir en mission ça enlever un peu de sa culpabilité de l'avoir laissé à New York. En y réfléchissant bien, ca aurait été parfait d'être sur cette mission avec Clint. Ils auraient pu dormir ensemble, et être à deux dans le fourgon mais il avait choisi de ne pas délaisser Bucky et il ne fallait pas qu'il s'en veuille.

Au soir, tous décidèrent de dîner ensemble et d'aller faire un billard puis ils rentrerent pas trop tard. Pietro prit une douche rapidement avant de laisser Bucky prendre la sienne. Les hommes regarderent un peu la télé puis s'endormirent aussitôt.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Le réveil fut exactement pareil que la veille. Les hommes comaterent un peu dans le lit. S'habillerent directement et descendirent rejoindre les autres. Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement et apprirent avec joie que le conseiller avait une réunion de 16h à 21h.

Comme la veille, les hommes allèrent se positionner dans le fourgon. Comme les nuits étaient bien courtes, ils décidèrent de terminer chacun leur tour leur nuit. Bucky commença à se reposer vers 8h jusqu'à 10h, puis il prit la relève. De 10 à 12 pendant que le plus jeune se reposait. Vers 12h, Bucky réveilla le jumeau. "Hey... Itchi... Faut se réveiller."

\- Hummmm. Hum. Ronchonna le jeune sans ouvrir ses yeux.

\- T'es encore fatigué? Demanda aussitôt le plus vieux des deux.

\- Hum hum. Acquesca Pietro.

\- Tu veux que je te laisse encore dormir un peu. Proposa Bucky.

\- Nope... Ça ira.. je vais me lever... Le jeune fit quelques mouvement d'étirement et sentit que son cou lui faisait horriblement mal.

\- T'as mal au cou? Dormir avec une sacoche de fusil en guise d'oreiller c'est pas la meilleure solution non plus... Viens là. Ordonna Bucky.

Le jeune se pivota pour lui tourner le dos puis Bucky posa ses mains sur la nuque du jeune homme et lui fit un bref massage. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux pour mieux se détendre. "Et voilà Monsieur un petit massage. Et dans le futur évite de dormir n'importe comment." Se moqua le brun.

\- Oui sergent... Se moque Pietro. "Tu te rends compte que tu t'occupes plus de moi que... Euh... Ma copine.. "

Bucky sourit à cette simple phrase. "C'est peut être parce que tu le mérites." Souffla t'il à l'oreille de Pietro.

Pietro toujours le dos tourné à Bucky grimaça et lacha. "Je suis pas sûre de mériter ton amitié plus qu'un autre."

\- Bien sure que si. Affirma Barnes en posant ses mains sur les épaules du jeune." Et ta ... Copine... Est vraiment trop con." Lâcha Bucky.

\- Elle est très occupée. Le défendit encore Pietro.

\- C'est pas une bonne excuse. Allez je vais continuer à m'occuper de toi en commençant par nourrir ce ventre. Pietro sourit gêné lorsque le soldat d'hiver plaqua sa main sur son ventre. "Et puis cet après midi, on va à la plage." Décida le soldat d'hiver.

\- À la plage? Lâcha Pietro étonné en pivotant son visage vers son ami.

\- oui en mode farniente.

\- Je voyais pas le soldat d'hiver en mode plage et farniente. Se moqua le jeune.

\- C'est parce que je suis blanc comme un cul que tu dis ça. Demanda le plus vieux en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

\- Entre autre. Dit seulement Pietro en riant.

\- Petit con. Allez je vais chercher de quoi grailler. Annonça Bucky en lui déposant un baiser sur les cheveux.

Le coeur de Pietro rata un battement. Que signifiait ce baiser? Est ce seulement une marque d'affection amicale? Ou ça signifiait autre chose. Quoiqu'il en soit le jeune continua des mouvements de son cou en souriant. Bucky Barnes était vraiment un amour. Se Dit il.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Pendant ce temps là, Clint s'installait au poste du pilotage du quinjet. Il avait une mission avec Steve. Il le vit arriver en grimaçant. "Que se passe t'il?" Demanda Clint.

\- Rien... Je... T'as des nouvelles de la mission Brody? Demanda Captain en s'installant.

\- J'en ai eut hier. Tout va bien apparemment. Pourquoi?

\- Bucky répond pas.

\- Bah, il est occupé.

\- C'est pas du tout son style de ne pas répondre. Surtout à moi. Ajouta le soldat.

\- Vous êtes très proche.

\- Hummmm... En ce moment... Je le délaisse un peu.

\- J'ai appris que tu avais une petite amie.

\- Buck est un peu jaloux. Enfin... Il savait que ça arriverait.

\- T'as l'air vraiment peiné. Faut pas te prendre la tête il va se trouver une copine et il te comprendra...

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça... Buck n'a jamais sut gardé une fille. Il aime ... Aller à droite et à gauche en attendant de trouver... La bonne personne.

\- C'est pas comme ça qu'on arrive à trouver quelqu'un de stable. Tu lui as dis?

\- À notre époque, il n'avait pas vraiment... Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Tu sais... Tout le monde pense à lui comme d'un bourrin... Mais c'est tout le contraire. C'est un gars hyper romantique, très à l'écoute, sensible... Il pense que je me défile.

\- Comment ça?

\- Il... Clint... Je ne sais pas si...

\- Si?

\- Il voudrait que je t'en parle.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne te trahirai jamais Steve.

\- Avant que j'entre dans la capsule et me transforme en super soldat... Steve prit une grosse inspiration puis lâcha. "Il m'a fait un revelation, plutôt une déclaration."

\- Je comprend pas... Oh... Si je crois que j'ai compris... Attend... tu es en train de me dire que Bucky est homo?

\- Oui, il pense que je refusais ses avances car j'avais peur de la conjoncture des années 40 mais je suis hétéro ! Alors.. quand il a vu que Sharon et moi...

\- Je m'en doutais. Pesta Clint en pensant qu'il se rabattait à présent sur son amant.

\- Quoi?

\- Rien... Bon allez... Lisons ce rapport. Pesta Clint. Clint tenta de faire abstraction aux révélations de Steve, il avait bien du mal. Que devait il faire? Est ce que Pietro savait que Bucky etait gay? Est ce qu'il le trompait? Devait il le lui dire? Devait il le laisser faire ses choix? Tant de questions auxquels Clint ne pouvait pas répondre. Il tenta droit de même de concentrer sur la route.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Du côté de Pietro, la mission était fini pour aujourd'hui, les quatres Avengers se mirent d'accord pour la plage. Wanda fut aussi étonné que Pietro concernant Bucky et son envie de plage. Ils s'allongerent tous les quatre sur la plage. Les jumeaux se mirent l'un à côté de l'autre pendant que vision et Bucky allèrent nager un peu.

\- Je suis étonné que Bucky ait proposé ce genre d'activité.

\- Ouais moi aussi. Mais je crois qu'on le connait pas comme on le devrait.

\- En même temps il fait peur aussi sérieux. Il est carrément asocial.

\- Et blanc comme un cul. Pouffa Pietro. "Il est complètement différent de ce qu'on pense Wanda. Je commence à le connaître. Il est super sympa... C'est un amour sérieux."

\- Un amour? Tu t'avance pas un peu là?

\- Non... C'est un amour, crois moi.

\- Fais gaffe tu vas tomber amoureux toi.

\- C'est bon... J'en ai déjà assez avec un.

\- Ouais... S'il était présent... D'ailleurs... Je suis étonné que tu ne lui as pas demandé de venir avec nous.

\- Je voulais pas laisser Bucky sur la touche.

\- Tu me fais peur petit frère. Je soupçonne vraiment que tu es tombé amoureux.

\- C'est pas juste Wanda. Bucky prend soin de moi en attendant que monsieur Barton s'occupe de sa femme... je pouvais pas le laisser.

\- Fais gaffe quand même petite frère. Tu risques de perdre Clint si tu continues.

\- Je pensais que tu étais contre ma relations avec Clint.

\- Je t'ai dis, je suis pas contre ta relation. Quand Clint divorcera je serais carrément open pour vous.

\- Ouais ben, s'il se magne pas pas, c'est pas moi qui le perdrait mais lui qui me perdra.

\- Et si j'ai bien compris. C'est Bucky qui te gagnera.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi.

\- Je te connais frangin.

\- Bon allez... Je vais me baigner moi aussi.

Wanda resta, elle sur le sable et se demanda réellement s'il se passait quelques chose entre son frère et le soldat d'hiver. Elle était vrai que Bucky avait pris soin de lui pendant les absences répétées de Clint. Elle savait que son jugement était hâtif concernant le brun. Et ne pouvait que constater que son frère semblait heureux depuis un moment. Que fallait elle qu'elle fasse? Prévenir Clint du danger ? Entrer dans la tête du brun pour voir ce qu'il pensait de lui. Laisser son frère prendre sa décision? La jeune femme décida de laisser les choses se faire. Pietro était assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Elle espérait au fond que Clint prendrait bientôt sa décision.

Pietro rejoignit son ami et tenta de le noyer plusieurs fois mais ne réussit pas à le faire. Les garçons s'amusaient comme des gamins. La vision choisi de les laisser à deux et d'aller s'occuper de sa propre petite amie. Les garçons restèrent à deux dans l'eau.

\- Ils sont mignon vision et ta soeur. Lança Bucky, la tête juste sortie de l'eau.

\- Physiquement je sais pas ce qu'elle lui trouva. Ricana le Speed runner.

\- Tu dis ça parce qu'il est rose? Mis à part sa couleur de peau on va dire. Je le trouve plutôt pas mal. Annonça Bucky.

\- T'es sérieux là? Lâcha le jeune en grimaçant. Bucky se mit à rire, face à la tête de Pietro. Celui ci l'attira vers lui et tenta de le noyer à nouveau. En vain. "Quoi? Je devrais préférer ta soeur."

\- Ne parle pas de ma soeur... Grogna Pietro en éclaboussant le soldat.

\- Pourquoi? Elle est mignonne... Déclara le brun, le regard planté dans celui du jeune. Pietro ferma un oeil pour éviter le soleil et regarda le brun, les cheveux mouillés plaqués en arrière. Son visage mouillés, son regard intense. "Quoi? Tu préfère que je sois attiré vers vision plutôt que ta soeur."

\- Non... Aucun des deux en fait. Lâcha seulement le jeune en se laissant tomber en arrière et mouiller ses cheveux.

\- Ah oui? Je vais devoir rester un éternel célibataire ? Demanda Bucky en nageant vers son ami.

\- J'ai pas dis ça.

\- Toi tu t'en fout, t'as quelqu'un. Murmura Bucky.

\- Ça veut pas dire que je vais rester avec. Avoua Pietro qui commençait à douter de son couple avec Clint.

\- Dans tous les cas ta soeur et vision ça a l'air d'être du solide, que se soit avec l'un ou l'autre, j'ai aucunes chance. Avoua le brun en grimaçant.

\- C'est clair... allez... C'est ll'heur d'aller manger un truc moi j'ai faim moi. Lâcha Pietro.

\- Pareil. Dit Bucky avant de nager vers la plage.

Les hommes rejoignirent le couple et les tanerent pour aller se chercher une glace. Ils finirent par réussir à les faire bouger. Les garçons restèrent en caleçon, enfilerent juste leur bottines et se baladerent sur la digue à la recherche d'une bonne glace. Leurs sésames trouvés, on ne les entendait plus. Wanda décida d'aller se poser sur les dunes en tête à tête avec la vision, afin de se reposer. Les garçons s'éloignèrent d'eux afin de les laisser tranquille en couple.

Dans les herbes hautes, mêlée de sable, Pietro se fit un nid douillet afin de profiter de soleil et de sécher tranquillement. Bucky resta assis à ses côtés profitant de la vue.

Puis au bout dune petite heure, il choisit lui aussi de s'allonger à côté de son ami. Les hommes s'endormirent puis le téléphone de Pietro sonna.

Bucky ouvrit un oeil. "Itchi... Ton portable." Marmonna Bucky Mais le jeune ne se réveillait pas. Bucky se redressa, attrapa une brindille et choisit de l'emmerder un peu.

Il passa la brindille dans son oreille pour commencer, puis sur son nez mais rien ne réveillait le sokovien. Il la passa sur tout son visage puis descendit le long de son cou, puis comme le jeune ne se réveillait toujours pas, il la passa tout le long de son buste. Le brun se mordit la lèvre et remonta la brindille jusqu'à ses pectoraux. Il remarqua l'effet que produisait la brindille sur son téton gauche, puisqu'il pointa aussitôt. Le jeune fini par ouvrir un œil. "Mais qu'est ce que tu fais?" Marmonna Pietro.

\- Je t'embête. Lâcha Bucky en continuant avec sa brindille.

\- Je vois ça. Dit seulement Pietro qui laissa le brun continuer son épopée.

\- Il faut que tu te lève. Quelqu'un a essayé de t'appeler.

\- Merde c'est sûrement ... Ma copine. Se reprit Pietro.

\- Oui sûrement. Tu te lève pas? Demanda le soldat d'hiver.

\- Je suis bien là. Chuchota le blond.

\- Je vois ca. Murmura Buck en dégageant les mèches du blond qui tombaient sur son visage. Pietro ouvrit les yeux. Leurs regards se percuterent. Bucky le comtempla doucement. Son regard bleu intense percutait Pietro de plein fouet. Quel contraste il y a avait entre ce bleu et les cheveux du soldat. Les mèches brunes du soldat assombrissaient son visage mais il s'éclaircira lorsque le brun lui sourit. Pietro regarda un instant les lèvres de Bucky, si roses comparé à sa barbe noire.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello, tout le monde, toujours bloquée du dos mais au taf quand même :(

Je suis contente que l'histoire vous plaise toujours autant. Je vous fais de gros bisous. Aline.

.

Nagron: Hello, mdrr la chambre à deux. " Ça peut déraper à tout moment." Ce ne sont pas des sauvages quand même, il faut d'abord qu'ils s'apprivoisent. La scène de la plage est plaisante et puis c'est là que l'on voit que Bucky est ouvert esprit et Pietro légèrement jaloux.

J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue de la suite. Bisous et merci pour ton comm.

.

Ga65800: Hello, je suis heureuse de te convertir au Pietro - Bucky. C'est vrai qu'ils sont mignon tous les deux. Je reste une inconditionnelle hawksilver tout de même. Merci pour ton comm. Bisous.

.

Deryous 50: Hello, oui, je trouve aussi que Wanda a raison. Et peut être que Pietro est finalement déjà amoureux ;) Merci pour ton comm. Bisous.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Entre deux feux.**

 **Chapitre 18.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Les garçons sursauterent lorsque le téléphone de Pietro sonna pour la seconde fois. Il fouilla dans son son sac, sortit son téléphone et découvrit le nom de "Sestra" qui clignotait.

\- Allô...

\- Enfin... Râla la jumelle.

\- Excuse moi, je dormais.

\- Ouais bon... Euh... On se fait un resto tous ensemble ce soir? Proposa Wanda.

\- Euh... Pietro regarda son ami. "Ok... Mais un Italien."

\- Un Italien? Dmanda sa soeur avec étonnement.

\- Ouais. Le brun sourit, l'italien était l'un de ses restos préférés. "Vous êtes où?"

\- Près des douches.

\- D'accord on arrive à toute. Dit Pietro avant de raccrocher. "Un Italien pour le sergent Barnes!" Lâcha Pietro en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Bucky sourit, se leva et aida son ami et se lever. Les garçons s'habillerent puis rejoignirent le couple.

Les quatres Avengers allèrent se faire un resto, une pizzaria fut le seul restaurant italien qu'ils trouverent. Les quatres collègues se régalerent puis optèrent pour rester un peu sur la terrasse du restaurant pour voir un dernier café avant de rentrer à l'hôtel.

De retour à l'hôtel. Pietro fut le premier à prendre sa douche, suivit de Bucky. Les garçons se mirent un film à la demande mais s'endormirent tous deux devant.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Ce matin, Pietro était le premier à se réveiller. Dans son lit, il pivota son visage vers son ami.

Bucky s'était endormis au dessus des couvertures. Il portait un caleçon et un marcel. Pietro regarda le corps entier de Barnes puis il contempla son bras bionique. Il se demanda s'il sentait son bras. Son vrai bras. Son regard tomba sur sa jugulaire qui battait puis son regard s'arrêta sur le visage de Bucky Barnes. Les cheveux en bataille, les paupières closes, une Barbe naissance, des lèvres roses, entre ouvert qui laissaient entrevoir de belles dents blanches. Sa petite focette, le fit sourire. Ses lèvres roses avec ses commissures en hauteur le faisait craquer. Pietro ferma les yeux et tenta d'enlever le visage de Bucky de ses songes.

Il s'habilla rapidement puis décida de descendre chercher de quoi déjeuner. Il réalisa qu'il y avait plus grand chose. Il prit tout de même deux tasses de cafés et remonta dans sa chambre. Le soldat passait un nouveau t shirt quand il ouvrit la porte. Il déposa le gobelet sur la table. "Il y'a avait plus rien." Se justifiait le jeune.

\- Il restait du café apparament. Se moqua le brun.

\- Oui c'est tout. Tu crois qu'on a le temps d'aller se faire un resto avant d'aller bosser? Proposa Pietro en grimaçant.

\- Moi je dis y'a moyen. Lança le brun. Bucky regarda Pietro. "Allez Pietro à la bouffe." Dit il en battant des mains. Le jeune rit et sortit de la chambre d'hôtel.

Les garçons entrèrent dans le premier restaurant. Il s'assirent face à face. C'était une petit brasserie. Il se prirent un steak frites tout les deux. Les hommes ne se parlaient pas mais se dévoraient du regard. Pietro n'osait plus regarder Bucky en face et deviait sans cesse son regard. Comme si le soldat pouvait lire dans ses yeux. Comme s'il pouvait voir qu'à son réveil Pietro le dévorait du regard.

Le jeune sokovien était un peu perdu en ce moment. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Bucky il se disit que tout les hommes ne ressemblaient pas à Clint. Il n'était toujours pas sûre qu'il soit gay, mais la conversation à propos de sa soeur et de la vision la veille l'avait aiguillé.

Le jeune espérait que son Clint devienne un jour comme Bucky. Si prévenant, si sensuel, si doux et protecteur. À la fin du repas, ils se prirent un dessert mais à emporter.

Le desserts emporté dans une boîte en carton, les garçons rejoignirent le fourgon. En ouvrant la porte arrière, Pietro faillit tout renversé.

\- Hovno! Pesta le jeune en sokovien.

\- Calme toi, Itchi ca va aller. Dit aussitôt Bucky.

\- Comment tu sais ce que j'ai dis? Se demanda le blond en s'asseyant à même le plancher.

\- J'ai deviné. C'était facile.

\- Et qu'est ce que j'ai dis? Demanda le gosse.

\- Merde? Proposa Bucky.

\- J'ai pensé putain. Mais en sokovien hovno est valable pour les deux. Comment on dit merde en russe ?

\- дерьмо. {der'mo.}

\- Der'mo? C'est marrant. Dit Pietro en ouvrant la boîte.

\- Pas plus que hovno. Vous parlez jamais en sokovien ta soeur et toi. Comment ça se fait? Demanda le brun en plongeant son doigt dans la chantilly du gâteau individuel.

\- Wanda dit que nous sommes américain maintenant. Et quand je commence a parlé en sokovien, j'ai du mal à m'arrêter après.

\- Je comprends, c'est ta langue natale. C'est normal... Dis moi une phrase en sokovien pour voir. Lança le brun en mangeant un chou au café.

\- Veta sokovian. Lâcha Pietro en copiant le brun en commençant par enlever le chou de la religieuse, au chocolat pour Monsieur le gourmand.

\- Autre chose que ça. Dit Bucky en riant.

\- Tu sais ce que j'ai dis? Demanda t'il.

\- Une phrase en sokovien. Supposa le soldat d'hiver.

\- T'es trop fort... À... Hummmm. Dakujem za to, že Bucky. Dit Pietro.

\- C'est joli. Ďakujem, il me semble que c'est merci. Ajouta t'il en croquant dans la religieuse.

\- C'est ça. Ty si môj miláčik. Déclara le blond en rougissant légèrement.

\- Oh ça je sais pas. Dit Bucky en posant sa religieuse à moitié dévoré.

\- T'es mon chouchou. Traduit Pietro.

Bucky sourit. "C'est mignon." Ajouta t'il en tendant une serviette à Pietro. "ты моя дорогая. en russe. Ça veut aussi dire tu es mon chéri." Lui appris Bucky.

\- Ouais... C'est pareil en sokovien. Avoua le jeune en s'essuyant la bouche.

\- On a déjà un point commun alors.

\- Ouais. Murmura Pietro en baissant les yeux.

\- Tu me laisses goûter ta religieuse? Demanda Bucky.

\- Tu me laisse finir la tienne? Demanda aussitôt Pietro.

Le brun rit, attrappa le gâteau et le lui remit. "Gourmand!"

Pietro sourit et attrappa le gâteau qu'il finit en deux bouchées.

Les estomacs bien repus, les garçons s'installerent confortablement dans le fourgon et commencèrent leur demie journée de boulot.

\- On s'emmeeeeeeeerde. Râla Pietro au bout de deux heures.

\- Va faire un tour si tu veux. On a pas besoin d'être deux tu sais. Dit de suite Bucky.

\- Je vais pas te laisser faire mon boulot.

\- Ça me dérange pas... Va te balader. ... T'inquiète pas.

Pietro se mordit la lèvre et obéit, il alla rejoindre sa soeur. En rentrant dans la chambre, Pietro vit Seulement la vision. "Où est Wanda?"

\- Elle prend un bain. Lui apprit l'androide.

\- Et bien y'en a qui s'éclatent.

\- On a pas de besoin d'être deux sur ce poste. La défendit dit la vision.

\- C'est exactement ce que m'a dit Bucky. Tu peux rejoindre Wanda si tu veux, je vais reprendre la relève.

\- C'est gentil de ta part.

La vision se leva, et le jeune prit sa place.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Le couple sortit de la salle de bain une heure plus tard. "Merci frérot." Dit de suite Wanda en s'installant à côté de son frère.

\- De rien sœurette. Comme ils le disent si bien on a pas besoin d'être deux... Le jeune plaqua sa tête contre l'épaule de sa soeur. "Tu as l'air heureuse avec ton "homme". Lâcha Pietro.

L'androide se retira de la pièce, laissant les jumeaux en tête à tête.

\- Ça se voit tant que ça? Demanda la sokovienne.

\- Oh que oui... Lâcha le jeune.

\- Ça va pas Pietro? Demanda Wanda en entourant son frère.

\- Je suis jaloux... Marmonna Pietro.

\- T'es jaloux? Dit elle en regardant son frère de biais.

\- Je voudrais être aussi heureux que toi... J'aime Clint... je le trouve parfait. Franchement... Il... Mais... J'ai l'impression qu'il est parfait face aux autres... Mais pas avec moi... Avoua le jeune.

\- Laisse lui du temps... Je suis sûre qu'il prendra la bonne décision. Murmura Wanda.

\- Quelle bonne décision ?

\- De divorcer.

\- On en a jamais parlé. Avoua Pietro en soupirant fortement.

\- T'es sérieux?

\- Oui... Je lui ai jamais demandé de le faire... Et il m'en a jamais parlé non plus. Alors... J'en sais rien sœurette, je suis pas sûre que... Qu'il attende quoique se soit de moi. Avoua tristement le sokovien.

La jeune femme caressa les cheveux de son frère, le serrant contre elle. Le jeune resta ainsi pendant une longue heure se reposant dans les bras de sa jumelle, puis il prit la décision de repartir. Sur la route, il décida de profiter d'être seul pour appeler justement son amant.

\- Allô mon ange? Dit aussitôt Clint.

\- Mon amour... Comment tu vas?

\- Ça va... Je suis avec Steve sur une petite mission alors comment vont les autres? Demanda aussitôt Clint.

\- Ça va.

\- C'est tout?

\- Bah oui... Marmonna Pietro un peu confus de la situation vis à vis de Bucky et du reste.

\- C'est quoi comme mission au fait?

\- Surveillance. Dit seulement Pietro.

\- Ok... Comment vont ta soeur et vision?

\- Ça va... On dirait un vieux couple maintenant.

\- Oh je me doute oui. Et euh.. comment va Bucky?

\- Bien. Lâcha seulement Pietro.

\- Ok. Bon... Je vais pas te déranger plus que ça. Bafouilla Clint.

\- Tu me déranges pas... Je suis allé nous chercher à manger. Lui mentit il.

\- Pour ta soeur et toi?

\- Wanda est avec vision. Je bosse avec Bucky. Bafouilla Pietro.

\- Cool. Tu dois être content.

Pietro rata un battement de coeur à cette phrase. "Qu'est ce que t'insinue en disant que je dois être content." Demanda t'il à son amant.

\- Bah, tu t'entend bien avec non?

\- Oui. Avoua Pietro.

\- Bon alors... Bon, je dois vraiment te laisser.

\- Ok..

\- Je t'aime mon ange. Ne l'oublie pas d'accord.

\- Oui... À dimanche.

\- Bisous. Je t'aime.

Pietro raccrocha aussitôt et se demanda si Clint n'avait pas de doute sur lui. Peut être qu'il n'était pas si jaloux finalement. Peur être avait il tout simplement confiance en lui. Ou peut être que ça l'arrangeait qu'il craque sur Bucky. "Craquer sur Bucky?" Pietro enleva cette phrase de sa pensée et entra dans le fourgon.

\- Hey... Te revoilà... T'étais où ? Demanda Bucky qui faisait les cent pas.

\- Désolé, j'ai été remplacé ma soeur... Parce que... Comme ça, elle... Et..

\- Et détends toi, c'est pas grave, je me suis inquiété, mais maintenant t'es là donc tout va bien. Dit Bucky en attrappant les bras du sokovien. "C'est bientôt l'heure de manger... C'est à ton tour de choisir la bouffe." Dit ensuite le soldat d'hiver.

\- Hotdog? Proposa le jeune.

\- Ok. j'arrive. Le brun sorti directement du fourgon, pendant ce temps là, Pietro réfléchissait à Clint et à leur relation. Que voulait-il de lui? C'était la seule question que Pietro se posait. Il repensa à toutes les fois où Laura s'était immiscée sans le vouloir dans sa vie. Lorsqu'elle l'appelait. Lorsque lui l'appelait. Lorsqu'il parlait d'elle ou des enfants. Le jeune sursauta quand Bucky entra.

Les hommes dégusterent leur hotdog tranquillement puis Pietro s'installa confortablement contre une sacoche d'arme.

\- Ça va pas Itchi? S'inquiéta Bucky en voyant le regard sans vie de Pietro.

\- Si... Ça va... T'inquiète pas. Bafouilla Pietro.

\- T'as l'air complètement perdu. Chuchota Bucky en s'accroupissant pré de lui.

\- Je suis naze. Murmura Pietro en se frottant le visage.

\- Ben repose toi! Ordonna le brun en s'asseyant sur le plancher.

\- J'ai pas envie de me taper un torticolis encore une fois. Se moqua Pietro de lui même en tapant le sac d'arme derrière son cou.

\- Allonge toi. Murmura Bucky en tapant sur sa cuisse. Le jeune s'allongea sur le dos et posa sa tête sur la cuisse du brun. "Dans un heure maxi on a fini." Sursurra t'il.

Le jeune ferma les yeux et repensa encore à son amant. Bucky, le dos appuyé contre la paroi du fourgon passa délicatement ses doigts de métal entre les mèches du sokovien. Le voir dans cet état lui faisait mal au coeur. Il sursauta lorsque le téléphone de Pietro sonna. Il tenta de le trouver pour couper le son du moins et laisser Pietro dormir.

Il le sortit de la poche de sa veste et constata que l'appel venait de Clint mais il ne connaissait pas le code pour déverrouiller le téléphone. Le temps qui le prenne en main, la sonnerie s'arrêta.

Bucky rengea à nouveau le téléphone dans sa veste Mais il sonna à nouveau. "Itchi... Ton téléphone sonne..." Chuchota le brun.

\- Hummmm. Ronchonna Pietro.

\- Mais le en silencieux. Ajouta Bucky.

Pietro attrappa son téléphone. Il tenta de décrocher pensant que c'était sa soeur." Allô, wanda... Merde... Ça a raccroché." Pietro regarda son écran puis rangea son téléphone... "Pffff c'était ma copine, elle rappellera."

\- Ta... Copine? Ok... Rendors toi... Bafouilla Bucky qui comprit à présent que sa copine était bien un mec et surtout qu'il était l'un de leur coéquipier. Tout s'embriqua à présent. Le fait qu'elle/qu'il soit marié. Son taf dans les renseignements généraux. Bucky s'en voulait de ne pas avoir fait le rapprochement plus tôt. Il comprenait même à présent pourquoi Pietro était malheureux. Clint n'était jamais là. Il ne s'occupait jamais de lui. Clint Barton ne méritait sûrement Pietro, ça c'était sûre.

Bucky continua à caresser les cheveux mais avec l'autre main, celle de chaire, il voulait a présent sentir la texture des cheveux du sokovien sur sa peau. Il caressa lentement ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient l'heure pour eux d'être remplacés.

Tout doucement, le brun sorti son ami de son sommeil et les voilà partis vers le bar du restaurant où le couple les attendaient.

La vision et Wanda prirent un thé avec une part de flan. Pietro prit un chocolat chaud et un cookie tout chocolat. Bucky, lui, prit un whisky sans glace. Les quatre Avengers parlèrent de leur mission bien trop calme puis vision décida de louer un DVD.

\- On pourrait regarder un film ensemble. Proposa la vision.

\- Oui c'est vrai... Et puis comme ça je pourrais un peu profiter de mon petit frère. Dit la femme en serrant Pietro dans ses bras.

\- Je suis plus vieux que toi de 12 minutes. Ronchonna Pietro. Bucky sourit à la scène entre les jumeaux.

\- C'est décidé alors, j'y vais de ce pas. Décida la Vision en se levant.

\- Je t'accompagne vision. À toute дорогая. Chuchota Bucky.

\- À toute miláčik. Dit aussitôt Pietro.

Wanda attendit que les hommes sortirent puis elle poussa son frère. "Miláčik? T'es sérieux?"

\- Oh... C'est bon... C'est mon chouchou. Lâcha Pietro en riant.

\- Ne me fait pas croire que tu penses à cette traduction là Pietro. Gronda Wanda.

\- Mais bien sure que si.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter avant qu'il soit encore temps.

\- Arrêter quoi? Dit Pietro en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu le sais très bien. À vous tourner autour vous allez finir par vous retrouvez dans une situation délicate.

\- Arrête Wanda, et Bucky n'est pas gay. S'énerva le sokovien.

\- Ouais et bien j'en doute. Il sait ce que veut dire miláčik en sokovien?

Pietro soupira puis lâcha. "Oui... D'ailleurs. дорогая veut dire exactement la même chose en russe!" Ajouta Pietro.

\- Pietro... Et Clint... Tu pense à Clint?

\- Je fais que ça Wanda! C'est bon je te dis... Premièrement Bucky est hétéro. Et puis... On est juste ami. Pesta le jeune.

La jeune femme grimaça, puis ébouriffa les cheveux de son frère. "Allez viens frangin allons de ma chambre en attendant que nos hommes reviennent." Dit elle tout de même.

\- Wanda... Râla Pietro. Wanda attrappa la main de son frère et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Le jeune s'effondra sur le lit.

Wanda s'assit sur le bord et plongea sa main dans ses cheveux. "T'en pince un peu pour lui quand même hein..." Se doutait t-elle.

\- Je... J'aime bien être avec lui... Mais y'a rien Wanda...

\- Et tu voudrais qu'il ait quelques chose? Demanda t-elle tout de même. Pietro hocha négativement de la tête. "Sure?"

Pietro hocha positivement de la tête. "Ça m'arrange... Qu'il y ait rien..."

\- Ça t'arrange car ça te perturberait hein... Qu'il se passe quelques chose... Tu t'es attaché à lui... Affirma la sokovienne.

\- Il est... C'est un gars si prévenant, si doux, si attentionné, lucide, ouvert d'esprit, libre... Murmura Pietro les yeux fermés.

\- Libre?

\- Dans le sens ... Il aime la liberté...

\- Tu peux me dire ce que tu veux je le sens.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sens? Demanda Pietro toujours allongé sur le lit de sa soeur et de la vision.

\- Que tu tombes amoureux. Chuchota la sorcière rouge.

\- C'est pas de l'amour. Se défendit Pietro même si au fond il n'en était pas sûre.

\- Oh que si... Allez. Aide moi à faire le lit. Ordonna t-elle.

Les jumeaux firent le lit, juste à temps puisque les hommes débarquerent. Le film choisit fut un film d'action, Vision, Bucky et wanda s'installèrent contre le mur, Pietro s'était allongé sur le ventre les mains sous son menton.

Au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes, Pietro commençait à bouger dans tous les sens. "Itchi... Qu'est ce qu'il y a?"

\- Mal au cou. Ronchonna le jeune.

\- Mais toi correctement Pietro. Gronda Wanda.

Le jeune soupira et s'assit en tailleur. Mais au bout d'une petite demie heure, le jeune commença à somnoler.

Bucky, placé derrière lui, attira le jeune contre lui. Pietro se retourna surpris mais se repositionna tout de même contre Bucky. Il se douta que sa soeur ne voyait pas ça d'un très bon oeil, mais s'en foutait royalement. Bucky était un excellent oreiller.

Le jeune était bien calé entre les jambes pliées de Bucky, et son torse était ni moelleux , ni trop musclé, il était parfait. Le sokovien était tellement bien, qu'il s'endormit à nouveau.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Pietro se réveilla dans son lit, bien emmitouflé dans ses couvertures. Il regarda son ami, qui dormait à point fermé, il sourit aussitôt en voyant son visage. Il regarda sa montre et décida d'aller de suite à la douche.

En sortant, il vit Bucky assis sur son lit, les mains se tenant le visage. "Scratchi ? Ça va pas?"

\- Si... Je le viens de me réveiller. Pouffa le brun en regardant le jeune d'un oeil.

Le jeune s'habilla lentement. "Tu prend ta douche?"

\- Hum hum. Grogna le brun .

\- Je descend rejoindre vision et Wanda. À toute miláčik. Susurra Pietro.

\- À toute дорогая.

Pietro sourit à l'entente de se surnom puis descendit déjeuner.

\- Bonjour soeurette.

\- Ton mec n'est pas là? Rétorqua directement wanda.

\- Arrête Wanda t'es chiante. Marmonna Pietro en se servant un chocolat.

\- Prend moi pour une conne. Pesta la jumelle en posant un jus d'orange sur son plateau.

\- De quoi?

\- Miláčik... Et... Je ne sais plus quoi... ajouta t-elle.

\- дорогая.. susurra Pietro en fermant les yeux le sourire aux lèvres. "C'est beau hein." Ajouta Pietro en posant son plateau sur la table, mais la sokovienne ne l'entendis pas de cet oreille et lui mit une tape dernière le crâne "aïe..."

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais avec lui? Parce que bon... Encore vous couchez ensemble ça c'est ton problème mais ne mêle pas vision à ça. Ordonna la sorcière rouge.

\- Quoi? Dit Piero qui s'assit.

\- Ton petit ami a demandé à vision de lui ouvrir la porte parce que tu étais un ange endormis dans ses bras. Se moquait t-elle.

\- Il m'a porté ?

\- Oui, tu penses que tu es arrivé dans ton lit tout seul? Se moquait elle encore. "Pietrooooo."

On est pas ensemble Wanda. Soupira t'il.

\- Fais ce que tu veux.

Le jeune poussa son plateau et s'écroula sur la table. "Bože ... ho pochopiť, že prosím. (mon dieu... faites lui comprendre qu'il vous plait.)"

\- Ne jure pas Pietro et relève toi. Ils arrivent. Pietro releva la tête.

\- Quel tête. Se moquait le soldat d'hiver.

Le jeune homme pinça les lèvres, puis soupira avant de commencer son petit déjeuner. Après un petit déjeuner plutôt silencieux. Les deux binômes se séparèrent en silence. Bucky sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, il tenta d'en savoir plus.

Pietro était assis face aux caméras, Bucky s'accroupit juste derrière lui et et frotta énergiquement ses bras. "Hey... Ça va?"

\- Oui... Dit seulement le jeune sans se retourner.

\- Ça a pas l'air d'aller entre ta soeur et toi? Murmura le brun.

\- En ce moment elle est casse couille. Dit seulement Pietro.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Comme ça... Ça lui arrive de temps en temps. Le jeune se retourna vers Bucky et lui donna un grand sourire. "T'inquiète pas ça lui passera tu sais."

\- J'espère... Parce que ça t'attriste... Et j'aime pas te voir triste. Chuchota Bucky

Pietro lui fit un sourire plus timide puis regarda à nouveau les écrans. Les garçons se concentrerent sur les écrans.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello, tout le monde voilà la suite. Je bosse de l'aprem midi encore pour 10 jours. Donc les publications se feront le matin je pense. Gros bisous. Aline.

.

 **Nagron:** Hello, oui je trouve ça aussi mignon leur surnoms. Pietro se rattache à Bucky vu que Clint prend ses distances, enfin c'est ce que croit Pietro du moins.

Ça serait drôle si Clint et Nath les captaient non? J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous et merci pour ton comm.

.

 **Ga65800:** Hello, oui ça devient vraiment ambigüe, c'est ce que Wanda essayé de faire comprendre à Pietro. Mais c'est une tête de pioche. Bref. Il faut effectivement que Clint se bouge le cul. Merci pour ton comm. Bisous.

.

 **Deryous50** : Hello, Wanda est la seule à voir ce qu'il se passe, ou du moins la seule à réagir. Et effectivement vu que Bucky est trop parfait ... C'est dur de ne pas résister. La suite va nvore plus compliquée, je le crains.

Merci pour ton comm. XOXO.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Entre deux feux**

 **Chapitre 19**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

.

Aujourd'hui c'était leur dernière journée de travail et Pietro décida d'aller chercher le repas du midi. Son téléphone en main, le jeune chercha l'adresse du meilleur italien des environs. Avec sa vitesse ça ne lui prit que deux minutes pour arriver au restaurant. Pietro choisit des spaghettis bolognaises et des tagliatelles à la carbonara. Il prit un tiramisu au chocolat et un à la fraise. Et une bouteille de soda qui n'avait rien d'italien. Puis il revint en 10 minutes, il ne voulait pas courir trop vite avec le soda. Quand il rentra dans le fourgon, Bucky fronça les yeux. "Déjà là?"

\- J'ai comme l'impression que t'oublies que je suis rapide. Se moquait Pietro.

\- C'est vrai. Lâcha Bucky en riant. "Alors tu nous a pris quoi?"

\- J'ai décidé de te faire plaisir. Avec de l'italien.

\- Sérieux? Dit Bucky super souriant. Pietro répondit au sourire du brun. C'était un réel plaisir de voir le soldat d'hiver sourire de cette manière.

\- Et oui... Tagliatelles carbonara ou spaghettis bolognaises? Proposa le jeune.

\- Dur choix.

\- On fait moite moite. Proposa Pietro.

\- Top là. Répondit Bucky.

Les garçons s'assirent en tailleur face à face. Chacun a un plat, les garçons dégusterent leurs plats en se souriant lentement, puis ils échangèrent leurs plats. Les ventres pleins, ils choisirent de ne pas manger leurs dessert de suite et s'installent confortablement sur la tôle du fourgon pour digérer. Le silence s'immisca dans le fourgon puis Bucky le coupa.

\- Au fait, Ta copine ? Elle est bi ?

\- hein?

\- Ben, tu m'as dit elle a une femme... Dit seulement Bucky.

Pietro avala sa salive difficilement. Il réfléchit au moment où il se serait balancé. Il ne s'en souvint pas mais avoue. "Bon je t'avoue c'est... C'est un gars.." Murmura t'il le coeur qui battait la chamade.

\- Ohh c'est quelqu'un de l'équipe? Demanda seulement Bucky qui avait déjà là réponse, tout en épiant son ami de biais.

\- maieuhhh noonnn ... laisse tomber... Murmura Pietro qui se sentit pris au piège.

\- Ben en tout cas, il profite pas assez de toi, moi je passerai tout mon temps possible avec toi.

\- C'est ce que tu fais déjà... Marmonna Pietro entre ses dents.

\- De quoi?

\- Rien... Souffla le jeune.

\- C'est pas la première fois que je te le dis mais tu mérites mieux que lui. Murmura Bucky.

\- Hummmm... On mange les desserts? Demanda Pietro légèrement perturbé.

\- Oui. Répondit Bucky qui vit que son ami était mal à l'aise.

Le jeune attrappa le sachet et sorti le premier tramisu à la fraise. "Pour toi!" Dit Pietro en le posant à face à lui. "Pour moi!" Dit-il ensuite en sortant celui au chocolat.

\- Hummmm. Je pourrais y gouter? Demanda le soldat d'hiver.

Pietro le regarda de biais. "Si tu es sage."

\- Je suis toujours sage, sache le. Chuchota Bucky dans son oreille.

Pietro avala difficilement sa salive. Le brun attrappa le tiramisu des mains du jeune le posa, se décala de la carrosserie du fourgon et plaqua sa main de métal sur sa mâchoire. Leurs regards se percuterent. Dans les yeux de Pietro on pouvait lire comme un "au secours." Car il savait ce qu'il allait se passait. Il savait ce que Bucky allait faire. Il savait qu'il devait le repousser mais n'y arriva pas.

Les fines lèvres du soldat se posèrent délicatement sur celles de Pietro. Le jeune était pétrifié, c'était ce qu'il redoutait depuis quelques jours. Les lèvres du brun caressèrent les siennes puis Pietro cèda complètement et entre-ouvrit ses lèvres. Il laissa la langue du sergent Barnes caresser la sienne. Le coeur battant, la respiration saccadé, le jeune ne savait plus où il en était, tellement le baiser du brun lui plaisait. C'était un baiser passionné et emplit de douceur. À la grande surprise de Pietro ce fut Bucky qui rompu le baiser. "Mais... Qu'est ce que tu fais Bucky?"

Le brun lui sourit doucement. "Je t'embrasse." Lui répond t'il simplement. "Allez... Mangeons nos desserts." Chuchota t'il avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

Pietro hocha simplement de la tête, toujours sous le coup du choc. Le brun lui remit son dessert entre les mains. "Je te le laisse entier tout compte fait... C'est notre dernier jour."

\- On part à quel heure demain tu sais toi? Demanda Pietro.

\- Il était écrit quoi dans le rapport?

\- C'est bien un truc que j'ai pas regardé. Lâcha le jeune en roulant des yeux tout en grimaçant.

\- Pareil.

\- Ma soeur doit savoir. Je vais l'appeler.

\- Ok. Dit seulement Bucky qui se doutait que Pietro allait tout balancer à sa jumelle. Même si la sorcière rouge était puissante, Bucky n'avait pas peur d'elle. Et il était du genre à assumer ses gestes, tous ses actes. Quels qu'ils soient.

Pietro sorti du fourgon et alla se poster contre le mur de l'hôtel, il ferma les yeux et repensa au baiser de Bucky. Ses lèvres si fines, la douceurs de sa peau, la délicatesse qu'il avait, même avec sa main bionique. Pietro ouvrit les yeux et sentit son coeur battre encore la chamade. Il dégagea cette sensation de son esprit. Il ne fallait pas que Wanda entre dans sa tête et voit toute la scène. Il grimpa les étages puis décida de l'appeler. Il aura moins de mal à lui cacher ses émois.

La sokovienne lui apprit qu'ils finiront à 16h. Aujourd'hui et que le décollage du jet est prévu pour 18h le lendemain. Elle lui donna rendez vous à 16h30 pour se faire un goûter rien qu'à deux. Le Speed runner acquesca, heureux d'être seulement avec elle.

Après avoir repris contenance, il rejoignit Bucky qui comatait dans le fourgon. "T'es fatigué."

\- C'est à cause de ta bouffe. Je suis blindé. J'ai trop bien mangé. Pietro sourit et enleva sa veste avant de se laisser tomber lui aussi à terre. "T'as eu ta soeur ?"

\- Ouais... On fini à 16h et on repart demain à 18h.

\- Cool. Tu veux faire un truc de spécial? Demanda Bucky.

\- Euh... J'ai rendez vous avec Wanda. Mais... Je suppose qu'elle va rejoindre son chéri après. Alors... Supposa le jeune en grimaçant.

\- Ok... Dit seulement le brun.

Le silence vint dans le fourgon, les deux hommes digèraient tranquillement. "Ils sont mignon vision et ta soeur." Reprit Bucky.

\- Tu me l'as déjà sorti celle là... Comme quoi vision et musclé tout ça... Pouffa Pietro.

Bucky rit. "Je te parle de leur couple, ils sont mignon à deux."

\- Ah... Je pensais que tu le parlais du physique de la vision. Lâcha Pietro en grimaçant.

\- À tout bien réfléchir, ce n'est pas vraiment mon style. Murmura le sergent. Pietro ne répondit pas, il ne voulait pas reparler de ça et remettre le baiser sur le tapis. "Plus que deux heures à squatter et on se barre. "

\- Tu peux te reposer un peu si tu veux. Proposa Pietro.

\- Ça va aller.

\- Dors un peu. T'es toujours le dernier couché et le premier debout. Le soldat Barnes acquessa puis ferma les yeux. Pietro grimaça quant à sa position mais le laissa faire. Il choisit ce moment pour envoyer un message à Clint, peut être pour se donner bonne conscience .

De Pietro; À Clint; 2.17PM [Hello, mon amour, le quinjet part demain à 18h. On peut se faire un resto en rentrant si tu veux.]

De Clint; À Pietro; 2.19PM. [Je suis bientôt parti moi aussi.]

De Clint; À Pietro; 2.20PM. [Je suis pas sûre que Steve nous laissera nous échapper comme ça. Il a parlé de se faire un truc tous ensemble à votre retour.]

De Pietro; À Clint; 2.20PM [D'accord. Bah un autre jour alors.]

De Clint; À Pietro; 2.20PM. [Oui. Pas de soucis.]

De Pietro; À Clint; 2.20PM [Je peux t'appeler là?]

De Clint; À Pietro; 2.21PM [Je suis avec Steve.]

De Pietro; À Clint; 2.22PM [Ok.]

De Clint; À Pietro; 2.22PM. [Appel moi Vers 15h30 si tu veux.]

De Pietro; À Clint; 2.23PM [D'accord]

De Clint; À Pietro; 2.23PM. [Bisous à toute.]

De Pietro; À Clint; 2.24PM [Bisous.]

Pietro laissa tomber son téléphone. À cet heure là, lui ne pourra peut être pas l'appeller, mais ça Clint n'en avait rien à foutre. Le jeune se redressa et regarda inlassablement les vidéos en silence.

15h30, sonna et Pietro se demanda s'il devait rappeler Clint. Il attendit un moment, puis il était trop tard, il fallait qu'il réveille Bucky. Le jeune homme regarda son ami, dormir assis, le crâne posé contre la tôle froide. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça? Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ? La situation n'était-elle pas déjà assez compliquée comme ça.

 **.**

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 **.**

Pendant ce temps là, Clint s'apprêtait à rejoindre le QG. Il était 15h30 passé, il se demanda si tout allait bien sur la mission de Pietro. Il regardait sans cesse son téléphone.

\- T'attend un appel? Présuma Captain america

\- Oui... Oui j'attend un appel. Euh... Laura devait m'appeler à 15h30. Elle l'a toujours pas fait, c'est pas son style d'oublier.

\- Tu devrais l'appeler. Enfin... Je...

\- Je crois que... Je vais y aller directement. Décida l'archer.

\- Comme tu veux. Profite T'as raison. T'as pas de mission prévu avant 5 jours.

\- Je reviens demain de toute façon. Voir cette nuit. Steve tourna aussitôt la tête vers Clint. "Je t'expliquerai en temps voulu." Lâcha Clint qui répondit aux interrogations de Steve.

Clint déposa Steve et s'en alla à la ferme. Sur la route, il se posa plein de questions. Déjà . Est ce qu'il avait pris la bonne décision? Comment réagirait Laura? Comment réagiront les enfants? Comme allait il l'annoncer?

 **.**

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 **.**

Du côté de Pietro, le sokovien laissa son ami dormir encore quelques minutes puis fini par s'asseoir à nouveau à ses côtés. "Scratchi... C'est l'heure de se réveiller. Il est moins dix... On a terminé.

Le brun ouvrit un oeil puis deux. "À y'est... Fini la mission."

\- Oui... Dit Pietro en se redressant. Il réunit toutes leurs affaires, puis le brun se leva lui aussi.

Il attrappa leur sac. "Tu vas rejoindre ta soeur là?"

\- Ouais... Et toi? Tu vas rester avec vision? Demanda Pietro en se moquant légèrement.

\- Pourquoi pas? Répondit le brun. Pietro sourit à cette réponse, Bucky s'était ouvert depuis leur rencontre, avant il ne parlait à personne alors que maintenant, il parlait avec tout le monde. "À toute à l'heure Itchi."

\- À toute à l'heure Scratchi.

Pietro sorti du fourgon et alla rejoindre sa soeur à l'hôtel. Elle était au réfectoire et se prenait un café.

\- Hello frérot... J'ai envie de faire les boutiques avant de partir... Déclara t-elle en finissant sa tasse.

\- Je me doute oui...

\- Ça va? Questionna la sorcière rouge.

\- Oui ça va t'inquiète. Tu veux commencer par quoi?

\- Fringues! Le jeune sourit à sa réponse. Et les voilà parti vers les boutiques de la ville.

Au bout de quatres boutiques et de deux heures, les jumeaux choisirent de se prélasser au soleil en terrasse. "On se fait quoi ce soir?" Demanda Pietro.

\- J'en sais rien... Qu'est ce que tu veux faire?

\- Je sais pas... Tu voudrais peut-être profiter d'être avec vision... Proposa le sokovien.

\- Humm... Et en même temps, on se voit pas beaucoup toi et moi.

\- Il va falloir faire un choix soeurette. Lâcha Pietro.

\- On pourrait se faire un dîner en amoureux et ensuite tous se retrouver. Proposa Wanda.

\- On pourrait... Si mon amoureux était là.

\- Je parlais de la vision et moi. Lâcha la belle Wanda.

\- Je sais... Je plaisantais. C'est une super idée. Alors où comptes-tu emmener la vision? Demanda le jumeau.

\- Aucune idée.

\- J'ai l'adresse d'un excellent italien si tu veux.

\- italien? encore? Lança t-elle.

\- Bucky adore l'italien. Répondit seulement le blond.

Wanda grimaça en regardant son frère de biais. "Et toi où vas-tu emmener Bucky? Demanda Wanda.

\- On a déjà fais l'italien ce midi... Je crois qu'on va finir au fast good. Lâcha Piero en riant.

\- On se fait un billard après?

\- Ok, top là. Lança Pietro en tendant la main vers sa sa soeur.

\- Bon, tu me l'as donne ton adresse!? S'impatienta Wanda.

Pietro rit à l'enthousiasme de sa soeur et lui fila le numéro du restaurant. Puis tout compte fait, les jumeaux décidèrent de s'y rendre pour réserver. En remontant la longue rue, ils réperèrent un restaurant mexicain. C'était décidé les garçons dîneraient mexicain ce soir.

Les restaurant réservés, ils revinrent non loin de l'hôtel puis envoyèrent chacun un message aux garçons. Ils leurs donnèrent rendez-vous dans une brasserie pour prendre au moins l'apéro tous ensemble.

Lorsque Pietro aperçu Bucky arriver en compagnie de vision il sourit aussitôt. Les quatre agents prirent un cocktail Maison, puis Itchi et Scratchi prirent un truc de plus fort. Les conversations allaient dans tous les sens. Pietro vit de suite que Bucky commençait vraiment à s'ouvrir puisqu'il parlait avec vision et même avec Wanda. L'ambiance était bonne mais ils durent mettre fin à l'ambiance festif pour que chacun aille se restaurer. En amoureux, pour les uns, entre amis pour les autres.

Les deux garçons rejoignirent lentement le restaurant. Les mains dans les poches, Pietro était calme et ne savait pas quoi dire pour détendre l'atmosphère. "J'ai réservé pour 20h30."

\- T'as réservé un resto? Demanda Bucky surpris de cette intention

\- Beh oui... Le brun sourit en coin légèrement gêné. Pietro trouva ce sourire trop mignon.

Les garçons entrèrent dans le restaurant, ils s'installèrent silencieusement face à face. L'un comme l'autre, rougissaient et ne savaient pas comment se mettre vis à vis de l'autre.

Bucky avait l'air un peu plus à l'aise que son ami et lança. "On devrait prendre une p'tite taquila qu'est ce que t'en dis?" Proposa t'il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Pas de refus. Répondit Pietro qui savait que grâce à l'alcool les inibitions s'en iraient elles aussi. D'ailleurs ce fut ce qu'il s'était passé. Après deux verres, les garçons n'avaient plus peur de parler, de rire, de se sourire. Il était seulement 21h15 quant ils terminerènt leurs plats. Ils décidèrent d'aller directement au bar dans lequel ils avaient rendez vous avec le couple. Ils s'installèrent au bar, et commandèrent une vodka tonic. "Je suis heureux que tu sois venu avec moi sur cette mission." Murmura Pietro les yeux rivés sur sa vodka.

\- Moi aussi je suis content de t'avoir suivi. Ça m'a permis de... De m'ouvrir un peu aux autres. Enfin un petit peu à la fois tu vois. Avoua le soldat d'hiver

\- Je suis fiers de toi.

\- Merci... Natasha, toi, maintenant la vision. Ajouta Bucky.

\- Et ma soeur. Ajouta Pietro.

\- Euh... T'avance pas trop non plus. Lâcha le brun en riant. Pietro le suivit dans son fou rire puis les hommes se calmerent avant que Pietro reprenne.

\- Steve aussi.

\- Steve? Hummmm... C'est un peu tendu en ce moment. Avoua Bucky en grimaçant.

\- J'ai cru comprendre oui... Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? Tu pense qu'il... Qu'il soit jaloux? Bafouilla Pietro.

\- Jaloux? De qui? De toi? Lâcha Bucky en levant un sourcil.

\- Par exemple. Sortit seulement Pietro.

\- Non... Non t'inquiète pas. Murmura Bucky.

\- Ok... Lâcha Pietro avant de sourire.

\- Ta soeur ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

\- Ouais... A moins qu'ils nous fassent un faux plan.

\- Je pense pas... Tu me manques de trop à ta soeur. Déclara Bucky.

\- On se voit pas beaucoups.

\- Je sais... chuhota le brun en passant sa main sur les cheveux du jeune. Le coeur de Pietro s'accéléra. Que faisait encore Bucky?

Le couple fini par arriver lui aussi. Les jumeaux se mirent d'accord pour ne pas jouer ensemble. C'est qu'ils savaient qu'ils étaient trop nul. Pietro se mit directement avec Bucky. Les quatres amis burent un verre pour commencer puis la vision et Wanda perdirent la première partie. La deuxième se fut, Pietro et Bucky qui l'a perdu, Wanda et Pietro décidèrent de laisser jouer les mecs pendant qu'eux se buvait un verre tranquillement au bar.

Les jumeaux s'étaient mis de tel manière qu'ils pouvaient voir les hommes jouer.

Pietro se surpris à dévorer Bucky des yeux, c'est vrai qu'il avait la classe et dégageait une tel prestance. Bucky fini par remporter la troisième partie, les garçons rejoignirent les jumeaux au bar. La vision entoura Wanda, assise sur le tabouret. Bucky, lui passa, uniquement son bras autour du cou du sokovien et murmura à l'oreille. "On a gagné."

\- C'est toi qui a gagné. Répondit Pietro en relevant les yeux vers Bucky. Leur regard se croisa, les hommes se pincerent les lèvres puis Pietro but une longue gorgée de sa vodka.

Le brun sourit à la bouille de Pietro, les joues rouges, les yeux embués. Le soldat profita que le couple ne les regardait pas pour déposer une seconde fois ses lèvres sur celles de Pietro.

Le jeune ne se debattu pas mais n'attisa pas non plus la flamme Bucky descella leur lèvres. "Pourquoi tu... Pourquoi tu fais ça?"

\- Parce j'en ai envie. Pas toi?

Le jeune pinça les lèvres puis regarda son verre.

\- Bon on va pas tarder à aller se coucher. Déclara Wanda.

Pietro sursauta puis confia. "Nous aussi, enfin moi du moins, parce que je suis naze."

Bucky embrassa la tempe du jeune devant une Wanda mitigé entre le choc de voir que son frère commençait à céder face à Bucky et entre tendresse face à cet scène plus que tendre entre les deux hommes.

 **.**

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 **.**

Clint , lui, roulait à nouveau vers le QG, il s'essuyait les yeux avec sa manche. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pleurerait. Voir Laura dans un tel état l'avait chamboulé. Il l'aimait, même si elle pensait à présent le contraire, il l'aimait. Clint avait longuement hésité de rompre avec Laura, il avait hésité de lui dire qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un, il avait hésité à lui dire que ça durait depuis quelques mois. Il avait hésite de lui dire que c'était un garçon et surtout que c'était Pietro.

Après réflexion, il lui avait dévoilé le minimum. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un et qu'il en était amoureux. Qu'il l'aimait toujoids mais pas autant qu'il aimait cette personne. Laura avait eut un choc, elle n'avait pas pensé une seule fois que Clint ait pu la tromper. Après le choc passé, elle était furieuse, en colère après son mari, après le père de ses enfants, puis elle s'effondra de tristesse.

Elle lui avait demandé ensuite de ne rien dire aux enfants pour l'instant. Puis elle lui demanda de partir. Clint hésitait à laisser Laura seule, puis fini par accepter sa requête.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Les quatres Avengers prirent le chemin de l'hôtel. Wanda et la vision étaient main dans la main tandis que les hommes derrière eux avaient leur main dans leur poches.

Wanda se retournait quelques fois sur eux, les garçons riaient d'elle car à chaque fois elle semblait vouloir leur parler mais elle se retournait vers la route à nouveau. Puis un peu avant d'arriver à l'hôtel. Elle leur dit bonne nuit. Elle les embrassa tous les deux et suivi son homme dans les escaliers. Les garçons poufferent de rire.

\- C'est une sacrée. Murmura Bucky.

\- C'est pas ma soeur pour rien. La défendit Pietro.

\- T'es un sacré toi aussi. Ajouta le brun.

Pietro baissa les yeux légèrement gêné. Le plus vieux passa sa main sur le cou du plus jeune et massa doucement sa nuque entre ses doigts. "Tu veux boire un truc?"

\- Ok mais juste un verre alors...

\- Tout ce que tu voudra. Chuchota Bucky dans son oreille. Le jeune eut un long frisson. Le brun sourit à sa réaction, lui attrappa la main et l'emmena au bar.

Les garçons se prirent tous deux une vodka se dévorant du regard. "Ne me regarde pas comme ça." Déclara Pietro rougissant.

\- Pourquoi? Mon regard t'intimide? Demanda Bucky mais le jeune ne répondit pas et au lieu de ça détourna le regard encore une fois. "J'aime te faire rougir." Ajouta Bucky. "T'es trop mignon quant tes joues sont toutes rouges."

\- Arrête. Ricana le sokovien en se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Mais le brun continua à charmer le jeune. Il plaqua sa main sur sa nuque et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Le jeune perturbé par ce geste le regarda. Le soldat ne chercha pas plus longtemps et embrassa le jeune passionnément. Leurs lèvres se caressèrent puis leurs langues suivirent. Pietro fondait sous ce baiser ardent. Le brun rompu le baiser et regarda autour de lui.

\- Nous sommes l'animation de la soirée. Déclara t'il .

Pietro regarda tout les consommateurs les regarder et au lieu d'être gêné fut fiers de se faire embrasser par un homme en public.

\- Tu veux reboire quelques chose?

\- Non, on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher. Murmura Pietro perturbé par ce geste.

\- Ok. Comme tu veux. Les garçons se sourirent timidement puis grimperent jusqu'à leur chambre.

Pietro alla prendre une douche, puis se brossa les dents. La porte s'ouvrit et dans le miroir il vit venir Bucky.

\- Je te la laisse dans 30 secondes. Dit il en se brossant les dents.

\- T'as le temps. Dit Bucky en s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte. Pietro pouffa de rire et se rinça la bouche.

Il ébouriffa ses cheveux pour les sécher plus rapidement. Puis il sursauta lorsque des cheveux lui chatouillerent l'épaule. Le brun lui embrassait le cou. "Bucky qu'est ce que tu fais?!" Râla Pietro.

Le brun continua son épopée en passant ses mains sur le torse du gamin. Une main vint se glisser jusqu'à sa mâchoire.

\- J'ai quelqu'un Bucky.

\- Je sais... Murmura le soldat d'hiver qui ne le lâchait pas du regard. Pietro avala difficilement sa salive que signifiait la réflexion de Bucky ? Que ce baiser resterait qu'entre eux? Pietro lâcha sa prise et approcha doucement ses lèvres de ceux du brun. Leurs lèvres s'approcherent avec timidité mais se laisserent envahir ensuite par une danse mutuelle.

Leur langues jouerent l'une contre l'autre et leur dents s'entrechoquaient tellement ce baiser était passionné et sensuel. Bucky plaqua sa main sur la nuque de Pietro tandis que l'autre glissa sur ses reins. Pietro quant à lui, avait agrippé la nuque du soldat d'une main et l'autre glissait entre les mèches du brun. Les hommes se serrerent contre l'autre et ils pouvaient sentir tout l'effet que l'autre lui procurait.

Bucky rompu le baiser et plaqua son front sur celui de Pietro. "Quitte le... Quitte le pour moi Pietro..." Chuchota t'il.

Le jeune avala sa salive difficilement. Il ne savait quoi répondre à ce moment là. "Bonne nuit Pietro."

Le jeune souffla lentement lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la salle de bain se refermer. Il se passa un peu d'eau puis retourna dans la chambre. Il regarda Bucky qui dormait, puis il glissa sous les draps. Pietro s'en voulait d'avoir fait ça. Pourquoi s'était il laisser faire par le soldat d'hiver. Il se demanda si s demande de quitter Clint pour lui était serieuse. Le jeune commençait à s'endormir lorsque Bucky chuchota.

\- Quitte le...

\- Quoi? Bafouilla Pietro de surprise.

\- Je te demande de le quitter.

\- T'es sérieux?

\- A ton avis? Grogna le soldat d'hiver.

Le coeur de Pietro batta la chamade, Bucky était vraiment sérieux. Il pensait maintenant à Bucky. Il lui plaisait, il le savait que ce mec le faisait bander, mais il aimait Clint et ne savait plus trop quoi faire à présent. Le jeune se posa des questions concernant son couple. Devait-il tout foutre en l'air pour Bucky? Devait-il rester avec Clint au risque de ne pas être heureux car de toute évidence Bucky savait parfaitement comment le rendre heureux. Pietro s'endormit la tête à l'envers.


	20. Chapter 20

Hello tout le monde, je me suis mis à la correction de mes autres fics alors très peu d'écriture en ce moment, mais bon. Celle ci est finie donc pas de soucis. Et une prochaine et bien commencée donc ça devrait aller. J'espère que vos vacances se passent bien, moi je viens de récupérer mon fils donc super heureuse, c'est qu'ils nous manquent les gosses au bout d'un certain temps. Bref. Gros bisous et bonne lecture. Aline.

.

Nagron :Hello, tu imagines bien, Bucky ne lâchera pas l'affaire comme ça. C'est qu'il s'y est accroché au Speed runner maintenant. Et c'est clair que c'est bien que Clint a rompu avec Laura. Même s'il est vrai que c'est sûrement un peu trop tard. Ah et les baisers entre Bucky et Pietro... Je sais que tu attendais ça depuis longtemps. Ravie de te lavoir offert. Bisous.

.

Deryous50: Hello, oui, Bucky veut Pietro entièrement, il trouve que Clint ne le mérite pas, même si l'archer a quitté (enfin) sa femme. Peut être que c'est trop tard. Et puis Bucky ne lâchera pas l'affaire d'aussi tôt. J'espère qu'à la suite te plaira tout de même. Bisous et merci pour ton comm.

.

ga65800: Hello, je suis ravie de te voir ici. À moi aussi c'est mon couple préféré et peut être que ton souhait sera exaucé. Bisous à toi et merci pour ton comm.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Entre deux feux**

 **Chapitre 20**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

 **.**

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 **.**

Le réveil fut dur pour Pietro, le jeune ne bougea pas d'un poil et se demandait comment allait se passer cette journée maintenant que Bucky savait qu'il lui plaisait. "Pietro." Murmura Bucky. Le sokovien ferma immédiatement les yeux feignant qu'il dormait encore. Il sentit les doigts de Bucky lui caresser doucement le visage, puis il sentit les lèvres du brun prendre les siennes. Pietro ouvrit les yeux.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour. Répondit le brun avant de se faufiler sous les draps.

\- Bucky... Râla Pietro en lui laissant tout de même de la place.

\- Pietro. Murmura le brun en commençant à caresser la joue de son ami.

\- On devrait arrêter Buck. Murmura Pietro.

\- Quitte le Pietro... s'te plaît... Murmura le brun en passant son pouce sur les lèvres du sokovien.

\- Je peux paaaaas. Marmonna Pietro.

\- Il quittera jamais sa femme... Murmura Bucky en continuant à passer son pouce le long de ses lèvres. "Je t'arracherais à lui... Il te mérite pas..." Chuchota Bucky.

\- Buckyyyyyyy. Bafouilla Pietro en attrappant la nuque du brun dans sa main.

\- Je sais que tu l'aimes mais... Il ne te mérite pas. Clint te mérite pas"

\- Quoi?! Beugla Pietro.

\- Clint ne te mérite pas. Réitéra le brun en plongeant géant son regard dans le sien.

\- Comment... Comment... Bafouilla Pietro.

\- Chutttt.. on s'en fout comment... Quitte le Pietro! Ordonna le soldat d'hiver.

Le jeune ne sut quoi répondre et se laissa embrasser avant que Bucky se lève et commence à préparer ses affaires. Pietro en profita pour passer sous la douche. En sortant, il cèda la douche a son ami, boucla son sac puis descendit sans attendre Bucky. Il

s'installa face à Wanda. "Faut que je te parle."

La femme fronça des yeux et se leva aussitôt comprenant que quelques chose n'allait pas. " Qu'est ce qui se passe?"

Le jeune prit une grosse bouffée d'air avant de l'extirper puis prit une bouffée d'air a nouveau. "Pietrooooo allez dis moi!"

\- On s'est embrassé. Déclara pietro. La femme souffla longtemps. "Trois fois." Ajouta t'il.

\- Pieetroooo. T'abuse! Râla Wanda.

\- Enfin non quatre... Je sais pas quoi faire...

\- Je sais pas quoi te dire moi! Se défendit la sokovienne.

\- J'aime Clint mais...

\- Je sais bien... Je sais que c'est pas facile avec lui en ce moment. Mais si tu l'aimes il faut que tu t'accroche... Même si... Je me rend bien compte que... Bucky est au petit soin pour toi.

\- Il est trop chou. Chuchota Pietro.

\- Je sais... Il n'y aurait pas Clint, je t'aurais dis... De... J'aurais approuvé avec Bucky même si j'ai eu du mal avec lui, je vois que c'est un type bien mais là y'a Clint... Et je sais que tu l'aimes et je sais qu'il t'aime... Alors je sais pas quoi te dire... Et Bucky... Il est au courant pour Clint? Demanda Wanda.

\- Il sait que... Je sais pas comment il a sut mais oui il le sait.

\- Il te l'a dis?

\- Oui... Il m'a même demandé de le quitter !

\- Ouais ben... Soit tu stop ton petit jeu avec Bucky et tu t'explique enfin avec Clint une fois pour toute. Soit ... Soit tu mets un terme à votre relation à Clint et toi.

\- Ouais... Merci de l'aide... Pesta Pietro.

\- Attend Pietro... C'est pas moi qui ait embrassé un gars alors que je suis avec autre...

\- J'aime Clint et en même temps Bucky ne mérite pas ça. Tu vois, il est toujours là pour moi tout ça... Et puis... Il me plait... Avoua Pietro en grimaçant.

\- T'es dans un sacré Petrin... Mais il va falloir que tu fasses un choix.

\- Le truc c'est que pour Clint, je suis que son amant, alors que pour Bucky, je suis beaucoups plus que ça... Tu comprends...

\- Je comprends... La solution c'est de tromper Bucky avec Clint.

\- T'es pas sérieuse là?

\- Mais non je suis pas sérieuse. Allez... Ton deuxième amant est là.

Pietro roula des yeux et rejoignit les hommes. Les quatres jeunes déjeunèrent puis allèrent se balader un peu. La vision attrapa aussitôt la main de Wanda dans la sienne. Pietro se posta à côté de sa soeur, Bucky alla se mettre à l'opposé, à côté de vision. Ce matin les Vengeurs parlaient de tout et de rien. De leur mission commune, de celles précédentes, du QG. Wanda tout comme Pietro évitaient de mentionner le nom de Clint, la situation était déjà bien assez compliquée comme ça.

Tout la matinée, ils se baladaient dans la ville, virevoltant dans les boutiques diverses, achetant fringues et babioles. Il était bien 11h30 lorsqu'ils décidèrent de se trouver un petit restaurant où prendre leur déjeuner. Ils en réperèrent un sur la digue. Nous étions qu'en fin mars mais les terrasses commençaient déjà à être sorties.

Ils s'installèrent à l'une d'elles. Le restaurant n'en était pas un, c'était une brasserie et ça leur convenait parfaitement. Les quatres agents commencèrent par prendre un apéro. Les trois hommes se prirent une bière, Wanda opta pour un soft. Bucky et Pietro étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, le brun en profita pour être au plus près du sokovien.

Durant l'apéro, il s'était contenu mais lors du repas, il était devenu plus tactile, il posait sans cesse sa main sur l'épaule du jeune, il se comportait comme s'ils étaient en couple. Ça n'aurait pas dérangé Pietro, s'il n'était pas déjà en couple.

Bucky prenait soin de lui et restait correct. Les gestes et intentions du soldats plaisaient tout de même au sokovien. Il voudrait tant que Clint réagisse comme lui, voudrait tant que Clint attrape sa nuque pour lui chuchoter des phrases à l'oreille. Il voudrait tant que Clint lui fasse les yeux doux en public, il voudrait tant de choses que Clint ne faisait pas.

Au moment du dessert, le brun posa sa main sur sa cuisse pour se pencher vers lui, il lui chuchota quelque chose d'anodine qui fit sourire Pietro mais le baiser sur la nuque qui suivi n'avait pas vraiment plu au sokovien qui fronça les yeux et lui demanda aussi calmement que discrètement qu'il le pu, d'arrêter, tout simplement. Bucky compris de suite que le blond ne désirait pas la même chose que lui et n'obtiendrera rien d'autres.

Les desserts arrivèrent et le duo ne dit plus un mot. Bucky n'osait plus parler, il ne se mêlait d'aucunes conversations, ne relevait plus la tête, il mangeait dans le silence, plongé en plein mutisme.

Le quator reprit la route, Bucky resta cloitré dans son silence. Au bout d'une ballade de 45 minutes, trop silencieuse, Wanda proposa de de boire un café. Vision et Pietro acquessèrent, Bucky ne répondit même pas. Les jumeaux entrèrent dans le bar et s'installèrent, la vision les suivi et leur appris que le soldat s'était isolé. Le trio prit une boisson chaude, puis Wanda somma Pietro d'aller voir son ami. Le jeune refusa mais elle l'obligea à assumer.

Pietro comprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix et sorti à la recherche du russe par adoption. Il s'avança sur la digue et fini par le repérer, assis dans le sable, les jambes repliés, face à l'océan. Pietro avança vers lui et à quelques mètres de lui, hésita. Il resta un moment à épier son ami, puis se dit qu'il valait mieux écouter sa soeur et assumer. Et puis il n'aimait le voir ainsi, seul et si triste.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et s'assit à ses côtés en silence. Le jeune ne savait pas par où commencer, il laissa un moment de silence, espérant que le brun le couperait mais il ne le fit pas. Pietro dû entamer la conversation. "Je voulais pas être blessant tout à l'heure." Commença t'il par dire mais le brun ne bronchaient pas et Pietro dû s'excuser encore, ou du moins, lui demander s'il lui en voulait. "Tu m'en veux?".

\- Pourquoi? Demanda enfin Bucky.

\- Je ne sais pas... à toi de me le dire... Murmura le jeune.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas... Répondit seulement Bucky.

\- On dirait pourtant.

\- Non... J'essaye juste de prendre sur moi, de relativiser. Comment je pourrais t'en vouloir? Je vais pas te forcer à m'aimer Pietro! Lacha le brun. Le coeur du blond se serra, ce n'était pas vraiment sa réflexion à propos du baiser dans le cou, mais de leur situation tout simplement.

\- Je suis désolé... Murmura Pietro, la gorge serrée.

\- Ne t'excuse pas de ne pas ressentir la même chose que moi, tu n'y es pour rien. Répondit seulement Bucky.

\- Je suis en couple. Murmura Pietro. Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas, c'est just que... J'ai déjà quelqu'un tu vois... Murmura Pietro un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir tenté.

\- T'as pas à le faire. Le défendit-il tout de même.

\- Si... Confirma t'il. "Tu es en couple, je le savais et j'ai quand même tenté."

\- C'était tout à ton honneur. Dit seulement Pietro.

\- Même quand j'ai compris que c'était Barton, j'ai pas lâché l'affaire pour autant. Bucky inspira une grosse bouchée d'air puis lâcha. "Si t'étais heureux, je n'aurais pas tenté, mais là... Tu ne l'es pas alors voilà pourquoi j'ai tenté." Confia le soldat d'hiver.

\- Je suis pas malheureux, Bucky, je suis pas heureux non plus c'est sûre. Mais je suis pas malheureux, j'ai toujours espoir qu'il change. Avoua le jeune.

\- Tu pense qu'il y parviendra? Demanda tout de même Barnes septique.

\- Je l'espère... Murmura t'il.

\- Au pire, si c'est pas le cas, tu sais où me trouver. Le jeune tourna la tête et leva un sourcil. "Je te l'ai dis, je t'arracherais à lui s'il ne te rend pas heureux... Ça peut-être dans deux jours, dans quelques semaines, des mois sous même des années... Je serais là."

Le jeune dévia aussitôt le regard vers l'océan, gêné par cette révélation et à la fois touché de ces paroles.

Les hommes profitèrent du calme et de la vue. Pietro s'excusa encore une fois. "Je suis désolé Buck, je t'apprécie beaucoups, je suis pas indifférent à toi, tu t'en es rendu compte mais je crois que je préfère Clint. La brun tilta sur le je crois. Il savait que Pietro hésitait, il savait qu'il n'était pas sûre d'aimer Clint plus que lui.

Bucky soupira puis sourit. Le jeune baissa la tête. Le sergent en profita pour ébouriffer ses cheveux. Le sokovien releva la tête vers le brun. Il avait le regard si triste. " Ne soit pas triste Pietro." Murmura t il en passant tout de même son bras autour de son cou.

Pietro posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun, profitant des derniers instant avec son ami particulier. Puis une voix douce les sortir de leurs songes. La sokovienne leur fit un doux sourire, comprenant la situation. "Il va falloir qu'on y aille les garçons." Lâcha t-elle avec douceur. Les garçons soupirerent puis se levèrent et reprirent la route doucement. Le groupe prit un taxi et rejoignit le quinjet.

La vision se mit aux commandes de l'appareil. Wanda s'assit à ses côtés tandis que le duo restait à l'arrière. Bucky s'attacha et ferma les yeux, Pietro le regarda un moment puis fit de même. Le jeune sursauta lorsque le brun entama la conversation trois quart d'heure plus tard. "Je comprends pas Barton..."

\- Pardon? Dit seulement Pietro surpris.

\- Je comprends pas qu'il puisse cacher ses sentiments. Déclara le brun en plongeant son regard dans celui du sokovien.

\- Il est marié, c'est compliqué. Le défendit seulement Pietro.

\- S'il t'aime, il doit divorcer.

\- C'est facile à dire... Murmura Pietro.

\- Vous savez pas ce que vous avez. Déclara Bucky en soupirant. Le jeune le regarda incredule. "Vous pouvez vivre votre amour au grand jour à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, pourquoi se cacher alors que l'homosexualité est banalisé ? Tu as honte?"

\- Moi? ... Non...

\- Pourtant personne ne sait que tu es gay, mis à part moi et ta soeur. Répondit Bucky.

\- Je voudrais pas mettre Clint en porte à faux. Avoua le jeune en grimaçant.

\- En attendant tu es obligé de te cacher. À sa place, je serais fiers.

\- Tu dis ça mais personne ne sait que tu es gay. Répliqua le jeune.

\- Vu que l'homosexualité est banalisé, j'ai pas à dévoiler que je suis gay. Si j'avais un petit ami, je le dirais haut et fort. J'ai honte de rien. Et surtout pas du sexe de la personne que j'aime... tu serais pas plus heureux si tout le monde savait que tu étais gay? Enchaîna le soldat d'hiver.

\- Peut être bien. Fini par avouer Pietro.

\- C'est ce que je me disais.

La conversation fut coupée lorsque vision annonça l'atterrissage. Aussitôt qu'ils eurent atteri, ils passèrent par le centre opérationnel général puis rejoignirent ensuite le QG. Steve les acceuilli avec joie. Le chef des Avengers déclara qu'ils dîneraient tous ensemble ce soir. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé puis le reste du groupe vinrent les rejoindre.

Aussitôt que l'archer entra, le cœur du plus jeune se mit à battre la chamade. Clint lui faisait toujours son petit effet. Le jeune croisa le regard de l'agent Barton mais baissa automatiquement les yeux face à lui. Le jeune était mal à l'aise, assis à côté de Bucky, face à Clint, il se sentait cerné. Le jeune feignit la fatigue auprès des autres. Bucky lui, savait ce qui tracassait le sokovien.

Bien que Pietro baissait souvent le regard face à Clint, celui le regardait en catimini et Bucky pu voir que Clint le regardait comme un amant et non comme un ami.

Durant le repas, Clint s'installa à côté de Pietro, mais le sokovien n'arrivait toujours pas à regarder son amant dans les yeux. Il s'en voulait tellement pour ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Bucky. Il avait embrassé Bucky, enfin c'était Bucky qui l'avait embrassé, il ne l'avait pas forcé non plus. Il avait l'impression d'avoir trompé Clint avec de simple baiser.

Clint semblait effacé lui aussi, il angoissait à l'idée d'inviter Pietro au restaurant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait mais ce dîner était spécial pour lui. Le dîner ne s'eternisa pas pour Pietro qui se pressa d'aller se coucher.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il envoya tout de même un message à son amant pour lui dire de le rejoindre. Il se jeta habillé dans son lit. Il entendit le bip de la porte qui s'ouvrit. Le jeune sourit en grimaçant. "Hey... Salut..." Lâcha l'archer.

\- Salut... Répondit seulement Pietro.

\- Ça va? Demanda Clint qui s'assit à ses côtés.

\- Je suis naze... Soupira la jeune.

\- Je vois ça... Murmura Clint en caressant le visage de son aimé. "C'était de la surveillance?"

\- Ouais... Squatter, squatter, squatter, c'est tout ce qu'on a fait... Et c'est épuisant de rien foutre.

\- Déshabille toi. Repose toi. Ordonna Clint.

\- Et toi? Ta mission? Demanda Pietro après avoir enlever ses basket et son pantalon.

\- Ça va... Répondit seulement Clint en aidant le jeune à ôter son maillot. "Allez au pieu." Le jeune ne se fit pas prier et se glissa sous les couvertures. L'archer se déshabilla lui aussi en quatrième vitesse et se glissa à ses côtés. Pietro s'emmitouffla contre son amant. L'archer l'entoura de ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour s'endormir dans les bras de son amant.

 **.**

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 **.**

Pietro se réveilla avec une douce caresse sur sa joue. Le gamin ouvrit les yeux et se confronta au doux regard de son amant. Il sourit aussitôt, le plus vieux continua de lui caresser doucement la joue. "Bonjour mon ange."

\- Bonjour mon amour.

\- Tu t'es bien reposé? Demanda l'archer. Le jeune hocha simplement de la tête. Clint remonta sa main et caressa doucement ses cheveux. Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Le jeune ferma instinctivement les paupières et fondue sous le baiser chaste de son amant. "Il va falloir se réveiller mon ange. On a un entraînement ce matin." Chuchota Clint.

Le jeune ouvrit un oeil et tenta de se relever mais le plus vieux l'en empêcha. Il attrappa les mains du sokovien et les plaça au dessus de sa tête. Il se mit en suite à califourchon sur lui. "Tu m'as manqué petit con." Marmonna Clint avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le plus vieux lâcha ses mains. Le jeune entoura son amant de ses bras et se laissa envahir par ce doux baiser. Le jeune plaqua la bouche de son amant contre son cou. Il repensa aussitôt au baiser volé de Bucky la veille. Il s'en voulait tellement.

Le plus vieux releva la tête. "Va vraiment falloir qu'on se lève..." Lâcha Clint en se redressant et grimaçant à l'idée de lâcher son sokovien le temps de l'entrainement. Clint se mordit la lèvre et chuchota. "Ce soir je t'invite au restau."

\- Ah bon? Fit le jeune en souriant.

\- Bah oui... Ça te va? Demanda t'il tout de même.

\- Biensure que oui...

\- J'ai quelques petites choses à te dire. Chuchota le plus vieux en embrassant le bout de son nez.

\- Oh! Fit Pietro en avalant difficilement sa salive.

\- Rien de grave ne t'inquiète pas... bon allez, je vais sous la douche.

Pietro sourit à son amant et le regarda aller sous la douche. Il repensa réellement aux baisers de Bucky. Il fallait qu'il n'y pense plus. C'était du passé.

Pietro rejoignit les autres à la salle commune et s'assit à-côté de Wanda avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Il salua le reste des Avengers d'un simple geste de la main. Tout le monde était présent, même Bucky il n'allait pas commencer à faire le tour pour dire bonjour. Pietro se servir une grande tasse de lait et la donna à steve. Le chef, placé devant le micro onde attrapa la tasse et la fourra dans le four.

\- Donne moi du sucre, miláčik.

\- Miláčik? Demanda Clint qui compris que ce mot était sokovien.

\- C'est, c'est... Mon pote... En sokovien. Lâcha Pietro en paniquant face au regard de sa sœur qui était la seule qui aurait pu traduire le vrai sens de ce mot.

Clint sentit la panique chez son amant et l'étonnement de Wanda. Il comprit que quelques chose se traimait entre ses deux là. Il fit semblant de rien et continua de petit déjeuner. Mais les regards que jettais Bucky envers Pietro l'empêchait d'être serein.

Le petit déjeuner terminé, Steve réparti l'équipe en trois groupes. Le premier était composé des coureurs. Pietro, Sam et lui même. Le second était celui des tireurs. Clint, Bucky et Nath. Le dernier étaient composé du reste des Avengers. Wanda, vision, Tony et Rhodey.

En descendant vers les salles d'entraînement. Clint remarqua la proximité entre Bucky et Pietro. Le soldat d'hiver était tactile avec Pietro, trop à son goût. Dans les vestaires, Clint bouillonnait, il voyait bien que le sergent Barnes tournait autour de son amant et il voyait bien que Pietro était mal à l'aise. L'ancien militaire était très tactile. Bras autour du cou de Pietro, sourire trop grand pour être vrai. Clin d'oeil, main dans ses cheveux, tout ça en jettant des regards assassins à Clint qui lui, retint Pietro avant qu'il ne sortent. "Hey... Ça va?"

\- Oui... Pourquoi? Demanda Pietro.

\- Comme ça... T'oublie pas ce soir.

\- T'inquiète pas... Dit seulement le jeune avant de sortir. Clint le retint une seconde fois par la main.

\- Pietro! Tu... Bafouilla Clint. Il se mordit la lèvre en caressant sa main de son pouce. "Dis moi clairement... Bucky sait pour nous?"

\- Heu... Bafouilla Pietro en baissant les yeux.

\- Dis moi... S'il te plaît... Je t'en voudrais pas mais il faut que je sache. Demanda Clint en regardant son homme confus. Le jeune hocha simplement de la tête. Clint caressa ses cheveux. "D'accord." Ajouta t'il avant de lui lâcher la main et de le laisser partir.

Clint rejoignit Natasha et Bucky. Les trois tireurs avaient un parcours à suivre et leur but était de détruire autant de cible. Un duel se mit en place entre Nath et Clint comme à leur habitude mais la femme intégra Bucky naturellement.

Il était de loin le meilleur tireur en arme à feu. Les regards que se lançaient les deux hommes fit rire la rousse mais les hommes ne riaient pas et Clint se demanda si les regards tueurs de Bucky étaient dû à la compétition de tir ou bien tout simplement pour Pietro. Les deux hommes se batterent avec rage pour parvenir à être le meilleur. Comme si celui qui gagnait la partie gagnerait Pietro. Bucky gagna et Clint ragea. Il avait peut être gagner la compétition mais il ne gagnerait Pietro, il était à lui.

Natasha partie la première vers les vestiaires. Clint en profita pour attraper Bucky. "Hey." Lui fit il en lui tirant l'épaule vers lui pour qu'il se retourne.

\- Oui.

\- T'as gagné l'entrainement. Mais c'est tout ce que tu gagneras. Pietro est à moi! Cracha clint.

Bucky eut un rictus de surprise. "Pardon?"

\- T'as bien compris. Arrête de tourner autour de mon mec. Ajouta Clint en pointant du doigt le soldat qui lui, regarda l'index de l'archer, puis releva la tête et fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu t'en occuperait de ton mec. Lâcha t'il seulement en ricanant doucement.

\- Je m'en occupe déjà, d'un et de deux. Mêle toi de ton cul! Cracha clint qui s'énervant de voir la non chalance du soldat d'hiver face à ça.

\- Tu t'en occupe c'est nouveau ça? Demanda Bucky en ricanant tout en se retournant.

Clint attrappa à nouveau son épaule de métal et le re fit pivoter vers lui. "Pietro n'est pas un Steve de substitution. Alors arrête de lui tourner autour! Je suis clair?" Ajouta Clint en colère prêt à sauter sur le brun. Il avait beau avoir un bras bionique, il ne lui faisait pas peur. Pour Pietro il était prêt à tout.

\- J'arrêterai que lorsqu'il sera heureux avec toi. Lâcha tranquillement le brun. "Et là. Entre nous, il l'est pas! Alors je serais toi, je ferais le maximum pour qu'il le soit." Dit il en écrasant son doigt de métal sur lui. Clint recula légèrement dû à la pression du bras. Bucky continua. "Continue à le rendre malheureux et je l'arracherai de tes mains!" Le mit en garde Barnes. "Il mérite pas que tu le traites comme ça. Bouge toi le cul!" Cracha t'il. "Hawkeye !" Souffla t'il avant de faire demi tour et de partir vers les vestiaires.

Clint resta planté au milieu de la salle, la bouche ouverte, face au soldat qui s'en allait tranquillement. Il avait bien compris ce qu'il se passait. Bucky le voulait, et il ferait tout pour l'avoir. Il fallait effectivement qu'il se bouge le cul, sinon Pietro serait capable de le suivre lui. Clint ferma les yeux et compris qu'il était vraiment temps de passer à la phase deux. Maintenant qu'il avait quitté laura. Il fallait qu'il sache si Pietro était prêt à endurer tout ce remue ménage et si il voulait rendre officiel leur union.

Dans les vestiaires, les hommes s'ignoraient puis remontèrent déjeuner. Durant le repas, les hommes se fusillaient du regard. Pietro était entre les deux. Il ne savait rien de l'altercation qu'ils avaient eu mais sentait la tension entre les deux hommes. Il avait peur que Bucky les balances. Si Clint apprenait de Bucky qu'ils s'étaient embrassé, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

Wanda sauva son frère en lui demandant de l'accompagner dans sa chambre. Clint et Bucky pouvaient ainsi continuer leur petits jeux sans que Pietro ne s'interférait entre eux. Le repas fini, Rhodey proposa de faire un café.

Autour de la table du salon, Bucky s'était installé face à Clint et ne le lachait pas du regard. Il aimait voir Clint s'énerver seul. Le voir paniquer était jubilatoire. Il continua même son petit jeu en envoyant des messages à un mec qui connaissait à peine. Faisant croire au passage, que Pietro était son interlocuteur. Clint tomba immédiatement dans le piège et on pouvait voir a son visage crispé, qu'il bouillonnait en voyant le brun envoyer un tas de SMS à "Pietro".

Steve interrompu l'interlude, il était temps de reprendre l'entrainement. Il réparti l'équipe en binôme. Rhodey s'entrainerait avec Tony. Vision avec Wanda. Clint et Nath s'entraîneront ensemble. Pietro sera en binôme avec Sam. Et lui entraînera Bucky. Voilà la composition des équipes.

Clint se leva illico et alla au vestiaire. Il ne supportait plus de voir le soldat d'hiver. Il fallait qu'il sorte de la pièce.


	21. Chapter 21

Hello tout le monde , nous sommes jeudi, voici un noveau chapitre. Un petit clin d'oeil la Scorpionne qui m'a fait découvrir cet endroit. Un restaurant canadien. Bisous à tous.

PS: je pensais avoir publié, mais heureuse que Nagron veille au grain. Bonne lecture.

.

Nagron: Hello, je pense que tu seras servis dans ce chapitre. C'est un chapitre avec des rebondissements. J'espère qu'il te plaira tout de même.

Je venais juste de re corriger camping Sunrise quand J'ai reçu ta review. Lol. Je re corrige toute mes fics. Bref... Merci pour ta review bisous.

.

Deryous50: Hello, ah... Pietro a dit nan à Bucky mais peut être qu'il se ravisera. J'espère que ce chapitre se plaira. Je pense qu'il te plaira quand même. À moitié. Bisous et merci pour. Ta review.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Entre deux feux**

 **Chapitre 21**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **.**

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 **.**

L'entrainement de cet après midi était du combat au corps à corps. Ça tombait bien parce que Clint avait besoin de se défouler. Natasha Romanoff était une bonne cible, elle savait parfaitement se défendre et contrer tous les attaques de l'archer.

Clint se mit en place et commença à attaquer sa meilleure amie de tous les côtés. La rousse para tous ses mouvements facilement mais le père de famille était tellement en colère qu'il ne lachait rien et fini par porter un coup de grâce à la russe. "Désolé !" Dit il aussitôt, qui s'en voulait de s'être défouler sur elle.

\- C'est pas grave. T'as l'air énervé. Dit elle en se relevant. "Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?"

\- Rien... Je... Laisse tomber nat, je t'en parlerais... Plus tard... Bafouilla Clint confus.

\- OK... J'ai besoin de prendre un café. Décida la russe.

\- Je te suis, j'ai besoin de me calmer.

\- Avec un café ? Demd'a Nath en riant.

\- J'ai besoin de réconfort. Ajouta t'il.

\- Je préfère ça. Allez don juan, Allons boire un café. La femme emmena son ami en cuisine. Les agents s'installerent au bar et dégustèrent en silence un bon café. Ils décidèrent de ne pas reprendre lentraînement et de s'en refaire un autre.

Pietro quant à lui, s'était pris la tête avec Sam et avait abandonné l'entrainement. Il allait se faire une tartine de chocolat lorsqu'il tomba sur son Jules, assis dos à lui, le tout en uniforme d'archer.

Le jeune se mordit la lèvre et avança d'un pas décidé a l'envelopper de ses bras mais l'agent Romanoff fit irruption face à lui. "Hey... Vous avez fini?" Demanda le jeune à la rousse.

\- Salut... Oui... Dit la rousse.

\- Ça va pas? Demanda Pietro qui voyait que Clint était pensif.

\- Si... Dit seulement Nath.

Le jeune regarda son coéquipier, puis baissa les yeux. Clint fronça aussitôt les yeux. Pourquoi Pietro baissait-il toujours les yeux depuis son retour?

Clint regarda sa montre puis décida d'aller se changer. Le jeune pris sa place et se fit une collation. La rousse s'assis face à lui.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il a Clint?

\- Non. Pourquoi?

\- Je sais pas... Il a l'air préoccupé par quelques chose.

\- J'en sais rien. Marmonna Pietro. Le jeune bu son chocolat et se demanda si Bucky ne les avaient déjà pas trahie. Il fallait qu'il lui avoue avant que Clint le lui en parle. Il pourra lui dire qu'il attendait d'être seul si Clint lui repproche de l'avoir su par Bucky. Le jeune regarda l'heure lui aussi. Et se dirigea lui aussi sa chambre afin de prendre une bonne douche.

En sortant de la douche, le jeune se prépara pour le dîner de ce soir. Il mit un simple jean bleu délavé et une fine chemise blanche à manche longue qui releva sur ses avants bras. Le jeune tailla sa barbe mais ne la rasage pas. Clint l'aimait avec sa barbe de quelque jours alors il n'allait pas se priver de la laisser. Un peu de parfum et il était paraît.

En descendant, Nath, Steve et Tony préparaient l'apéro. Il n'était que 18h30 et Pietro s'installa au bar et regardait les autres s'affairer. "Oh... Pietro, tu es classe dis donc!" Lança la rousse en souriant.

\- Merci... Bafouilla Pietro rougissant à la remarque.

\- T'as rendez vous? Demanda Tony en dosant les cocktails de rhum.

\- Euh... Oui... Répondit Pietro.

\- Avec qui? Demanda aussitôt Natasha.

\- Avec moi! Dis Clint en entrant dans la pièce. La femme leva un sourcil d'incompréhension. Pietro se retourna stupéfait et suivi Clint qui vint s'asseoir au comptoir. Il était en jean bleu foncé et portait une chemise noir, surmonté d'une veste de la même couleur. Steve lui, regarda Clint avec étonnement puis Pietro, puis Clint à nouveau. Il semblerait qu'il ait compris.

\- C'est sérieux? Demanda Tony en pouffant de rire.

\- On ne peut plus. Ajouta Clint en sentant un des verres.

\- Vous... Vous prenez l'apéro avec nous? Bafouilla Natasha.

\- Oui... On a réservé pour 20h. Je pense que ça ira. Dis seulement l'agent Barton en volant une poignée de cacahuète.

\- C'est vraiment sérieux? Demanda encore la rousse.

\- Oui... Pourquoi?

\- Bah... Rien... Euh... Dit elle les yeux grands ouvert.

\- Vous avez besoin d'un coup de main? Demanda Sam qui sauva le couple des questions de la veuve noire. La femme acquiesça et tous emmenerent quelque chose jusqu'au salon.

Au salon, Wanda et vision étaient déjà présent à table. Le couple sourit aussitôt en voyant le couple officieux entrer dans le salon. Ils étaient beaux et parfaitement assortis. Rhodey rejoignit le groupe, puis Bucky fit son apparition. Le brun regarda le couple un à un. Pietro baissa immédiatement les yeux. Clint et Pietro burent un cocktail puis se mirent en route. Tout le monde les regarda avec étonnement.

Dans la voiture, Pietro ne dit rien du tout. Clint était silencieux lui aussi. Il cherchait déjà les mots qu'il allait dire à Pietro. Clint se gara à dix minutes à pied du restaurant. Les deux hommes marchaient en direction du restaurant. Clint voudrait prendre la main de Pietro dans la sienne mais il n'osait pas le faire, bien qu'il s'était séparé de Laura, il craignait toujours que quelqu'un les voit.

Clint désigna le restaurant à Pietro. "Un restaurant canadien, ça te va?"

\- Oui...

\- T'es sûr? J'ai voulu faire dans l'originalité. Demanda Clint inquiet de son bien être.

\- T'as déjà réservé de toute façon. Ricana Pietro.

\- C'est vrai... Tu voulais aller chez un italien? Un restau classique du moins. Ronchonna Clint qui s'en voulait de cet impair en baissant la tête.

\- Oh non... Pas d'italien... Le canadien me va très bien. Confirma Pietro en relevant le visage de Clint qui sourit directement.

\- Bien, entrons. Déclara l'archer en ouvrant la porte du restaurant à son partenaire.

Les hommes entrèrent, le serveur les installa. Ils commencèrent par prendre un apéro, une bière rousse pour Pietro, un cocktail maison, un sortilège à base de whisky canadien et de sirop d'érable. Clint s'était assis côté banquette, Pietro était face à lui et pouvait admirer le mur décoré avec des objets typique du grand nord. Le restaurant était chaleureux et Pietro le félicita pour cette trouvaille. "C'est superbe ici! Comment tu as trouvé ce resto ?"

\- Un collègue du shield.

\- Ah... Un arc! Déclara soudainement Pietro. Clint regarda vers sa droite et vit effectivement un arc. "C'est quoi comme type d'Arc ça?"

\- Un arc canadien? Dit Clint en riant. "C'est un arc anglais." Dit il finalement. "Bon allez trinquons." Pietro hocha la tête en souriant et trinquant avec son ami. "Au fait... Je... Je voulais te dire que... Tu es très beau comme ça."

\- J'ai pas sorti la veste. J'espère qu'il va pas trop faire froid en sortant. Lâcha le blond rougissant.

\- On est pas loin de la voiture et puis toi tu peux y être en deux secondes. Ajouta Clint en riant.

\- C'est vrai. Les hommes se turent dégustant leurs apéritifs puis le serveur revint prendre leur commandes pour la suite. Pietro opta pour un tartare de saumon tandis que Clint optait pour une terrine.

\- Ça s'est bien passé ton entraînement ce matin? Demanda Clint.

\- Ça va...

\- Tu t'es pris la tête avec Sam. Grimaça Clint.

\- On ne peut rien te cacher... Il me gonfle. Souffla le sokovien.

\- Raconte.

\- Je... Je lui ai fais croire que j'avais une copine. Dis le jeune en grimaçant.

\- Ah. Lâcha Clint en ouvrant les yeux en grand.

\- Et il veut la voir... Et me croit pas. Dit il finalement.

\- En même temps... Lâcha Clint en grimaçant.

\- Je sais... Et toi ton Entraînement ?

\- C'était cool. J'ai bossé avec Nath donc... Tranquille quoi.

\- T'étais pas avec Bucky ce matin? Demanda Pietro en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Si... On s'est un peu frités... On est deux compétiteurs hors pair. Lâcha Clint en levant les sourcils.

\- Ok... Et ta mission? Raconte au fait.

Clint commença à expliquer sa mission. Il raconta seulement les détails du dossier lorsque le serveur leur apporta leur entrées.

Le récit de la mission de Clint dura pendant toutes l'entrée Ce fut lorsque le serveur les débarrassa et apporta le menu qu'il finit de raconter son épopée.

\- Et voila donc, on l'a ramené dans sa celulle et on est revenu. Clôtura Clint.

\- Et bien ça a bougé contrairement à nous. C'est quoi patate canadienne? Demanda soudainement le jeune.

\- Pomme de terre cuite en papillote avec de la crème et de la ciboulette.

\- Ça a l'air bon.

\- Tu devrais prendre l'assiette du trappeur. Conseilla le plus vieux.

\- Ah ouais! S'emerveilla Pietro. "Brochette de bison grillés, travers de porc caramélisées au sirop d'érable, tranche de viande de bœuf grillés. Sauce barbecue."

\- Et une pomme de terre canadienne? Proposa Clint.

\- Yes.. et toi? Tu prend quoi?

\- Du karibou je pense, avec des potatoes. On se prend une bouteille de vin?

\- Du rouge?

Les hommes se sourirent ils étaient heureux d'être là à deux dans un cadre idyllique. Clint se demanda s'il devait entamer la conversation de Laura maintenant ou attendre la venue des plats. Il opta pour attendre les plats. Pour ne pas se faire couper par le serveur, car il se doutait qu'il allait galérer à trouver les mots pour lui demander d'officialiser leur couple.

Pietro de son côté sentait que Clint voulait lui dire quelques chose. Il avait l'air pensif. Savait il pour lui et Bucky? Et pourquoi s'étaient ils embrouillés ce matin? Pietro décida qu'il fallait qu'il lui avoue. Il fallait qu'il lui avoue avant que Clint lui dise qu'il est au courant. Les plats arrivèrent et les deux hommes stressaient un max. "Bon, ben, bon appétit."

\- Merci toi aussi. Répondit Pietro. Les hommes dévorerent leurs plats. Ils étaient bien silencieux, soit ils appréciaient grandement le plat, soit ils réfléchissaient tous les deux. Ce fut en fin de repas que Pietro se lança.

\- Clint?

\- Hum...

\- Je... Il faut que je te dise queqlues chose. Marmonna t'il.

\- Moi aussi il faut que je dise quelques chose. J'ai..

\- Non moi d'abord! Coupa Pietro. Il lâcha sa fourchette et posa sa main sur celle de Clint. Il avala difficilement sa salive puis se lança. "Bucky et moi on s'est embrassé." Lâcha t'il d'un coup.

Clint fronça aussitôt les yeux et une grimace de dégoût se fit voir sur son visage. "Quoi?!"

\- On s'est embrassé. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris... je... Il était là, il s'est avancé et je sais pas... Je... Marmonna le jeune.

Clint enleva sa main. "Tu l'aimes?" Fut la seule question qui lui venu à l'esprit.

\- Quoi? Non! Se braqua le jeune.

\- T'es malheureux avec moi? Demanda t'il ensuite.

\- Non!

Le plus vieux plongea son regard dans celui du plus jeune et n'osait plus rien dire. Il continua son interrogatoire. "C'est lui qui t'a embrassé ?"

\- La première fois, oui. Avoua Pietro.

\- La première fois? Combien de fois vous êtes embrassé ? Demanda Clint les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je... je sais plus... Trois peut être... Clint pardonne moi s'il te plaît. Supplia le jeune mais Clint paraissait troublé par ses révélations.

\- Je... Ça fait à peine 4 mois qu'on est ensemble et tu me trompes déjà? Pietro comment veux tu que je te pardonne? Demanda Clint.

\- Clint... S'il te plaît... Et puis je te signale que toi T'as Laura. Retourna Pietro comme une bombe.

\- Alors c'est ça... Comme Clint a Laura, moi je peux bien avoir Bucky... Putain... Pietro... Murmura Clint en baissant la tête. Il passa ses mains sur son visage. Réalisant que tout ce qu'il avait préparé avait été jeter à l'eau.

\- Mon amour. Chuchota Pietro.

\- Y'a plus de mon amour, Piet'. lâcha Clint en relevant les yeux humides vers lui. "J'avais quitté laura..." Annonça t'il.

\- Tu avais quoi... Bafouilla Pietro.

\- Oui...

Le jeune baissa la tête, les larmes coulerent doucement. Clint souffla pour ne pas pleurer, s'énerver, ou péter un câble car là, il était au bord d'exploser. Il se servi du vin et le but cul sec avant de lacher, naturellement. "Toi et moi c'est fini."

\- Quoi? Clint tu peux pas me faire ça! Dit le jeune en essayant d'attraper la main de Clint dans la sienne.

\- Oh que si je le peux. J'ai pas envie d'être avec quelqu'un qui pense à un autre. Et puis t'es malheureux... C'est que Bucky m'a dit ce matin. Que je te rendais malheureux et que tu serais bien heureux avec lui. Ajouta le père de famille en se redressant convenablement.

\- Non... Ne l'écoute pas. Supplia le sokovien.

\- Tu l'as embrassé et plus d'une fois. C'est fini Pietro. J'étais que ton amant après tout. Rien n'était officiel. T'as fini? Demanda t'il. Le jeune hocha de la tête, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. "On y va?" Le jeune hocha encore de la tête puis se leva. Il sorti dehors pendant que Clint payait. Les larmes coulaient encore. Il l'avait perdu, il avait perdu Clint. Wanda l'avait prévenu, et le pire dans tous ça, c'est qu'il était plus en colère sur Clint qu'autre chose. Lui couchait avec Laura. Alors qu'avec Bucky il s'étaient juste embrassé. Clint sortit du restaurant et les hommes filèrent jusqu'à la voiture dans un silence de plomb.

Dans la voiture seul, les reniflements de Pietro se faisaient entendre. Arrivé au QG, chacun rejoignit sa chambre en silence. Pietro s'enferma aussitôt dans sa chambre et glissa le long de sa porte. Il fini par être assis à même le sol. Il se pris la tête dans ses mains. Il avait tout perdu. Il pleura toute les larmes de son corps puis se releva. Il pris une bonne douche et alla voir Wanda, il avait besoin de compagnie.

Pietro frappa à la porte mais personne ne lui ouvrit, la jeune femme était absente. Pietro laissa son front s'appuyer contre la porte et ferma les yeux il avait tant besoin d'elle. "Pietro?"

Le sokovien recula de la porte et tourna la tête vers Steve qui venait vers lui. "Wanda n'est pas là?"

\- Elle est partie avec vision il me semble. Ça va pas? Demanda le chef qui vit les yeux humides du jeune.

\- Si... Si.. mentit Pietro en s'essuyant les yeux.

\- Pietro. Je le vois que ça va pas, écoute je sortais boire un verre, ça te dis de venir? Proposa Steve.

\- Pourquoi pas... Ça m'évitera de penser. Marmonna t'il.

\- Je te présenterais ma petite amie comme ça. Déclara Rogers souriant.

\- Ah oui? Cool. Lâcha Pietro.

\- Bucky sera là aussi. Dans un sens ça m'arrange que tu sois là au moins il se plaignera pas qu'il tien la chandelle. Déclara Steve en riant à plein poumon tout en emmenant le jeune vers la sortie.

\- Bucky sera là? Demanda aussitôt Pietro qui se stoppa net dans le couloir.

\- Oui. Dit seulement le chef, puis il se pencha vers pietro. "Quoi? Vous vous êtes disputé ?"

\- Non... Non... bafouilla le sokovien.

\- Allez, allons y. On prend la voiture, on va chercher ma copine et on rejoint Buck.

\- D'accord... Murmura Pietro.

\- Tu dinais pas avec Clint toi? Demanda Steve en entrant dans la bagnole.

\- Si... Répondit seulement le jeune.

\- Et en quel honneur vous vous faites un petit resto ? Demanda Steve sur le ton de la rigolade.

\- Juste comme ça. Marmonna Pietro. Le chef regarda l'air triste qu'arborait le jeune.

\- Ok ... Je t'embête plus.

Durant la route, Steve ne parla plus de rien, il avait compris que le jeune avait mal et ne voulait pas en parler. Steve savait ce que c'était de perdre quelqu'un, il en faisait encore les frais. Bien sure Sharon était là, mais il aurait préféré que se soit une autre Carter qui soit à ses côtés. Sur la route, Pietro se demanda pourquoi avait-il rompu avec Laura. Ne l'aimait-il plus? Était-il complètement gay? Voulait-il vivre avec lui? Voulait peut-être oui, mais à l'heure qu'il était, il ne voudrait certainement plus vivre avec lui.

Au shield, Steve alla chercher la demoiselle. Pietro se glissa à l'arrière, laissant la dame s'asseoir devant. Elle était blonde, des cheveux longs, des yeux marrons, elle était mignonne. Elle se présenta à lui. "Bonsoir, Sharon, enchanté." Dit la femme souriante.

\- Pietro. De même. Désolé de taper l'incruste. Ajouta tout de même Pietro.

\- Pietro. Râla Steve. "Arrête, tu nous déranges pas et puis on va rejoindre Buck."

\- James Buchanan Barnes. Articula la blonde en soupirant.

\- Il te fait peur? Demanda Steve en riant.

\- Peur? non... On va dire qu'il a l'air d'être un ours en cage. Plaisanta t-elle.

\- C'est l'impression qu'il donne, mais il n'est pas comme ça du tout. Marmonna Pietro à l'arrière.

\- Vous le connaissez bien? Demanda l'agent Carter.

\- Un peu. Avoua Pietro.

\- Vous pourriez vous tutoyez, ça me mettrait plus à l'aise. Lança Steve en riant. Ils acquiescerent puis Steve prit la route du bar. Dans la voiture, les trois agents ne parlerent que de mission, de Shield, de technique de combat, de pouvoirs surnaturel. L'ambiance était bonne et Pietro fut ravi d'être parmis eux même si il avait déjà l'impression de tenir la chandelle.

Ça n'avait pas arrangé les choses lorsque pour rejoindre le bar, Steve avait pris Sharon par le bras et qu'il lui chuchotait des mots doux à l'oreille. Dans le bar rétro, pas de Bucky à l'horizon, Pietro ne posa pas la question où est ce qu'il pouvait être.

Steve, Sharon et Pietro s'assirent sur une table ronde, la jeune femme entama aussitôt la conversation avec lui. "Tu tiens le coup?"

Pietro regarda Steve, la bouche ouverte. De quoi parlerait elle? Steve se tortillait sur sa chaise. "Je... Ta petite amie... Elle..." Bafouilla Rogers.

Pietro pris une grosse inspiration puis souffla tout l'air de ses poumons. "On a rompu oui..."

\- Désolé... Je... Je n'aurais pas dû en parler. S'excusa le chef.

\- Pas grave cap... Mais... Comment tu le sais? Demanda Pietro en levant un sourcil.

Steve haussa les épaules, c'était évident pourtant. Les hommes pleuraient seulement lorsqu'ils se sentaient seuls et dęsarçonné. Pietro l'était.

\- Raconte moi. Demanda Sharon.

\- Il n'y a rien a raconter. Notre histoire était déjà compliqué. Avoua Pietro. La femme grimaça et posa sa main sur celle de Pietro. Celui ci la retira et posa son dos sur le dossier de la chaise. "Elle était mariée." Finit il par dire.

\- Oh! Elle est restée avec son époux? Demanda la blonde.

\- Non... C'est ça le plus drôle, elle venait de se séparer et elle voulait me l'annoncer. Et moi comme un con, je lui ai avoué que j'ai embrassé quelqu'un d'autre. Lâcha Pietro d'un calme olympien.

Steve écoutait chaque parole du jeune et fronçait les sourcils. Le sokovien croisa son regard et Pietro se demanda si Steve n'avait pas tout compris. "Oh le sergent Barnes est là." Lança l'agent 13.

\- Bucky! Dit Pietro en se redressant.

\- Bonsoir tout le monde. James enchanté madame. Dit le brun en serrant la main de la blonde.

\- Enchanté aussi.

\- T'es là toi. Lâcha Barnes en posant la main sur l'épaule de Pietro.

\- Oui... Il... Il faut que je te parle. Dit de suite Pietro.

\- Ok. Pietro se leva illico. "Maintenant ?"

\- Ouais, faut j'te parle. Lança t'il paniqué.

\- Ok... Tu me prend bière Steven ? Lança Bucky en regardant Pietro foncer à l'extérieur.

Pietro était déjà dehors et attendait impatiemment son ami. Le soldat posa à peine un pied à l'extérieur que Pietro l'attaqua

\- Clint a rompu! Cracha t'il.

\- Oh. Fit seulement Barnes.

\- Ne fais pas "oh", t'es pas si surpris que ça. Pourquoi tu lui as dis que j'étais malheureux? putain! Cracha t'il ensuite.

\- J'en sais rien... Parce que tu l'étais. Dit simplement Bucky en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Mais putain Buck. Mêle toi de ton cul! Pourquoi t'es allé lui dire ça. T'avais pas le droit de lui raconter çà ! S'emporta Pietro en pointant son doigt sur le torse du soldat.

\- Hey... Calme toi. Chuchota Bucky en retirant sa main de chaire de sa poche. Il lui caressa doucement le visage, mais le jeune ne se laissa pas faire et s'appuya contre le mur.

\- Comment veux tu que j'me calme! En plus de ça je lui ai avoué qu'on s'était embrassé. Révéla le jeune.

\- Mais pourquoi tu lui as dis? Demanda Bucky en fronçant les yeux.

\- Je voulais être honnête. Grommela Pietro.

\- Et bien moi aussi je voulais être honnête! J'avais pas le choix que de lui dire la vérité à ton propos. Bucky caressa encore sa joue, puis s'énerva. "Et puis... Putain c'est lui qui est venu me menacer. C'est lui qui m'a ordonné de ne plus tourner autour de toi." S'esclaffa Bucky. "Il fallait que je fasse quoi? Que je ferme ma gueule? Je crois pas non! Putain Pietro tu mérites mieux que lui." Fini it il par chuchoter.

\- Bucky... Marmonna Pietro au bord des larmes.

\- Chutttt calme toi... Clint te mérite pas... Murmura bucky en sortant sa main de métal qu'il posa de l'autre côté de son visage. "Viens la." Murmura t'il en attirant son corps contre le sien.

\- Non... Je veux Clint... Se debattu Pietro, mais le soldat n'obeit pas et serra le jeune contre lui.

Une main dans son dos, l'autre enfoui dans ses cheveux, Bucky chuchota. "Chutttt... Calme toi... Ça va aller poussin."

Pietro pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, il ne se retenait plus et agrippa le corps de son ami. Dans les bras de Bucky, il pouvait se laisser aller. Il avait confiance en lui.

Bucky caressa lentement ses cheveux et le calma doucement. Les hommes restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, puis Pietro releva la tête. Bucky dégagea sa main et passa son pouce sous ses yeux et essuya ses vilaines larmes. "Ne pleure plus. Il ne mérite pas que tu pleures pour lui. C'est lui qui se retrouve seul. Allez entrons avant que Sharon nous vole complètement notre chef adoré." Plaisanta le brun.

Pietro esquissa un sourire, Bucky lui déposa un petit baiser sur le nez et se détacha de lui. Le jeune ne le laissa pas s'échapper et se serra une dernière fois contre le soldat avant de se détacher et d'entrer à nouveau dans le bar.

Pendant ce temps, Clint s'était réfugié auprès de sa meilleure amie. Elle ne comprenait pas l'envie soudaine de Clint pour la boisson. Il ne buvait jamais autant. Elle le laissa faire, sachant pertinemment que lorsqu'il était emêché, il était plus facile à manipuler.

\- Bon, allez, raconte Clint. Lança la femme en servant leurs verres avant de ranger la bouteille.

\- Raconter quoi?

\- Pourquoi tu picoles? Demanda t-elle avant de trinquer justement avec lui.

\- Bah, j'ai soif! Se défendre'dit il avant de boire le shooter cul sec.

\- Mais oui, mais oui, t'es déchiré Barton. Alors sois tu me dis ce qu'il se passe? Soit j'appelle ta femme et tu vas passer un sale qaurt d'heure. Lança telle en ricanant.

\- Appel Laura si tu veux... Elle sera bientôt plus ma femme de toute façon. Lâcha t'il en faisant glisser son verre vers la femme pour qu'elle le remplisse.

\- Oh mon dieu, elle a rompue? Demanda t-elle en poussant le verre vide de Clint vers lui à nouveau.

\- J'ai! Rectifia t'il. "J'ai rompu."

\- Mais... Pourquoi t'as fais ça?

\- Pour quelqu'un qui n'en vallait pas la peine visiblement... Marmonna Clint.

\- Quelqu'un de qui? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes Clint?

\- J'ai quitté Laura... Voilà c'est tout. Abrégea Clint.

\- Ok j'ai compris mais pour quelles raisons? Demanda t-elle en attrappa la bouteille et en versant dans le verre de Clint.

\- Parce que... Tu m'auras pas l'arachnide! Lanca til avant de boire son verre. "Nat s'il te plaît. J'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler. " Murmura t'il.

\- Très bien parlons d'autre chose... Tu as vu la vidéo que j'ai partagé sur mon mur? Demanda nath en rangeant la bouteille.

\- Non.

\- Attend. La femme sortie son téléphone puis pouffa de rire. Elle se mordit la lèvre puis leva les yeux vers son ami.

\- Quoi? Grogna Clint.

\- Bucky et Pietro! Ils sont en couple. Lâcha t-elle comme une bombe.

Clint cru mourir à cette phrase. Il ne sut quoi dire mis à part un simple. "De quoi?!"

\- Ils sont en couple. Réitéra t-elle.

\- T'es pas sérieuse? Grogna t'il hors de lui.

\- Sam les a pisté. Écoute. Dit elle en lisant le message du faucon. "Yo! C'est normal que je viens de voir Itchi et Scratchi bras dans les bras?"

Clint avala difficilement sa salive. Pietro avait l'air deboussolé en partant peut être que Bucky le consolait il. En ami, juste amicalement.

\- Ca veut pas dire qu'ils soient ensemble. Protesta t'il.

\- Tu plaisante ou quoi? Ils sont toujours fourré ensemble. Moi ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié. Avoua la rousse.

Clint grimaça, peut être que Nath avait raison.

\- Ouais... Enfin de compte moi aussi. Ramène la bouteille de vodka que je picole encore.

Natasha soupira et attrappa la bouteille. Elle leur servit un verre à tout les deux, le duo fit claquer leur verre l'un contre l'autre puis le burent cul sec. La rousse ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Elle n'avait jamais vu Clint comme ça. Elle l'avait l'impression de leur découvrir à nouveau. "Faut je me trouve quelqu'un, je te jure..."

\- Rhooo... Te plains pas ton mec ne s'est pas enfui... Intervint Nath.

Clint ouvrit les yeux en grand se demandant pourquoi disait-elle cela. Puis il se rappela de la fuite de Banner. Il attrappa la bouteille et remplit leurs verres à nouveau.


	22. Chapter 22

Hello, tout le monde voilà le chapitre 22, je me demande si je vais pas publier trois chapitre par semaine, en sachant qu'il y en 26, plus un épilogue. Parce cette fic commence à traîner en longueur et que j'ai déjà écrit le tome 2 qui sera nettement plus court. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Bisous à vous.

.

 **Nagron** : Hello, oui heureusement que ce n'était pas Bucky car avec son bras de métal... Euh... Clint serait dans un sale état je crois.

Clint est gros dingue de café, ça se voit pas trop dans les films mais dans les bouquins c'est un fou de café. C'est un peu son réconfort, je suis pareille que lui. J'adore le café et j'en bois tout le temps.

C'est vrai que Clint pourrait faire des efforts mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour aller voir ailleurs. La communication est là clé de tous. Pour moi, les deux sont fautifs.

Et oui, Nath les pieds dans le plats qui en rajoute. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Gros bisous et merci pour ta review.

.

 **Deryous50** : Hello, et oui c'est triste, mais à force de jouer avec le feu, on se brule. Clint est vraiment perdu le pauvre.

Est ce que Bucky va en profitera ? Aha ah... J'espère que la suite ne te fera pas trop de peine quand même. Bisous et merci pour ta review.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Entre deux feux**

 **Chapitre 22**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

.

Du côté de Pietro la soirée battait son plein. Le quator fut rejoint par Sam Wilson et sa petite amie, Tabitha. Les filles s'entendaient bien entre elles. Les quatre hommes riaient ensemble, Sam semblait bien moins chiant que d'habitude. Pietro semblait heureux, après sa dispute avec Clint, ça lui faisait le plus grand bien d'être entouré de ses amis.

Après avoir bu deux verres, Sam et sa petite amie, se retirerent. Le couple et le duo de dingue décidèrent de changer de bar. Bucky eut une envie soudaine de les ramener dans leur quartier de prédilection... Brooklyn représentait tellement pour lui.

De son côté, Steve n'était pas très motivé, mais contrairement à lui, Sharon avait, elle aussi envie d'aller à Brooklyn. Le chef ceda donc à la dame, prit la voiture et alla vers Brooklyn. La jeune femme laissa Bucky monter à l'avant, elle, s'assit à côté de Pietro lui souriant timidement.

\- Ils sont toujours aussi déjantés lorsqu'ils sont ensemble? Demanda t-elle en ricanant.

\- Toujours oui, c'est ce qui fait leur charmes. Precisa Pietro.

\- Je suis d'accord. Répondit-elle seulement. "Steve dit que Bucky est une personne qui mérite d'être connu."

\- Je trouve aussi. Acquesca le jeune.

\- Le plus dur est de le chopper. À chaque fois qu'on l'invite, il cherche une excuse. Ajouta la femme en roulant des yeux.

\- Mais vous vous êtes vu la dernière fois, au billard! Lâcha Pietro en levant un sourcil.

\- C'est vrai, mais il y avait bien trop de monde pour que je puisse faire connaissance avec lui. Et puis il a filé en un éclair. Lâcha la femme en grimaçant. Pietro pouffa de rire. "Avec toi, je suppose." Ajouta t-elle.

\- Probablement.

\- C'est cool qu'il vous a, Steve et toi. Murmura la femme.

\- C'est cool, oui. Lâcha Pietro en croisant le regard de Bucky dans le rétroviseur.

\- C'est fini les messes basses à l'arrière ? Plaisanta le chef des Vengeurs.

\- T'as peur que je te trompe avec Pietro? Demanda la blonde en riant.

\- De ce côté là, y'a pas de danger. Lâcha machinalement le soldat de l'hiver.

Pietro roula des yeux, et la jeune femme rit de cette affirmation. Steve jubila lorsqu'il aperçut enfin une place de libre pour se garer. Avec difficulté, il réussi à se stationner correctement, puis les voilà marchant dans les rues de Brooklyn.

Le quator s'arrêta dans le premier bar qu'ils trouvèrent et prirent une boisson. Sharon profita pour emmener Steve danser, pendant que Pietro semblait pensif en regardant le fond de son verre.

\- Je suis désolé Itchi. Marmonna Bucky.

\- De quoi?

\- D'avoir insinué que tu étais gay... Dans la voiture...

Pietro haussa les épaules. "Va bien falloir que je passe par là un jour... Je t'en veux pas Scratchi." Dit il ensuite.

\- Tant mieux et si ça peut te rassurer, je suis sûre que Steve avait compris que tu l'étais depuis longtemps.

Le jeune recula de surprise.

\- Ça se voit?

\- Non, t'inquiète pas, mais son meilleur ami est gay alors... Il sait comment les reconnaître tu sais. Ajouta le soldat en recommandant deux autres verres.

\- Qui d'autre le sait? Pour toi? Demanda Pietro.

\- Mis à part Steve? Personne je crois... Enfin si y'a toi. Dit Bucky puis se reprit. "Peut être Romanoff, c'est une espionne de renom. Et toi?"

\- Toi, Clint, ma sœur et puis Steve du coup...

\- Après c'est pas que je veuille pas le dire ... C'est juste que je me sens pas spécialement proche des autres pour l'avouer ouvertement, sinon je m'en fout, j'ai rien à cacher. Ajouta Bucky en payant les nouvelles consommations.

Piretro attrappa son verre et en bu une gorgée.

\- Au départ, Wanda m'a conseillé de le dire de suite, au moins c'était fait et puis y'a eut Clint alors j'osais pas le dire. Et comme lui, n'est pas sûre d'être gay...

\- C'est dommage de le cacher pour quelqu'un en particulier, c'est con que tu ne veuilles pas l'avouer pour le protéger lui.

\- Ouais... Sauf que maintenant lui et moi c'est fini alors... Rien ne me retiens de le dire à présent... Fini par dire Pietro. les garçons burent quelques gorgées puis Pietro reprit.

\- Si on fait les comptes, je te bats, il y a quatre personnes qui le savent pour moi.

Bucky rit. "Va falloir que je mette deux personnes au courant et Beh non, attend, Barton aussi le sait maintenant." Ajouta Barnes.

\- Ah oui plus qu'une donc. Le titilla le jeune.

\- Tu sais quoi on va faire un pari tout les deux, le premier qui le dit à tous les Avengers gagne.

\- On gagne quoi? Demanda Pietro joueur.

\- Ma reconnaissance éternelle. Articula Bucky en levant le menton.

\- Je l'ai déjà.

\- Ah bon? Dit Bucky en fronçant les yeux.

Le jeune sourit en guise de réponse et attrappa son verre pour trinquer avec le soldat d'hiver. "À nous donc."

\- À nous. Conclut Barnes.

Les deux hommes décidèrent d'aller danser un peu eux aussi. Ils se sentaient libéré. Bucky avait trouvé la force en Pietro pour avouer à ses coéquipiers qu'il était gay et Pietro lui, n'étant plus obligé de se taire pour protéger son amant se sentait enfin libre. Gay et libre.

Les hommes burent encore deux verres chacuns, ils s'amuserent, rirent puis Steve décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Sur la route du retour Bucky avait entouré le cou de Pietro et de Steve. "Comment je vous aimes trop vous deux." Déclara Barnes en les regardant un à un.

\- Nous aussi Scratchi on t'aime trop. Répondit Pietro en souriant, son bras entourant les reins du soldat.

\- Les ravages de l'alcool! Lança Steve en riant.

\- Quoi? Tu m'aimes pas? Demanda Bucky en fronçant les yeux.

\- Mais si bien sûre Bucky.

\- Je préfère ça. Lâcha le brun en souriant à présent.

\- Je dois avouer que je suis un peu pompette moi aussi. Déclara la blonde qui sa'ggrippait comme elle le pouvait au bras de Captain America.

Steve mis les deux hommes à l'arrière de sa voiture, l'agent Carter grimpa, elle, à l'avant. Bucky ouvrit ses bras en grand et Pietro n'hésita pas une minutes à se nicher dans les bras de son ami. Pietro était un peu à l'ouest, comme dirait Captain: L'alcool fait des ravages. Bucky, lui, tenait un peu plus l'alcool que Pietro en temps normal. Sauf que là, il s'était détendu et avait laissé l'alcool circuler librement dans ses veines. Les deux hommes à l'arrière comaterent l'un contre l'autre, tandis que Steve reconduisait tous ce petit monde.

\- Ils sont mignon tous les deux. Murmura Sharon en regardant le duo dans le rétroviseur.

\- Ils méritent d'être heureux. Ils ont vécu tellement de chose tous les deux.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu savais pour eux.

\- Pour eux? Il y a vraiment un eux? Demanda Steve.

\- Ils ne sont pas ensemble?

\- Je pense pas... Bucky me l'aurait dit... Je me doutais que Pietro était gay, mais de là à ce qu'ils soient ensemble... Cap ne fini pas sa phrase et rit seulement. Sharon sourit et regarda à nouveau la route. Ils roulerent doucement puis Pietro marmonna.

\- On va où?

\- On rentre pardis, ou veut tu qu'on ailles? Demanda le chef.

\- Au pont de Brooklyn. Bafouilla Bucky.

\- Hors de question les garçons. Vous êtes ivres. Gronda le chef.

\- Mais non. Dit Bucky.

\- Un tout petit peeeeeeu. Ajouta Pietro.

\- Mais si! Contredit le chef.

\- Ah bon. Dit seulement Bucky.

Steve secoua la tête et sourit aux garçons dans le rétroviseur, puis le silence regagna l'habitacle lorsqu'ils finis par s'endormirent.

Ce fut devant le QG, que Steve les réveilla. Bucky ronchonna en russe et Pietro en sokovien, mais obeirent tout de même. Ils regagnèrent tout deux leurs chambre en essayant de ne pas tomber. Ils étaient tellement sous l'effet de l'alcool qu'ils ne s'étaient même pas aperçu que la jeune femme n'était plus là. Chacun de leur côtés, ils s'effondrerent sur leur lit, encore tout habillé.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Pietro ouvrit difficilement les yeux ce matin. La soirée avait été longue et sûre. Mais elle fut une bonne malgré sa séparation avec Clint. Le jeune prit une douche puis descendit rejoindre les autres membre. Dans la cuisine, Pietro se stoppa net devant les occupants. Rhodey, Steve et Clint déjeunaient tranquillement. Pietro pris son courage à deux mains se prépara son chocolat.

Ils s'installa face à Rhodey, silencieusement. "T'as l'air fatigué cap! Dur, ta soirée hier?" Demanda Rhodey.

\- C'est pas la soirée, c'est les missions. Se justifia Captain America.

\- T'es sorti hier? Demanda innocemment Clint.

\- Oui, on est allé boire un verre avec Bucky, Pietro et Sharon, Sam et sa petite amie.

Clint pivota la tête vers Pietro. Celui-ci croisa son regard glacial. Pietro reporta aussitôt le regard dans sa tasse.

\- Cool. Dit seulement Clint, mais au fond l'archer bouillait à l'intérieur. L'histoire du baiser était donc vrai. Clint finit son café puis débarrassa sa vaisselle. Il se leva et s'en alla vers les chambres. Pietro le rejoignit aussitôt. Il tapa le code d'entrée, entra et tomba sur un Clint énervé comme jamais.

\- Fout le camp! Cracha Clint en rangeant sa chambre.

\- Pardon?

\- T'as très bien compris. Marmonna Clint en faisant son lit.

\- Mais Clint. Attend... Dit seulement Pietro. Clint s'arrêta puis se retourna face à lui.

\- Tu t'es bien amusé hier? Demanda Clint les bras croisés contre son buste.

\- On a juste bu un verre. Se justifia le jeune. Mais cela fit rire le plus vieux.

\- T'as pas traîné.

\- Quoi? Mais, Clint, il se passe rien avec Bucky, je te jure. Dit encore Pietro qui tenta de s'approcher de Clint. Clint le repoussant.

\- Ouais, c'est pas ce qu'on m'a dit.

\- Crois-moi. Murmura Pietro les larmes aux yeux.

\- Non, je te crois pas, je te crois plus. Tu sais quoi? Je voulais officialiser notre relation. Je voulais être un couple, mais apparament toi, ça te convient pas. Dit Clint la voix tremblante.

\- Mais non, Clint je te jure. Je suis pas avec Bucky. Lâcha le jeune qui commençait à ne plus pouvoir retenir ses larmes.

\- Et ben, c'est con, il est célib et toi aussi. Rétorqua Clint le regard dur.

\- Clint... Murmura le jeune en tentant d'attraper la manche de l'archer.

\- Ne me touche pas Pietro! Lâcha t'il en repoussant encore le jeune. "Va voir Bucky fais ce que tu veux. Je m'en tape. Maintenant sors. Et la prochaine fois, tu frappes avant d'entrer." Abregea t'il.

\- Clint.

\- C'est! Fi-ni! Articula l'archer "Compris?"

Le jeune avala difficilement sa salive et sortit de la chambre du blond sans vaciller. Mais une fois dans le couloir, il avait beau se retenir, les larmes coulerent sur ses joues.

Le jeune fila à tout allures et disparut de la tour. Il courut dans toutes la ville. Les minutes passèrent, puis cela faisait bientôt une heure qu'il courait. Ses muscles commençaient à s'affaiblir, son souffle devenait de plus en plus court. Il s'effondra sur le quai face à la statue de la liberté. Les larmes coulerent à nouveau, maintenant que le vent ne soufflait plus. Les passants le devisagerent, son regard croisa le regard d'une vieille dame appeurée face à l'optimisé. Il détourna le regard et sa vue se brouilla sur Brooklyn Bridge.

Il reprit son souffle quelques minutes puis courut jusqu'au pont. Il grimpa l'édifice aussi vite qu'il le pu. En haut, il pouvait enfin être seul. Seul, c'était bien ce qu'il était à présent. Il était bien seul. Les larmes coulerent doucement, puis le jeune les essuya du revers de la main.

Ça ne servait à rien de pleurer pour lui, ça ne servait a rien de pleurer pour quelqu'un qui ne le méritait pas. Certes,il avait embrassé Bucky en mission, mais lui, il avait bien embrassé Laura. D'accord, ils n'étaient plus ensemble Laura et lui mais tout de même.

Le jeune regarda la vue face à lui et se calma doucement. Pietro s'allongea sur le dos et regarda les nuages avancer, il se calmait petit à petit. Cela faisait bientôt deux bonnes heures qu'il était parti. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Il aimait Clint mais ne supportait plus ses colères, ses repproches. Il ne méritait pas d'être traité comme un mal Propre. Il ne le méritait pas. Bucky avait sans doute raison, Clint ne le méritait pas.

Toujours allongé, Pietro entendit le métal résonner. Il se redressa et aperçu un corps très familier grimper l'édifice. "Buck qu'est ce que tu fais là ?" Dit seulement Pietro surpris.

\- Ça fait des heures qu'on t'appel, tu répond pas. Répondit Bucky en continuant à grimper.

\- J'avais envie d'être seul. Murmura le jeune en entourant ses jambes de ses bras.

\- Ouais ben, on s'inquiétait pour toi. Lâcha Buck en arrivant au même niveau que lui.

\- Qui ça "on"?

\- Ta sœur, moi. C'est elle qui m'a dit où te trouver. L'informa le soldat d'hiver.

\- Wanda? Elle t'a dit où j'étais! S'étonna Pietro qui pensait que Wanda détestait Bucky.

\- Elle a lu dans tes pensées. Ou un truc dans le genre. Je sais pas trop comment ça marche son pouvoir... S'eternisa Buck.

\- Elle m'avait promis de ne jamais le faire... Marmonna Pietro déçu.

\- Tu lui avais promis de toujours lui dire où tu étais. La défendit Bucky. Le jeune leva un sourcil. Maintenant voilà que Bucky défendait Wanda, c'est nouveau ça, se disait il.

\- C'est pas faux. Dit il seulement.

\- Alors... Qu'est ce qui va ne pas? Demanda Bucky en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Toujours pareil.

\- Je suis désolé que ça ne marche pas entre vous. Dit Bucky.

\- T'avais raison... Il me mérite tout simplement pas. Avoua Pietro, la voix tremblante.

\- Ca va aller lapin. Murmura Bucky en passant son bras autour du cou du jeune. "Je suis là. T'es pas seul."

Le jeune pivota la tête, et aperçu le sourire de Bucky qui le rassura. Celui-ci lui caressa la joue de sa main de métal. Dans un excès de confiance envers son ami le jeune bascula la tête sur son épaule. "Merci Buck."

\- De rien... Murmura Bucky.

Le duo resta un moment sur le pont et regarda la vue face à eux. Bucky s'absenta une petite demie heures et revint avec deux hot-dog, deux donuts et sodas. Ils décidèrent de rester là, une bonne partie de l'après midi aussi.

Il était bien 15h30, lorsque Bucky se leva. "Tu vas où?" Demanda Pietro, mais la seule réponse qu'il eut c'est une main tendue de la part de son ami. Pietro ne chercha longtemps avant de la prendre dans la sienne. Le brun entreprit de descendre et Pietro le suivit sans protester. C'était fou la confiance qu'il avait en lui.

Ce fut sur la terre ferme que Pietro réitéra sa question. "On va où?"

\- J'en ai marre de ce pont, allons faire un tour. Le jeune hésita mais un simple hochement de la tête de son ami, le fit céder. Bucky enfourcha sa moto, suivit par Pietro.

Pietro se demanda où il les emmenait, mais laissa le soldat rouler sans dire un mot. Au bout d'une petite heure, il se gara face à l'océan. Le jeune descendit et fronça les yeux lorsqu'il vit Bucky aller vers un marchand de glace. Le jeune pouffa de rire lorsque le brun commanda deux glaces à l'italienne. Pietro rougissa lorsqu'il la lui tendit.

Tranquillement, Bucky marcha tout en léchant sa glace, Pietro à ses côtés. Les garçons finirent leur glace puis Bucky s'installa sur le dossier d'un banc. Pietro, quant à lui, s'assit sur l'assise. "Ca fait du bien de voir une autre vue que celle de Brooklyn."

\- Tu te lasses de brooklyn!? S'etonna le jeune en se moquant légèrement.

\- Il faut savoir tourner la page. Répondit sereinement Buck.

Pietro regarda aussitôt son interlocuteur. Avouait-il sous entendu qu'il oubliait Steve? "Je devrais peut être en faire autant." Lança Pietro.

\- À toi de voir. Dit Bucky. Le silence revint entre les deux hommes puis Bucky reprit. "Je sais que c'est pas simple, de tourner la page. Je me suis encore embrouillé avec Steve avant de partir en mission avec toi." Avoua le brun.

\- Ah bon?

\- Il m'a soutenue, que... Qu'il n'aimait pas les mecs. Je pensais qu'il était Homo aussi. Et qu'il avait peur de l'avouer à l'époque. Avec la conjoncture de l'époque, tout ça, c'était pas simple... Mais il m'affirmé que non. Qu'il aimait les femmes. J'ai dû me faire à l'idée que Steve ne sera jamais pour moi. Enfin... Je l'avais pas attendu tu sais. Je suis allé avec d'autres hommes. Mais... Steve reste toujours dans un coin de ma tête. J'ai jamais sut aller jusqu'au bout des choses à cause de ça. Je voulais qu'il soit mon premier et quelques part, ma tête à toujours envie qu'il le soit. Avoua Bucky. Pietro fut touché qu'il se livre à lui. Peut-être était-il temps qu'il se livre lui aussi.

\- C'était mon premier à moi. Enfin... Vraiment. Avant lui, j'avais jamais... sa phrase mouru au fond de sa gorge. Parler de relation sexuels avec un autre homme que le sien le mettait toujours mal à l'aise.

Pietro sentit une caresse sur son crâne puis un baiser dans ses cheveux. Il ferma les yeux, la main du soldat descendit jusque dans sa nuque puis stoppa sur son épaule. Il lui mit ensuite une petite tape. "Allez... Allons boire un apéro." Pietro acquesça, il avait bien besoin d'un verre après tout ça.

Les hommes entrèrent dans la première brasserie qu'ils trouvèrent, ils se prirent chacuns une double vodka, ils en avaient besoin. Ce fut après avoir but plus de la moitié de son verre que Pietro avoua. "Je suis puceau avec les filles. J'ai jaimais couché avec une fille." Avoua t'il en baissant les yeux.

\- Un point partout donc, je suis pas vierge de ce côté là. Dit seulement Bucky.

\- Un point partout donc. Les hommes rirent de leur aveux respectifs puis Pietro se demanda comment était sa première petite amie. "Comment elle s'appelait ?"

\- Dolorès... Steve l'appelait dodo. Ajouta t'il en riant.

Pietro rit lui aussi. "Brune ou blonde?"

\- Blonde, biensure. Ajouta Buck.

\- J'adore le biensure.

\- Je suis sorti qu'avec des blondes en fait et toi. T'as bien dû avoir des petites amies tout de même. Demanda Bucky.

\- Quelques'unes. Blonde, châtain et brunes! Ajouta Pietro en riant. "Il manque plus qu'une rousse." Lâcha t'il en riant

\- Y'a toujours Romanoff. Répliqua le soldat d'hiver.

\- À non, pas Nath.

\- Moi je l'aimes bien Nath. Avoua Bucky.

\- T'es bi?

\- On va dire que j'ai appris à me contenter de peu. Je préfére les hommes... Et donc Nath... Elle te plaît pas à toi?

\- Non... Aucunes filles me plait, surtout pas Romanoff. Ajouta t'il encore le visage choqué.

\- Et les mecs... Dans l'équipe...

\- Quoi? tu veux savoir qui me plait? Physiquement?

\- Oui...

Pietro réfléchit puis sort. "Tony... Je le trouve pas mal dans son genre. À toi, Mise à part steve..."

\- Thor. Dit il seulement.

\- Tu kiffes vraiment les blond toi. Lança Pietro en riant.

\- Toi tu kiffes bien les bruns. Se défendit Bucky.

\- Clint n'est pas brun.

\- Mais moi si. Répondit Bucky. Pietro sentit ses joues rougir, il se mordit la lèvre.

\- Deux points pour toi. Finit il par dire.

Bucky sourit à sa réponse. "Bon allez... Mangeons un truc ici comme ça après on peut y aller directement."

Pietro hocha de la tête. Ils prirent tout deux un menu du jour et continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien. En sortant de la brasserie, Bucky alla complètement à l'opposé de la moto.

\- On rentre pas?

\- Tu voulais rentrer? Demanda Bucky en stoppant sa route.

\- Non.

Bucky sourit et reprit sa route. Les hommes marcherent tranquillement sur la rive profitant d'une autre vue que celles des grattes ciel. Les garçons croisèrent un couple d'hommes qui marchaient main dans la main, Pietro baissa les yeux. Bucky passa son bras autour de son cou. "Pourquoi tu baisses les yeux? T'as honte toi aussi?"

\- Non. Dit seulement le sokovien.

\- Alors pourquoi tu le fais? Demanda Bucky en remontant son menton.

\- J'en sais rien, en fait. J'ai pas honte pourtant, je suis pas habitué. On évite ce genre d'endroit. Se justifia t'il.

\- Ça te ferais du bien pourtant de voir d'autre gays.

\- Je sais... Mais y'a toi. Lâcha Pietro en souriant de biais.

Bucky n'avait pas pensé à cette réponse, il pinça les lèvres, puis se stoppa. Il sortit son starkphone. Pietro le regardait surfer sur internet et gérer le tactile comme si il était né avec une tablette dans les mains. Au bout de quelque minutes. Bucky rangea son téléphone, repassa son bras autour de ses épaules et emmena son petit protégé vers la deuxième rue.

Pietro se demanda où il l'emmenait mais lorsqu'il vit un drapeaux arc en ciel flotter sur la devanture, il comprit de suite. "Ça va aller lapin? Ou tu préfère qu'on y aille?" Chuchota Bucky dans son oreille.

\- J'en sais rien... Non... Ça va aller, ce sont des gens normaux. Lâcha Pietro en haussant les épaules.

\- Beh oui. Lâcha Bucky en pouffant de rire.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde à l'intérieur. Un groupe trois mecs était attablé. Deux mecs au comptoir. Un trio de filles et deux hommes etaient assis au fond de la salle. Bucky emmena Pietro au bar. "Je préfère être au bar."

\- J'avais remarqué. Tu vas toujours au bar.

\- Y'a plein d'avantage d'être au bar. Déjà t'es plus haut, tu vois tout ce qu'il se passe, ça va vite pour commander. Et puis ça fait plus virile. Ajouta Bucky en levant le menton.

\- C'est vrai mais T'as pas besoin de ça. Lui lança Pietro.

\- Oh... Des compliment. Allez... Buvons un truc. Annonça Bucky.

\- Vodka ! Proposa le sokovien.

\- Va pour une vodka.

Pietro se retourna pendant que Bucky passait commande et croisa le regard d'un homme. Il se retourna à nouveau vers Bucky. "Y'a un gars qui n'arrête pas de me regarder."

\- Où ça? Dit Bucky en se retournant vers l'homme. Bucky rit puis se retourna vers Pietro.

\- Pourquoi tu ris. Qu'est ce que j'ai dis de drôle?

\- Toi, rien t'inquiète. C'est juste que... Dès que je l'ai regardé, il est devenu blanc. Il pense sûrement que je suis ton petit ami. Lança Bucky.

\- Tu crois?

\- Oh que oui... Ajouta Bucky en attrappant les consommation que le barman lui tendait.

\- Tant mieux, au moins, je me ferais pas draguer.

\- T'aime pas te faire draguer? Demanda Bucky. Pietro haussa des épaules. "Allez santé... Chéri..." Ajouta Bucky en trinquant. Pietro sourit puis trinqua. Les hommes restèrent toute la soirée au bar, jouant de cet ambiguïté entre eux puis Bucky décida de finir la soirée au QG. S'il continuait de boire, ils ne rentreraient jamais en vie. Il acheta une bouteille, puis les hommes sortirent.

Au bout de quelques mètres, Bucky se stoppa net, puis il plaqua la bouteille de rhum entre les mains du sokovien. "J'ai envie de me baigner."

\- Non. Buck. Lâcha Pietro en fronçant les yeux.

\- Allez... insista Bucky.

\- Non... Dit encore le sokovien. Bucky tenta de filer à l'anglaise mais sans compter la rapidité de Pietro qui le rattrapa par la main. Bucky l'emmena tout de même de force sur le sable. Pietro rit à plein poumon se laissant trainer par Bucky qui s'écroula à terre, faisant tomber Pietro par la même occasion. Le jeune se laissa tomber sur le dos. Le brun en profita pour se mette à califourchon sur lui, Pietro riait encore.

\- Qu'est-ce qui fait rire? Demanda le soldat en caressant la joue de son ami.

\- Toi... C'est toi qui me fait rire... Chuchota Quicksilver.

Bucky sourit et continua à caresser la joue de Pietro. Celui ci avait arrêter de rire et contemplait le visage de Bucky. Il le trouvait beau, sexy, gentil et surtout il débordait de tendresse avec lui. Que ce soit en privé ou en public, Bucky prenait toujours soin de lui. Leur regard se croisa et dans la tête des deux hommes, tous se melangeait. Ils s'observaient, se humaient, prêt à s'embrasser. Encore fallait-il que Pietro le veuille pour ça. N'étant pas sûre de la volonté du jeune Bucky rompu cet instant. Il défit leur regard et s'allongea lui aussi sur le dos. Il pivota son visage, Pietro le regardait. Leur regard se croisa à nouveau puis Pietro regarda le ciel.

Ce fut au bout de quelques minutes que le sokovien senti une main de métal se faufiler sous la sienne. Le soldat entremela leur doigts. Et Bucky regretta à cet instant précis d'avoir ce fichu bras de métal, il aurait préféré sentir la chaire de sa peau contre la sienne. Les hommes restèrent ainsi main dans la main, allongé sur le sable. Le soleil se couchait lentement et les lueurs d'étoiles commençaient à apparaître. "On devrait peut-être y aller... Avant qu'on s'endorme." Dit seulement Bucky en se redresssant. Mais le jeune se releva en moins de dix secondes et l'en empêcha. Les lèvres du sokovien se posèrent sur celles de Bucky. Un souffle chaud caressa ses lèvres. Bucky profita un instant de ce baiser, puis le rompu. "Rentrons Pietro."

Bucky se releva, attrappa la bouteille puis passa tout de même son bras autour du cou du jeune. Certes il avait rompu ce baiser mais c'était juste qu'il n'est pas certain que Pietro le voulait réellement. Il était un peu emêché et il ne voulait pas abuser de lui. Bras dessus, bras dessous, les hommes regagnèrent la moto.


	23. Chapter 23

Hello les filles comme promis je vous publie trois chapitre par semaine. Il y en a un aujourd'hui et vendredi je publierai le 24. Du coup on finira la fic la semaine prochaine. Je vous fais de gros bisous. Et merci de me suivre encore malgré la longueur de cette fic. Bisous à vous.

PS: ce chapitre est classé M.

.

 **Nagron:** Hello, je suis heureuse que malgré que Clint et Pietro ne soient plus ensemble tu aimes la suite tout de même. C'est vrai qu'ils sont tous tout aussi mimi Bucky et Pietro. Et tout comme toi je pense que pense qu'ils sont tous les trois responsable de ce qui arrive. Je voulais que Pietro se fasse draguer au bar, pour qu'il prenne conscience qu'il plaît aux hommes pas que à Clint ou à Bucky et puis de ce fait c'est marrant.

J'espère que la suite te plaira. Je te fais gros bisous.

PS: demain je publierai une mini OS, j'espère que tu ne seras pas top déçu.

.

 **Deryous50:** Salut, oui, Clint réagit à chaud, sûrement par jalousie ou même par trahison. Et j'adore aussi le Bucky pompette. Avec le ... "Sur le pont de Brooklyn" à moitié déchiré. J'adore.

J'espère qu'à la suite te plaira. Merci pour ta review bisous.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Entre deux feux**

 **Chapitre 23**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

En descendant de sa moto, au garage du QG, Bucky capta le regard de Pietro. "Ça ne va pas?"

\- Si... Dit-il en s'effondrant sur une pile de pneu. "J'ai juste pas envie de finir cette soirée."

\- Allez viens Itchi, on va se faire un petit cocktail. C'est pas pour rien que j'ai acheté une bouteille.

Le jeune sourit en coin. Bucky avait comme toujours réussi à le faire sourire. Les hommes remontèrent dans la cuisine et Bucky s'initia aux cocktails. Du rhum, du jus d'ananas, du lait de coco, et du Curaçao. Pietro s'installa au bar, épiant les mouvements du brun. Le soldat en fit un peu plus, il en versa dans deux verres et versa le reste dans une caraffe qu'il confia à Pietro, ainsi qu'un paquet de bonbon. Bucky attrappa les verres puis grimpa accompagné de Pietro sur le toit du bâtiment.

En haut, Pietro remarqua deux chaises, dont une longue, et un repose pied avec un plateau qui devait servir de table d'appoint. Bucky déposa les verres sur le plateau, puis invita Pietro à s'asseoir sur la chaise longue. Pietro sourit timidement. "Quel bel endroit... La vue est encore plus belle vu d'ici." Murmura Pietro en s'avança vers le rebord du bâtiment.

\- C'est ce que je me suis dis la première fois que je suis venu. Avoua Bucky en regardant Pietro de dos, qui lui contemplait la vue.

\- Tu viens souvent ici? Demanda le jeune sans se retourner.

\- Quelques fois. Avoua Buck en attrappant les verres.

\- Avec Cap?

\- Quelques fois. En général, je viens seul. Chuchota Bucky en glissant un verre dans les mains du sokovien. Quicksilver se retourna vers Bucky et trinqua les yeux dans les yeux. Bucky rompu encore l'échange de regard et s'installa sur la chaise. Pietro se retourna et s'assit de biais sur la chaise longue. Pietro bu qusqlues gorgée de son verre puis se leva à nouveau, il regarda les étoiles. Bucky se demanda si c'était le moment de le prendre dans ses bras. Quoi de plus romantique que serrer un mec aussi parfait que Maximoff sous un ciel étoilé. Bucky ignora ses envies et attrappa son verre, il bu plusieurs gorgées et remplit à nouveau leur verre.

\- Allonge-toi sur la chaise si tu veux.

\- Je te laisse la place... Annonça le jeune. Bucky grimaça le voir debout face à lui, lui donnait de plus en plus envie de le serrer dans ses bras. C'était dur de résister. Il se leva fit quelques pas vers Pietro puis revint sur ses pas. Il décida d'aller chercher une couverture.

Lorsqu'il revint Pietro était assis sur la chaise les mains sur son visage, il avait but tout son verre. Pietro se sentit con. "Je pensais que tu t'étais enfuis."

\- Pourquoi j'aurais fais ça Pietro? Demanda Bucky en déposant la couverture près de la chaise longue.

\- J'en sais rien, je suis trop con. Marmonna Pietro.

\- Dis pas ça. Bucky les reservit à nouveau puis les hommes trinquèrent. Ils burent la moitié de leur verres. Bucky versa le reste de la caraffe dans le verre de Pietro, puis s'allongea sur la chaise longue. Il attrappa la couverture qu'il avait déposé à terre et la confia à Pietro.

Le jeune sourit timidement. "T'as pas froid toi?"

\- Un peu.

Le jeune se leva et s'inscrusta à côté de Bucky. " Ça va pas le faire, on va tomber."Lâcha Bucky en riant. Il força le jeune à se lever et se leva également. Il remonta le dossier et s'installa sur la chaise. "Viens là." Chuchota t'il en ecartant les jambes. Le jeune se mordit la lèvre puis s'installa entre les jambes de Bucky, il posa la couverture sur leurs jambes.

Au début, Pietro se retenait, il ne voulait pas s'appuyer contre Bucky, mais l'alcool et la fatigue s'emporta de lui. Son dos était à présent contre le buste de Bucky. Pietro attrappa son verre et tendit la paille. "Aspire." Ordonna t'il. Bucky rit et s'exécuta.

Le jeune rit à voir Bucky obéir et boire tout le verre. Il déposa son verre, et prit celui de Bucky, qu'il bu. Il attrappa ensuite le paquet de bonbon et commença à nourrir son petit piaf. Au bout d'une demi douzaine de bonbon, Bucky refusa d'autre sucreries. "Arête Pietro, je vais vomir." Lâcha t'il en esquivant un crocodile.

\- Tu manges... Exigea Pietro qui se retourna vers Bucky. Le brun fut perturbé par la position du jeune. À califourchon sur ses cuisses, sa main sous sa nuque, un crocodile dans l'autre main. " Ouvre la bouche." Ordonna Pietro, face au sérieux de Pietro, Bucky ouvrit la bouche et un bonbon glissa entre ses lèvres. "T'en veux d'autre?" Ronronna Pietro.

\- Si c'est toi qui me les donne je veux bien. Mais je vais avoir soif avec tous ses bonbons. Répondit seulement Bucky.

\- Bouge pas. Chuchota Pietro. Bucky sursauta lorsque le jeune disparu. Il n'était pas habitué à son fichu pouvoir. Le jeune réapparaît quelques seconde après, brandissant la bouteille bien entamée de rhum dans un main et une conserve de cerise dénoyautées dans l'autre.

Bucky fut surpris de ce choix. "Pourquoi des cerises?"

\- J'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais la fraise mais Nath a dû tous les manger. J'ai trouvé que des cerise en bocal en fruit rouge. T'aime pas? Demanda Pietro en versant du rhum dans leur verre.

\- Si... Si, j'adore tous les fruits rouges.

\- Niquel. Lâcha le jeune en s'asseyant à nouveau à califourchon sur lui. Instinctivement Bucky posa ses mains sur ses hanches, la sensation du corps de Pietro entre ses doigts le fit trembler. "T'as froid?" S'inquiéta le jeune.

\- Non... Envoie tes cerises Pietro. Ronronna le plus vieux.

Pietro ouvrit délicatement le bocal et en sorti une qu'il plongea dans le verre de rhum. "T'en veux?"

\- Ouiiii. Rugit Bucky.

\- T'es sure? Demanda coquinement le jeune en passant la cerise près des lèvres de Bucky. Le brun tenta de l'attraper avec les dents mais Pietro ne le laissa pas.

\- Grrrr... Grogna bucky.

Pietro rit au grognement mais ne cèda pas pour autant. Il passa la cerise sur ses lèvres de Bucky. Grâce à son pouvoir le jeune retirait la cerise juste à temps pour ne pas que Bucky l'attrape. Bucky se lécha les lèvres, des gouttes de rhum s'y étaient installées puis Pietro ordonna à Bucky d'ouvrir la bouche.

Le soldat obéit puis Pietro y glissa la cerise. Il en saisie une seconde, qu'il lécha doucement devant un Bucky qui n'en pouvait plus. "Arrête de lécher cette cerise."

Le jeune rit puis la plongea à nouveau dans le verre. Il la ressorti puis la passa à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Le jeune se mordait la lèvre inférieure en voyant la cerise glisser sur les lèvres de son partenaire. Bucky appréciait le jeu entre eux et croqua juste un bout de la cerise et se laissa caresser par la cerise. Pietro la glissa délicatement en entier entre ses lèvres. Le brun la mangea puis tenta d'en prendre une entre les doigts. Mais le jeune ne le laissa pas faire. Et en prit une autre qu'il déposa dans le verre. Il prit le verre et but quelques gorgée. Il déposa le verre avec la Cerise puis en prit une autre qu'il glissa à nouveau contre ses lèvres.

Il ne résista pas longtemps et la glissa entre ses lèvres. "Humm... c'est trop bon." Déclara cette fois Bucky.

\- Moi aussi je veux goûter. Déclara le jeune en prenant une autre cerise. Le soldat l'attrapa, la fourra dans son verre de rhum, puis joua lui aussi. "T'en veux?" Le titilla t'il.

\- Tu te venges? Demanda Pietro tout souriant.

Le brun lui fit un clin d'oeil en guise de réponse puis plaça la cerise entre ses dents. Pietro sourit en coin puis s'approcha des lèvres du brun. Délicatement, il attrappa la Cerise. Leurs lèvres se frolerent à peine. "C'est vrai qu'elles sont bonnes et bien juteuses." Avoua Pietro.

Il en attrappa encore une, la fit tremper puis la plaça au dessus de la bouche du brun, une goutte de rhum tomba juste sur ses lèvres. Le brun les lacha puis une deuxième s'écrasa encore entre ses lèvres, Pietro rit et lécha les lèvres du soldat. Bucky attrappa le verre de Pietro et but deux longues gorgée avant de prendre la cerise immergé entre ses dents. Le jeune se mordit la lèvre puis s'approcha de lui. Avec ses dents, il attrappa la cerise.

Bucky plaqua sa main sur sa nuque pour l'empêcher de se redresser. De son autre main, il attrappa le fruit et la fourra dans la bouche du jeune. Le jeune la mangea sans quitter des yeux son partenaire.

Bucky se redressa et attrappa les lèvres de Pietro. Un long baiser s'en suivit. Leurs langues se caressaient tandis que leurs lèvres sucrées se léchaient. Les mains du brun descendirent à nouveau sur ses hanches puis sur ses fesses. Pietro attrappa la nuque du brun pour appuyer leur baiser. Un ballet de langue s'en suivi. La main de Pietro ne lachait pas la nuque du plus vieux, l'autre s'était plaquée sur le torse du Bucky.

Le soldat lui, caressait d'une main les fesses de Pietro et accrochait toujours sa nuque de l'autre. Il remonta sa main de métal et l'échangea avec celle de chaire qui descendit le long de son torse. Il voulait sentir la chaire de sa peau. Doucement ses doigts se glissèrent sous son pull et son maillot, un frisson le traversa lorsque la pulpe de ses mains entra en contact avec les abdominaux de Pietro.

Pietro s'allongeait au fur et à mesure sur lui et vint lui dévorer le cou. Les cheveux du brun basculèrent en arrière et un long frisson parcouru son corps. Les hommes commençaient à s'exciter l'un, l'autre et ils pouvaient tout deux ressentir l'effet qu'ils se faisaient. Bucky remonta sa main sous son t-shirt et plaqua sa main sur la gorge du jeune pour faire en sorte qu'il se redresse. Il plongea son regard dans le sien pour chercher son approbation.

Le jeune resta le regard planté dans le sien, son corps brûlant à présent, excité comme jamais. Bucky lâcha les fesses du jeune et déboutonna le jean du sokovien. Sa main de métal caressa le membre de Pietro à travers le tissus de son boxer. Il descendit l'autre main qui glissa sous l'élastique du sous-vêtement et attrappa son sexe entre les doigts de chair.

De son bras de métal, il attira sa nuque pour pouvoir l'embrasser encore. Le corps de pietro collé au sien, Bucky lui mordilla le lobe de son oreille. "Retourne toi." Lui susurra t'il à l'oreille. La bouche entre-ouverte, les yeux mi-clos, le regard persant, le jeune releva la tête et s'exécuta. Il se glissa entre les jambes du soldats. Sa main de métal glissa automatiquement sur le buste du jeune, tandis que celle de chair saisit à nouveau son sexe. Un doux va et vient commença à s'instaurer tandis que Bucky dévorait toujours le cou du jeune.

Le jeune, les yeux complètement clos, appréciait les caresses du soldat s'abandonnant à lui. D'une poigne de fer, Bucky accéléra ses mouvements. Les gémissements du jeunes se faisant plus audible, Bucky comprit que le jeune prenait un grand plaisir à se faire caresser. Le brun accéléra encore ses mouvements et fit des mouvements plus ample, prêt à le faire jouir dans sa main. Le jeune pensa un instant à Clint, il remercie Bucky intérieurement d'être dos à lui, car il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à jouir si un autre visage que celui de Clint était face à lui.

Les baisers dans le cou, la main de métal froide caressant ses pectoraux et celle de chair le masturbant, Pietro jouit au creux de sa main. Lâchant un gémissement roc. Le brun déposa un baiser chaste dans ses cheveux et se laissa tomber sur le dossier, emportant avec lui le corps du jeune sokovien. Le brun remonta sa main et carressa les cheveux du jeune, tandis que lui, fermait les yeux et se demandait si Clint était capable lui aussi de se faire caresser par un autre. Il le pouvait de toute façon, il est célibataire maintenant. Et lui, l'était-il? Était-il en couple avec Bucky? Celui ci justement tendit son bras et attrappa le verre du jeune qu'il finit en deux gorgées.

\- Mais c'était mon verre. Protesta le jeune en se retournant à moitié. Bucky sourit puis déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- T'as bu le mien. Se défendit-il.

\- C'est pas faux. Lâcha Pietro en s'essayant à nouveau sur ses cuisses face à lui. Il attrappa la bouteille, l'ouvrit puis bu une longue gorgée. Il frissonna dû à l'alcool fort qu'il venait d'avaler puis se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de son partenaire. Bucky caressa ses cheveux, puis sa joue. Il sourit tendrement. "Tu veux encore des cerises?" Demanda Pietro

\- J'ai fais une overdose je crois.

\- Y'a toujours les crocodiles, T'as pas fais une overdose de crocodile. S'amusa de dire Pietro en passant ses doigts sur la tempe du soldat.

\- Si... Répondit Bucky.

\- T'as fais une overdose de sucrée ? Demanda Pietro en caressant à présent la mâchoire du brun.

\- Il n'y a que tes lèvres dont je me lasse pas. Susurra Barnes. Le jeune se mordit justement celle-ci dû à la déclaration du brun.

\- C'est si romantique... Chuchota Pietro touché par ses mots.

\- Embrasse-moi Pietro. Ordonna le brun.

Le jeune sokovien ne résista pas longtemps et embrassa à plein bouche le soldat. Bucky agrippa la nuque du jeune pour appuyer leur baiser. Mais le jeune fini tout de même par le rompre. Les hommes se regardèrent intensément, puis le plus jeune des deux dévia son regard, trop gêné. Bucky sentit sa gêne et l'attira contre lui.

Le jeune se précipita aussitôt dans ses bras. Doucement, Bucky lui caressa les cheveux, pensant que Pietro s'endormait mais le jeune s'était recroquevillé contre lui, regrettait presque ses gestes. Il venait à peine de rompre avec Clint et se donnait déjà entièrement à un autre. Pietro fut mal à l'aise à l'idée que tout ou tard Clint l'apprendrait. Il craignait également que Bucky pense qu'il se servait de lui pour oublier Clint. Il avait aimé être avec Bucky mais peut-être était-il trop tôt. Peut-être aurait-il dû attendre un peu. Pendant que le jeune se cachait dans son cou, Bucky s'endormait réellement. Il prit son courage à deux mains et sorti le jeune de ses songes. "Allons-nous coucher..." Chuchota le plus vieux.

Pietro releva les yeux et lui déposa un baiser chaste. C'était un baiser pur et plein de tendresse, Bucky méritait tant qu'il soit aimé. Il méritait beaucoups. Le jeune se releva et enroula la couverture autour de lui. Bucky lui, attrappa bouteille, verres, bocal et bonbon.

Sur le seuil de sa porte, Bucky se retourna et déposa un baiser sur le front de Pietro. "Bonne nuit poussin, à demain." Chuchota Bucky .

\- Bonne nuit. Répondit Pietro.

Le jeune entra dans sa chambre et prit une longue douche. Il aimait bien Bucky mais regrettait déjà ses gestes. Il s'en voulait d'avoir céder aussi facilement. Après une longue douche bien chaude, il s'emmitouffla dans ses couvertures. Il regarda un instant son téléphone, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour que Clint l'appelle, ou lui envoie un simple texto. Lui ne le ferait pas. Pour lui dire quoi de toute façon. Je t'aime mais je me suis fais branler par un autre. Les larmes coulerent sur les joues du jeune, Clint ne lui pardonnerait jamais à présent. Il devait l'oublier et passer à autre chose. Peut-être qu'il serait heureux avec Bucky. Le sokovien s'endormi les yeux rougis.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

À son réveil, Pietro remercie intérieurement Bucky de ne pas avoir profité de dormir avec lui. Il se rendit compte à cet instant que oui, effectivement Bucky avait beaucoup de respect pour lui. C'était un gentleman et il rendrait probablement heureux n'importe quel homme. Alors pourquoi pas lui. Pourquoi lui ne pourrait-il pas l'être dans les bras de Bucky. Probablement parce que Clint hantait encore ses pensées.

Le jeune se saqua, prit une douche et alla rejoindre les autres pour le petit déjeuner. En rentrant, il repéra aussitôt un visage familier. Dès que son regard croisa le sien, il baissa les yeux, face à lui. Il salua tout de même tout le monde et s'installa silencieusement autour de la table.

Doucement, il commença à déjeuner puis Bucky entra lui aussi dans la pièce. Leur regard se croisèrent et le visage du ronchon Bucky fut éclatant, chose que remarqua aussitôt Clint. Il regarda à nouveau Pietro qui baissa une seconde fois les yeux face à lui. Bucky s'installa á côté du jumeau qui lui restait toujours silencieux. Les autres arrivèrent et parlèrent tous ensemble. Tous sauf Pietro et Clint qui restaient muet. Pietro n'osait plus lever les yeux vers Hawkeye, il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en lui. C'était peut-être le cas. Le petit déjeuner étaient pesant et Pietro aspirait qu'il soit l'heure de l'entrainement.

Pietro fut soulagé lorsque Cap annonça le programme de la journée. Le jeune n'était ni avec Bucky , ni avec Clint. Mais de ce fait les deux hommes s'entrainerait ensemble.

Pietro fut avec Sam, Rhodey et Tony, ils firent tout les quatre de la musculation. Il se demanda que faisaient les autres. Le jeune essaya de ne pas y penser et s'entraîna d'arrache pied. Ça lui faisait du bien d'être sans eux, sans Clint, sans Bucky, sans personne, ni même sa sœur. Il était bien 11h20 lorsque cap interrompu l'entrainement, Pietro fila aux vestiaires puis reçut un appel de Bucky. Le soldat de l'hiver lui proposa de le rejoindre au Garage, ce midi, ils allaient manger en ville.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Les hommes s'arrêterent devant un marchand de hotdog. Tout deux prirent un sandwich et s'assirent sur un banc non loin de là. Pietro restait silencieux et épiait son partenaire. Il souriait tout le temps depuis peu. Peut-être était-il heureux? Quoiqu'il en soit, Pietro etait tout de même heureux que Bucky semblait mieux. Il se doutait que sa présence n'y était pas pour rien. Le jeune sourit en coin, il arrivait enfin à rendre quelqu'un heureux. Il aurait préféré que ce soit Clint qu'il rendrait heureux mais ça l'enchantait de rendre heureux un homme.

\- Pourquoi tu souris? Questionna le brun qui sortit le jeune de ses pensées.

\- Parce que tu es souriant depuis un moment. Avoua Pietro.

Bucky pinça les lèvres et regarda à nouveau l'horizon. "La vie commence à me sourire, alors je souris aussi." Murmura le soldat de l'hiver.

\- C'est joliment dis.

Bucky regarda à nouveau Pietro puis caressa ses cheveux en souriant à l'homme qui le rendait heureux. "On va se balader un peu?" Proposa Bucky en se levant.

Pietro acquesça seulement en souriant, le soldat tendit sa main et le sokovien n'eut pas d'autre choix que de la prendre dans la sienne. Ses joues rougirent lorsque Bucky commença sa marche sans lâcher les doigts du sokovien. Bucky sourit en coin.

\- Tu es gêné ? Demanda Bucky. Pietro haussa les épaules. "Tu rougis... Ne soit pas gêné, personne nous regarde tu sais."

\- Je sais... Chuchota Pietro qui leva les yeux vers le brun. Il sourit directement face à Bucky. Le regard du brun était étincelant et profond, il avait l'air tellement radieux qui ne pouvait faire autrement que de sourire.

Après une longue ballade à se sourire comme des enfants les hommes s'assirent à une terrasse de café. Les deux hommes restèrent aussi silencieux mais toujours aussi souriant. Bucky avait fini par lâcher la main de Pietro mais il était toujours aussi tactile. Ce n'était pas que ça dérangeait Pietro mais il n'était absolument pas habitué à ce genre de preuve d'affection en public.

Pietro aperçu un couple d'homme, et se demanda si ces hommes savaient que Bucky et lui étaient gays. Le soldat n'était pas trop tactile à ce moment mais Pietro sentit le regard du couple sur eux. Ils savaient, Pietro leur sourit, Bucky aussi, mais à Pietro, non à eux. "Tu veux faire quoi après?" Demanda Bucky.

Pietro regarda Bucky lui sourit puis passa sa main sur sa nuque. "Je sais pas... À vrai dire..."

\- À vrai dire?

\- Je suis un peu naze. Avoua Pietro en se frottant le visage.

Bucky sourit. "Moi aussi. La nuit dernière a été longue. Rentrons."


	24. Chapter 24

Hello, tout le monde, nous sommes vendredi et c'est le troisième chapitre de la semaine. Je vous fais de gross bisous...

.

 **Nagron:** Hello, merci pour ton comm. J'aime beaucoup aussi ce petit moment sur le toit même il est vrai que Pietro céde facilement. Pour le défendre, il est un peu alcoolisé ( oui je sais l'alcool n'est pas une excuse) et puis il se sent perdu. On sait déjà que Pietro pensait à Clint parcontre pour Bucky, on ne sait pas grand chose.

Pour ce qui est de Clint, il a dû se sentir trahir et il doit y avoir de la jalousie quelque part. Et c'est quasiment sûre que Pietro a du mal à oublier Clint.

PS: Pour l'OS... Euh... Mdrrr... Je sais pas pourquoi, ça m'est venu comme ça. Bisous.

.

 **Deryous50:** Hello, et oui il a cédé bien facilement. Entre l'alcool, et le fait qu'il soit perdu il n'a pas réfléchit. Et oui, Clint serait bien triste s'il l'apprenait.

J'ai jamais cru qu'ils feraient un couple ces deux là, moi non plus, je voulais faire plaisir à Val (Nagron) mais je commence malgré toit à apprécier le binôme.

Bisous à toi et merci pour ton comm

.

 **Holybleu** : hello, merci pour ton comm. Je les trouve aussi tout mimi tous les deux. Bisous.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Entre deux feux**

 **Chapitre 24**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

En descendant de la moto, Bucky attrappa la main de Pietro et l'emmena vers l'étage. Dans l'ascenseur Pietro comprit qu'ils n'allaient pas à l'étage commun. Le jeune appréhendait le moment où ils seraient seul dans une chambre. Que se soit la sienne ou celle de Bucky. La main toujours ancrée dans la sienne, Bucky se dirigea vers sa chambre. Le jeune déglutit péniblement puis entra.

Le soldat de l'hiver comprit la gêne et tenta de mettre à l'aise Pietro. "Fais comme chez toi, Assieds-toi." Lâcha t'il en allumant la télé. "Je vais nous mettre un film, au pire des cas, on s'endormira devant."

\- Bonne idée. Dit seulement le jeune assis au bout du lit.

Bucky le rejoignit. "Met toi à l'aise Pietro." Lâcha t'il en s'allongeant sur le lit. Pietro remonta et s'allongea à ses côtés. Les hommes restèrent allongés calmement devant la télé. Pietro était concentré sur le film, tentant de faire abstraction sur le fait qu'il était dans la chambre de Bucky. Cette situation le mettait tout de même mal à l'aise. Même s'il avait quelques sentiments envers Bucky ce n'était pas aussi fort que pour Clint. Il se souvint des premières fois où Clint et lui se voyaient. Ils n'avaient aucunes gènes, ils semblaient se connaître depuis toujours. Biensure, il avait des appréhensions mais c'était surtout de peur de le décevoir, alors qu'avec Bucky ce n'était pas du tout la même chose.

Bucky de son côté, épiait le sokovien quelques fois, ce film, il l'avait vu des dizaines de fois et s'en moquait royalement. Ce qui l'importait, c'était l'homme allongé à ses côtés. Certes, il n'était pas Steve, il était surement moins mature que lui, moins sérieux aussi mais c'était justement son pête au casque qui lui plaisait, il était drôle, serviable, honnête et courageux. Tout ce que Bucky aimait chez les autres. Il avait rencontré des tas d'homme, mais n'avait jamais été attaché à l'un d'entre eux. Tout comme Pietro, ils avaient des qualités que Bucky appréciait, mais il ne pouvait pas être lui-même. Il était James Barnes. Alors qu'avec Pietro il pouvait être le Bucky des années 40, il pouvait même être le soldat d'hiver. Il pouvait être lui même.

Bucky n'avait jamais été jusqu'au bout des choses avec ces hommes. Il n'y était jamais parvenu, ou plutôt, n'avait jamais voulu. Le seul avec qui il aurait voulu perdre sa virginité était Steve Rogers. Cet homme, il l'avait toujours aimé, depuis leur première rencontre, il l'avait aimé. Mais depuis quelques temps, le soldat commençait à céder face à Pietro. Il était prêt à la perdre, avec lui. Le brun sursauta lorsque Pietro pivota sa tête. "Tu regarde pas le film?" Demanda soudainement Pietro qui se sentait épier.

\- Je l'ai déjà vu plein de fois. Se justifia seulement Buck.

Le jeune grimaça ne comprenant pas pourquoi il l'avait mis ce film, lui ne l'avait jamais vu, alors il s'installa mieux et continua. "Pourquoi t'as jamais demandé à Barton de quitter sa femme?" Demanda soudainement Bucky. Pietro haussa simplement les épaules.

Après un moment de Silence, Pietro ouvrit la bouche. "C'est son choix, c'est pas à moi de lui dire ce qu'il doit faire. S'il m'aimait plus qu'elle, il l'aurait fait."

\- Comment tu l'as conquis? Parce que je suppose que c'est toi qui l'a détourné. Demanda Bucky en entelassant ses doigts à ceux du sokovien.

\- Détourné ? C'est ce que tu penses? Que je l'ai détourné ? Répondit Pietro stupéfait et choqué.

\- Il est marié et père de famille, je suppose qu'il n'était pas gay, ou du moins, il reniait sa sexualité. Supposa le brun.

Le jeune soupira et acquiesca en même temps. Il s'installa mieux puis commença son récit. "C'était lors d'une mission. Enfin juste après. On était parti en Russie, avec Nath et Wanda. Les filles se préparaient à sortir, on allait fêter notre réussite avant de partir, on les attendait... Ils faisaient froid, on était frigorifié... Il m'a regardé... m'a sourit... Pendant un instant, j'ai réfléchi à rien. Je l'ai embrassé." Conclut le jeune les yeux dans le vides.

\- C'est aussi simple que ça. Murmura Bucky.

\- Ça faisait un moment que j'avais des doutes sur sa sexualité... On... On était très proche... J'étais dingue de lui... Depuis... Depuis notre première rencontre. Avoua Pietro.

\- C'était le coup de foudre. Conclut Bucky.

\- On peut dire ça... Je savais pas où j'allais avec lui, surtout en sachant qu'il était marié. Je me suis dis qu'il quitterait sa femme pour moi. Je suis trop naïf je crois... Soupira le jeune.

\- T'es pas naïf, c'est une réaction normale Pietro. Le rassura Bucky en passant son bras autour des épaules de son amant.

\- Je lui ai laissé le temps de le faire... Je voulais pas le brusquer. Je me disais qu'il lui fallait du temps. J'espérais réellement qu'il le fasse... L'espoir fait vivre. Ajouta Quicksilver qui tentait de retenir ses larmes.

Bucky l'attira contre lui. "Tout n'a pas était toujours simple pour toi. T'en as vécu tant de choses." Murmura Bucky.

\- J'ai été égoïste ? Demandait Pietro qui laissa ses larmes jaillir.

\- Non, biensure que non, c'est normal de vouloir être heureux... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, moi je te ferais jamais de mal. Chuchota Bucky en attrappant sa mâchoire dans sa main. Il bascula son visage et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Je sais... Murmura Pietro qui pleurait à présent. "Buck..." Marmonna Pietro.

\- Chutttt. Chuchota Bucky en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes. "Ne pense plus à ça. Ne pense plus à lui, je sais que ce n'est pas simple... Mais il faut que tu l'oubli..."

Bucky repositionna le buste de Pietro contre lui et caressa doucement ses cheveux pour calmer son petit ami. Pietro pleurait en silence, il ne cessait de penser à Clint.

Clint de son côté, était plongé dans son bain, ce matin, à l'entrainement, il avait compris qu'il avait fait fuir son petit ami. Il s'était rendu compte quil avait poussé son amant dans les bras de Bucky. Il se souvint de leur regard au petit déjeuner et du regard froid du soldat d'hiver. Regard froid mais sourire éclatant, comme s'il était heureux. Il était en couple avec Pietro, forcément qu'il l'était.

Son coeur avait raté un battement lorsque Bucky avait appelé Pietro pour lui donner rendez-vous. Il n'était pas sûre que c'était Pietro au bout du fils, car il lui avait donné un surnom. "Poussin, c'est ridicule." Murmura t'il dans son bain. Clint le savait, il avait perdu Pietro à tout jamais. Il ne lui en voulait pas plus que ça d'être déjà avec lui, avec Bucky, après tout, lui aussi avait le droit d'être heureux.

Clint ne l'était pas, certe, mais il l'était pour lui, pour Pietro. Il ne voulait que son bonheur. Il aurait dû faire un choix bien plus tôt, il aurait dû quitter Laura bien plus tôt. Il le savait, il avait fait des erreurs, il assumait. "Mais qu'est ce que ça fait mal." Chuchota t'il, les larmes coulant à flot. L'archer du groupe, décida de rester un moment ici, dans son bain moussant, le genre de bain qu'il partageait autrefois avec son amant qu'il aimait tant, mais qu'il n'était plus.

Pietro de son côté, commençait à se calmer doucement, son cœur était meurtri, Bucky était tellement parfait et en même temps, il n'arrivait pas à tirer un trait sur l'amour de sa vie. Toujours au creux des bras de son nouvel amant, il s'endormait petit à petit, les larmes l'avaient épuisé. Bucky le réveilla malgré lui. "J'ai besoin d'un verre, t'en veux un?" Lui proposa t'il.

Pietro hocha de la tête. "Ça me fera du bien je crois." Murmura seulement le jeune.

\- Tu es plus détendu quand tu bois. Lâcha le plus vieux en se levant. Il tendit la main au jeune qui l'attrapa et se mit sur ses pieds lui aussi.

\- Tu trouves? Demanda le jeune en se laissant emmener vers la cuisine la main ancrée dans celle de métal.

\- Oh que oui, j'en ai eu la preuve hier. Insinua Bucky en souriant pleinement.

Pietro détourna le regard, les images de la veille lui vinrent en tête. Il se revit jouer avec Bucky, se jouer de lui. Son coeur se serra, il espérait que Bucky ne pensait pas qu'il s'était jouer de lui. Le sokovien pila net et se retourna face à lui.

\- Ne crois pas que je me suis joué de toi, je n'ai pas fais ça, pour ne pas penser à lui, je t'aime bien Buck, tu le sais, hein... Chuchota le jeune les larmes aux yeux sous le battant de la porte de la cuisine.

\- Pietrooooo... Chuchota le plus vieux en lui caressant le visage. "Ne t'inquiète pas, je le sais ça." Murmura t'il avant de lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Oh pardon! Lâcha une voix féminine. "Je ne savais pas que vous étiez en couple." Lâcha ensuite la veuve noire. "Je savais même pas que vous étiez gay d'ailleurs." Ajouta t-elle.

\- On ne voulait pas le crier sur tout les toits. Dit seulement Bucky alors que Pietro de son côté baissait les yeux de honte. Il savait que Clint serait au courant à la minute où Natasha franchirait le seuil de cette foutue porte.

Le couple poursuivi son chemin vers le bar, Natasha, quant à elle, se dirigea illico vers la chambre de Clint, comme Pietro l'avait pressenti.

Toujours au fond de sa baignoire, Clint commençait à se détendre lorsqu'il entendit frapper à sa porte. Il n'alla pas ouvri de suite, mais au vue de l'insistance, il se décida à aller ouvrir à ce trouble fête.

Dans son peignoir parme, Clint soupira en voyant le visage de sa meilleure amie, face à lui. "Tu me fais chier Nat, j'étais dans mon bain moussant."

\- Il faut que je te dise un truc. S'empressa de dire la rousse en rentrant de force dans sa chambre.

Clint soupira, ne tentant même pas de lui boucher le passage. "Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?" Demanda t'il en fermant la porte.

\- Pietro et Bucky sont ensemble! Lâcha la veuve noire.

Clint ne fut pas étonné, mais fit semblant de l'être. "Ah bon?" Dit-il un peu déçu tout de même que ses craintes s'étaient confirmées.

\- Je les ai vu s'embrasser dans le couloir. Ajouta t-elle.

Clint se mordit la lèvre. Il ne dit rien et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. C'était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. "Passes-moi les détails s'te plaît."

\- Tu savais qu'ils étaient gay? Rencherit elle.

\- Nat, s'te plaît... Soupira t'il avant de s'énerver. "Mêles-toi de tes affaires... On s'en tape... Ça nous regarde pas..." Ronchonna Clint. Il regarda sa montre puis l'enfila. "J'ai rendez-vous ce soir. Je dois me préparer."

\- Avec qui? Demanda t-elle innocemment.

\- Tu connais pas.

\- Je connais pas ?! Dit-elle mi-amusée, mi-étonnée.

\- Nat, s'il te plaît... Marmonna Clint. "J'ai une vie moi aussi." Ajouta t'il sèchement. Sommant la femme de s'occuper de ses affaires.

\- D'accord... Murmura t-elle troublée. Elle partie en silence se demandant ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son ami, qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus depuis un moment.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Les garçons passèrent la fin d'après midi au bar de la tour, Bucky avait réussi à remonter le moral de Pietro. Le jeune était plus calme, plus serein mais il n'allait pas mieux, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne pleurait plus, c'était déjà ça.

Après avoir bu deux verres, les garçons aiderent Wanda et Steve à faire le repas. Natasha annonça que Clint ne dinera pas avec eux, qu'il avait un rendez-vous, galant sûrement. ajouta t-elle ensuite. Le cœur de Pietro se serra, une montée de jalousie monta en lui, Bucky s'en rendit compte immédiatement. Lorsque tout le monde fut assis, le soldat d'hiver posa à main sur la cuisse de Pietro. Celui-ci le regarda un moment puis reporta son regard dans son assiette vide.

Wnada servit tout les membre puis Pietro mangea dans un silence morbide. Il aurait voulu s'enfuir après le repas, mais resta en compagnie des autres. Ils regardèrent un film, le jeune était bien fatigué, sa gueule de bois de la veille, les deux verres bu avant le repas et le trop plein d'émotion l'epuisa complètement. Maintenant que Natasha était au courant, Pietro se foutait que tout le monde sache et se recroquevilla contre Bucky. Le brun n'hésita pas à le prendre dans ses bras devant les regards ahuris des autres.

Lorsque que Pietro émergea, Bucky était mal assis, et offrait une position plus agréable pour Pietro. Le deuxième film était presque terminé, et il ne restait plus que Natasha, Rhodey et la vision. Bucky proposa au jeune d'aller se coucher. Voyant que le jeune n'allait pas très bien, il l'invita à dormir avec lui. Pietro hesita, il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver seul et ressasser son histoire passé, et puis il en avait envie aussi. Ce fut après que Bucky lui certifia qu'ils dormiraient sagement que Pietro accepta finalement.

Les hommes se déshabillerent sans aucunes pudeur, ils étaient amis avant d'être amant. Tout deux en caleçon et t-shirt, ils se prirent dans les bras. Bucky était sur le dos, son bras de métal soutenait un coussin, qui lui même soutenait le cou du jeune recroquevillé sur le côté. Le visage posé contre le buste du soldat, la présence d'un homme le réconforta. Il se sentait bien contre un corps masculin. Ça aurait été Clint ça serait parfait. Bucky de son côté, de sa main libre, caressait le dos du jeune. Lui aussi aurait préféré que l'homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras était un autre homme. Mais le soldat d'hiver avait, lui, réussi à tourner la page avec Steve. Pietro lui, ne l'avait pas encore fait. Bucky continua de caresser doucement pietro jusqu'à ce qu'ils sombrent dans un profond sommeil.

.

Pietro serra Clint contre lui, il sourit dans son sommeil. Il aimait son odeur, il se sentait en sécurité conte lui. Il sentit les bras de son amant qui l'entourait. Sa main était froide, elle n'avait aucune odeur. Il était heureux contre lui. "Clint." Murmura Pietro souriant dans son sommeil. Il sentit les doigts de son archer glisser entre ses mèches, il ouvrit les yeux. "Buck." Dit-il seulement. Le brun lui sourit tendrement bien que son regard était triste. "Bonjour poussin... Bien dormir ?"

Le jeune hocha seulement de la tête et replongea son visage dans le cou de Bucky. Il se demanda s'il avait parlé tout haut. Avait-il murmuré le prénom de Clint dans son sommeil? Bucky l'aurait-il entendu.?

"T'as l'air d'un ange quand tu dors tu sais ça? Chuchota le plus vieux.

Le jeune hocha encore de la tête. Il savait qu'il avait l'air d'un ange que lorsqu'il dormait, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça que Clint lui avait donné ce surnom qu'il aimait tant.

Bucky réussi à réveiller complément le jeune qui passa sous la douche. Il rejoignit directement les autres, laissant son nouvel amant se laver tranquillement lui aussi.

Dans la cuisine, Sam, Steve, et Tony étaient déjà réveillés. Le jeune se prépara son petit déjeuner puis les trois hommes commencèrent à discuter de Clint, son Clint.

\- Tu savais que Clint n'était plus avec son épouse? Demanda Tony à Steve. Le cœur de Pietro fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

\- Non, je viens de l'apprendre, enfin, on en est même pas sûre. Ajouta le chef des Vengeurs.

\- Bah, s'il avait un rendez-vous galant, c'est que c'est le cas. Ajouta Sam en souriant. Piero se mordit la lèvre, le simple fait de savoir que Clint dinait avec quelqu'un d'autre faisait monter en lui, une once de jalousie.

\- À moins que se soit avec son épouse. Dit seulement Steve puis se reprit. "Je le trouvais changé. Lors de sa dernière mission, je l'ai trouvé... troublé par quelques chose. Je pourrais pas dire quoi." Marmonna Steve inquiet pour son coéquipier.

\- Et toi, tu sais rien? Vous êtes proche Clint et toi non? Demanda Tony à Pietro qui était resté muet jusqu'à présent.

\- J'en sais rien. Marmonna Pietro la gorge nouée. La discussion fut close Pietro déjeuna tranquillement puis Clint entra dans la pièce, suivi de Wanda. Sam et Tony sauterent directement sur l'archer du groupe.

\- Alors ce rendez-vous? Demanda de suite Stark.

\- Tu n'es plus avec ton épouse? Questionna Steve en fronçant les yeux.

\- Tu as conclus? Ajouta Sam.

Wanda et Pietro se regardèrent ahuris. La femme compris de suite que son frère souffrait le martyr. "Ça s'est bien passé." Dit sereinement Clint en servant un café.

\- Tu n'es plus avec Madame Barton donc? En conclus Captain America.

\- Non. Nous sommes séparé. Leur appris Clint en s'asseyant en bout de table.

Sam hocha de la tête en souriant. "T'as conclus donc!"

\- Comment elle s'appelle ? Demanda ensuite Tony.

\- On l'a connait? Ajouta Sam.

\- Brune ou blonde? Rencherit Stark.

Clint regarda Tony et lâcha en souriant. "Blonde, aux yeux bleus." Dit-il en souriant timidement. Le cœur de Pietro se serra. Ce rendrez vous était sûrement avec un homme.

\- Elle fait quoi comme taf? Demanda encore Sam.

Clint passa nerveusement sa langue sur les lèvres, puis se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. "Elle est vendeuse." Pietro fit tomber sa tasse, son chocolat se deversa sur lui. Il se leva, se regarda puis regarda Clint. C'était bien là, la première fois qu'il n'utilisait pas ses pouvoirs pour éviter le chocolat chaud. Son cerveau et son cœur étant trop concentré sur les paroles de l'archer. Il se doutait que ce rendez-vous était avec ce Riley, il savait qu'il devait se méfier de lui.

\- Et bien... T'as oublié tes pouvoirs. Se moqua Sam.

\- Je... Je... Bafouilla Pietro le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'aller te changer. Dit calmement Steve.

\- Hello, qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? Demanda le soldat d'hiver qui entrait dans la pièce.

\- La petite vendeuse de Clint qui l'a troublé. Annonça Tony en riant. Bucky regarda l'archer, puis son petit ami qui fila de honte. Wintersoldier attrappa une éponge et nettoya les bêtises de son amant. Clint cessa de parler de son potentiel petit ami. Mais Bucky avait très bien compris que Pietro était jaloux.

 **.**

.

Pietro courut dans sa chambre et prit une seconde douche. Les larmes coulerent sur ses joues. Bien qu'il était désormais en couple avec Bucky. Il n'arrivait pas à assimiler que Clint pouvait avoir un petit ami. Il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer quelqu'un d'autre le toucher, l'embrasser, le caresser, l'aimer. Il était sien. C'était son Clint. Personne n'avait le droit. Le jeune tenta de se calmer, peut-être que Clint tentait de le rendre jaloux. Il ne devait pas s'en faire, c'était sûrement ça. Le jeune sorti de la douche et s'habilla pour l'entrainement, se répétant que Clint avait menti.

L'entrainement fut long, trop long pour lui. Clint faisait de la musculation non loin de lui et ses yeux ne cessait de se poser sur lui. Et si c'était vrai... et s'il était avec ce mec. Riley avait-il caresser sa nuque? Ses hanches? L'avait-il embrasser? Avait-il poser ses mains sur lui? Clint avait-il caresser le corps d'un autre homme que le sien? La gorge nouée, Pietro ferma les yeux continuant à courir sur son tapis. Clint le faisait marcher, il n'avait personne. Il tentait de le rendre jaloux. Se disait Pietro pour ne pas déprimer.

Pietro arrêta l'entraînement avant tout le monde et alla prendre une douche, une serviette autour de la taille, le jeune s'assoit sur le banc. Il ferma les yeux, puis son crâne vont percuter la porte du vestiaire derrière lui. Une main se posa sur sa cuisse, il ouvrit les yeux. "Ça va pas poussin?"

\- Si... Si ça va... Alors ton entraînement ? Demanda Pietro pour changer de sujet en enfilant un caleçon sous sa serviette.

\- Ça va... Pietro... Raconte-moi ce qui ne va pas... Chuchota le soldat en caressant à présent sa nuque.

\- Tout va bien Buck. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi... Dit Pietro en se levant.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu vas mal. J'ai fais quelque chose qui ne fallait pas... Murmura Bucky en se Levant.

\- Non... T'es parfait. Dit aussi Pietro en se glissant dans son pantalon. "T'es vraiment parfait Bucky..." Pietro attrappa le visage de Bucky entre ses mains et plongea son regard dans le sien. "T'es vraiment parfait, c'est moi qui ne l'est pas." Ajouta Pietro.

\- Tu pense encore à lui... Demanda Buck en entourant les hanches de son amant

Le jeune baissa les yeux, ne voulant pas avouer l'inavouable. "Réponds-moi Pietro. Tu penses toujours à lui?" Le jeune hocha de la tête, ses mains descendirent sur les épaules du soldat puis il entoura le cou de son amant de ses bras. Il se réfugiabdans son cou. Bucky tenta de le rassurer. "C'est normal... C'est tout récent... J'ai compris ce matin que... Tu étais jaloux... Ça te fait chier qu'il a quelqu'un... " Lâcha Bucky.

\- Ça me fait chier qu'il fasse avec lui, ce qui n'a pas fait avec moi... je suis désolé Bucky... J'ai besoin de temps... Je vais finir par l'oublier... Je... T'es parfait et je sais que je serais heureux avec toi. Avoua le jeune au creux de son oreille.

Le soldat sourit en coin, puis remonta sa main de chaire le long de son dos pour la poser contre le crâne du jeune. Il le serra contre lui. "Prend ton temps poussin... Je te force à rien... Je sais combien tu tiens à Barton. Je sais que tu l'aime beaucoup." Chuchota le soldat de l'hiver.

Le jeune ne sachant pas quoi dire se contenta de fermer les yeux. Il aimait Bucky. Qui ne l'aimerait pas. Il était si parfait. Mais il lui était difficile de penser qu'à lui. Clint venait sans cesse hanter ses pensées.

\- AH pardon... Je... je... Bafouilla Cap en entrant dans les vestiaires.

\- Steve. Lâcha Bucky en se détachant de Pietro qui lui, enfila un t shirt et s'assit à nouveau sur le banc pour mettre ses chaussures.

\- Ça vous dis d'aller courir cet après midi? Demanda t'il.

\- Ouais pourquoi pas, Pietro? Dit Bucky en se retournant vers son amant.

\- non, allez y sans moi...

Bucky regarda le sokovien avec étonnement. Il ne refusait jamais d'aller courir. Pietro était vraiment mal. Le jeune enfila ses baskets et sorti du vestiaire. Il remonta en cuisine se fit un sandwich et remonta dans sa chambre.

Le jeune se mit un film et s'endormit devant, il se réveilla au fin d'après midi. Il décida de descendre se chercher quelque chose à grignoter. Alors qu'il fouillait les placard, il entendit une discussion. Il reconnu de suite la voix de son archer. "Je peux passer te prendre si tu veux..." Il semblait être au téléphone. "On ira se faire un truc... Resto, ciné, comme tu veux..." Pietro s'approcha doucement de la porte écoutant la conversation. "Ne T'inquiète pas... Tu sais que je suis là..." Lâcha Clint en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. "Je t'appelle d'accord... Je t'embrasse à tout à l'heure." Le jeune revint vers les plans de travail, ferma ce maudit placard puis les larmes glissèrent sur ses joues. L'archer stopa sa course lorsqu'il vu Pietro face à lui. "Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?" Demanda t'il en rangeant son téléphone.

\- Il se passe que tu m'as jamais aimé, lui, il a tout... Tu l'emmène partout, tu cries sur tout les toits que tu es heureux avec lui. Qu'est ce qu'il a de plus que moi..'.. Dis moi... Hein... Qu'est ce qu'il a de plus que moi? Demanda Pietro en pleurant encore.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles Pietro? Demanda Clint qui ne comprenait pas grand chose.

\- Riley! Je sais que c'est lui que tu vois...

\- Mais Pietro... Lâcha Clint en tentant de le résonner mais le jeune l'interrompit.

\- Non... Je sais que c'est lui... Comment tu peux me faire ça? Demanda Pietro en larme.

\- Te faire quoi? Mais enfin. Pietro! C'est toi qui est en couple avec Bucky, c'est toi qui m'a trompé avec lui! C'est toi qui crie partout que t'es en couple... Clint serra les poings pour ne pas exploser. "Me reproche pas ce que tu fais toi! Reste avec Bucky, et vient pas me faire chier Pietro." Lâcha Clint en sortant de la pièce. Il regarda sa montre, et sorti à nouveau son portable. "Allô, je viens te chercher bouge pas." Dit Clint avant de raccrocher et d'aller vers le garage.


	25. Chapter 25

Hello, c'est l'avant dernier chapitre... Il n'en reste plus qu'un, plus un épilogue. Passez une bonne semaine... Bisous à tous.

.

 **Nagron:** Hello, oui, Pietro est totalement perdu. Et n'arrive pas s'enlever pietro de la tête.

Mdrrr peut-être que le petit blond est bien Pietro... Dans ses rêves lol. Ou peut être que Clint a tourné la page.

Peut être que comme Pietro, on se pose trop de question sur ce coup de téléphone. C'est peut être tout con. Ou alors c'est bien Riley... mouahahah.

Bref... J'espère que la suite te plaira. Je te fais de gros bisous a mercredi.

.

 **Holybleu:** Euh... Noooooon. On ne tape mon clintounet... Mdrr... Merci pour ton comm. Bisous.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Entre deux feux**

 **Chapitre 25**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Pietro quant à lui, était resté debout comme un piquet au beau milieu de la cuisine, les joues rosies et mouillées par l'eau salée, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps. Le jeune se laissa tomber sur le sol, comprenant que c'était la fin de sa relation avec Clint, il avait quelqu'un. Ils avaient tout deux quelqu'un et maintenant ils ne s'ignoraient plus mais se crachaient leur quatre vérités. Jamais plus il ne récupérerait Clint, plus jamais.

Le jeune assis à même le sol sursauta lorsqu'il entendit deux hommes riant ensemble entrer dans la pièce. Il comprit lorsqu'ils attrappèrent chacun une bouteille d'eau qu'il s'agissait de Cap et Bucky. Le soldat de l'hiver remarqua de suite son amant. Il s'accroupit directement face à lui. "Poussin... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?"

\- C'est rien ... Je... Le jeune s'essuya les yeux.

\- Racontes-moi chéri. Chuchota Bucky en relevant son amant.

\- Je lui ai claqué... Marmonna t'il.

\- Barton? T'as pas parlé à Barton?" Demanda Bucky inquiet de l'état de son amant.

\- Bucky... Explosa le jeune en entourant le cou de son amant. "Il m'a tout repproché... Il m'a repproché de l'avoir trompé... Lâcha t'il en pleurant "D'être heureux.. avec toi..." Ajouta t'il.

\- S'il savait que tu l'étais pas... Marmonna le soldat.

\- Mais je le suis... Se défendit le jeune en le regardant.

\- Pas complétement... Murmura Bucky qui commençait à se rendre à l'évidence que Pietro aimerait toujours Clint. Le jeune le regarda incrédule, Bucky continua. "Je sais que tu ne l'es pas complétement. Je sais que tu l'aime toujours. Je sais que tu ne seras jamais heureux qu'avec moi..." Chuchota Bucky les yeux brillant.

\- Mais... Dis pas ça... Bafouilla Pietro en pleurant, suffoquant légèrement.

\- Calme toi poussin... Tout ira bien... Je te le promets... Va te reposer un peu, ne pense plus à lui, Pietro... Repose toi... Je viendrais te chercher après. D'accord?

Pietro le regarda incrédule et obéit à son petit ami. Il rejoignit sa chambre et s'emmitouffla dans ses couvertures.

Pendant ce temps là, Clint mangeait un donut et buvait un café en compagnie de son amie. Il était silencieux, Pietro était au cœur de ses pensées. Il aurait voulu en parler à quelqu'un mais personne n'était au courant pour eux mis à part Bucky et probablement Wanda.

Il écoutait sa meilleure amie parler de tout et de rien mais surtout de son mal être d'être toujours seule, sans petit ami, sans le docteur Banner qui avait fuit, il y a de ça presque 9 mois. Il l'interrompit lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il regarda le numéro qui clignotaot mais ne le reconnaissait pas.

\- Allô.

\- Salut, c'est Buck.

\- Euh... Salut... Qu'est ce que tu me veux? Demanda Clint froidement en se levant tout en faisant signe à Nath qu'il sortait.

\- On fait une grosse erreur. Lui appris Bucky.

\- Pardon? Demanda Clint qui ne comprenait rien.

\- À propos de Pietro. On fait une énorme erreur. Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il soit heureux. Et je sais que toi aussi. Mais là, il est loin de l'être. Avoua Bucky.

\- C'est pas ce jai cru comprendre. Marmonna Clint le ton énervé.

\- Il ne l'est pas, et il ne le sera jamais... Pas tant qu'il n'est pas avec toi. Il t'aime toujours... J'ai essayé de... De lui faire arrêter de penser à toi, mais je vois bien qu'il n'y arrive pas, il t'aime de trop pour ça.

\- Et alors quoi? Il m'aime, il tente avec un autre et je dois le reprendre sous prétexte que lui, n'est pas heureux...? Nan mais sérieux... Il m'a trompé avec toi, mais je dois le reprendre parce qu'il n'est pas heureux?

\- Non, enfin si... Tu as fais des erreurs toi aussi. Lui reppocha à son tour Bucky.

\- Quelles erreurs? Je l'ai pas trompé moi! S'énerva l'archer.

\- Non, tu l'as pas trompé. Mais tu lui as jamais prouvé ton amour.

\- Prouver mon amour? S'étrangla Clint.

\- Il attendait tellement de chose de toi. Se justifia encore Bucky. Clint pouffa de rire. "Pourquoi T'as attendu autant de temps pour quitter ton épouse?"

\- Ça me regarde, ok? S'énerva Clint qui commençait à faire les cent pas.

\- Ça le regardait pas lui? Vous n'étiez pas un couple en fait... Enfin du moins c'est comme que je le vois et je me demande si c'est pas comme ça que Pietro pensait que tu voyais ton couple.

\- En francais ça donne quoi? Ricana Clint.

\- Tu penses que ta séparation avec la mère de tes enfants ne le regarde pas, ça veut bien dire que tu te considérais pas en couple avec Pietro. Et c'est tout ce qu'il attendait. Il attendait simplement que tu assumes et que tu quittes ton épouse... Pour lui... Il ne t'a jamais demandé de le faire, je sais... Il me l'a dit mais au fond c'est tout ce qu'il espérait, que tu sois à lui et rien qu'à lui. Que tu n'ai pas honte d'être ce que tu es, ce que nous sommes... Que tu fasse attention à lui, que tu le traites comme ton petit ami. Que tu l'aimes lui, et rien que lui. Cracha le soldat de l'hiver qui laissa Clint sans voix.

\- Je... Je pensais que j'étais juste...

\- Un plan cul? Tu sais bien que Pietro n'est pas porté sur la chose. Clint avala sa salive difficilement, à cette simple révélation. "Il t'aime toujours, et s'il a cédé à la tentation... S'il est venu vers moi c'est qu'il cherchait ce qui ne trouvait pas chez toi. Il cherchait le respect et la gratitude. De toute façon, je ne l'ai jamais eu totalement. Tu l'as gardé depuis votre première rencontre. Depuis qu'il t'a embrassé... Sous la neige... En Russie... "

\- Il t'a tout raconté... Chuchota Clint les larmes aux yeux.

\- Il ne parle que de toi... Invite le à dîner, parlez-en... pardonne lui, Clint. Insista Bucky.

\- Je... Je sais pas quoi dire... Marmonna Clint la gorge nouée par toute ces révélations.

\- Dis-moi juste l'heure et le lieu.

\- 20h, au Santa Fe. Abrégea Clint.

\- Très bon choix, il adore le mexicain et... C'est un bon resto.

\- Je sais... Bucky?

\- Oui... Chuchota wintersoldier

\- Je suis désolé...

\- Rend le heureux pour moi Barton, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Murmura Bucky la voix tremblante.

\- D'acco- Murmura Clint mais le soldat avait déjà raccroché. Natasha sortie à ce moment du restaurant Clint avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Demanda la rousse voyant son ami dans son tout ses états.

\- J'ai rencard ce soir... Dit seulement Clint en rangeant son téléphone.

\- Mais c'est qui ce rencard? Tu vas finir par me le dire oui ou non? S'énerva la russe.

Clint sourit. "Pietro. C'est Pietro mon rencard de ce soir."

La femme soupira. "Allez joue pas au con. Dis moi."

\- Je te l'ai dis Nat, c'est Pietro. La femme fronça les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami, il avait l'air tellement sincère.

\- T'es pas sérieux Clint. Murmura t-elle, comprenant que Clint était réellement gay.

\- On ne peut plus. Je te dépose quelques part, j'ai des trucs à faire. Abrégea Clint.

\- QG. Dit elle seulement encore choquée par la nouvelle.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Ce fut au bout de deux longues heures que Bucky alla sortir Pietro de ses songes. Il frappa à la porte puis Pietro lui ouvrit. Le jeune sourit en voyant son petit ami entrer dans la pièce. "Tu t'es bien reposé?"

\- Oui... Ça fait du bien d'être au calme. Murmura Pietro en sortant du lit.

\- Tant mieux... Parce que je nous ai réservé un resto ce soir? Annonça le brun qui restait sous l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Ce soir? Demanda Pietro troublé tout en se dirigeant vers lui.

\- Oui... J'espère que le lieu te plaira, il a été choisit avec soin et amour.

\- Je te fais confiance. Lâcha Pietro qui rit de la nervosité de Bucky.

\- Une voiture viendra te chercher vers 19h30. Ajouta le soldat.

\- Une voiture? S'étonna Pietro.

\- Rien n'est trop beau pour toi. Chuchota Barnes.

\- Bucky. Dit seulement Pietro gêné de ces belles paroles.

\- Je te laisse te pouponner. Prend un bain, prend ton temps. Ajouta Bucky.

\- D'accord... Dit Pietro qui se demandait ce qui arrivait à Barnes. Bucky plongea une dernière fois son regard dans le sien. Il savait que la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait, il serait à nouveau conquis par l'agent Barton. Le soldat de l'hiver s'était rendu à l'évidence que Pietro ne l'aimerait jamais comme il aimait Hawkeye. Pietro remarqua le comportement anormal de Bucky. "Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça."

\- Parce que es beau mon poussin. Prend soin de toi. Ajouta Buky.

\- Dans mon bain? Repliqua Pietro en riant.

\- Oui... Lâcha Bucky troublé. Bucky caressa son visage, et le contempla encore une fois. "Je t'aime Pietro." Avoua le brun pour la première fois. Et sûrement la dernière. La main de Bucky glissa entre les mèches du jeune qui souriait face à cet homme si délicat.

\- Bucky... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Demanda encore Pietro qui ne le reconnaissait plus.

\- Mais rien... J'aime te regarder voilà tout. Se justifiait seulement le soldat.

\- Tu as le regard triste. Chuchota Pietro perturbé par ce regard ci.

Le brun hocha négativement de la tête. "Pas lorsque t'es face à moi."

Le jeune sourit encore à la remarque et baissa même les yeux, trop gêné de recevoir tant d'éloges. Le brun suivit le regard du jeune puis attira le crâne de Pietro contre lui. Le sokovien entoura aussitôt le soldat. Bucky lui, profitait des derniers instants avec Pietro. Son Pietro. Jusqu'à ce que Clint regagne son cœur.

Le brun avait plongé son nez dans les mèches de Pietro pouvant sentir son shampoing, son après rasage, son odeur corporel. Il tenta de garder chaque odeur que dégageait Pietro. Puis le jeune releva les yeux vers lui.

Bucky profita de cet instant pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un long baiser s'en suivit. Un baiser d'amour et de passion était à ce rendez-vous. À contre cœur, Barnes rompit le baiser. "Je m'en vais." Lâcha Bucky avant de voler tout de même un énième baiser à son miláčik puis lui sourit une dernière fois avant de refermer la porte. Pietro fronça les yeux et alla de suite exécuter les ordres du sergent Barnes. Il se fit couler un bain et choisit ses plus beaux vêtements.

.

Pietro disposa avec soin ses vêtement sur le lit, puis se plongea dans son bain. Il ferma les yeux et sourit. Enfin... Il était vraiment en couple cette fois-ci. Pas avec Clint comme il l'avait tant espéré mais avec Bucky. Le sourire aux lèvres d'être plus, qu'un simple amant, le jeune se prélassa lentement dans son bain pendant presqu'une heure. Il fini tout de même par sortir et à commencer à se préparer. Il se regarda dans le miroir et se demanda s'il ne devait pas de raser. Tout compte fait, il tailla sa barbe correctement. Il choisi de s'habiller avant de tenter de dompter ses cheveux rebels. Le pantalon et la chemise enfilés. Pietro se contempla, ce costume, il ne l'avait porté qu'une seule fois. Et là, c'était une belle occasion que de le porter à nouveau. Le jeune déposa du parfum sur ses cheveux. C'était une chose que faisait sa mère. Alors, il faisait pareil lui aussi. Pietro enfila sa montre et regarda l'heure. Il n'était que 18h45. Il lui faudrait encore attendre 45 minutes.

Pietro s'assit sur son lit et regarda autour de lui. Comment allait-il passer le temps? Il s'allongea sur le dos et contempla le plafond. Il se releva et se regarda encore dans le miroir. À cet instant précis, il se demanda comment allait Clint. Au delà de leur histoire d'amour, Pietro tenait à lui. Il avait tant partagé avec lui. Il le connaissait et se doutait que ses mots avaient dépassé sa colère. Il n'était pas du genre à exploser mais plutôt du genre à prendre sur lui. Il espérait qu'il ne l'avait pas trop fait souffrir. Il l'aimait encore et s'en voudrait si Clint ne se releverait pas. Le jeune soupira longuement et alla à nouveau s'allonger sur son lit. Il plongea ses mains dans ses poches et sorti son téléphone pour regarder l'heure. Il se dit qu'il aurait pu profiter d'aller chercher des fleurs au lieu d'attendre inlassablement. Il y'a avait encore le fleuriste à 1km. À pied, il en aurait pour 15-20 minutes mais avec son pouvoir il pourrait y arriver en 10 minutes. Aller et retour. Pietro se leva d'un bond, il se regarda, il n'allait pas courir en costard. Il s'assit à nouveau dépité. Il sortit à nouveau son téléphone à la recherche d'un cadeau qu'il pourrait faire d'ici.

Le temps passa rapidement, trop rapidement à présent, il était bientôt l'heure pour Pietro de rejoindre le restaurant. Un dernier regard dans le miroir et Pietro descendit dans la rue. Il fut étonné de voir une belle voiture avec chauffeur s'arrêter devant le QG. Pietro sourit croyant que Bucky serait à l'intérieur mais ne le trouva pas. Il tenta de savoir où le chauffeur l'emmènerait mais celui-ci resta muet. Il repéra un fleuriste sur la route et ordonna au chauffeur de s'arrêter. Il couru alors que la fleuriste commençait à baisser ses stores.

La vendeuse s'excusa mais n'avait plus rien dans la boutique. Il fini par négocier l'achat de trois roses qui signifiait je t'aime d'après elle. Pietro attrappa le mini bouquet et rejoignit la voiture. La voiture s'arrêta devant un restaurant mexicain. Le jeune sourit automatiquement, il adorait le mexicain et il n'y allait jamais. Il se souvint qu'il avait dû emmener Clint quelques fois, de force presque car l'archer n'aimait pas trop ce genre de restaurant. Le chauffeur lui confia une carte, pour qu'il le rappel lors du retour. Pietro sourit, Bucky avait vraiment pensé à tout. Il sortit de la voiture, entra dans le restaurant puis se dirigea vers l'accueil. Un rapide coup d'oeil dans la salle pour se rendre compte que son petit ami n'était pas encore présent.

À l'accueil, aucune table réservée au nom de Barnes, ni Bucky, "Maximoff peut-être." La jeune femme ne trouvait pas non plus. Puis une voix derrière lui, résonna dans sa tête.

\- Une table pour deux, au nom de Barton. Le jeune se retourna puis fronça les yeux..

\- Que fais-tu là? Demanda le jeune paniqué.

\- Suivez-moi messieurs. Lança la femme mais le jeune resta là, planté devant l'accueil. Clint fit demi tour, et tenta d'attraper la main du jeune mais celui l'en empêcha.

\- Viens Pietro. Murmura Clint.

\- Et Bucky?! Dit seulement le jeune choqué.

\- Viens, je te dis. Insista l'archer.

Le jeune fronça les yeux, il ne comprenait plus rien et beugueait face à la situation. Il suivit tout de même Clint et s'installa à table lui aussi.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer cette mascarade ? Je devais dînais avec Bucky.

\- On a des choses à se dire. Lâcha Clint d'un calme olympien.

\- Mais Bucky! Je devais dînais avec Bucky. Réitéra encore Pietro toujours sous le choc.

\- Bucky ne viendra pas, tu dînes avec moi ce soir. Ajouta Clint qui gardait son calme.

\- Je comprends pas, je comprend rien. Murmura Pietro la voix tremblante.

\- Commençons par prendre un apéro, tu le veux bien, j'en ai besoin et t'en as besoin aussi. Une taquila ça te va? Proposa le plus vieux.

Le jeune hocha la tête encore choqué. Clint passa commande et elle fut vite amenée pendant que le jeune regardait sans cesse la porte en se demandant si Bucky allait entrer dans ce foutu restaurant un jour.

\- Trinquons, lança Clint. Le jeune attrappa son verre la main tremblante, trinqua avec Clint puis but la moitié de son verre. "Tu peux m'expliquer maintenant... Et où est Bucky?" Demanda t'il encore.

\- Je te l'ai dis, il ne viendra pas. Il m'a appelé cet après midi. Pour que nous ayons une petite discussion toi et moi.

\- Il m'a fait croire... Qu'on dinait ensemble lui et moi. Marmonna Pietro en baissant les yeux, la voix tremblante, de tout évidence, il avait l'air déçu, chose que Clint remarqua.

Il détailla la tenue du jeune, il ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois dans ces vêtements et c'était lors d'un gala, il s'était mis sur son trente et un pour lui, pour le soldat d'hiver. Il remarqua également le bouquet de rose rouge mais n'y prêta aucunes attention. Ce bouquet était sûrement pour Bucky. Le serveur vint leur ramener quelques tortillas, garnies de guacamole et d'autre sauces. Il prit également les commandes des entrées.

\- Que t'a t'il dit? Fini par demander le jeune.

\- Bien des choses. Que tu ne m'as jamais dites, ou que je n'avais pas sut entendre. Pietro tout s'est passé si vite.

\- Si vite de quoi, de quoi tu parles? S'impatienta Pietro.

\- De notre rupture.

Le jeune eu un rire nerveux. "C'est toi qui à exploser comme un fou furieux, ne me repproche pas ça. C'est toi qui m'a quitté Clint." Cracha le jeune, qui ressenti à ce moment le même poignard qu'il avait reçu.

\- C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, je suis désolé. Je... Tout s'est passé si vite dans ma tête. Parce qu'à ce moment, seule ma tête fonctionnait. Je n'ai pas écouter mon cœur. J'aurais dû... J'aurais dû te croire... Pietro, j'ai fais des erreurs, beaucoups d'erreurs mais je veux les réparer. Murmura Clint.

\- En sortant avec Riley? Je pense pas que se soit la bonne solution. Lâcha le jeune en croisant ses bras sur son buste, en colère contre cette trahison.

\- Quoi Riley, je sors pas avec Riley! Se défendit Clint.

Le jeune rit nerveusement encore, les larmes aux yeux. "Et ton rendez-vous avec ton petit blond." Lâcha le jeune en plaquant ses mains sur la table, tout en s'approchant de Clint.

Clint esquissa un petit sourire... "Pietro." Murmura t'il en tentant de prendre la main du jeune dans la sienne. Mais le jeune ne se laissa pas faire. "C'est toi mon petit blond. J'ai... Je... J'ai fais croire... Je voulais te rendre jaloux, je te voyais avec lui, alors... j'ai imaginé un rendez-vous."

\- Mais biens sûre. Lâcha Pietro en riant.

\- Je te jure, je suis allé faire un tour, mais je suis vite rentré. Je voulais faire du tire à l'arc pour me vider la tête. Et je voulais pas que quelqu'un me dérange, je suis allée sur le toit. Tu sais qu'il y a un transat sur le toit du QG? Bref, je me suis installé, j'ai même pas tiré à l'arc... Je me suis endormi et... J'ai rêvais de toi... Murmura Clint approchant ses doigts de la joue du jeune. "Mon petit blond." Chuchota Clint en souriant à Pietro.

\- T'aurais pas dû me faire croire ça... Murmura Pietro la voix tremblante en détournant son visage tout en esquivant les caresses de l'archer qui lui faisaient encore un tel effet.

\- Je suis désolé... Murmura seulement Clint.

\- C'est facile ça.

\- Je sais... J'ai aucune excuse.

\- T'es venu pour me dire que tu t'es joué de moi? Je suis pas venu ici pour entendre ça.

\- Je sais... Écoutes-moi Pietro, s'il te plaît, laisses-moi te dire les choses. Écoute ce que j'ai à te dire et si ça ne te convient pas, je te laisse le choix de partir. Je te forcerais jamais à rien, je t'aime trop pour ça.

Le jeune ne perdrait rien à écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Il soupira longuement puis lâcha un simple. " Je t'écoute."

\- Je sais que je t'ai fais du mal, et je parle pas seulement de la rupture, je parle... De la situation, de ma situation. Et dans laquelle je t'ai mis. Quand je t'ai vu avec Bucky, j'ai compris tout le mal que je te faisais lorsque j'étais encore avec Laura. Mais c'était pas mon intention mon ange, je te promets j'ai jamais voulu te faire aussi mal. C'est juste que... Je pensais pas que toi aussi tu voulais la même chose que moi.

\- Et qu'est ce que je voulais d'après toi?

\- T'appartenir, complètement, sans Laura, ni personne, juste toi et moi. Lâcha Clint.

\- Un couple. Lâcha Pietro nerveusement.

\- Un couple oui, je savais que... Je t'en ai fais baver, et puis faut avouer que j'ai du mal à... Assumer... Pas toi! À m'assurer moi, à ssumer le fait que... Que j'aime un homme. Chuchota Clint qui avait tout de même encore un peu mal à assumer.

\- C'est dur, d'aimer un mec qui n'assume pas, qui est marié, qui se cache, qui nous cache, tu m'as forcé à me cacher. Indirectement. J'aimais un mec mais ce même mec n'était pas le même une fois rentré à la maison parce que Monsieur l'archer ne... N'assumait pas.

\- Je m'en excuse Pietro, j'ai... J'ai réalisé que je te forçais à te replier sur toi même. À cause de moi, tu as caché ton homosexualité.

\- C'est pour toi et non à cause de toi. Tu m'as jamais demandé de ne pas avouer que j'étais gay. Mais je l'ai fais parce que ça me semblait la meilleure solution pour toi.

Clint baissa les yeux. Le jeune n'avait pas beaucoup parlé jusqu'à présent mais cette simple phrase fit vaciller son cœur. "Pardonne moi Pietro. Je te donnerais tout." Lâcha Clint en relevant les yeux brillant vers lui. "Je m'enfout d'être seul, je regrette pas d'avoir quitter Laura même si je me retrouve seul, car à présent je suis libre d'aimer qui je veux. Et celui que j'aime c'est toi. "

Le cœur de Pietro rata un battement, c'était de loin la plus belle chose qu'il lui ait jamais dites. Biensure que Pietro aimait toujours Clint. Il l'avait toujours aimé, mais pouvait-il lui pardonner tout ses impairs en un repas? "T'es en train de me dire que tu pourrais assumer ton homosexualité?"

\- Je travail sur ça. J'essaye Pietro, je te le jure. Le serveur arriva et déposa leur entrée sur la table. Les hommes se souhaiterent bon appétit faisant une petite trêve et dégustant au calme leur plat. Tout deux réfléchissant à la suite.


	26. Chapter 26

Et voilà c'est la fin de cette fic... J'espère qu'elle vous a plu... Je vous ai sûrement surprise avec ce couple improbable... C'était une idée de Nagron. Enfin juste pour le couple surprise. Il y aura un épilogue Vendredi. Je vous fais de gros bisous.

.

 **Nagron:** Hello, oui ,Pietro n'a pas cherché loin alors que ce n'était que Nath. Et le petit blond était bien Pietro... En rêve... Lol.

Bucky n'a effectivement pas de chance en amour. Peut être que ça s'arrangera un jour.

Il était clair que l'on voyait qu'il était toujours aussi accro à Clint. Même s'il essayait d'être heureux et de rendre heureux Bucky, il est toujours aussi amoureux de Clint.

Oui, je trouve ça super bien qu'il arrange leur couple. Et puis tout ce que veut Bucky c'est de rendre heureux Pietro, et il voit bien qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre.

Les adieux sont triste, quelque part, il sait d'avance que Pietro retourna avec Clint. Enfin du moins il espère que ça s'arrangera entre eux. Qu'il n'ait pas fait tout ça pour rien. La suite est ici. On verra si Clint arrive à se faire pardonner.

Bisous et merci d'avoir commenté à chaque fois. Je te fais de gros bisous.

.

 **holybleu:** Hello, moi aussi je suis triste pour Bucky et contente pour Clint et Pietro je pense que Clint mérite une deuxième chance, l'erreur est humaine. Le principal c'est de reconnaître ses erreurs et les réparer.

J'espère que la suite te plaira tout de même. Bisous et merci pour ton comm.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Entre deux feux.**

 **Chapitre final**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Clint tentait de trouver les mots pour rassurer Pietro et se faire pardonner et par la même occasion reconquérir son cœur. Pietro de son côté pensait à tout ce que Clint lui avait dit mais ce n'était pas encore suffisant pour qu'il lui pardonne. En y réfléchissant bien, Pietro se dit que Clint serait sûrement incapable de draguer un autre mec, déjà qu'il l'avait pas dragué lui et s'était contenté de se faire charmé. Alors, il se dit qu'il pouvait croire Clint quand il lui affirmaot qu'il n'était pas avec Riley. Et puis, lui, savait qu'il y avait bien un transat sur le toit du QG. Il le savait très bien, vu qu'il s'était laissé caresser par Bucky sur ce même transat. À la fin de l'entrée juste avant que le serveur ne revienne, Pietro ouvrit à nouveau la bouche.

\- OK, très bien, je te crois quand tu me dis que tu n'avais pas de rendez-vous galant avec Riley. Mais... Qui as-tu étais cherché ? As qui parlais-tu? Au téléphone? Demanda soudainement le plus jeune encore septique.

\- Cet après midi? Demanda Clint seulement.

\- Oui...

\- Tu étais jaloux? Le titilla un peu Clint, mais le jeune ne prit pas cette boutade avec rigolade et s'emporta.

\- Joue pas avec moi Clint!

\- C'était Natasha... Répondit aussitôt Clint pour le rassurer.

\- Elle le sait? Que t'es gay? Puisque tu travailles sur ça! Cracha Pietro.

\- Elle s'en doute, comme tout le monde je crois. Pourquoi quelles raisons un mec en emmenerait un autre au resto?

\- J'en sais rien... Dit seulement Pietro qui jouait avec sa fourchette. Le serveur arriva prirent leur commande puis reparti.

\- Un mec n'emmène jamais un autre au resto pour une autre raison de celle d'un rendez-vous galant. Lui appris Clint.

\- Mais de quoi tu me parles? Se demanda Pietro.

\- Samedi, quand je t'ai invité au resto canadien, j'ai voulu... Avouer à tout le monde qu'on était ensemble par ce biais. Le fait de t'inviter au resto devant les autres, pour moi, ça signifiait beaucoup de chose. C'était un aveux dissimulé. Et d'ailleurs Nath sait que je dîne avec toi ce soir. Je lui ai dis directement que j'avais rencard... Avec toi. Alors je pense qu'elle a fini par comprendre. Murmura Clint. Le jeune passa nerveusement la langue sur ses lèvres puis mordit l'inférieure.

\- Je pense que... Steve à tout pigé aussi. Déclara aussi Pietro.

\- Forcément vu qu'il sait pour Bucky. Souffla t'il.

\- Clint... Je suis désolé moi aussi pour ce que je t'ai dis.

\- C'est moi qui t'ai fais le plus de mal, écoute d'abord tout ce que j'ai à te dire et ensuite tu feras ce que tu veux. S'empressa de dire Clint avant que Pietro ne prenne la parole.

Le jeune fut surpris par cette requête, surpris de sa phrase comme il n'y avait qu'un fautif dans cet histoire. Clint avait-il oublié que Pietro et Bucky s'étaient embrassés alors qu'ils étaient encore ensemble? "Je t'écoute alors."

\- J'aimerai revenir sur les raisons pour lesquelles j'ai attendu tout ce temps pour quitter Laura. Clint souffla doucement puis se lança "Voilà... Quand... Tu m'as embrassé la première fois... Je... J'ai réfléchit à rien. J'ai pas pensé aux conséquences tellement... Tellement tu me plaisais aussi et au plus on avançait et plus je me disais que t'allais finir par demander que je divorce mais tu l'as pas fais pour les raisons qui te sont propres." Pietro voulu lui expliquer ses raisons et l'avertir que le serveur arrivait dans leur direction mais Clint l'en empêcha en plaçant sa main sur la sienne. "Attend... Laisse moi finir..." Le jeune lui désigna le serveur qui arrivait avec leur plats mais Clint reprit. "J'ai à rien à cacher Pietro." Le jeune aima cette réponse puisqu'il se mit à sourire face à ça. Clint lui, resta dans son récit. "Comme tu le faisais pas je me suis demandé si tu attendais la même chose que moi. C'est à dire... Être ensembles, juste toi et moi. Et... J'ai cru que... Comme j'étais... Enfin je suis plus vieux, que ce n'était pas ton souhait. Alors plutôt que de quitter Laura et m'imposer à toi, au risque de tout perdre. j'ai préféré te garder en amant. Pour-être sûre de t'avoir, même juste un peu... Je pensais que j'étais qu'un plan cul, même si ça aurait plus logique d'avoir un amant plus jeune bref... J'ai eu peur que tu prenne peur d'affronter le divorce." Finit-il par lui avouer.

Le jeune fut subjugué par ces mots, jamais il n'avait émit cet hypothèse, il déglutit péniblement à l'entente de ce récit. Cela faisait quatre mois qu'il attendait ça, et maintenant que Clint lui avouait tout, il ne savait plus quoi dire. Pietro baissa la tête, de honte et de gêne aussi car les larmes stagnaient aux coins de ces yeux. "Je pensais que je n'étais qu'un plan cul." Réussit-il à dire seulement.

\- Tu pensais mal, moi aussi, on s'est loupé, je crois... On... Moi j'ai du mal à m'exprimer et toi tu taies les choses pour ne pas blesser les autres... mais jamais je t'ai considéré pour un plan cul. Murmura Clint puis il aperçut les yeux brillant de son ancien amant, il le connaissait tellement bien qu'il savait ce qu'il lui arrivait. "Hey... Ne pleure pas mon ange..." Lui chuchota t'il en en passant son pouce droit sous son œil pour faire disparaitre cette larmes qui venait de couler.

\- Tout est fini... J'ai tout fichu en l'air... Murmura le jeune en sanglot.

\- Mais non... Ne pleure pas... le rassura Clint. Le serveur arriva à nouveau avec le plat. Clint le remercit intérieurement. Il savait que la bouffe aiderait le jeune à reprendre consistance. Le jeune leva les yeux, puis contempla son archer. "Clint..."

\- Chutttt. N'y pense plus... Ajouta Clint en lui caressant la joue du revers de la main. "Mange un peu... Il a l'air bon ton chili. Et on va jamais chez le mexicain alors que je sais que t'adore y aller." Dit l'archer en attrappant ses couverts.

\- C'est toi qui... Qui a choisit ce resto? Demanda soudainement.

\- Oui...

\- Et bien... Tu as fais le bon choix... Soin et amour... Glissa t'il en relevant les yeux vers Clint.

Clint lui sourit seulement ne comprenant pas la référence. "Mangeons... Nous avons tout le temps devant nous pour discuter, maintenant qu'on a trouvé le mode d'emploi pour communiquer."

Le jeune sourit et ricana même, il attrappa ses couverts, épia une dernière fois Clint puis entama le plat avec ferveur.

Les deux hommes mangeaient dans le silence mais ce n'était pas un silence douloureux mais plutôt reposant. Ils s'échangeaient de long regard, et se souriaient comme deux enfants. Le serveur vint les surprendre en leur demandant si tout se passait comme ils le souhaitaient. Les deux hommes se regardèrent et acquiescèrent. Tout se passait merveilleusement bien.

À la fin de son long silence, Pietro fini son assiette repus, Clint sourit face à ce goinffre. "Tu as bien mangé?"

\- Je me suis régalé... Clint?

\- Oui... Répondit le plus vieux.

\- J'ai mes tord aussi, ce n'est pas entièrement de ta faute si... Tu n'as pas divorcé.

\- C'était à moi de prendre cette décision. Rétorqua l'archer.

\- C'est vrai, sauf que je te l'ai jamais demandé et si je l'avais fais, on en serait pas là... Et puis..

\- Et puis ? Demanda Clint.

\- Comme j'ai cru que t'en avais rien à faire de moi... Le jeune baissa les yeux, Clint finit sa phrase pour lui.

\- Tu veux parler du baiser...

Le jeune hocha la tête et tenta de justifier ce baiser. "J'étais perdu, je pensais que tu n'assumerais jamais. Et... Il était aux petits soins pour moi... Il... Assume lui, et... Pietro se demanda s'il devait tout lui avouer. Tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre Bucky et lui mais se tut, il ne voulait pas tout gâcher encore une fois.

\- Je sais... Il n'a pas peur de dire les choses lui au moins... Et de le prouver aussi je pense... Pietro... Chuchota Clint en attrappant la main du sokovien dans la sienne. "Reprenons notre Histoire... Laisse moi te prouver mon amour... Laisse moi te montrer combien je t'aime... " Chuchota t'il en entrelassant ses doigts aux siens.

\- Je sais pas Clint... J'ai... C'est si compliqué pour moi... Avoua le jeune.

\- Je t'aime tellement mon ange...

\- Tu sais bien que je t'aime tout autant. Avoua le gosse.

\- Désirez-vous un dessert? Demanda soudainement le serveur.

Clint acquiesca directement, puis se reprit. "Enfin moi, juste un café, tu vas prendre quoi mon Petit gourmand ?"

Pietro bloqua sur la phrase de Clint. "Pietro? Tu beug... " S'amusa de dire Clint pendant que Pietro réalisait que Clint commençait à assumer petit à petit.

\- Euh... Le jeune feuilleta sommairement la carte puis la referma. Un... Un truc au chocolat peu importe, j'ai besoin de chocolat.

\- Bien. Lacha le serveur qui semblait s'amuser du besoin de Pietro. Les hommes se regardèrent et Clint pouffa de rire

\- Pourquoi tu ris?

\- J'aime le fait que tu ais besoin de chocolat plutôt qu'envie de chocolat. Dit seulement Clint en riant encore.

\- Cest pareil. Se défendit le gamin.

\- Pas vraiment, un besoin c'est vital, une envie ça peut être passager. Lâcha seulement Clint sans arrière pensée.

\- Bucky était une envie. Toi t'étais Vital, et pourtant j'ai réussi à survivre. Lâcha Pietro un peu trop vite qui vu la déception dans les yeux de Clint.

\- Pas moi... J'ai envie de toi et besoin de toi à la fois. Lâcha Clint en grimaçant. Le jeune bloqua encore sur ses mots. Clint avait réellement trouvé le mode d'emploi pour communiquer. Il se dit qu'il n'avait jamais autant parlé, tout les deux ne s'étaient jamais autant exprimés que maintenant. "Tout va bien mon ange?"

Le jeune leva les yeux encore troublé. "Oui... C'est juste que... Tu as changé... Clint prit peur de ce qu'il allait entendre mais Pietro le rassura. "En bien, je te rassure..."

Clint plongea a nouveau son regard dans celui du sokovien. Puis à nouveau le serveur revint. "Mousse aux trois chocolats, ca Vous va monsieur?" lui dit-il en lui montrant la coupe. Mais Pietro était encore plongé dans le regard de l'archer et beugua une nouvelle fois.

\- C'est parfait, merci. Répondit Clint à sa place. "Excusez-le, il est un peu..."

\- Je vois ça. Dit seulement le serveur en souriant.

\- Merci... Monsieur... Finit par bafouiller Pietro

\- Je vous en prie.

\- T'es perturbé au point de ne pas voir cette mousse au chocolat? Se moqua Clint gentiment.

\- Tu m'as toujours perturbé, ça va pas s'arrêter maintenant. Et le fait que tu assume d'être gay n'arrange rien. Avoua Pietro les joues légèrement rougissantes depuis un petit moment.

Clint sourit en voyant son ange commencer à céder face à lui. "Et si je t'embrassais, tu serais encore plus perturbé ?" Le titilla t'il.

Le jeune ouvrit la bouche et les yeux en grand, Clint Barton embrasser un homme en public, c'était presque impossible. "Je... Je..."

Clint ne laissa pas le temps à Pietro pour lui répondre qu'il se pencha et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres. Le jeune se laissa faire trop "perturbé" par son archer. Clint s'assit à nouveau et réitèra sa question. "Alors... Ça te perturbe?"

\- Clint... Prononça seulement le jeune les yeux légèrement humide a présent. Ce soir, Clint était comme il l'avait toujours espérait. Il était parfait.

\- Pietro. Dit seulement l'archer avant de sourire et d'attraper sa tasse entre les doigts. "Mange ta mousse gourmand."

Le jeune baissa les yeux sur la mousse aux chocolats, qu'il avait complément occulté de son cerveau.

Pietro mangea doucement sa mousse, puis les deux hommes se regardèrent. "Je suis heureux que tu aies accepté de diner avec moi."

\- Je t'ai dis... Bucky... M'a fait croire que... Bafouilla Pietro.

Il... M'a appelé cet après midi pour... pour m'expliquer tout ce que tu ne m'as jamais dis. Et j'ai compris qu'avec des mots... On aurait pu tout arranger seul au lieu de... Bafouilla à son tour Clint.

\- Je comprend... Je suis heureux d'être là, de voir que... Tu puisses y arriver. De voir que tu y arrives. Ajouta Pietro en souriant.

\- Comment es-tu venu? Demanda Clint.

\- En voiture, ce n'est pas toi qui?

\- Qui quoi? Dit Clint.

\- C'est Bucky... Murmura le jeune qui comprit.

\- De quoi?

\- Il a appelé un service de voiturier pour m'emmener jusqu'ici. L'informa Pietro.

\- Il doit beaucoup t'aimer. Constata Clint.

\- Je sais... Dit seulement Pietro, gêné.

\- Je... Voilà... Je te retiens plus. Tu as écouté ce que j'avais à te dire maintenant, tu as les cartes en mains... Clint se leva, puis se dirigea vers Pietro. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et chuchota. "Je t'aime mon ange. Ne l'oublie jamais." Il lui déposa une dernière fois un baiser sur les lèvres, puis alla vers l'accueil.

Le jeune resta un moment pantois, puis son regard dévia sur le bouquet de rose. Il le saisit puis rejoignit Clint. "Attend... Tu vas au QG?"

\- Oui...

\- Appelons le chauffeur... Clint leva un sourcil, puis sourit lorsque le jeune lui sourit aussi. Clint le laissa appeler le chauffeur, ils n'attendirent que quelques minute, comme si le chauffeur attendait au coin de la rue.

Clint fut estomaqué de voir la belle voiture qui arrivait. Bucky avait pas lesigné. Le couple grimpa à l'intérieur, Clint semblait à présent gêné, mais il osa tout de même attrapper la main de Pietro dans la sienne. Le jeune le regarda aussitôt, ses yeux brillant de désir. Il l'aimait toujours, Clint en avait la certitude à ce moment là. "Tu m'as manqué Clint." Murmura le jeune la voix tremblante.

Clint n'attendit pas pour prendre à nouveau les lèvres de Pietro. Ça main se faufila aussitôt sur sa nuque pour appuyer leur étreinte. Ce n'était plus un baiser chaste comme ce fut au restaurant. Ce baiser ci, était plus passionnel, plus sensuel, plus langoureux. Pietro lâcha le bouquet de rose pour attrapper lui aussi la mâchoire de Clint. Une montée de désir vint en lui. Il le retrouvait, il retrouvait son unique amour, celui qu'il avait toujours aimé. Son Clint Barton. Son archer. Clint fini rompre le baiser et plongea son regard dans le sien. "J'avais réservé une chambre." Chuchota Clint.

Le jeune fut choqué par cette phrase et semblait déçu de s'être trompé sur lui, il n'avait pas changé tout compte fait.

\- Pour discuter. Ajouta Clint qui se doutait de ce que pensait Pietro. "Avec deux lits séparés." Ajouta t'il encore. "C'était... Au cas où tu aurais voulu... Que je t'en dises plus sur les raisons... C'était pour pouvoir te parler encore avant que... Tu ne prennes ta décision. On pourrait juste y passer pour continuer à discuter... Tout en buvant un verre. Juste discuter Pietro."

Le jeune hésita encore puis céda. "D'accord... Mais pas trop tard."

\- Tout ce que tu voudras. Clint donna l'adresse au chauffeur. En descendant de la voiture, Clint tendit la main à Pietro et celui ci n'hésita pas une seconde pour l'attraper. Les garçons grimperent silencieusement puis Pietro pu voir que Clint ne lui avait pas mentit. C'était bien une chambre avec deux lits séparés, elle possédait même un balcon. Clint grimaça en entrant .

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Demanda le jeune qui le remarqua.

\- Du champagne. Marmonna t'il. "J'avais demandé une bouteille d'alcool. Je pensais pas qu'ils nous serviraient ça."

\- C'est pas grave. Lâche Pietro en allant ouvrir le balcon. Le jeune s'appuya sur la rembarde puis inspira une grosse bouffée d'air. Clint le rejoignit. "Où sont nos verres?" Demanda le jeune. Clint grimaça puis regarda la bouteille dans le sceau à champagne

\- Je nous sers un verre de champagne ? Demanda Clint septique.

\- Oui, d'après Bucky on est pas obligé de fêter quelques chose pour boire du champagne... Un silence s'abbatut dans la piece. "Merde. J'aurais dû la fermer." Soupira Pietro.

\- Non... Tu... Dis ce que t'as envie. Bon... Je... Vais nous servir un verre. Lâcha Clint en partant.

Le jeune se pinça les lèvres. Clint était vraiment un amour et il souhaitait par dessus tout, reprendre leur histoire là où ils l'avaient laissé mais... Bucky ne méritait pas d'être traité ainsi. Lui aussi méritait d'être heureux. Et Pietro savait qu'en ce moment le soldat de l'hiver se portait merveilleusement bien. Et il savait que c'était grace à lui.

\- Clint je t'aime mais... Je peux pas quitter Bucky. Lâcha t'il lorsque Clint lui amena sa coupe.

\- D'accord... Lâcha seulement la gorge nouée avant de boire une gorgée de sa coupe et de la posée sur la rembarde.

\- D'accord? Je suis en train de te dire que je quitte pas Bucky pour toi et ça t'affecte même pas... Demanda le jeune les larmes aux yeux, ne comprenant rien.

\- Bien sure que si ... Je veux que ton bonheur alors s'il te rend heureux... Ça me va... Dit seulement Clint qui fit bonne figure alors qu'au fond il pleurait sa perte.

\- C'est pas en me disant ce genre de chose que ça va m'aider... Je t'aime Clint... Je t'aime tellement... Si tu savais... J'ai trop envie de reprendre notre vie... Lâcha le jeune. Il déposa sa coupe de champagne lui aussi et attrappa les mains de Clint dans les siennes. "J'ai envie d'être avec toi... De te serrer contre moi... De t'embrasser... De te regarder... De... Mais... Et Bucky..." Lâcha Pietro en pleurant à présent.

\- Ne pleure pas mon ange... S'il te plaît.. ne pleure pas... Je veux pas que tu pleures pour moi... Ni pour personne d'autre... Chuchota Clint prêt à pleurer lui aussi.

\- Clint... Lâcha le jeune en relevant ses yeux humide vers lui.

\- Chutttt. Calme toi mon ange... Chuhota Clint en attirant le sokovien contre lui. "C'est rien... Et si tu veux.. je... Je dirais pas qu'on s'est embrassé, enfin que je t'ai embrassé... Je ferais rien contre toi." Chuchota Clint en caressant doucement la joue de Pietro. Les garçons se regardèrent, la gorge nouée, puis Pietro déclara soudainement. "Restons amant."

\- Pardon...

\- Je peux pas te laisser et je peux pas le laisser non plus... Je vous aime tout les deux Clint... Et si tu m'aimes vraiment... Laisses-moi voir Bucky ... Supllia Pietro.

\- Quoi? S'exclama Clint, Pietro Toujours dans ses bras.

\- Je peux pas le quitter Clint. Lâcha le jeune.

\- Mais enfin Pietro, tu te rend de ce que tu me demande ? D'ailleurs j'ai pas tout saisit.. c'est moi qui suis ton amant? C'est lui ou... Bucky et moi on doit partager en deux... C'est quoi le truc... Le jeune ne dit rien et Clint regardait encore son coureur. "Dis-moi... Pietro... Parles-moi... Dis moi ce que tu veux clairement et je te promets de te donner une réponse clair moi aussi."

\- Qu'il soit mon amant... Finit par dire le jeune. Clint ne répondit pas et continua à regarder Pietro dans les yeux. Que devait-il lui répondre? Que devait-il faire? Devait-il le laisser partir, au risque de le perdre complètement? Ou bien être son petit ami compréhensif du besoin d'avoir un amant.

\- D'accord. Murmura Clint.

\- D'accord? Dit le jeune tout de même surpris de cette réponse.

\- D'accord... Garde Bucky en amant... Ajouta Clint.

\- T'es sérieux ?

Clint hocha la tête et baissa les yeux. "Je veux que ton bonheur et au moins si t'es pas heureux avec moi, tu pourras te rattraper. Mais... Ne me le dis pas... Trouves-toi un prétexte... Je vais voir ma sœur, je... Je sors avec Cap! Mais... Ne me dis pas que tu vas le voir... S'il te plaît... Supplia l'archer. Le jeune acquessa seulement. "Rentrons à la maison maintenant, si tu le veux bien."

Le jeune hocha de la tête et Clint passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Le jeune sourit à ce geste. "Merci mon amour... Merci..." Dit Pietro

Clint lui sourit puis lui fit remarquer son bouquet de rose. Le jeune se retourna et ramassa pour la énième fois ce maudit bouquet. Dans la voiture, Pietro était entre les bras de Clint et souriait. L'archer bien qu'il sache que Pietro irait avec Bucky de temps en temps, souriait aussi. Comme il le lui avait dit, il ne voulait que son bonheur et puis il préférait l'avoir à moitié que pas du tout. Le jeune contemplait ce bouquet de rose puis défit l'emballage. Il saisit l'une des trois roses. "Une pour toi mon amour..."

\- Merci. Dit Clint.

\- Une pour moi et une pour Bucky. On est lié maintenant. Ajouta le gosse en se tournant vers Clint qui sourit tristement.

La voiture s'arrêta devant le QG, Pietro sorti le premier, puis Clint le suivit, sa rose à la main. Les garçons prirent l'ascenseur et Clint repensait à cet histoire de trio bizarre. Il avait sûrement fait le bon choix en acceptant, c'était çà ou le perdre. Et il ne le supporterait pas si c'était le cas. Le soldat était-il d'accord de n'être que son amant? Il se demanda s'il allait rejoindre Bucky.

Dans l'ascenseur les garçons se lançaient des regards brûlant puis Pietro s'approcha un peu plus de son homme pour pouvoir l'embrasser. La main droite de Clint atterrit aussitôt sur ses hanches, découvrant à nouveau le corps de son coureur. La gauche tenant sa rose fermement. Pietro, lui, avait sa main plaqué sur sa nuque. Les hommes finirent par rompre leur baiser et on pouvait lire dans leur yeux tout le désir qui emmanaient d'eux. "Comme tu m'as manqué Clint."

\- J'ai cru te perdre à jamais. Je t'aime tellement Pietro. Chuchota Clint.

\- Tu vas où? Demanda soudainement le jeune

\- Comment ça je vais où? Demanda Clint.

\- Dans ta chambre? Demanda en retour Pietro.

\- Oui... Une chose à la fois mon ange. Chuchota Clint qui ne voulait pas brusquer son ange. "Je t'accompagne tout de même à ta chambre." Ajouta t'il en lui déposant un baiser chaste sur son front.

\- En bon gentleman. Lança Pietro en souriant en coin.

\- Exactement. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur leur étage et Clint attrappa la main du sokovien pour le raccompagner jusqu'à sa chambre. Devant la porte de sa chambre, Clint lui donna un simple baiser et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Le jeune sourit puis composa le numéro de sa porte, mais lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit, il aperçut un papier à même le sol. Il la saisit entre ses doigts pendant que Clint faisait le chemin retour, vers sa propre chambre, Puis Pietro s'agenouilla directement à sa lecture.

"Mon poussin.

Comme tu dois l'avoir remarqué, je ne dînerais pas avec toi ce soir. J'ai préférais laisser ton vrai amour dîner avec toi. Il est ton vrai amour, comme Steve l'est pour moi.

Tu as ton Clint. Moi je n'ai pas mon Steve, mais je crois que tu pourras jamais le remplacer, personne ne le peut. Soyez heureux, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Je t'embrasse une dernière fois.

Ty miláčik."

Le jeune trembla puis suffoqua. Les larmes coulerent directement à la lecture de cette lettre. Clint accouru directement voyant son homme sombrer. "Pietro? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"

\- Il est parti... Lâcha t'il en plurant, les yeux toujours rivés sur cette lettre.

Clint ne sut quoi répondre et au lieu de cela, il s'agenouilla derrière lui et entoura son homme de ses bras. "Chutttt. Mon ange ça va aller. On le retrouvera t'inquiète pas." Murmura Clint entre le soulagement que Bucky soit parti et sa gratitude de l'avoir fait.

\- En plus... Il m'a dit qu'il s'en allait mais j'ai cru.. je m'en vais me préparer pour le dîner... Mais non... Il savait déjà qu'il m'abandonnerait. Ajouta le sokovien. Clint fut touché par le geste de Bucky, il n'était pas obligé d'arranger leur couple. Il aurait pu partir sans rien dire les laissant se débrouiller seul mais au lieu de cela il avait arrangé les choses avant de s'éclipser.

\- Pietro... Regardes-moi... Le jeune leva les yeux vers son petit ami. "Calmes-toi." Chuchota Clint en essuyant ses larmes. "T'inquiète pas pour lui, s'il est parti c'est qu'il avait des choses à faire... Il reviendra..." Murmura Clint qui se dit que c'était une putain de preuve d'amour de la part de Bucky que de laisser l'homme que tu aimes avec un autre, pour qu'il soit heureux

\- Il.. s'il revient... Il m'a même pas laissé l'occasion de lui dire aurevoir. Ajouta Pietro dans un dernier sanglots. Clint aurait voulu lui aussi lui dire aurevoir, remercier cet homme, il ne pourrait jamais remercier Bucky pour ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, pour eux.

\- Je te le ramenerais Pietro! Je te promets que je le retrouverais... Finit par dire Clint bien décidé a retrouver le soldat d'hiver juste pour que son ange trouve enfin le bonheur qu'il souhaitait.

 **Fin.**


	27. Épilogue

Et voilà un petit épilogue rien que pour vous. J'en profite pour vous faire à tous des bisous. Mais on se retrouvera bien vite puisque j'ai écris un tome deux de cet histoire. Et oui on en a pas fini avec ses deux là.

Réponses aux reviews et distribution de cookies et de bisous.

Nagron: Hello, déjà premièrement merci de me suivre encore et encore, c'est motivant d'avoir des personnes comme toi qui commente chaque publication. Mille baiser à toi.

Concernant la fic : Effectivement c'est ce que pense Pietro. S'il veut Bucky comme amant c'est uniquement par pitié et compassion envers lui. Il s'en veut de tout ça.

En lisant la lettre, il se rend compte qu'il aime toujours Steve, tout comme lui, aime toujours Clint. C'est encore un peu confus dans sa tête. Il faut lui laisser un peu de temps. Et je trouve que Clint est très classe d'accepter le dilemme. Maintenant que Bucky est parti, il pourrait changer les règles mais ne le fait pas .

PS: pour les os, je les publies quand je les écris lol, et là je n'ai rien sous la main mais j'ai le tome deux de entre deux feux et une autre fic en cours. Je te fais de gros bisous.

Distribution de bisous à

\- Nagron

\- Deryous50

\- Holybleu

\- Ga65800

\- Lio-CJanton.

\- Orien503

\- didi35

\- marco29830

\- Misa

\- Aurora Wilson

\- Envolduphoenix

\- Gemini

\- LenaShioriTomlinson

\- Gemini514

\- Stestiel

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Entre deux feux.**

 **Épilogue.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Cela faisait maintenant presque 5 ans que Bucky avait fuit la tour et New York, sans doute même le pays. Clint comme promis, n'avait cessé de chercher des indices sur La planque dans du soldat de l'hiver. Puis au cours d'une mission, il avait eu vent d'un indice qu'il creusait avec attention. Un soir, en fin de mission, il reçut une information capitale.

Clint et Wanda se regardèrent stupéfait. Ils se demanderent ce qu'ils devaient faire. La jeune femme soumis à Clint que c'était à lui de prendre la décision. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, à peine, il décida de tenir informer le frère jumeau de celle ci.

La sorcière rouge l'accompagna jusqu'au bureau de son frère qu'il partageait avec Sam Wilson et la vision. Clint souffla doucement avant de taper à la porte et de passer sa tête entre le battant et la porte entre ouverte. "Pietro? Je peux te voir cinq minutes?" Demanda l'archer hésitant encore.

Le jeune leva les yeux de ses documents, il regarda son collègue avec étonnement. Clint n'était pas du genre à se taire devant les autres, surtout devant la vision, seul présent à ce moment. "Beh entre... Sam est sorti, il n'y a que vision."

Wanda entra aussitôt profitant de cet instant pour chercher du réconfort dans les bras de son mari. "C'est assez personnel tu sais." Bafouilla encore Clint.

\- Que veux tu que leur cache. Raconte...

Clint se mordit la lèvre et Wanda voulu sortir de la pièce en compagnie de vision, voulant laisser les deux hommes ensemble mais Pietro l'en empêcha. "Mais reste là... Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si important pour que ma soeur ne soit pas au courant."

\- Elle l'est. Murmura l'archer la voix tremblante.

\- Et bien, raison de plus. Accouche Clint. S'impatienta t'il.

\- J'ai retrouvé la trace de Bucky.


End file.
